mi maravilloso error
by krayteona
Summary: Una noche de ebriedad, una verdad, un error, dolor y un gran amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola aquí les dejo una nueva historia (que todavía falta por terminar) y espero que sea de su agrado._

_Muchos besos._

_Krayteona._

**Capítulo I**

**Preparación.**

-Mimí- decía una chica castaña de estatura baja y de ojos iguales que el color de su pelo- ¿me prestas esta?- mostrando una remera straples bicolor: rosa y amarillo.

-Por supuesto Kari- decía esta con una agradable sonrisa en su rostro. De estatura media, con pelo largo y pequeñas ondas de color castaño y unos ojos color miel- y con este pantalón quedaras ¡fabulosa!- era un pantalón pitillo de jean negro.

-¿Tú que te vas a poner?- preguntaba una pelirroja de cabellos cortos quien ya tenía listo su vestuario: un vestido negro, corto con mangas y cuello.

-Mmm…- dijo buscando a su alrededor-¿qué les parece este?- mostraba un vestido corto con tiras y un leve escote color azul oscuro.

-Me encanta – acoto alegre una peli morada de lacios cabellos. Su vestuario para la noche era una remera straples verde con una minifalda a tono.

Dos horas después, las chicas ya se estaban dando los últimos retoques, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

-¿quién debe ser?- se preguntaba Mimi saliendo de la habitación, rumbo a la entrada.

-¿Que hago acá?- se preguntaba un chico rubio de ojos azules, de piel pálida. Quien vestía una camisa negra y unos jean oscuros. Estaba parado en frente de una puerta esperando que esta se abriera- claro… por Sora.

La puerta se abrió y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

Unas hermosa uñas de color rosa se dejaban ver a través de unas blancas sandalias que se amarraban a los tobillos, siguió su vista por esas largas y encantadoras piernas, se quedó estupefacto por lo corto del vestido y siguió hasta el pequeño escote que revelaba mucho más de lo que debía, pero sin ser vulgar. Para luego detenerse en el rostro. Casi se le cae la mandíbula de lo sorprendido y sonrojado que estaba. Nunca pensó que Mimí tendrías esas cualidades.

-¡MIMI!- grito

-¿A quién más esperabas encontrar abriéndote la puerta de MI casa?- Pregunto ofendida- hola Tai

-¿Tai?- pregunto Matt sorprendido, girando un poco para encontrarlo al lado de El.- Tai

- Matt, hola Mimi ¿esta Sora?-Pregunto este algo nervioso. Quien vestía una linda remera de pique en tono celeste y unos pantalones de jean.

-Si está arriba, pasa. Tú también Yamato- lo dijo con un tono de burla, el cual respondió con una fría mirada (como es de costumbre) y se sentó en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesita ratona- tu casa- ironizo- . Ahora vuelvo voy por Sora

En la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Matt como quien no quiere la cosa

- Vine por Sora- susurro por lo cual Matt no escucho

-¿Que dijiste?-

- QUE VINE POR SORA- grito este

-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar creyendo que escucho mal

-que vine por sora, Matt. Hoy es mi día.

- ¿Día? ¿Hoy es tu día? ¿A qué te refieres?

Tai se acercó cuidadosamente a su amigo y verificando que nadie estuviera cerca le conto- para pedirle a Sora que sea mi novia.

Matt perdió el color, El venia por el mismo motivo. No puede ser que ahora tenga que pelear con su amigo por una chica. No, claro que no lo haría, porque sora no lo iba a elegir a Tai, sino a él, claro y así cuando sora lo rechace, él tendría la oportunidad perfecta. Buen plan Yamato. Aunque sea un poco cruel.

En la habitación

-Sora, Sora – comenzó a llamar una emocionada Mimi

-¿Que sucede? – pregunto esta con una sonrisa, por la actuación de su amiga

-¿A que no adivinas quien vino a verte? ¡AH!- grito más que emocionada, sin dejar que su amiga respondiera acoto- Tai

-¿Qué?- los ojos de sora se abrieron por la sorpresa mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tinte rosado

-¿Mi hermano? – Pregunto una incrédula Kary, dirigiéndose a Sora- seguro viene a llevarte

- Si, aunque también vino Matt por ti- esto lo dijo con un tono de tristeza, aunque por la emoción nadie noto.

-¿Matt también?

- Vaya Sora sí que estas solicitada hoy- comento una animada Yolei

- YOLEI- le gritaron las tres

-Será mejor que bajemos antes de que se impacienten y se vallan- decía Mimi

Las chicas bajaron y ahí estaban los dos chicos de pie esperando a UNA CHICA: SORA.

Tai se le adelanto a Matt y le pidió a sora que lo acompañara al boliche, la cual gustosa acepto. Dejando a un malhumorado Matt porque Sora se había ido con su amigo y este aprovecharía el momento para conquistarla y porque también debía ofrecerse a llevar a las chicas.

-Por mí no te preocupes, ya vino T.k.- comento Kari mientras abría la puerta y saludaba con la mano- nos vemos allá

-Por mí tampoco, Ken está por llegar-dijo Yolei

-descuida Yolei, no lo are- dijo Matt molestando a la pobre Yolei

Esta se iba a quejar pero el sonido de una bocina, anunciando que Ken ya vino por ella, la hizo salir corriendo de la casa.

- Que malo eres- le dijo Mimi mientras tomaba su cartera y las llaves

- ¿Tú no tienes ningún admirador que te venga a buscar?- pregunto Matt en tono rabioso ya que se dio cuenta que tenía que llevar a la princesa

Mirada asesina-no te preocupes Ishida- dijo en tono irónico- me voy en taxi

-Sube que te llevo, no me queda de otra- dijo Matt apuntando a su deportivo negro

-Ja, te agradezco. Pero prefiero irme en taxi que con un engreído

Matt comenzó a reír- por acá no pasan taxis, sube- abrió la puerta del copiloto

-No gracias. Puedo ir caminando. Guárdate la caridad para otra persona.

-¿Caminando? ¿Así? – La miro de arriba a bajo, haciendo que Mimi se sonrojara y se abrazara así misma tratando de ocultarse- te aseguro que no llegaras vestida- la agarró del brazo y la obligo a meterse al auto-

- Eres insoportable, Ishida

- Gracias

El trayecto fue corto, aunque para ambos pareció una eternidad ya que un silencio incomodo se adueñaba del lugar, o mejor dicho auto.

Matt debes en cuando posaba sus fríos ojos en su compañera – de verdad es linda. En que estás pensando Matt es la "princesa Mimi". Ella no es linda es insoportable. Lo de Sora si te afecto.- se regañaba mentalmente

Mimi por su parte hacia lo mismo, desviaba su mirada a Yamato y pensaba en lo guapo que se ponía cada día, y sus ojos, notaba que sus ojos todos los días cambiaban de azul. Yamato ¿cuándo te darás cuenta? Nunca. Tú amas a Sora.


	2. FONT styleBORDERBOTTOM: 0px BORDERLEFT: ...

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Les traigo el 2 cap. De esta historia, creo que con este capítulo van a saber de qué se trata y para donde voy llevando la historia._

_Quiero agradecerles esos hermosos mensajitos que me dejaron tanto en este fic como en el primero que publique. Gracias de verdad. Me llenaron de alegría y felicidad._

_Nos los entretengo más y doy comienzo a esta lectura._

_Me olvidaba: hay Lemmon (que pena)_

Capitulo II

Alcohol y concepción

El auto de Matt paro, y la castaña se fue directo a donde se encontraban sus amigos haciendo la fila para entrar.

Ya en el boliche

Todos se encontraban en una mesa, o mejor dicho todos los varones digielegidos, ya que las chicas se encontraban en la pista de baile.

Bailaban muy animadamente y se divertían por alguna broma o paso que hacían Mimi o Yolei.

-baila muy bien, ¿no lo crees?- pregunto Tai a su amigo, notando que este no paraba de mirarla y alguna que otra sonrisa se formaba en su rostro cuando esta reía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto incrédulo-sí, seguro- respondió irónicamente- Sora también baila bien

-sí, pero no tan bien como MIMI- enfatizo la última palabra y se levantó-¡deséame suerte!

-¿suerte? ¿Para qué?

-ya lo sabes. Este es el momento. Ahora o nunca-termino su trago, para darse valor y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sora y las chicas.

La sorprendió por la espalda agarrándola por la cintura

-hueles bien- puso su voz más sexi, mientras aspiraba el perfume de la chica.

-Tai- comenzó a reírse avergonzada mientras se daba vuelta para ver a su amigo-gracias

-¿bailas?- la agarro fuerte por la cintura

-de acuerdo.

-maldito-murmuro el rubio-me gano-suspiro- que remedio a esperar- se paró y se dirigió a la barra para tomar algunos tragos y también para ver mejor a su amigo y a ¿su chica?

en la barra se pidió un whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte, y se dispuso a tomarlo mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar. Diviso a sora y a Tai bailaban muy animadamente. Parecían novios.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Siguió su vista a una castaña y a una peli morada, que bailaban un poco apartados de la pareja. Kari y Yolei. Siguió recorriendo-¿dónde está?- murmuro refiriéndose a cierta niña que le gusta el rosa-¡que te importa!- se regañó mentalmente y volvió a darle un sorbo a su trago mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos.

-¿Sora ahora me tendré que olvidar de ti? No. Voy a luchar, que Tai, mi mejor amigo, también te quiera no quiere decir que tú le correspondas. Y eso me dará esperanzas, aunque no sé qué haría si le correspondieras. Nunca podría olvidarte.-pensaba Matt hasta que una conocida voz lo saco de su trance.

-¡ey! Suéltame- decía una enojada Mimi, que parecía que estaba en un estado de ebriedad ya que sus pasos eran dados trabajosamente.

- vamos, si tan solo es un besito- le decía un chico que la agarraba por el brazo obligándola a acercarse a El-anda- y la acerco, estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Cuando de repente alguien los aparto…

Matt estaba contemplando lo ocurrido y una ira sobrenatural se apodero de su cuerpo, que abarcaba del dedo chiquito del pie hasta el último mechón rubio. ¿Quién se creía que era para agarrarla así?

Tenía ganas de ir hasta ahí y romperle toda la cara al sujeto. Pero logro controlarse, ya que armar un alboroto en ese lugar, era contraproducente, ya que su banda tocaba ahí debes en cuando. Y no le convendría.

Así que con toda la calma que pudo, se acercó a ellos y aparto a Mimi del chico, el cual se quedó atónito ante lo que veía

-pe… perdón Yamato, no pensé que- dijo el chico nervioso, al parecer conocía a nuestro rubio. – ehh… adiós- y huyo

Matt miraba sorprendió por donde se había ido el chico- ¿me conoce?- un golpe en su espalda lo saco, de nuevo de su trance- ¡MIMI!¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo este atrapándola entre sus brazos ya que había perdido el equilibrio

-no…debiste… molestarte- hablaba despacio y de forma pausada- yo…Pude…haberle…partido…la…cara-comenzó a reír. Matt la miraba sorprendido ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba loca?- gracias- y lo abrazo.

Se quedó quieto, no respiraba y su sangre se iba acumulando en sus mejillas.

¿Qué te pasa Yamato? ¿Esta niña te está poniendo nervioso? No yo pongo nerviosas a las mujeres no ellas a mí y menos la princesita

-Mimi ¿qué tomaste? O ¿cuánto tomaste?- dijo esto separándola

La castaña comenzó a reír y hacer cuenta con sus dedos para luego mostrar en alto su mano

-¿5 tragos? – Mimi asintió-¿SOLAMENTE 5 TRAGOS?- volvió asentir- se nota que no tomas muy a menudo.-volvió asentir- Ven te llevare a casa- y la tomo, inconscientemente, por la mano y una calidez recorrió su cuerpo para depositarse en sus mejillas y volverse rojitas.

- NO- grito horrorizada, haciendo que el rubio la mirara asustado- mis…padres… me… mataran… sí..., me… ven… así…

-y ¿qué quieres que hagamos? o mejor dicho que ¿piensas hacer?-

- no…no…lo…se- comenzó a reír- ir… a… casa… de… Sora…

Matt suspiro ¿siempre se reía cuando estaba borracha?-bien, vamos a buscarla

Llegaron a la mesa donde estaban reunidos, ahí estaba Davis un tanto ebrio (por no decir completo), un feliz Izzi (por no decir que estaba borracho) y Ken… estaba siendo devorado por Yolei (por no decir que ken estaba, realmente, siendo devorado por Yolei)

Matt los miro horrorizado -¿han visto a Sora?

Yolei muy a su pesar, tuvo que separarse de ken y contestarle-se ha ido con Tai

Matt sintió un pequeño pinchazo en su corazón, pero lo obvio y con toda naturalidad volvió a preguntar- ¿a dónde? Y ¿T.k?

-no lo sé, se fueron hace rato, y por cierto iban muy juntos. Yo creo que Tai hoy se le declara.

-y T.k está bailando con Hikari- termino de hablar y volvió a devorar a ken

Yamato ya no la escuchaba se quedó en la parte que Tai y Sora y juntos y… volvió a la realidad cuando se percató que la calidez que tenía envuelta en su mano ya no estaba.

-Mimi- miro a su costado y ahí estaba sentada, cabizbaja sus largos cabellos impedían ver su rostro-Mimi-esta levanto su rostro y le sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, y le saco el trago de las manos a Davis para beberlo de un solo trago. Lo necesitaba.

-oye ¿qué haces?-grito furioso Davis

Mimi le respondió con una carcajada

-vámonos Mimi ya has bebido demasiado-Matt la agarro y la saco del lugar

-adiós...chicos- grito Mimi, para volver a reirse

-¿Mimi estaba borracha?-pregunto Yolei

Nose si era el alcohol o qué, pero la estaba viendo MUY linda. Nunca, hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que tenía unos labios bastantes provocativos y un aroma exquisito y que cada parte de su cuerpo lo estaba llevando a la locura. Sacudió su cabeza.- Basta Matt ¿en que estás pensando? ¡Es Mimi! Tu amiga de pequeña y la mejor amiga de la chica que te gusta-se regañó mentalmente

- Mimi debo de llevarte a tu casa- por décima vez se lo volvió a repetir y ella por décima vez le contestaba

-NO-horrorizada-ya…te…dije…que…mis…padres…van…a…matarme-apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y miro al techo.

-¿entonces que quieres que haga?-ya se estaba impacientando, hace media hora que estaban en el bendito auto y ella todavía no se decidía que iba hacer y si pasaba otro minuto más con esos labios y ese cuerpo, no se controlaría y no se haría cargo de lo que su cuerpo traicionero haría.

Se estaba controlando demasiado

-Matt- la chica lo miro con sus ojos caramelos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Ya no pudo controlarse más,

Se acerco

Se acerco

Podía oler perfectamente su exquisito perfume de rosas, podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro

-mi…mi- paso su mano por la nuca de la ojimiel y la fue acercando

La castaña estaba atónita, él estaba demasiado cerca. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la fría mano del El en su nuca y cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos su cuerpo tembló levemente

Nunca pensó en recibir un beso por parte de El

El rubio sentía el temblor de sus labios, sonrió de medio lado él también estaba templando, y no por el frio precisamente.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se preguntaba el ojiazul- ¿que estoy haciendo?

Pronto lo que fue un tierno beso se convirtió en uno más pasional y posesivo. En este momento el auto le resultaba realmente incomodo, necesitaba sentirla más cerca. Se separó escasos sentimenteros de sus labios, ya que el aire faltaba

-ven con migo

Tenía la respiración entre cortada y los labios rojos e hinchado y su cuerpo todavía templaba

-de acuerdo

Yamato la llevo a su casa, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no, pero no se podía controlar. Necesitaba besar eso labios una y otra vez. No le importaba que pasara después ahora lo que importaba era ella y el.

Al cerrar la puerta de la entrada volvió a tomar posesión sus labios, mientras la conducía a su habitación

Con sumo cuidado la deposito en la cama, mientras besaba su fino cuello para perderse por sus hombros

Lo que estaba sintiendo Mimi le parecía hermoso, eran sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, eran mescla de placer con felicidad pero también de miedo. Miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, a que todo terminara.

Sabía que si no se detenía, las cosas llegarían demasiado lejos. Pero no quería detenerse, no quería detenerlo. Se sentía bien. Después de todo es lo que siempre había soñado, que El la besara de esa forma.

Porque ella estaba enamorada de él.

Perdidamente enamorada.

No se dio cuenta cuando él fue deslizando su vestido, hasta que sintió sus besos por su chato abdomen, cuando sintió sus caricias en sus pechos

Recorría con sus manos cada parte de su cuerpo.

Leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca, provocando escalofríos en el rubio quien se despojó rápidamente de su camisa. Quería sentir con su cuerpo lo que sus manos sentían.

-eres hermosa- le susurro mientras se despojabas de sus últimas prendas, para luego tomar posesión de su intimidad

Cuando iba entrando se percató que algo andaba mal, era demasiado estrecho para su gusto. Levanto su vista para mirar a la muchacha, ella lo entendió a la perfección y con un leve movimiento de cabeza afirmo lo que el sospechaba

-no puede ser- pensaba el ojiazul-¿ahora qué hago?- unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. No. Ya no podía parar, no quería para. No…

Al demonio, que pase lo que tenga que pasar

Y con sumo cuidado fue entrando en la joven, hasta percatarse que el cuerpo de ella ya se había acostumbrado al intruso. Comenzó a danzar sus caderas desenfrenadamente, acompañado por la castaña.

Lo estaban disfrutando

Cada movimiento, cada beso, cada caricia, cada respiración los hacían uno solo.

Faltaba poco. Ambos lo sentían

Y así fue como el derramo su vida dentro de la castaña, dejándose vencer por la gravedad ya cayendo al lado de ella para dar por iniciado sus horas de sueños.

Continuara…

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que sí. Estoy muy apenada con respecto al Lemmon nunca pensé que tenía una mente tan cochina. Jejejje_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo_

_Muchos besitos y buena suerte_

_Krayteona._


	3. verdad

_Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien._

_En este capítulo se van a enterar de la verdad._

_Gracias por los mensajitos. Que tan feliz me hacen._

* * *

Capitulo III

Verdad

Estaba durmiendo tan bien, hasta que una musiquita la saco de sus sueños

Era una melodía movida, una de sus canciones preferida

-¿quien está escuchando música a esta hora?-protesta en sus sueños

MI TELEFONO

Levanto la mano para poder agarrar el aparato. No estaba ¿Dónde está?

Abrió los ojos con mucho pesar, para buscarlo mejor. Pero vaya su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que debajo de las sabanas sus cuerpo estaba perfectamente desnudo.

Un grito fue lo que emitió al darse cuenta que, además estaba acompañada y el grito se intensifico al reconocer el cuerpo que estaba a su lado. En las mismas condiciones que ella.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto un somnoliento rubio, abriendo sus hermosos ojos-¡MIMI!-grito mientras se sentaba

Esta tomo las sabanas y se tapó hasta la cabeza-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche?-las imágenes llegaron a su mente: boliche, tragos, un sujeto, Matt, auto, Matt, Matt…Matt.

MATT.

Se destapo la cara para poder ver al rubio

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, azules-mieles, mieles-azules

En ellos se podía ver claramente dudas y vergüenza

¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

Matt se acordó de lo ocurrido. No puede ser. En que estaba pensando al hacer esa cosa con Mimi. En nada, de eso estoy seguro. Si en algo si estaba pensando

De repente la imagen de una hermosa pelirroja llego a su mente. NO- Sora-se le escapó de sus labios. Llamando aún más la atención de la castaña que lo miraba confundido y ¿triste? ¿Estaba por llorar?

Genial. Eres un idiota Ishida como vas a nombrar a Sora en estos momentos. Iba a decir algo para remendar la situación, pero un insistente sonido no se lo permitió

Mimi reconoció en seguida su teléfono, se envolvió en las sabanas y lo busco, temerosa en su cartera

-alo- dijo con una fingida sonrisa

-hola princesa ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién estas? ¿Cómo estás?

-tranquilo papa, estoy bien – hizo una pausa y miro a su alrededor- estoy en la casa de… Sora-sintió como sus ojos se aguaban, tomo aire

-qué alegría que estés bien. Como no llegaste anoche, nos preocupamos, pero pensamos que estabas con Sora. Bueno hija mándale saludos y nos vemos más tarde. Te quiero

-si… yo también te quiero- colgó, lanzando un largo suspiro

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

-Mimi-un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo

-¿sí?-pregunto dudosa. No quería darse vuelta, no quería que El la viera, no quería verlo

No sabía que decirle- ¿estás bien?- idiota ¿Cómo le preguntas eso? Claro que no está bien. Esto nunca debió pasar. Aunque fue una buena noche, una excelente noche.

-s…si- una lagrima cayó sobre su rostro

Bien…¿Porque no se da vuelta? ¿Está llorando?

-¿quieres que…hablemos?-se acercó a ella (N/A cabe destacar que ya se puso los calzones). Escucho un sollozo. Eso le partió el alma. Sabía que era su culpa, él debía haber parado todo ¿pero cómo? Si es humano y es hombre.

Se escullo otro sollozo, ella se dio vuelta para verlo.

Vio sus ojos rojos y el instinto de protección se apodero de él y sin pensarlo la abrazo, dejando que ella llorara en su hombro

-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar abrazándola más fuerte

-si-dijo separándose, muy a su pesar, de su agarre y con una sonrisa le dijo-no te preocupes. Será mejor que me cambie y me valla-recogió sus prendas y entro al baño

El ojiazul no se movió ni un milímetro del lugar que ella lo dejo, de hecho todavía tenía las manos estiradas. Sintió un vacío cuando ella lo dejo de abrazar. No le gustaba esa sensación

Volvió en si gracias al ruido de la puerta que produjo la castaña al salir del baño.

Estaba vestida con el mismo vestido de anoche y perfectamente peinada. Yamato tuvo que controlarse. Volver a verla con ese vestido le hacía imaginar cosas que no debía. Debería ser ilegal llevar ese vestido

-bueno…me voy-camino en dirección a la puerta hasta que la mano del rubio la paro

- espera te llevo-no podía dejarla ir sola y menos con ese vestido

-no te preocupes, puedo…

-no. Quiero llevarte-la interrumpió y rápido salió corriendo a vestirse

A Mimi se le formo una sonrisa ¿eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mí?... no eso quiere decir que es un caballero o que siente pena por ti. La sonrisa desapareció

El trayecto a su casa fue algo incómodo, no articulaban palabra y apenas podían respirar

-bueno aquí es- se desabrocho el cinturón y cuando estaba por bajar-podríamos-tomo aire- no se lo contemos a nadie ¿sí?-volvió a tomar aire- no creo que a…Sora le guste esto

El rubio junto sus cejas-¿por quien lo tomaba? ¿Qué clase de hombre pensaba que era? Como si él fuera de esos que ventilaban sus relacio…bueno alguna que otra vez le contaba a Tai y a T.k, pero como no hacerlo si uno era su hermano y el otro como si lo fuera. Pero esto sí que no lo iba a contar, ya que T.k se podría morir y Tai matarlo…y sora, bueno mejor no pensar en ella, por ahora

-claro, no te preocupes-trato de ser comprensible- será mejor que sora no sepa nada…

- no te preocupes- le regalo una brillante sonrisa – sora no sabrá nada- y salió del auto

La vio alejarse y de nuevo ese vacío se apodero de su ser. Se sentía triste y culpable. NO. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse culpable?- arranco el auto- fue la culpa de ella ¿no? No ¿no? No.

Se miró en el espejo tamaño real que tenía en su cuarto ¿que había hecho?

Había mantenido relaciones con el hombre que amaba (obviamente él no lo sabía) debería estar más que feliz. Pero no, porque él no la amaba- una punzada apareció en su pecho- el ama a... Sora- y las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos

De aquel "encuentro" pasaron más o menos tres semanas

* * *

Matt se concentró en practicar con su banda, y así tener una excusa para no ver a cierta niña cataña, que estaba revoloteando por su cabecita y también para no ver las demostraciones de afecto de la "nueva parejita"

Lo que no sabía Matt era que en el grupo no había ninguna parejita nueva y que Mimi tampoco iba a las reuniones porque estaba enferma

-hola, habla Matt- atendió su celular

-_hola hermano ¿Cómo estás?_

-bien T.k y ¿tu?

- _bien. Te aviso que mañana nos juntamos para almorzar en el parque y se te está prohibido faltar_

-T.k…-iba a protestar

-_no_-_con determinación-venís, hace días que no nos vemos. Quiero ver a mi hermano y te extrañamos. ¡Por favor!-Matt no lo podía ver pero seguro que tendría los ojitos como los de un perrito abandonado que quiere que lo lleves a casa_

Suspiro- de acuerdo- suspiro- ¿a qué hora?

-_a las 11 en el parque central. No faltes. Nos vemos_

-adiós-corto- este T.k ¿ahora qué hago? Yo que me quería evitar ver a la princesita y a la nueva pareja. En fin tendré que ir

* * *

Domingo al mediodía

Parque central de Odaiba

-¡MATT! Por aquí- gritaba un entusiasta Tai, mientras agitaba su brazo para que lo viera

-¡hola chicos!- Matt traía puesto una musculosa negra, dejando al descubierto sus fuertes brazos y un pantalón de jean oscuro, saludo a los presentes: Tai, quien vestía con una remera celeste estampada y una bermuda de jean claro; sora traía una remera azul y una bermuda roja con bolsillos; T.k tenía una remera verde y una bermuda café; Kari una musculosa de tiras caqui y un pantalón de lino color crema, Jou traía puesto una camisa blanca con rallas celeste y un pantalón arena; Izzi una remera de pique y un pantalón de jean; Yolei vestía una remera de franjas colores y un shot negro; Ken una camisa gris y un pantalón blanco; Davis una remera deportiva de su equipo favorito de futbol y unas bermudas de lino y Codi traía una remera manga larga azul y unos pantalones.

¿No falta alguien?

Genial no vendrá, una preocupación menos…

-¡MIMI!-el grito de Yolei lo interrumpió, abriendo sus ojos al ver a la hermosa muchacha acercándose, quien vestía sumamente hermosa, una remeras de tiritas rosa y una pollera camel.

-¡ya estamos todos! ¡Hora de comer!-grito más que feliz Tai, acompañado por Davis

Matt miro a Mimi _ Mimi miro a Matt y en sus corazones un sentimiento de calidad les hizo recordar lo vivido hace unos días, provocando un sonrojo dual

Hicieron un picnic, muy entretenido y rico, según Tai, todos conversaban muy animadamente. La estaban pasando bien

El portador de la amistad noto que Sora y Tai no estaban muy juntos como deberían estar los novios, de hecho no hablaban más de lo normal, tal vez lo hacen porque nadie lo sabe o porque no te quieren incomodar. Y Mimi esta rara, no había probado bocado y estaba, para ser ella, demasiado callada, alguna que otra vez le regalaba una tímida sonrisa a Yolei que hacia el mayor esfuerzo para que ella sonriera ¿Qué le está pasando?

-¿Matt? Matt

-¿qué? ¿Qué sucede sora?

-te preguntaba si querías acompañarme a caminar-Matt la miro y luego volteo a ver a Mimi, quien tenía la cabeza gacha, miro a su alrededor y no había nadie más que ellos cuatro ¿Dónde se habían ido los demás?-de acuerdo- se levantó no muy convencido

Mimi lo siguió con la mirada, se ven tan lindo juntos. Se entristeció. Hacen una linda pareja. (N/A para mí, NO)

-Mimi ¿qué te sucede?-pregunto preocupada Yolei

-nada. Simplemente me siento un poco mal- se tiro al pasto mirando el cielo

-¿Matt tiene algo que ver con esto?-hizo lo mismo que su amiga

-¿qué?

-que si Matt tiene algo que ver en cómo te sientes

-Suspiro

-¡eso lo tomare como un sí! Sé que estas así porque se fue con Sora y también sé que hay algo más

-¿algo más?-la miro sorprendida- ¿a qué te refieres?

-¡vamos Mimi! Te conozco muy bien y sé que estas enamorada de Matt

-¡eso te lo conté yo!-protesto la castaña

-¡es verdad!- comienza a reírse

-pero tienes razón-suspira- hay algo más…

-¿de verdad?-grita-yo solo estaba bromeando…

-prometes que si te lo cuento no lo sabrá nadie más-pregunto sentándose en el pasto extendiendo su dedo chiquito

-¿cuándo yo abrí mi boca?-pregunto disimulando disgusto, mientras se incorporaba-te lo prometo- le extiende el dedo, sellando la promesa

-bueno…veras…

* * *

-Sora ¿porque no le pediste a Tai que te acompañara?-lo dijo con un tono de duda

-¿tú no querías acompañarme?-se detuvo

-No es eso, no me mal interpreta-se apresuró a decir mientras la miraba ¿Cómo lo digo?-es que… -se rasco su cabeza-los novios siempre están juntos y se piden acompañarse…o eso creo

Lo miro extrañada- lo novios sí, pero Tai y yo no

¿Cómo? ¿Los novios si? ¿Pero ella y Tai no? Una pequeña esperanza se albergó en su interior

-¿Tai y tu son amigo?- pregunto temeroso por la respuesta

-por supuesto, los mejores amigo- lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa y muy orgullosa-¿por qué lo preguntas?

¿Los mejores amigo? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella lo rechazo? No. Tai hubiera venido llorando o ¿tal vez él no le propuso nada? Tengo que averiguarlo-Tai no te…

-¡AY! Mi celular-se revisó los bolsillos del pantalón-ahora vuelvo-y salió corriendo a donde estaba el picnic

-¿qué?-no entendía nada- OH…de acuerdo-se sentó a esperarla mientras ponía en orden su cabeza

1-¡Tai y sora no son novios! Eso es una buena noticia

2-¿sora lo abra rechazado? Eso sería una mejor noticia porque así no tendría cargo de conciencia

3-¿Tai no le habrá dicho nada? Esa idea no me conviene. No. Él estaba muy convencido ¿qué habrá pasado?

4- Mimi ¿por qué no he dejado de pensar en ella? ¿Qué le pasara? Esta rara-suspiro molesto- tengo que sacarla de mi cabeza y ocuparme de mi Sora, bueno todavía no lo es, pero lo será.

* * *

-bueno y eso es lo que paso-Mimi le conto todo lo que sucedió esa noche con Matt, sin saber que una pelirroja las estaba escuchando atentamente, escondida detrás de un árbol

-no lo puedo creer-Yolei estaba más que impresionada, siempre creyó que Mimi llegaría virgen al matrimonio

-y eso no es todo- mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas

-¿hay algo más?-pregunto asustada temiendo la respuesta

-si –suspiro. Pero no pudo continuar, porque se acercaban los chicos que al parecer habían terminado de jugar al futbol

-no puede ser-susurro Sora para sí misma, mientras se tapaba la boca-nunca pensé que Matt fuera capaz de hacer eso con Mimi

Quedo unos minutos en silencio, escuchando que llegaban los chicos y salió de su escondite,

-¿Sora te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Tai, ya que la vio pálida

-si ¡no pasa nada! Me tengo que ir-agarro su mochila- adiós -y se fue caminando lo más rápido posible del lugar. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos. El descubrimiento de hoy la afecto

Todos se miraron extrañados, por la actitud de Sora ¿Qué le abra pasado?

-¿qué le paso a Sora?-pregunto preocupado Matt, ya que la vio marcharse, mientras el venia hacia ellos

-no lo sé-le contesto Tai

-nosotras también nos vamos-dijo Yolei, agarrando del brazo a Mimi, quien miraba el suelo

-¿ustedes también?-refunfuño Tai

-sí, es que no me siento bien-esta vez hablo Mimi sin mirar a nadie

-¿qué te sucede?- Pregunto preocupado Izzi, acercándose a ella-¿quieres que te acompañe?-se ganó una mirada de odio por parte del rubio ¿quién se cree que es este enano? luego dirigió su mirada a la pequeña castaña que le sonreía amistosamente a Izzi

-no te preocupes, Yolei me acompaña. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza-le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que se sonrojara y que la mirada de Matt se relajara para sorprenderse y volver a atacar con más intensidad-¡gracias! Vamos Yolei

-s…si-también se sorprendió por el beso de Mimi-Ken, acompaño a Mimi luego te llamo

-¡de acuerdos!- despidieron con un tierno beso

-adiós –dijeron al unísono

-¿qué les pasara a las chicas?-le susurro Tai a Matt, este se encogió de hombros y siguió con la vista a las chicas que se iban muy apresuradamente

* * *

Entremos aquí. Yolei arrastro a Mimi por el brazo para sentarse en una cafetería- acá podemos seguir hablando más tranquilas

-si-Mimi no sabía si debía seguir hablando. No estaba segura de lo que le estaba pasando como para contarlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que sus presentimientos son ciertos, aunque otra vez trate de callarlos

El mesero se acercó y tomo el pedido y al cabo de unos minutos volvió con la orden

Pasaron otros largos minutos hasta que Yolei se animó a hablar

-¡Vamos Mimi! Cuéntame- la alentó

-…es una suposición…-comenzó a jugar con la cuchara del chocolate- estos días no me he sentido de muy bien…hay algunos alimentos que me producen náuseas y mi cabeza da vueltas y…

-¿qué me estas tratando de decir?-se alarmo

-mi periodo debería venir dentro de unos días…así que no debería preocuparme hasta una semana…pero-sus ojos se aguaron -necesitaba contárselo a alguien- y las lágrimas cayeron

-amiga-la abrazo mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello-¿quiere estar segura?-le pregunto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, esta asintió- no vamos a esperar hasta una semana, vamos a hacer algo ahora ¡ven!

* * *

-oye Tai- Matt y Tai iban caminando en dirección a sus casas ya que la reunión había concluido

-¿sí?

-¿tú y sora son novios?- ya lo sabía pero quería verificar

-no- lo dijo triste, mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos alborotándolos más

-¿y por qué? Digo, tú me dijiste que ese día te le declararías

- jejeje si lo que pasa es que para darme valor, tome un poco de mas, y no me acuerdo de nada-comenzó a rascar su nuca

- ay taichí-Yamato suspiro, su amigo era de lo peor

* * *

-¿qué es esto?

-una farmacia Mimi

-si ya lo sé ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no. Nos vamos a sacar las dudas-al ver la cara de que "no entendió" de la ojimiel continuo-vamos a comprar un test

La castaña palideció

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad

Una pelirroja estaba en su habitación, recordando la charla que había escuchado

-¿será verdad lo que dijo Mimi? Si, ella nunca miente.

Pero tampoco es culpa de ella ni de Matt, es culpa de ambos ¿no? Nose que pensar. Supuestamente Matt estaba enamorado de mí ¿porque se acostó con Mimi? Bueno que pregunta, ella es muy linda y tiene un lindo cuerpo y un chico como Matt dudo que se resistiera- suspiro-ella dijo que había algo mas ¿qué será?

* * *

-¿y Mimi?-preguntaba extremadamente nerviosa la peli morada- apúrate-caminaba de un lado a otro

Se escuchó el ruido de la cerradura del baño y apareció la castaña con un palito blanco en las manos

Yolei la miro expectante

Mimi solo afirmo con la cabeza, para luego dejar caerse sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir

-Mimi- dijo con un hilo de vos, agachándose para abrazar a su amiga y tratar de consolarla.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se la imaginaban? ¿Les gusto?_

_Espero que sí y que la hallan pasado bien leyéndolo._

_Nos vemos en prox Cap._

_Buena suerte y muchos besitos_

_krayteona_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Aquí les dejo otro cap. Más de mi historia. Creo que Yolei me quedo muy madura y cero Yolei. Y Matt me quedo un poco agresivo. Pero poquito.

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores por dejarme su mensajito tan lindo y por tomarse la molestia de leerme. Y perdón por la demora.

Como ya conté empecé la facu y con eso creo que digo todo. jejjeej

Les dejo mi mail por si quieren conversar con migo: anime_

estaré encantada con que me agreguen.

Me di cuenta que no aclare la edad de ninguno de los personajes aquí se las dejo

Jou: 21

Matt, Tai y Sora: 19

Mimi e Izzi: 18

T.k, Kary, Davis, Yoley y ken: 17

Codi: 15

Bueno no interrumpo más y doy comienzo a la lectura.

Que lo disfruten

* * *

CAPITULO IV

Error

-¿qué hare? ¿Qué hare Yolei? ¿Qué hare?-se aferraba mas al abrazo de su amiga mientras las lágrimas seguían su recorrido

-primero debes tranquilizarte- se secó algunas de sus lágrimas- y segundo debemos de confirmar tu estado

-¡tienes razón!- se le iluminaron los ojos-estas pruebas pueden fallar y tal vez no este… embarazada-se levantó-tenemos que ir a una clínica ¡vamos!-tomo las manos de la peli morada y la arrastro

-Mimi!-la detuvo- hoy es domingo y ya es un poco tarde-miro el reloj de pared confirmando lo que decía. Eran las 7 pm ¡que rápido pasa la hora!-tendremos que esperar hasta mañana

-pero… de acuerdo, esperare hasta mañana-se deja caer en el sofá-¿me acompañas?

Se arrodillo frente a su amiga y le seco las lágrimas-eso no se pregunta-le sonrió-claro que si

Se sentó al lado de Mimi y quedaron conversando y arreglando todo para mañana

* * *

Matt estaba acostado en su cama, pensando en lo que se había enterado hoy

-así que sora y taichí, todavía, no son novios. Eso es una buena ía tengo una oportunidad con ella-una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro-voy a conquistarla y se enamorara de mi…- cerro los ojos- de mi…Mimi-olio su almohada-todavía tiene tu perfume-sacudió su cabeza- lo primordial es enamorar a sora- dijo fuerte intentando callar al inquilino que llevamos a dentro que se hace llamar conciencia, siempre le hacia la misma pregunta ¿eso es lo que realmente quieres?-sí, siempre me ha gustado, aunque Mimi…-resoplo molesto-¿qué tiene esa niña?-una sonrisa picarona apareció-¿que no tiene? esa es una pregunta más fácil- volvió a sacudir la cabeza- sora… lo importante es ella

El rubio se durmió luego de una intensa pelea con su subconsciente y de idear un plan de conquista. El cual pondría en marcha mañana

* * *

La ciudad de Odaiba, amaneció un poco fresco y con el cielo cubierto de nubes

Mimi estaba vestida con un bonito vestido de gasa color salmón, cinco dedos arriba de las rodilla, con un cárdigan color camel y unas ballerinas marrones y un sombrero a tono. Mientras que Yolei llevaba una remera rosa debajo de un blazer verde y una pollera. Ambas esperaban ansiosa los resultados de sangre y orina que se había hecho la castaña para averiguar su estado.

Hace hora y media que estaban en la clínica y ninguna de las dos parecía muy tranquila

-Tachicawa- llamo la ginecóloga. Una mujer que contaba con unos 50 años, aunque su rostro no notaba su edad, su pelo blanquecino lo revelaba. Ambas entraron al consultorio tomadas de las manos-¡felicidades!-exclamo la mujer luego de sentarse en su escritorio- está embarazada de cuatro semanas

El rostro de la ojimiel y el de la de lentes palideció. Ahora no había margen de error

MIMI ESTA EMBARAZADA

-¿se encuentra bien?- se apresuró a decir la doctora ya que le vio el semblante pálido

-si…-contesto Yolei quien agarro el brazo de Mimi

-gracias- fue lo único que pudo articular la castaña. Estaba en un estado de shock. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

La peli morada la llevaba rastras hasta afuera del establecimiento. Yolei abrazo a Mimi mientras esta rompía en llanto

-se lo vas a contar-susurro. Sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se tensaba

-no se… no creo que le importe

-¿cómo no le va a importar su hijo?-la separo de su abrazo para mirarla- tienes que decírselo

- ¿pero si no lo quiere? ¿Si me obliga a quitármelo?- llevo sus manos a su abdomen

-Matt es un poco creído, arrogante, antisocial, antipático, etc. Etc. Pero no es una mala persona. Estoy segura que se hará cargo del niño

-¿tú crees?...Sora- se acordó de los sentimientos del ojiazul por la pelirroja y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-que El… la ama-las lágrimas volvieron a invadir su rostro-no le puedo hacer esto…no le puedo decir que estoy esperando un bebe… se alejaría de ella…

-no importa lo que suceda Mimi, él va hacer padre y tiene que saberlo y si el amor que siente por sora es verdadero, nada los va a alejar-vio como esas palabras hacían efecto en su amiga y luego con una sonrisa acoto- aunque…tal vez con este niño se enamore de ti…

-eso nunca pasara-se secó las lágrimas-y tienes razón él tiene que saberlo

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no es necesario-abrazo a su amiga- gracia. Luego te llamo

* * *

Yamato con un saco negro de cuello Mao y un pantalón oscuro se dirige a la florería donde sora ayuda a su mama.

Hoy empezaba la parte uno del plan: ser todo un caballero. La invitara a almorzar y luego la llevaría al cine o a donde ella quisiera.

Llego al lugar y la observo a través del vidrio. Llevaba una camiseta verde con detalles en chocolate y un pantalón holgado verde militar. Un look perfecto para trabajar

-es muy linda, inteligente, responsable, madura… es perfecta para mí. No como esa niña fanática del rosa, caprichoso, consentido, chillona…dulce, tierna, guapa- sacudió su cabeza- ¿en qué estás pensando Matt? Lo único que importa es Sora.

Respiro y entro

-¡buenos días! En qué...-se cayó al ver a su nuevo cliente-Matt

-¡hola Sora! ¿Cómo estás?-le dedico su mejor sonrisa de comercial

-bien ¿qué quieres?-no tenía ganas de hablar con él y utilizo un tono repelente

Matt se encogió de hombros ¿qué le pasaba?-eh… vine a invitarte a almorzar

¿Qué es lo que busca?-no puedo- comenzó arreglar algunas flores

-¿estás muy ocupada? Si quieres te puedo ayudar. Así terminas más rápido y vamos a comer o si prefieres…

-no- lo interrumpió- no quiero estar con tigo

-¿qué?-¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

-no quiero estar con tigo

-¿Por qué?-se acercó a ella e intento tocarla-¿hice algo malo?-le hablo de manera dulce

-sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste…

-¿que hice?-pregunto sorprendido y temeroso. Por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo ¿que había hecho?

- te acostaste con mi amiga. Y ahora quieres estar con migo ¿Que estás buscando? ¿Llevarme a la cama? Y después ¿Qué? ¿Buscar a Hikari y a Yolei? ¿Eh?- le gritaba de manera furiosa, estaba enojada. Estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos.

Mientras que el ojiazul estaba en shock, tratando de procesar toda la información que le habían gritado

1, 2,3

Su mente reacciono, rebobino "te acostaste con mi amiga. ¿Ahora quieres estar con migo? ¿Qué estás buscando? Kari. Yolei". ¿Amiga de sora?...

MIMI

¿Mimi le conto a Sora?

Toda la calma que estaba teniendo se esfumo ahora estaba lleno de ira. Trato de no mostrarlo en sus palabras.

– ¿quién te dijo eso?

-no importa quién me lo dijo- se tranquilizo

-Sora quien te lo dijo- se acercó y la tomo por el brazo ya no tenía mucha paciencia

-eso no importa- le grito tratando de zafarse de su agarre

-sí que importa ¿quién te lo dijo?-Matt aumento su agarre. Estaba rojo de la furia- ¿fue Mimi?

Sora por un momento sintió miedo, le estaba doliendo el agarre. Tomo valor- si fue Mimi-no sabe por qué le mintió pero ya lo dijo…

Yamato soltó su agarre, como si ella quemara. Niña tonta. Trato de tranquilizarse- Sora déjame explicártelo por favor

-no Matt. No quiero escucharte. Por favor te pido que te retires

-Sora por favor…

-no. Hoy no quiero escucharte- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-está bien. Adiós- salió del lugar con la cabeza gacha y comenzó el camino regreso a casa. Pero la furia no se había ido-por dios esa niña por que tuvo que abrir la boca. Me prometió que no diría nada. Yo soy el estúpido por confiar en ella.- golpeo la pared-¡idiota! Será mejor que hable con ella- miro sus manos- pero hoy no. Podría matarla si la veo.

Niña tonta.

* * *

La castaña estaba sentada en un parque comiendo unas ricas galletas, le había agarrado hambre, mientras se frotaba su vientre

-¡voy hacer madre!-susurro con una sonrisa, luego de asumirlo- ¡voy a tener un bebe! Un hermoso bebe ¿será nene o nena? Seguro que se va a parecer a El- la sonrisa se desvaneció- El… ¿él te querrá?... sí, estoy segura. El no huye de sus problemas y no huira de ti. Aunque tal vez de mi si lo haga- se le humedecieron los ojos- o tal vez Yolei tenga razón- un brillo volvió a iluminar su mirada- tal vez con tigo él me quiera y se termina enamorando de mí. Y nos va amar- la sonrisa volvió y miro su reloj-¡será mejor que ¡valla hablar con tu padre! n.n que lindo suena!

Estaba muy feliz. Iba imaginando como seria la vida de madre.

En el camino se cruzó con una estampa que la lleno de calidad: una mama siendo abrazada por un papa y en un cochecito, durmiendo plácidamente, un bebe- una enorme sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro imaginando que ellos podrían ser Matt ella y su bebe.

Una sensación de angustia se apodero de ella, al cruzar la puerta del edificio donde habita el rubio. Trato de ignorarla y se dirigió a las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso.

Golpeo la puerta del departamento y espero a que alguien la atendiera

* * *

Nuestro rubio sentía como le hervía la sangre ¿cómo fue capaz de contarle todo a sora? Seguro que lo hizo a propósito

Cruzo la puerta del edificio y subió por ascensor.

Quería llegar rápido a su casa y desquitarse componiendo canciones. Eso siempre lo relajaba

Salió del ascensor y la rabia lo invadió más que nunca al reconocer a la figura humana que estaba enfrente de su puerta ¿qué quería? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Mimi se giró y lo vio. Tenía una cara de pocos amigos ¿estaba rojo? Sus ojos denotaban agresividad. La estaba asustando. Sacudió su cabeza. No es momento de sentir miedo

-hola Matt

El paso por su lado echando chispa- ¿qué quieres?- le hablo de una manera tan fría que la sangre de la castaña se helo

-vi…vine a… a hablar

Matt se giró sobre sí mismo y la miro- ¿de qué? ¿De lo que le contaste a Sora?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le conté a Sora?- no sabía de qué hablaba ¿qué le conto a Sora? La felicidad que sentía hace unos momentos se iba disipando para dar lugar a los miedos

-de lo que hicimos ¿cómo fuiste capaz? Me prometiste que no le ibas a decir nada

Mimi se quedó sorprendida ¿de lo que hicieron? Se tapó la boca. Sora se enteró. ¿Cómo? ella no dijo nada- Matt… yo no le conté nada

-no mientas-le grito mientras golpeaba la pared-no mientas-bajo el tono de su vos y la tomo de los hombros- ¿qué creíste? ¿Qué contándole todo me voy a alejar de ella? ¿Qué voy a correr a tus brazos? ¿Qué te voy a querer? ¿Eh?

¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? Ella no dijo nada y nunca pensar en alejarlo de la pelirroja-Matt me lastimas-dijo entre cortado, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tenía miedo

-¿y tú a mí no me lastimaste con lo que hiciste?-aumento su agarre-Sora no quiere hablarme por tu culpa-la miro a los ojos con un aire de desprecio y decepción- fue un error.-negó con la cabeza- Lo que hicimos fue un error. Un grandísimo error. Fue la estupidez más grande que cometí en mi vida. Y tú nunca debiste decir nada. Te odio Mimi te odio

Mimi lo escuchaba y cada palabra que empleaba el rubio era como una daga que se quedaba enterrada en su corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas y sus ojos denotaban tristeza y miedo mientras que su cara palidecía y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del coraje y la tristeza que sentía ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? Ella no dijo nada

Matt se percató de aquello y la soltó de manera brusca y entro a su casa azotando la puerta, ocasionando que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y callera

Como pudo se levantó, ya que las lágrimas le obstruían su visión. Tomo el ascensor. Quería irse de ese lugar. Quería desaparecer. Se sentía una tonta.

Ella venia pensando que Matt la iba a aceptar hasta podría llegarla amar. Que le iba a decir que estaría con ella y con su bebe. Hasta se ilusiono con que el rubio le pidiera matrimonio

Ideas tontas de una niña tonta.

* * *

Matt se recostó en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, respiro dos bocanadas de aire tratando así hacer desaparecer toda la ira que tenía.

La imagen de la ojimiel asustada apareció en su cabeza

-¿que hice?-abrió la puerta-ya se fue- ¿qué es esto? Se agacho y recogió el sombrero de la castaña, que por el alboroto dejo olvidado-Mimi-suspiro y se metió de nuevo en su casa. Se fue a su cuarto. Estaba agotado. Luego hablaría con ella y con Sora. Por ahora necesitaba relajarse y descansar

* * *

En la casa de la familia Tachikawa

Sollozos era lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación de Mimi. Cada palabra que el rubio le dijo le quedó grabada en sus oídos y en su corazón. Todavía lo podía oír, todavía podía ver la cara de cólera y de decepción que traía, todavía podía sentir sus manos haciéndole daño

Su celular comenzó a sonar

No quería hablar con nadie pero aun así contesto

-hola Yolei-respiro

-¿Mimi?-se alarmo- ¿qué sucede? ¿Estas llorando?

Sollozos-Yolei… me voy-volvió a llorar

-¿qué? ¿Mimi que está diciendo? Espera voy a tu casa…

-no- la interrumpió- Yolei no vengas… me voy a EE. UU.- sabía que si su amiga venía la iba a convencer de que se quedara… y lo iba a conseguir y ella no quería eso

-¿Qué?-grito-¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?

-Yolei… me voy a .

-¿por qué? ¿No hablaste con Matt?

Sollozo-no. Él no me quiere…

-Mimi

- Le voy ahorrar el trabajo de tener que soportarme y mirarme… él no va a saber que tiene un hijo

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-Prométeme que nunca le dirás nada de este niño que estoy esperando

-que…-la peli morada estaba desconcertada, no sabía que había pasado. Por qué Mimi tomo esa decisión de repente

-PROMETEMELO

Hubo un gran silencio- de acuerdo. Te lo prometo. Pero ¿me dirás lo que paso?

-sí. Cuando llegue a usa te voy a mandar un correo-se secó las lágrimas y miro su reloj-ya me tengo que ir

-espero ese correo porque la verdad no entiendo nada…

-adiós- colgó el aparato. Se sentó frente al espejo y con sumo cuidado seco sus lágrimas y peino su largo cabello

Dentro de media hora partiría para siempre de Japón.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena leerlo?_

_Espero que sí, y también espero sus mensajitos_

_Y vuelvo a agradecer por sus mensajes a :_

**_Snoopyter; princesa del rosa; mimichibi-diethel; mizori95; ; xanhex; rikarinamon; sakura tachikawa; bertha; sakura kuran-haruno; adrit126_**

_Espero seguir contando con su apoyo_

_Buena suerte y muchos besitos_

_Krayteona_


	5. tiempo despues

_¡Hola! ¿Como le va a todos? Espero que estén muy bien._

_Yo estoy feliz porque ya rendí un parcial, me falta otro pero todavía falta, aparte es fácil porque es de matemática, no es por presumir pero es mi especialidad… n.n y además les cuento que tengo en mis manos entradas para el __**anime friends**__ ¡estoy feliz! No veo la hora de que llegue y aparte de que hoy es viernes ¿qué mejor noticia para saltar de una pata?_

_Bueno creo que me estoy yendo demasiado…_

_Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5, espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias por sus mensajito…_

_Bueno no los entretengo más con mi vida y doy comienzo a la lectura.._

Capítulo 5

Tiempo después…

Un bostezo largo y sonoro, salía de la boca de nuestro adorado rubio. Estaba echado en el sofá, todavía con el pijama, un pantalón corto azul y una remera del mismo color.

Dentro de hora y media tenía que reunirse con los chicos de la banda

Al parecer JD, su representante, tenía buenas noticias. ¡Ya era hora!

Lástima que él no tenía ganas de escuchar ninguna buena noticia ni nada. Él tenía ganas de lo que todo ser humano tiene DORMIR… dormir, dormir y dormir…

Anoche no pudo concebir el sueño, ya que su mente estaba ocupada recordando sucesos del día anterior, en lugar de ocuparse en dormir.

Maldición

Recordó todo lo que había pasado y se sentía sumamente mal con Mimi. Cada vez que recordaba la carita de asustada y las lágrimas que emanaban sus ojitos almendrados y no olvidar el leve temblor que tenían sus labios y su cuerpo, lo hacían sentirse miserable

Ella abrió la boca y le fue con el chisme a Sora, pero no debía haberla tratado a si, aunque se lo mereciera por chismosa.

Se pasó una mano por su despeinada cabellera rubia mientras largaba otro bostezo ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Debería ir a pedirle disculpas? No. Por qué el debería ir a pedirle disculpa si ella obro mal primero, pero el obro mal después. Es lo mismo…

Toc, toc

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-¿…? ¡Voy!- se encamino con toda la pereza del mundo a abrir la puerta…

¿Quién sería?

Todo el sueño que tenía se le fue al reconocer a la figura que tenía delante de sus ojos, vestida con una linda musculosa celeste y un pantalón de jean

- ¿Sora?-

-Hola Matt –dijo sumamente nerviosa y apenada, mientras jugaba con sus manos-¿puedo pasar?- pregunto tímidamente al ver que el rubio no hablaba

¿Ah? ¿Qué? Yamato estaba perplejo ¿qué hacia ella ahí?- claro, pasa- dijo con vos ronca apartándose del umbral para darle paso- siéntate- le ofreció mientras cerraba la puerta e iba acompañarla en el sofá- ¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunto como todo buen anfitrión, aunque sabía que lo único que tenía era agua

-no gracias…

Silencio

-Matt…-la pelirroja rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado- vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer…fui muy grosera con tigo…espero que me perdones- hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y espero respuesta del rubio

Nada

Levanto la vista para ver la cara de incredibilidad y sorpresa que tenía y decidió continuar

-ayer estuve pensando, y me di cuenta que actué mal contigo…no debí haberte tratado así- el rubio la escuchaba con atención, no creía lo que oía- ayer no fue uno de mis mejores días, estaba de mal humor y cuando viniste a invitarme almorzar… fue lo que termino de sacarme y me enoje-dijo desviando su mirada al suelo. De verdad estaba arrepentida

él la miraba fijo.

Así era Sora, por eso él la quería. Sabia pedir disculpa cuando actuaba mal, cualidad que a él se le hacía sumamente difícil, pero no imposible. Sonrió y luego cayó en cuenta

¿Por qué tenía que enojarse por una invitación a almorzar?

-¿por qué?

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica- Mimi es mi amiga…es como una hermana para mí y no puedo permitir que juegues con sus sentimientos-el rubio iba a protestar pero se cayó al ver que continuaba- sé que para ti ella significo… una sola noche- el rubor aumento- pero para ella tu eres algo más…-volvió agachar su mirada-no me corresponde decirte esto, pero tengo que hacerlo así le evitare más angustia- tomo aire y lo miro decidida a los ojos- Mimi está enamorada de ti

¿Todavía seguía durmiendo? ¿Estaba en un sueño? ¿Sus oídos estaban realmente limpios? ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Estaba despierto? Se pellizco para corroborarlo.

¡Ay!

Si, estaba despierto y al parecer por la cara de la chica había escuchado bien

_Enamorada de ti_

_Enamorada de ti_

_Enamorada de ti_

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, no sé por qué pero el hecho de que esa niña estuviera enamorada de él lo hacia sonreír como tonto

Los recuerdos de la noche que pasaron juntos volvieron a su cabeza, recordando con añoranza cada parte y momento compartido con la princesa rosada. Inmediatamente con esos recuerdos vinieron los de ayer…la había tratado mal. Muy mal. ¡Dios! la culpa era cada vez más grande

¿Y si era verdad que ella lo le había dicho nada a Sora? ¿Y si ayer venía a declararse? ¿Cómo debe estar?

-no puede ser- susurro- ¿ella te lo dijo?- pregunto mirándola fijamente

-no es necesario que lo diga, soy su mejor amiga y la conozco muy bien. Me di cuenta sola, apar…

-No te preguntaba por eso. ¿Ella te dijo lo que paso entre nosotros?

El rubor de las mejillas volvió a parecer- no. Ella no me conto lo de ustedes

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota

Lo único que decía su cerebro recordándole a la perfección lo que era

-¿y cómo te enteraste?- pregunto con la duda de saber quién se lo dijo. Miro el reloj que reposaba en la pared: faltaban 40 minutos para la reunión y él no estaba ni bañado- NO, no me digas. Ya es tarde, lo lamento Sora pero tengo una reunión con los chicos…

-entiendo- lo corto la pelirroja- bueno me voy

-gracias. Y acepto tus disculpas y yo también te doy las mías

-claro-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo-piensa en lo que te dije- y cerró la puerta tras de ella

Matt se quedó parado recordando la frase que su amiga le había dicho

_Está enamorada de ti_

-¿será verdad?-murmuro- LA REUNION- salió corriendo en dirección al baño

-Mimi, Mimi, Mimi -decía una muchacha de lentes que recorría su habitación de un lado a otro. De un lado a otro. Estaba segura que iba hacer un agujero en el piso e iba terminar en el piso de la cocina –suspiro- mejor se sentaba

-¿por qué tardas tanto en responder?-preguntaba impaciente todavía con el pijama de ositos

Apenas se levantó tipo 9:00 hs de la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue escribir un correo a Mimi preguntándole como llego y que le paso que tomo esa decisión tan rápido.

Lo que ella tenía entendido, cuando se había separado ayer, era que ella iba a ir a la casa de Matt a contarle lo del bebe- sus ojos se abrieron- ¿si Matt no quiere al bebe por eso se fue? ¿Y si le dijo que se lo sacara? O ¿la quería obligar a sacárselo?- si eso era cierto tanga por seguro que Matt vivo no iba a quedar

-¡eso es genial!- dijo emocionado un apuesto rubio muy conocido por nosotros. Que estaba divinamente vestido con un saco de cuero, una camisa larga blanca y un pantalón largo oscuro

-¡les dije que llegaría nuestro momento!- grito más que emocionado, hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, Joichi el tecladista de la banda. Un chico de estatura media, delgado con el pelo rizado de color castaño y unos pares de ojos grises. Que vestía una musculosa amarilla estampada y un pantalón largo de jean

-sí. Trabajamos duro y por fin nuestro trabajo está dando frutos- dijo el representante con una radiante sonrisa y pensado en todos los billetes que va a ganar gracias a sus representado. Es un tipo morocho de unos grandes ojos marrones, muy atractivo, ya supera los 25 años y ni noticia de su edad tanto en su apariencia como en su personalidad. En ocasiones viste extremadamente raro, como hoy, combino una exquisita chomba color salmón con un short playero MULTICOLOR. Aunque le queda bien… pero es un short playero multicolor

-trabajamos dijo el mosquito- hablo irónicamente el baterista, Gon un chico de pelo negro y rastas, que combinan con sus pequeños ojos verdes y su trigueña piel. Él tiene una campera y un pantalón- TU no hiciste nada- le recrimino a JD

-¿como que no hice nada?-pregunto indignado, al borde de un colapso emocional- les conseguí la oportunidad de sus vidas- reclamo

-¡eso solo! ¡Y ya era hora! Por qué los que de verdad trabajamos duros aquí fuimos nosotros- contraataco el pelinegro

-bueno, no me importa lo que pienses. Yo hice mi parte, así que yo también trabaje duro-

-¿pueden para de discutir?-pregunto un impaciente Yamato- TODOS trabajamos duro para esto y TODOS merecemos lo que nos está pasando y punto final- agrego al ver que Gon iba a protestar, mientras JD le sacaba la lengua de una manera muy infantil. Sacudió la cabeza- ¿cuando tendremos que firmar el contrato?- se dirigió a JD sacándolo de su infantilismo

El muchacho se puso serio y llevo un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba o hacía que pensaba- dentro de dos días voy a tener listo todo-susurro- DENTRO DE DOS DIAS- grito eufórico

-de acuerdo. ¡Me voy y nos vemos dentro de dos días! Adiós- anuncio y salió rápidamente y alcanzo a escuchar un adiós y un ¿qué le pasa? Por parte de los chicos. Estaba con prisa. Tenía que hablar con Mimi y disculparse con ella. Y averiguar si lo que le dijo Sora es verdad

Un sonidito muy conocido por todos, salió a través del parlante de la computadora de Yolei, haciendo que nuestra querida peli morada cayera del susto, ya que se había quedado dormida al frente del ordenador

-¿eh? ¿Eh?... ¿que paso?- pregunto asustada, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- me quede dormida- reacciono y llevo una mano a su rostro tratando de despejarse – ay que dolor- protesto acariciándose una pompis , mientras acomodaba la silla para tomar asiento- MIMI ME CONTESTO

Abrió el correo

_¡Hola Yoley! Te informo que llegue bien a New York, ahora estoy en mi hotel acompañada de Michael, quien te manda saludos y un cálido abrazo._

_¿Te preguntaras como estoy? Estoy mejor que ayer… como te lo prometí te voy a contar porque me fui y por qué no quiero que le cuentes nada a Yamato sobre… tú ya sabes…_

Mimi le relato todo a Yolei, todo con lujo de detalle. En cada oración que leí, la de lentes gritaba exclamaciones como : ¡oh!  
¿Eh? ¡Ah! Y todo acompañado por un: ¡te voy a matar Matt!

Cuando termino de leer estaba llena de coraje y dispuesta a darle su merecido al prospecto de estrella del rock rebelde y gritarle las cuarenta. A ver si cuando ella terminara con él, le quedaban ganas de seguir tratando mal a las mujeres y en especial a Mimi

-¿como fue capaz? ¡Enzima estando en su estado! ¡ES UN INSENSIBLE!- grito a todo pulmón- la próxima vez que lo vea lo golpeare- dijo contestando el mensaje de su amiga

-¡bueno aquí estoy! ¡Toca el timbre!- se repitió a sí mismo.

Había llegado hace unos 10 minutos y todavía no había llamado a la puerta. Estaba debatiéndose si era correcto verla o no, no sabía qué le iba a decir o lo que ella le diría a él. Respiro hondo y llevo su dedo índice al timbre.

Espero unos minutos, sentía los pasos apresurados del otro lado

Su corazón latía rápidamente y acelero más el ritmo cuando la puerta se abrió

-¡hola! ¡Buenas tardes!- dijo la vos de una mujer

Levanto la vista para verla. Tenía el cabello castaño por los hombros y los ojos color miel, tenía unos rasgos muy bonitos y finos a pesar de que ya se le estaba notando los 40 años. Miro su ropa y sonrió ya sabía de donde Mimi había heredado la fascinación por el rosa

-hola señora Tachikawa- saludo correctamente, tenía que ser amable con la madre de la chica que estaba enamorada de él- soy Matt Ishida el…

-¡hola Matt!- lo corto feliz la mujer- ¿como has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sí que se parecía Mimi

-bien. Gracias… ¿esta Mimi?- pregunto sin mas

-¿Mimi?- la señora hizo una mueca de tristeza- ayer se fue a los Estados Unidos

¿¡Que! ¿Se fue a los Estados Unidos?- ¿qué?- volvió a repetir pero esta vez de una forma audible. Tratando de creer que lo que escucho fue producto de su imaginación

Mímico hizo una pequeña sonrisa- ayer decidió irse. Estaba muy angustiada, dice que extrañaba mucho a su amigo Michael y que quería ir a verlo y nosotros la consentimos gustosos. La verdad que se merecía unas vacaciones…

Ya no la escuchaba ¡se fue! ¡Se fue! Y él sabe que era por su culpa, ella estaba mal por como la trato y decidió huir

-¿Volverá pronto? Pregunto- tratando de sonar casual y que no se notara el nudo que se había formado en su garganta

-no lose. Pero cálculo que sí. Solo fue de visitas- la señora se acercó y de manera cómplice le susurro- aunque tal vez se quede por mucho tiempo cuando Michael decida declarase a mi pequeña- dijo emocionada, aplaudiendo y hasta con corazoncitos en los ojos

Si lo de su partida le había caído mal, escuchar aquello le cayó como un tanque australiano de agua fría ¿qué Michelle iba hacer que? ¿Qué le declararía su amor a SU Mimi? Sacudió la cabeza que ¿estaba sintiendo? ¿Celos? No no no

-bueno ¡muchas gracias!- hizo una reverencia- tengo un poco de prisa…

-¡si querido! Espero que cuando vuelva Mimi nos visites más seguido…

-¡sí! ¡Adiós!- y se marchó por donde vino

Se recostó sobre la blanca pared de la esquina

-se fue y ni siquiera le pude pedir una disculpa – suspiro- ni modo cuando vuelva hablare con ella- dijo encaminándose de regreso a su casa- si es que vuelve…

**6 meses después**

-¡enseguida vuelvo con su orden!- decía una sonriente castaña, a su nuevos clientes. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina del café donde trabaja

-¡no deberías esforzarte mucho! Recuerda que ya entraste a los 7 meses- la regaño una simpática chica de cabellera larga y color negra con unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su blanquecina piel. Toco el vientre de la castaña, acariciándolo con ternura

-¡se dé que mes estoy!- protesto la chica acariciando también su abultado abdomen- y te recuerdo que estoy embarazada no enferma.- dijo la muchacha que llevaba el uniforme del local; un pantalón de lino color marrón, una camisa blanca y arriba de esto un delantal marrón con líneas en vertical blancas ( n/a que original soy :-p)

-¡Mimi!- llamo el muchacho de la cocina, dándole a entender que la orden para su mesa ya estaba lista

-¡voy!- contesto y se dirigía agarrar su pedido y entregarlo a sus clientes

-¡que lo disfruten!- se retiró y fue a sentarse. Esta era su última mesa por atender y luego se iría a casa a descansar. Suspiro. Estaba cansada. Le mataba la espalda. Trabajar y estar embarazada no era muy fácil.

¿Dije trabajar? Así es. Aunque no lo crean Mimi Tachikawa trabaja. Trabaja de mesera en un café muy transitado de la zona de Nueva York, donde reside actualmente.

Hace 5 meses que está en ese lugar. La paga no es muy buena, pero le sirve para mantenerse y juntar algo de dinero para comprar las cosa del bebe, aunque todavía no pudo comprar mucho.

Cuando nazca las cosas se complicaran un poco. Tendrá que buscar un nuevo empleo.

Cobro su última mesa, quedándose con una buena propina y fue a abrigarse y despedirse de los demás empleados.

¡Era hora de ir a casa!

Afuera con una sonrisa la esperaba su amigo dentro del BMW rojo

-¿cómo han estado pequeña?- le dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla para luego acariciarle la panza

-¡muy bien!- le respondió con una brillante sonrisa- hoy fue un día igual a todos

-¡me alegro! Aunque desearía que dejaras de trabajar, ya sabes que…

-Michael, no voy a dejar de trabajar, ni mucho menos voy a permitir que nos mantengas. Ya haces mucho permitiéndome quedar en tu casa- acaricio las manos de su amigo que reposaba en el volante, mientras empleaba una sonrisa

Hace 5 meses que ella vive en el departamento del rubio, ya que su salario no le permite darse ese lujo.

Cuando sus padres se enteraron que estaba embarazada se pusieron felices pensando que era Michael el padre. Pero la felicidad les duro poco, al enterarse que iban a hacer abuelos de un niño que no sabían quién era el padre. Intentaron convencer a Mimi que les dijera quien era el progenitor, esta se negó hacerlo y se justificó diciendo que su hijo no tenía padre, y que este ni nadie se iban a enterar

Ante tal actitud, decidieron sacarle todo su apoyo hasta que ella revelara el nombre del chico que la embarazo. Y hasta ahora cumplió su promesa de no revelar la identidad de Matt. Solamente Yolei lo sabía y estaba segura que su amiga nunca la traicionaría

Entonces desde esa fecha se olvidó del lujo que siempre la rodeo. Teniendo que trabajar de mesera y arruinarse sus perfectas manos, cuando le tocaba lavar los platos o limpiar los baños. Por suerte el encargado tenía "aprecio" por Mimi y esta última tarea no la desarrollaba

-¡llegamos!-dijo su rubio acompañante, abriéndole la puerta del auto

-¡gracias!-dijo bajando con dificultad y caminado al ascensor

-Mimi- la paro

-¿si?

-ven- la adentro al ascensor, con una sonrisa, sosteniendo sus manos- tengo una sorpresa para ti y para tu bebe- apretó el décimo piso

-¿qué? Oh no Mich ya dijimos…

-shhhhhh…- la cayo depositando un dedo en sus rosados labios- caya. Ahora se buena niña y cierra los ojos- Mimi hizo caso y cerró los ojos- sin trampas- y la guio dentro del depto. Una vez que el ascensor abrió sus puertas. La llevo a la habitación donde duerme la princesa

-ya puedes abrirlos – le susurro al lado de su oido. Apartándose de su vista para que viera el lugar

-Michael- quedo tan impresionada como emocionada que fue lo único que pudo decir, antes que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos

Ante ella, había una habitación perfecta para albergar a un bebe. A su bebe. Estaba pintada de celeste, tenía una inmensa cuna blanca adornada por cientos de peluches y por un móvil cantarín

A su lado una chifonier repleto de ropa y un cochecito con más juguetes

El piso alfombrado de verde aparentando pasto para evitar accidentes. Era una habitación sumamente infantil, muy tierna y acogedora. Había todo lo que un bebe necesitara, solo faltaba él bebe

Se acercó a recoger alguna de las ropitas. Eran tan chiquitas. Llevo su mano hasta su abultado abdomen. Ya falta tan poco para conocer su carita

-¡gracias!-se dio vuelta y abrazo al ojiverde quien la miraba embobado

-¡de nada!- acaricio su cabello

-pero no debiste hacerlo- se separo mientras limpiaba las rebeldes lagrimas que caían por su rostro- Sabes que todo esto lo tenía que hacer yo. No te debería poner en gastos

-pero Mimi ¡quise hacerlo! Este bebe tiene que tener todo y mientras este con migo lo va a tener, aparte sabes que no es un gasto- dijo agarrando su mano

-¡gracias! Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera pudiera tener. Pero es la última vez que te pones en gastos-le dijo de manera autoritaria y fingiendo estar molesta- vamos a prepárate la cena para agradecerte- salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo de oso

-¿Mimi cuando te darás cuenta?- susurro al viento, mientras salía de la habitación en busca de la castaña que lo enamoro

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que sí!_

_Vuelvo a gradecer los mensajes de:_

_**Mimichibi-Diethel; Aiko Amitie; Sakura Kuran-haruno; Meems-Ishikawa; Sofiixbadgirl; María José; Lov3sesshumaru; Bertha; Princesa de rosa; Rikarinamon; Adrit 126; Vitta love; Digimon 4ever99**_

_Gracias una vez mas _

_**Sakura Kuran-haruno**__: estoy estudiando diseño de indumentaria y textil. Una carrera hermosa y empecé el año pasado. ¿Y tú que estudias? Cuéntame_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima que calculo que será después del 20 de este mes._

_Espero sus mensajes y seguir contando con su buena predisposición_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_Krayteona_


	6. aclarando sentimientos

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien! _

_Bueno antes que nada mil perdón por la tardanza, aunque no fue mucha y pudo haber sido peor. El cap. supuestamente lo tenía que haber subido la semana pasada pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo, es que empecé el curso de diseño y a la profesora no se le ocurrió mejor idea que mandarnos un trabajo practico y me llevo mucho tiempo terminarlo, además de que me enferme y cuando creí que ya estaba mejor me volví a enfermar ¿qué suerte tengo no?_

_Bueno no los entretengo más y los dejo para que lean este cap. que está un poquito largo en compensación._

* * *

Capitulo VI

Aclarando sentimientos

Su pelo largo y ondulado era agitado por el rebelde viento, que mecía esas hebras de un lado a otro, haciendo que ese aroma a rosas llegue hasta mis fosas nasales lográndome volver loco.

Veo su figura, que es deliciosamente entallada por un vestido corto de color rosa.

Me deleito viendo esas formadas piernas que son adornadas por unas sandalias, al igual que el vestido, rosadas.

Sonrió

Giras tu rostro y veo tu exquisito perfil: unos grandes y hermosos ojos iguales de dulce que la miel, tu nariz pequeña y refinada acompaña a la perfección a tus sonrojadas mejillas. Me estremezco al ver tus labios, no, tus apetitosos labios que están curvados en una tímida sonrisa.

Como quisiera volver a sentirlos, volver a tocarlos, volver a probar esos encantos…

Intento rodearte y no puedo… siempre me das tu espalda y como muchas otras veces intento tocarte, pero estas lejos…

Esta vez no lo estás, me sorprendo. Mi mano toca tu pequeño hombro. Que felicidad. De a poco veo que comienzas a girar, mi corazón se para y vuelve a latir con más intensidad, pareciera que quiere salir de mi pecho. Vas girando y… y…

Tin, tin, tin

Abrió los ojos y se movió tan rápido que cayó de la cama, el sonido del celular lo asusto. Maldito aparato.

Otra vez había soñado con ella y esta vez la pudo tocar…

Se paró y volvió a la cama, el celular volvió a sonar y atendió con muy pocas ganas

-hola-contesto de mala manera sabiendo quien era

-_¡hola! ¿Como esta?-_ pregunto la risueña voz

-¿qué quieres? Taichí- se restregó los ojos

-_¡vaya que humor!-_se burló el Yagami_-¿así le hablas a tu mejor amigo?_

-¿que quieres?- volvió a preguntar irritado

_-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi mejor amigo que casualmente_ _es una estrella de rock?_- se burló el moreno

Suspiro resignado. Siempre lo mismo- sabes que antes de que me llamaras ESTABA DURMIENDO- le grito a ver si entendía y cortaba, pero parece que no, ya que se estaba riendo- si no mal recuerdo a ti no te gusta que te molesten cuando duermes ¿por qué molestas a los demás?

-_pero si son las dos de la tarde, ni siquiera yo duermo hasta tan_ _tarde_- se defendió

-primero; recuerda que estoy al otro lado del mundo y aquí son las 6 de la mañana –le recordó exasperado- y segundo tu duermes hasta cualquier hora

El castaño largo otra carcajada- _pero si yo no te llamo tú no te tomas el trabajo_

-¿qué quieres?- le volvió a preguntar ¿por qué no lo llamaba más tarde?

-_saber cómo estas, como te va en las giras y todas esas cosa, aunque no lo creas me preocupo por ti, amigo_

-si como no. Estoy seguro que no puedes ni comer de tanto que me extrañas ¿no?-ironizo- a ver ¿qué quieres que te lleve?-sabia a la perfección que cuando el de ojos cafés llamaba era para pedirle que le llevara comida de los lugares que hacían las giras. Ya tenía una maleta de dulces y todos tenían el nombre Yagami

_-¡oye! ¡me ofendes_!-protesto-_pero ya que lo mencionas… sé que van a New York ¡¿verdad? Y ahí venden unos chocolates que son deliciosos mmm…que rico ¿recuerdas los que nos traía Mimi? Esos que tienen mentitas…_

Matt ya no lo escuchaba se quedó pensando en la dueña del nombre… Mimi… Mimi hace tiempo que no la veía

_-¿Matt? ¿MATT? ¡MATT! ¿Sigues ahí?_

-¿ah?.. Eh… si…si, los recuerdos ¿quieres de esos?

-_¡si!-_ contesto mas que feliz el portador del valor

-…

-…

-oye Tai ¿y Sora?-murmuro

-_aquí esta ¿quieres que te la pase?_

-si, por favor

_-¡hola Matt! ¿Cómo estas?-_pregunto de manera efusiva la pelirroja

-muy bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Como te trata esa cosa que dice ser mi amigo?

Escucho una risa de sora-_bien. Me trata muy bien. Hoy cumplimos seis meses-respondió tímidamente- ¿como te va en las giras?_

-por suerte muy bien. A pesar de que empezamos hace poco, llenamos los lugares a donde vamos… y las personas se vuelven locas- recordó a las chicas que casi lo descuartizan a la salida de un recital. El muy tonto se confió y pensó que eran mansitas. Gran error. Gran error

-_dirás las chicas se vuelven locas_- lo corrigió con burla

-creo que soy un imán para ellas- fanfarroneo el rubio

-_jajaja…ya lo creo_- se burló nuevamente, aunque sabía que eso era verdad

-Sora…-se aclaró la garganta-¿saben algo de Mimi?

-_no…_-la voz de la Takenouchi se apagó- _no sabemos nada de ella. Fuimos a la casa de los Tachikawa y ellos no nos quieren decir nada. Dicen que no tienen hija y nos cierran la puerta en la cara. Lo único que sabemos es que esta en new york. No sé por qué los padres dicen esas cosas. Tengo tanto miedo que le haya pasado algo malo. La extraño tanto_- escucho como se quebraba y era animada por Tai quien tomo el auricular

-_oye amigo_-su vos también se apagó_- luego te llamo ¿si?_

-si descuida. Adiós-corto el aparato y lo volvió a depositar donde estaba- ¿Mimi donde te metiste?

Se levantó de la cama y fue donde su maleta a sacar el único objeto que tenia de ella. Su capelina.

Se sentó en la cama y aspiro el olor del sombrero, aún conservaba el perfume de su dueña. Un exquisito aroma a floral.

Había pasado tantas cosas desde que ella se fue. Por ejemplo pasaron seis meses.

Seis largos mese donde los amigos de la Tachikawa no sabían nada de ella ni de su paradero.

* * *

**6 meses antes**

-¿cómo que se fue a New York?-pregunto la pelirroja. Que vestía sencillamente con una musculosa larga de un azul suave y un pantalón de jean azul.

-como lo oyes- le respondió el primogénito Ishida, apoyado contra la pared mostrando sus fabulosos pantalones negros que acompaño con una musculosa negra, que le queda divino.

Él había sido el encargado de contarles a todos la noticia a sus amigos apenas se enteró, así que esa misma noche estaban todos reunidos en su casa, enterados de la partida de la castaña

-no puede ser- susurro Kari vestida con una musculosa en rosa chicle, una minifalda amarilla y debajo de esta unas calzas cortas en fucsia y unas botas que para estar en comppose son… amarillas

-¿estás seguro hermano? Mimi jamás se iría, a ningún lado, sin antes despedirse de nosotros ¿por qué no lo haría ahora? Siempre lo hace-pregunto T.k, que traía una campera azul con detalles en rojo y un short en color caqui, negando que su "hermanita" se haya ido sin avisarle. Siempre lo hacía, de hecho él era el primero en enterarse de sus viajes

-no lo sé T.k. La madre me dijo que se fue a visitar a su amigo-dijo con un tono áspero- y que volvería pronto. Fue de vacaciones

-tal vez fue a las apuradas, ya saben cómo es Mimi siempre despistada y haciendo las cosas a último momento. No le habrá dado tiempo de avisarnos-dijo Tai sacándole dramatismo a la situación. Taichí tenia puesto una remera estilo polo color amarrillo suave y una bermuda en tela de jean

-ese eres TU, Tai- le dijo Izzi, quien traía puesto una campera en color verde y un pantalón de lino en color arena-pero tal vez tengas razón. Seguro que mañana todos recibimos un correo de ella, explicándonos los motivos de su partida y por qué no se despidió de nosotros

-no hay de qué preocuparse, seguro mañana sabemos noticias de ella-dijo el mayor del grupo, el superior Jou quien vestía una camisa en tonos anaranjado muy suaves y un pantalón oscuro

Todos sacaban conclusiones y daban por hecho que la ojimiel les mandaría un correo

Obviamente Yolei, que estaba arrinconada en un sillón estirando, nerviosa, las mangas de su camiseta amarrilla, sabia la verdad, sabía que no mandaría ningún correo, sabía que no volvería en mucho tiempo.

Estuvo callada toda la noche, y esto llamo poderosamente la atención de Ken

-Yolei ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto de manera dulce- estas muy callada

La peli morada le dio una gran sonrisa- no te preocupes ken, estoy preocupada por Mimi es todo

-estoy seguro que ella está bien, y regresara pronto y podrán hacer todas esas cosa que ustedes hacen- le dio un beso en la frente- ¡vamos! Te llevo a tu casa.

Al otro día todos revisaron sus correos y quedaron sorprendidos de no encontrar ni un solo mensaje de su amiga.

Pasaron dos semanas en donde tampoco tenían noticias de la princesa y la angustia se iba apoderando de ellos. Pensaban en una y mil cosa que le podría a ver pasado, y para su desgracia ninguna era buena.

Ya cansada de la angustia, Sora decidió ir a la casa de los Tachikawa acompañada por T.k y Kari… a ver si ellos tenían información de su hija

Tocaron el timbre de la residencia y esperaron hacer atendidos

-Hola-saludo de mala manera la señora de la casa, como si la presencia de ellos le molestara

Anta tal discordial saludo, la portadora del amor se encogió de hombros, al igual que sus acompañantes que estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la señora ¿porque era descortés? Si esa mujer hablaba cariñosamente hasta con las moscas

-hola señora Mímico-saludo correctamente con una reverencia incluida, a pesar de no merecerla. Sora vestía un pantalón recto color claro con una musculosa azul y arriba de esta una chaqueta celeste- venimos a ver si tenía noticias de Mimi

Al escuchar el nombre la señora se tensó y los ojos, por un segundo, se hicieron vidriosos, cosa que asusto a los chicos.

-no sé nada de la vida de esa irresponsable-grito furiosa- y tampoco quiero saber, así que les pido que no se aparezcan más por acá- y de un portazo les cerró la puerta en la cara

Los tres se quedaron pestañando sincronizadamente ¿que fue eso? ¿Que acababa de ocurrir?

-¿qué?-pregunto T.k, quien traía puesto un pantalón de jean, una remera y arriba de esta una campera

-¿que le pasa a esa mujer?- pregunto esta ves Kari quien vestía unas botas largas en negro una minifalda tableada en cuadrille verde y rojo y una camiseta en color arena

-no se-respondió la mayor de los tres

¿Por qué los trato así? ¿Por qué dijo que Mimi era una irresponsable? ¿Por qué no quiere saber nada de su hija? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Mímico, quien adoraba a su hija, no quiera saber de ella?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta

-¿Y si le paso algo malo?- pregunto aterrada la menor Yagami

-no digas eso Kari, no le paso nada malo- Takaishi la abrazo tratando de darle consuelo, pero en realidad se consolaba así mismo. La sola idea de que le haya pasado algo malo a su amiga, le oprimía el pecho.

Mimi desde que la conoció sintió un gran aprecio hacia ella y con el tiempo se convirtió en su hermana política, dándole valor cuando le faltaba, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo (aunque no se sabe muy bien quien protegía a quien), y aunque tiene a su hermano Matt, quien hace casi lo mismo, tenerla a Mimi era diferente…

En la noche se volvieron a reunir, pero esta vez en la casa de Sora, quien le conto lo vivido esa tarde

Nadie lo podía creer ¿que le había pasado a Mimi? Se preguntaban todos

Yamato, quien traía puesto unos hermosos vaqueros en tono celeste una remera negra y arriba de esta una campera de hilo, los escuchaba y no daba crédito a lo que oía. Lo único que él esperaba era que no le pasara nada malo a la castaña. Se sentía responsable de su huida y eso le causaba un profundo dolor.

Aunque antes no la soportara, y tenía que aguantar su presencia y escuchar su odiosa vos. Por muy loco que esa, ahora le hacía falta, ver al grupo y no verla a ella, era una sensación que no le gustaba mucho y por mucho que lo negara la extrañaba, y para su desgracia la extrañaba más de lo necesario

* * *

Faltaban escasos días para que los Teenage wolves partieran a su gira. Ya estaba todo arreglado, pasarían por algunos países de Asia, unos cuantos de Europa y para finalizar visitarían el continente americano, más específicamente New York, Estados Unidos

En este tiempo transcurrido, un mes para ser exactos, tampoco había noticias de la portadora de la pureza

Sora estaba demasiado preocupada por su amiga. Estaba vestida con unas botas tejanas, un pantalón negro, una remera verde y un blazer negro. Estaba al pendiente del teléfono y del celular , todos los días revisaba su cuenta esperanzada que le llegara algún correo, aunque sabía que eso era imposible ya que a Mimi no le gustaba escribir. Sonrió al recordar ese "defecto" de su amiga y las veces que la regañaba por culpa de eso

Otra vez las lágrimas acudían a su rostro, en el momento que comenzó a descargar su angustia, el timbre de la casa sonó, el cual no dio importancia, pero por la insistencia del visitante, no tuvo más remedio que secarse las lágrimas, aspirar profundamente y abrir la puerta, como si nada pasara.

Se sorprendió al ver quien era y otra vez las lágrimas querían volver y sin pensarlo se acercó al cuerpo de su visitante, el cual se tensó por la cercanía, lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras volvía a llorar

-tranquila-le susurro Taichí, mientras la acercaba más a él y la abrazaba con fuerzas. Taichí vestía un pantalón de jean con una camisa

Se sentía a gusto con tenerla cerca, abrazarla de esta manera, pero el corazón se le encogía al escucharla sobar las lágrimas. Ya sabía cuál era el motivo de su tristeza, él se sentía igual, pero tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por los demás y hasta por él mismo

-Sora

Ella, con los ojitos rojo y todavía rebosando lágrimas, lo miro, sin apartarse de su abrazo.

Se quedaron mirando sin decir nada. A Tai no le salían las palabras, no sabía como expresarse, la tenía entre sus brazos, sentía su calor y notaba como subía y bajaba su pecho por la respiración. Miro sus ojos y sintió mucha pena y juro que cuando vuelva a ver a Mimi la retaría por hacerles esto

Sora se quedó viendo esa achocolatada mirada y sintió como sus mejillas iban prendiéndose. Estaban demasiado cerca. Se dedicó a observar su rostro. Si tan solo fuera treinta centímetros mas alta o él treinta centímetros más bajos, sus labios podrían rosarse perfectamente. Se odio por ser tan baja

Al parecer Tai pensó lo mismo ya que fue cerrando sus ojos, dejando que sus labios lo guíen hasta los de ella

Fue a penas un roce de labios, tan tímido y tan tierno. Sintió como los bellos del cuerpo se crispaban y como el corazón palpitaba. Trato de separarse para que ella no pensara que se había aprovechado de la situación, pero los labios de ella lo detuvieron y lo incitaron a que profundizara y el gustoso obedeció

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos por la falta de aire, y el calor de sus mejilla no se hicieron esperar. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose de nuevo. Sora le brindo una tímida sonrisa, a la cual Taichí devolvió una más grande mostrando todos sus dientes

-Tai...- murmuro ella apartando la mirada

-Sora-dijo él mirándola fijamente

-estoy… estoy enamorada de ti- lo dijo tan bajito que ni ella lo pudo oír bien. Pero a pesar de ello Tai si la oyó. La abrazo y le beso tiernamente la frente, se acercó a su oído y le susurro

-te amo

Sora abrió grande los ojos ante tal confeción y luego se fundió con él en un profundo beso.

* * *

**Tiempo actual**

-¡DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN!- se escuchó acompañado por unos fuertes golpes- en dos horas partimos

Yamato que ya estaba despierto se limitó a respirar y a cerrar los ojos en busca de paciencia ¿es que acaso no tiene derecho a dormir? Primero lo despierta Taichí y ahora viene este a molestarlo

-será mejor que me dé una ducha-dijo apoyando sus descalzos pies en el frio piso y tomo el sombrero para guardarlo

Ya en la ducha dejo que su mente pensara en ella. Todo los días, desde hace siete meses que lo hace

Luego de enterarse que Tai y Sora eran novios, no se sintió tan mal como el esperaba y eso lo desconcertó. Sora el amor de su vida y la mujer perfecta para él, siendo novia de otro chico que a su vez es su mejor amigo ¿cómo no le sintió mal eso? ¿Cómo es que no se enojó? ¿Cómo es que esta feliz por ellos?

Hizo muchas hipótesis para responderse esas preguntas

Primero: se le ocurrió pensar que como el chico era Tai y él le tiene un gran aprecio. Decidió hacerse a un lado así las dos personas que él quiere pueden ser felices.

Descarto la idea, ya sabía que el líder del grupo estaba enamorado de la chica pelirroja y aun así quería que Sora fuera su novia

Siguió pensando hipótesis para su reacción, pero todas tenían su contra, salvo una…

Era la única que no quería admitir, por ser dolorosa, decepciónate y por darse cuenta que se estuvo engañando a si mismo durante mucho tiempo

Él no estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sora como creía. No, el no sintió amor por ella, él confundió eso con cariño, con respeto, con admiración. Fue simplemente una fascinación y hasta cree que todo eso fue producto de envidia y rivalidad. Al darse cuenta que Tai también la quería él no podía ser menos

No. él no amo a sora, él… por mucho que le costó asimilarlo, se dio cuenta que de verdad, siempre estuvo enamorado de la princesa del rosa…

No sabe cómo, no sabe cuándo, no sabe por qué su corazón la eligió a ella… tan distinta, tan diferente

Tal vez se enamoró de ella el primer día que la vio, con esas ropas rosa y tan extrañas que solo a ella le quedaban bien, o tal vez fue cuando la oyó llorar, no tenía problemas de expresar sus sentimientos algo que él no podía permitirse hacer. Tal vez fue que era una niña extremadamente guapa… o tal vez cuando hizo el amor con ella, cuando le permitió ser el primero en su vida…

* * *

_-¡hola Mimi! ¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos muy bien, aunque extrañándote un montón… te extrañamos muchísimo, nos haces falta. Sora y Kari cuando se acuerdan de ti se ponen tristes por no tener noticias tuyas y en esos momentos tengo ganas de contarle todo, pero me contengo y guardo silencio, aunque no lo creas se mantener mi boca cerrada_

_Con Ken estanos muy bien, Kari y T.k también lo están, hacen una pareja tan tierna, aunque Tai los molestas, no los deja estar solos ¿puedes creerlo?_

_Bueno aunque ahora como esta con Sora mucho tiempo de vigilarlos no tiene, ellos están muy bien y se los ve felices_

_¿Quién me falta? El superior Jou sigue con sus estudios como siempre, yo creo que dentro de poco lo tendremos que sacar dentro de un libro, porque el libro se lo va a comer... Izzi sigue descubriendo no sé qué cosa en su lapto y en todas las computadoras que tiene en su casa ¿viste cuantas tiene?_

_Sé que no quieres saber de él, pero como te habrás enterado dentro de unos días va a New York. Podrías hablar con él y decirle todo. Quieras o no él es el padre y tiene el derecho de saberlo, no importa cómo se haya portado en el pasado todos nos equivocamos y merecemos perdón. _

_Se despide con muchos besos y abrazos _

_Los quiere un montón_

_Tía Yolei_

Mimi sonrió tristemente al terminar de leer el correo. Ella también los echaba de menos a todo, a todos. En especial a él- llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo abrazo con fuerza, una triste lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Lo extrañaba y se odiaba por haberse ido así, tan rápido sin decirle nada, sin dejar que él decidiera si quería ser padre o no… pero luego recordaba lo que le dijo y lo odiaba y se alegraba de no haberle dicho nada. Al menos así le ahorraba tener que soportarla

Lo único que quiere es que él sea feliz, aunque él no la quiera ni un poquito, ella lo adora y siempre lo va a amar aunque no sea correspondido. Va a tratar de ser feliz con ese sentimiento y con el niño que espera de su gran amor

-Mimi ¿estas lista?

Se secó la lagrima rápido- sí, estaba leyendo un correo de Yolei- se levantó, con un poco de dificultad, mostrando un vestido rosado al mejor estilo Chanel, y fue hasta la puerta- ¿nos vamos?

-si- respondió Michael cerrando la puerta de la vivienda

* * *

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-se escuchaban gritos por todas partes.

Había chicas con cámara fotográficas, con carteles, con banderas, reporteros con sus cámaras, esperando la llegada del fantástico grupo juvenil japonés y al bombonazo del cantante The Teenage Wolves, que en cinco minutos aterrizaba en el aeropuerto internacional (n/a: yo estaría hecha una loca con una enorme cámara)

-¡wow! ¿Vieron toda las personas que vinieron a recibirnos?- dijo asombrado el tecladista

-¡si! Traten de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de esas locas, y más tu Yama que la última ves casi te despellejan- dijo JD acercándose al rubio y tomando su brazo-necesito a mi vos lo mejor posible- dijo en un tono de vos "raro" mientras frotaba su rostro en el brazo del ojiazul

-oye-se quejó apartándose. Su representante algunas veces actuaba raro, muy raro

Salieron del aeropuerto protegidos por al menos diez custodias que ha comparación de las niñas gritonas, parecían pocos.

Por suerte llegaron al auto que los esperaba sanos y salvo… bueno no tan sanos. Recibieron algunos rasguños y tironeadas de pelos. Las fans pueden ser muy salvajes cuando se lo proponen (n/a: y con un Matt de cantante ¿quién no? Por favor)

-Esta es tu habitación Matt- dijo JD entregándole una tarjeta- y esta es la tuya Gon, y ahora quiero que todos fallan a descansar, mañana tenemos que recorrer varios lugares

-ok.- dijeron todos y se dirigieron al ascensor que los iba a llevar al piso 14, donde estaban sus respectivas habitaciones

Entro las maletas y cerró la puerta con llave. se tumbó sobre la acolchonada cama

El vuelo fue largo y cansador. La vida de un cantante no es fácil…

-¿Mimi donde estarás? ¿Estarás aquí en New York?- cerro los ojos

* * *

-¿cómo has estado linda?-pregunto una amable ginecóloga a su castaña paciente

-¡muy bien! Gracias

-me alegro. Recuéstate en la camilla que vamos a ver como está tu bebe- la ojimiel asintió feliz y se recostó, como le ordeno la doctora, en la camilla no sin antes levantar su vestido para dejar al descubierto su abultado abdomen y un short rosado

La doctora esparció un poco del frio gel sobre el vientre y con la máquina de ultrasonido comenzó a revisar al bebe

Se veía perfectamente que era un varón, en perfecto estado y muy cómodo en el vientre materno

A pesar de ver esa imagen todos los meses, no podía evitar emocionarse y que unas felices lagrimas recorran su rostro…

Estaba tan ansiosa, ya lo quería tener con ella para mimarlo, besarlo y hacerle muchas cosas lindas… solo faltaba dos meses y ya podría ver su carita, lástima que no tiene con quien compartir todo esos momentos… sus padres no la quieren ver, sus amigos no saben nada y… Matt… Matt- agito su cabeza- ella no necesitaba de él… ni tampoco de sus padres ni de sus amigos… ella tenía a su bebe y a Michael y era feliz con eso

-¡está muy bien tu bebe! Está creciendo fuerte y sano- dijo la doctora mirando la pantalla

-mi bebe –susurro Mimi embobada viendo la pantalla

No solo la castaña estaba perdida viendo esa "cosita" que crecía dentro de ella

Michael también estaba observando la escena son una radiante sonrisa

Le hubiera encantado que ese niño sea suyo… el jamás lo hubiera abandonado como lo hizo el verdadero padre…

¿Quien será? Por más que intento, ella no quiso decirle nada. Solo sabe que "eso" paso en Japón… y no es mucho. También sabe que el muchacho no sabe nada que será padre y por lo que vio y escucho parece que él la había tratado muy mal… provocando que Mimi dejara Japón y viniera con él

En fin, él se lo pierde y le hizo un gran favor enviándola a su lado, el criara al hijo de ese desconocido como si fuera suyo y conquistara el corazón de la madre… así será. Y los tres serán una maravillosa familia.

Aunque sabe que le costara un poco ganarse el corazón de la ojimiel, ya que ella sigue enamorada de ese cretino y una prueba de eso es ese niño. Pero no importa, el jamás se dará por vencido

-su bebe está en perfecto estado- volvió a repetir la amable señora. E hizo que Mimi y Michael la acompañaran a su escritorio donde le dio las recomendaciones necesarias para una mujer de siete meses de embarazo

Una vez de escuchar atentamente a la galeno, la castaña y el rubio dejaron la habitación, dejándole saludos a la mujer

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y con dificultad se sentó al borde de la cama. Miro el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared y descubrio que se quedó dormido durante media hora.

Sentía una leve molestia en la espalda producto de haber dormido sin almohada

se paro de la cama y se acercó al ventanal, que tenía una gran vista de toda la ciudad

-otra vez-murmuro el chico-otra vez soñé con ella-se quedó mirando la ciudad, perdido en sus pensamientos. Decidió que saldría a caminar para despejarse. Tenía una extraña sensación de intranquilidad

* * *

-Ya falta tan poco Mich-dijo feliz Mimi mientras tomaba el brazo del muchacho, que estaba conduciendo

-¡así es!-dijo igual de contento mientras frenaba en un semáforo- ¿tienen hambre?

-mmm… SI-grito

-bueno, ¿que quieren comer?-pregunto amablemente, mientras volvía arrancar

Se llevó un dedo al mentón- ¡un hot dog! Queremos comer un hot dog

-me parece bien, vamos a buscar un restaurante

-¡no! Vamos a comer ahí- dijo la castaña señalando con el dedo un parque en el cual se veía a un hombre con un carrito de hot dog

-¿ahí? -Pregunto incrédulo- de acuerdo- se estaciono cerca de la acera y apago el vehículo. Se bajó primero y rodeo el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a la niña embarazada

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa, agarrando el brazo que Michael le ofrecía

Llegaron al puesto y la ojimiel le dijo al vendedor con que quería su hot dog al igual que Michael

Se sentaron en una banca cerca del lago a disfrutar de su ¿merienda?

-ah… ¡que rico!- dijo la portadora de la pureza, comiendo el ultimo bocado de su sándwich mientras se chupaba los dedos con devoción. No quedaba mu y fino esta imagen, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba delicioso. Tenía ganas de comer otro

-¿quieres otro?-y como arte de magia, el rubio acompañante parece que le leyó los pensamientos – te traeré otro ¿quieres del mismo?

-sí, Gracias- respondió apenada. Si seguía comiendo así, iba a salir rodando… bueno no hay mucha diferencia del ahora, ya parece que en cualquier momento sale rodando por ahí

Se paró con un poco de dificultad y se sacudió las migajas de su rosado vestido

Se acercó lentamente al lago, donde se bañaban unos lindos patitos. Quedo observando aquella imagen desconectándose de la realidad y dejando que su imaginación volara

* * *

Matt iba caminando por las veredas de New York con los raiban puesto y los auriculares escuchando un poco de su música mientras miraba en las vidrieras las últimas colecciones de primavera- verano. En realidad sus ojos la veían, él no estaba interesado en ver lo que había, simplemente su vista se posó en aquello y ahí quedo.

Siguió caminando. Un comercio de indumentaria para niños llamo su atención y se paró ahí. Ahora si observaba una llamativa remerita en color azul Francia con una estampa de un bajo en plateado y negro-sonrió- si él hubiera sido un niño de un año le hubiera encantado y se la hubiera llevado. Pero como no es un nene de un año por más que le guste nunca le entraría,

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque, se parecía mucho al parque de Odaiba donde él y sus amigos se reunían.

Hecho un vistazo al lugar, no encontró nada interesante desde ahí. Había un chico comprando un hot dog a un vendedor, personas haciendo footing, algunos niños jugando y corriendo por ahí, un grupo de chicos charlando.

Decidió entrar, se sorprendió al ver de lejos un pequeño lago, camino hacia el lugar y se paró en seco al ver a una mujer

Sus cabellos castaños eran mecidos por el viento-cerro los ojos- el aroma a rosas calo sus fosas nasales, aspirando aquel familiar olor- los abrió de repente y miro el vestido rosa que llevaba la mujer. Su mente comenzó a trabajar, tratando de recordar por que se le hacía tan familiar aquella escena. De repente parte de sus sueños volaron a él

-Mimi- susurro tan suave que ni el mismo lo escucho. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas. Esa imagen era igual que sus sueños

Se quedó observando unos segundos más, la mujer giro su rostro y sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Ese perfil, ese perfil en su vida se lo olvidaría. Esos ojos con los que soñaba cada noche esperando que lo mirase, esos labios que desde hace tiempo quiere volver a probar.

Con miedo a lo que estuviera viendo sea parte de su sueño, comenzó a caminar lentamente, temeroso en cada paso que daba pero a la ves con una sensación de felicidad

Esa chica era Mimi, no había duda. Decide rodearla y mirarla de frente, camina un poco más, no puede ser esta tan cerca las piernas le tiemblan

Logra rodearla y ver su perfil.

Se detiene a observar, nuevamente, ese rostro tan familiar, tan bonita como siempre, bajo la vista por su exquisito cuello, por sus pechos y… el corazón se le paro, su boca al igual que sus ojos se abrieron, su garganta se secó y por su nariz no entro aire alguno

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que están viendo sus ojos?

Esa no puede ser Mimi. No puede ser su Mimi…

* * *

_¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Valió la pena la espera? _

_Espero que haya cubierto sus expectativas _

_¿Como les parece que me salió el taioria? _

_Mmm… es la primera ves que escribo uno y a mi parecer me quedo bien, pero no sé qué opinan ustedes…_

_Gracias por tomarse el trabajo de dejarme esos mensajito tan lindo, me llenan el corazón_

_**digimon4ever99**__**, **__**johita0310**__**, **__**0-aThErY-0**__**, **__**Azul Tachikawa**__**, **__**Vitta Love**__**, **__**Sakura Kuran-Haruno**__**, **__**Love-girl2015**__**, **_

___**Princesa De Rosa**__**, **__**Mimichibi-Diethel**__**, **__**Meems-ishikawa**__**, **__**Adrit126**__**, kamichama riku**_

_Gracias de verdad por su apoyo y espero seguir contando con el mismo._

_**Sakura Kuran-Haruno**__**: **__bueno con respecto que estudias fisioterapia y que luego quieras estudiar medicina. _

_Si pienso que estas un poquito loca pero nada que no se pueda quitar con unas buenas terapias. _

_Jajaj no mentira me parece bien que ya tengas proyecto a futuro, pero trata de respirar ¿ok?_

_Bueno me despido de ustedes hasta dentro de dos semanas_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_krayteona_


	7. te vi

_Hola! Cómo están? Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, sé que dije que lo iba a subir como hace tres semanas, pero no pude. _

_Me olvide de avisarles que tenía parciales y no pude ocuparme de la historia, además que el curso me tiene llena de tarea. _

_Pero no se preocupen por que ya estoy de vacaciones en la universidad y voy a poder cumplir con los capítulos._

_También estoy atrasada en algunas historias que leía, pero ya me estoy poniendo al día._

_Bueno este capítulo, me salió un poquito largo en compensación._

_Espero que sea de su agrado_

_No los entretengo más y doy comienzo a la lectura._

* * *

Capitulo VII

Te vi

_Esa chica era Mimi, no había duda. Decide rodearla y mirarla de frente, camina un poco más, no puede ser esta tan cerca las piernas le tiemblan_

_Logra rodearla y ver su perfil. _

_Se detiene a observar, nuevamente, ese rostro tan familiar, tan bonita como siempre, bajo la vista por su exquisito cuello, por sus pechos y… el corazón se le paro, su boca al igual que sus ojos se abrieron, su garganta se secó y por su nariz no entro aire alguno_

_¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es lo que están viendo sus ojos?_

_Esa no puede ser Mimi. No puede ser su Mimi…_

Se apoyó en el árbol que tenía detrás para no caerse, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban. Esa mujer que tiene enfrente de sus ojos, embaraza, no puede ser Mimi.

No puede ser.

Inhalo fuertemente el aire de su alrededor, se puso erguido y camino lentamente en dirección a ella con la intensión de ver, claramente si era la niña que él buscaba.

Aunque el sabía que lo era.

Volvió a inhalar aire en busca de valor y decidió llamarla, estando a unos pocos pasos

-¡Mimi!

¿Qué? Aparto la vista de ella y la dirigió a la persona que pronunció su nombre

achico los ojos y lo miro fijamente

su cara se le hacía familiar, recuerda a verlo visto antes pero ¿en dónde?

Esos cabellos crespados y rubio ¿dónde los vio?

trato de hacer memoria…

De repente abrió grande los ojos… Michael, el amigo que Mimi, según sus padres, vino a visitar…

Abre, si es posible aún más, los ojos

Por esos sus padres la llamaron irresponsables, por eso no daba señales de vida, ahora entendía.

Siguió con la vista a Michael:

le entrego un hot dog a Mimi y apoyo uno de sus brazos en el hombro de la castaña, abrazándola, le dice algo provocando que ella riera e intercambian unas cuantas palabras más, luego le dan la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida.

Al rubio se le formo un nudo en el estómago, se llevó su mano a su frente y la arrastro por sus dorados cabellos, se apoyó de nuevo en el árbol.

Mimi embarazada… embarazada y de… Michael

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y golpeo con fuerzas el pobre árbol

-idiota- se le escapó de sus labios. Nunca se sintió tan idiota como ahora

El preocupado por ella, gastando su tiempo pensando en ella y los nuevos sentimientos que nacieron.

Todos sus amigos angustiados por su ausencia y ella muy campante, embarazándose por ahí, con… idiota.

-Idiota- volvió a murmurar.

* * *

Llego a la habitación echando fuego por la boca y maldiciendo todo a su paso.

Se sentía un idiota y odiaba sentirse así y todo por la culpa, otra vez, de Mimi

¿es que la palabra problema y Mimi van de la mano?

Se lavó la cara y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, dándose cuenta de la realidad

-está embarazada, dentro de poco tendrá un niño entre sus brazos que la llamara mama… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer

- rio irónicamente- descubro que estoy enamorado de ella y ella ya tiene quien la ame y es más le va a dar un hijo…

lo mismo me paso con sora ¿estaré predeterminado a estar solo? Pensé que Mimi sería la mujer para mí, pero me equivoque

se secó la cara y salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta

-tendré que avisarle a los chicos que Mimi está bien

tomo el aparato azul que reposaba en la mesa de luz, lo abrió y busco en la agenda el número de taichí, dejo que sonara, en el primer pitido se quedó pensando…

¿Será buena idea avisarle? No, cerro el aparato y lo dejo donde estaba.

Todavía no iba a decir nada. Todavía no

* * *

-¡ey amigo! Quita esa cara asustaras a las fans

Yamato, quien vestía elegantemente con un saco color negro, una remera blanca y unos pantalones de jean, fulmino con la mirada al baterista de la banda.

No estaba de humor para aguantar sus chistes, hace dos días que no podía dormir como dios manda y apenas probaba bocado y todo por la culpa de... de Mimi y su… embarazo

¿Cómo se pudo haber embarazado de otro? Si estaba enamorada de él… o al menos eso creía.

Aunque para embarazarse no hace falta amor, hace falta otra cosa- un leve rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al recordar "esa" noche y luego paso a un rojo furia por imaginársela en brazos de otro, algo que le provocaba matar a todos los hombres del planeta empezando por el mismo.

Y a todo esto hay que sumarles a las histéricas niñas que lo acosan y se hacen llamar fans.

-si anímate Matt. Hace dos días que traes esa cara ¿qué te pasa?-pregunto preocupado el tecladista, que vestía elegantemente, igual que el rubio

-nada, ya les dije. Estoy un poco cansado eso es todo- contesto agriamente.

No era con ellos el problema, pero con alguien se tenía que desquitar.

-¡vamos chicos! ¿Están listos? vallan a lucirse- los alentó un productor que los llamo para comenzar a grabar el especial con "the teen age wolves"

-y aquí están… the… teen… age… WOLVES- presento con todas las ganas la hermosa conductora del programa,

una mujer que no pasa los treinta años de edad, con un color de cabellos azulado que dejaba entrever las raíces de su color natural,

con unos expresivos ojos negros y una piel tan clara que la vestimenta negra contrastaba a la perfección en el escultural cuerpo, digna de una modelo.

Se acercó a saludar a cada integrante y los invito a sentarse en los sillones, puestos especialmente para el reportaje,

mientras la multitud gritaba enloquecida los nombres de cada uno, acompañado de algún piropo

-cada día están más locas- bromeo Joichi tirándose en el sofá del camerino

-si hermano- le dio la razón el baterista- pero están locas con Matt-dijo bebiendo un poco de agua y apuntando con el dedo al nombrado

-no te creas que eso es una alago- respondió el rubio restándole importancia y sintiendo escalofríos

-no lo era-Yamato miro de reojo al pelirrojo

-déjame decirte que para nada te envidio-dijo esta ves Gon apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo-estoy agradecido que no me tomen en cuenta

-pues a mí sí me toman en cuenta-dijo Joichi, fanfarroneando- mírenme, soy más lindo que Matt, miren estos rizos-agito su cabeza y tomo un rulo con la mano

El rubio lo miro y negó con la cabeza ¿Joichi más lindo que él? Imposible

-brincos dieras-respondió causando la risas de los demás excepto la de Joichi

-¡ESTUVIERON GENIALES!-grito eufórico JD, vestido con una musculosa de morley celeste, con un pantalón de lino claro y una campera deportiva roja con negro.

Entro a la habitación con los pulgares arriba -a la cadena les encanto y al público más, quedaron enloquecidos

-¿y a qué hora sale el programa?-pregunto interesado el pelirrojo guitarrista

-mmm…- se llevó un dedo al mentón como pensando- no lo sé, no les pregunte- contesto como si nada mostrando toda su dentadura en una flamante sonrisa.

Los cuatro lo quedaron viendo estupefactos

¿cómo que no sabía a qué hora salía el programa? ¡Si él era su representante!

-¿cómo que no sabes a qué hora sale?-pregunto irritado Gon

-pues no lo sé, yo creo que va a la noche-dijo restando importancia- ahora vallamos a comer que muero de hambre

Se acercó al ojiazul y lo abrazo por el brazo

-vamos Matt-puso un tono de vos demasiado femenino

El rubio se limitó a suspirar y a empujarlo, librándose así de su agarre y emprender el camino a la salida

¿Porque su representante actuaba tan raro con él?

JD se quejó y salió a tras de él dando brincos,

mientras los otros integrantes quedaron viendo a JD marcharse y con una pregunta en su cabeza ¿como hizo ese sujeto para ser su representante?

- ¿A dónde vamos señor?-pregunto respetuosamente el chofer

-llévanos al mejor restaurante que conozcas- le ordeno el loco representante the teen age wolves,

haciéndose la súper estrella, subido en la súper limosina blanca que rentaron para movilizarse y, "supuestamente", pasar desapercibidos.

-de acuerdo –contesto el hombre de elegante uniforme y puso en marcha el vehículo.

Estuvo conduciendo alrededor de 20 minutos, hasta que se estaciono en frente de una elegante cafetería

-te dije en un restaurante-protesto JD, en tono infantil- esto es una cafetería

-sí, señor, lo sé, es que aquí venden la mejor comida japonesa de new york y como ustedes son de allá, pensé que les gustaría probarla

-¿a si?-pregunto intrigado- cuénteme más- ordeno acercándose al asiento del conductor

-sí, señor. Aquí venden originis, que son deliciosos, lo he probado cuando vine…

-momento-lo interrumpió-no le pregunte la historia de su vida- se hecho su rebelde flequillo para atrás,

en un rápido movimiento de cabeza- vamos a entrar aquí, chicos comeremos aquí-ordeno a los muchachos

El guitarrista del grupo miro por la ventanilla

-¿pero esto no es una cafetería?- pregunto

-¡sí! Pero aquí venden comida japonesa, y hace mucho que no la comemos ¿no quieren probarla?- pregunto emocionado

-pero de seguro, debe ser horrible-dijo con asco el chico pelirrojo

-¿horrible?-dijo confundido, dirigiéndose nuevamente al chofer- ¿es horrible la comida de aquí?

-no señor-contesto correctamente-le dije que es deliciosa, a mi parecer la mejor comida que he probado

-bueno, si usted lo dice- dirigiéndose otra vez al grupo- el chofer dice que es la mejor comida que ha probado en su vida

-entonces no ha probado mucho-dijo Gon metiéndose en la conversación- pregúntale si alguna vez fue a Japón

-¿porque dan tantas vueltas?-pregunto fastidioso el rubio cantante-entremos y averigüemos nosotros mismos si es horrible ¿no les parece?

-tienes razón-lo apoyo Joichi-se ve lujoso y no creo que en un lugar así hagan comida horrible

-¿que no se acuerdan de la última vez que comimos en un lugar que nos recomendó un chofer?-les recordó Gon

- ¡casi muero del asco!-se estremeció al recordarlo- de solo recordarlo me da ganas de vomitar mi desayuno y mi cena y mi merienda y…

-no seas exagerado- lo paro Joichi- no estuvo tan mala, la carne con chocolate es un invento muy… muy…

- se llevó un dedo al mentón buscando que palabra utilizar para describir el sabor - ¿peculiar?

-¿peculiar? ¡HORRIBLE!-acoto el pelirrojo Lun, y Gon- no era peculiar era un asco

-no fue toda la culpa del chofer, este individuo -dijo Yama, apuntando a JD- fue el que nos obligó a ordenar eso. ¡Recuérdenlo!

-es verdad- lo volvió a apoyar Joichi- yo opino que entremos y comamos algo, cualquier cosa, no importa lo horrible que sea. Muero de hambre- dijo ya cansado. El hambre lo estaba venciendo

-de acuerdo- accedieron disconformes el pelirrojo y el de rastas

-¿cómo este individuo?-pregunto chillando el representante

Los muchachos lo miraron y bajaron de la limosina sin decir palabra alguna.

Entraron en la elegante cafetería con suma elegancia.

Se veía muy amena y reconfortante:

había mesas redondas y cuadradas con fina mantelería en tonos neutros.

Las sillas tenían un estilo del siglo XIX.

Había pequeños sillones, simulando livings y las paredes pintadas en tonos cálidos, que hacia contrastar las llamativas pinturas.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda para seis personas.

Joichi se sentó a la izquierda de Matt, Gon al lado izquierdo de Joichi,

Lun a la izquierda de Gon y el loco representante, quien saco una silla, se sentó al lado derecho de nuestro adorado rubio.

Y esperaron a que los atienda

* * *

-¡Mimi! Mira clientes -le aviso cordialmente el encargado del lugar.

La castaña reposaba en una silla, sus últimos clientes se habían ido hace cinco minutos y hasta entonces no habían venido nuevos que ella pudiera atender.

Y vio la oportunidad de tomar asiento y dejar que su espalda descansara, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

En toda la mañana se había sentido pésimo, tenía unos fuertes dolores de cabeza y de repente venían mareos que la ponían peor.

Menos mal que ya faltaba poco para ir a casa.

Hoy Michael no la vendría a buscar, como cambio de turno, el todavía seguía en el estudio.

Así que hoy le tocaba irse en taxi y cuando llegue va a descansar y le va a preparar un delicioso platillo y también un postre-

sonrió

-¡Mimi! Clientes-volvió a repetir el encargado

La castaña despertó de sus pensamientos

-sí, enseguida voy-se paró con un poco de dificultad, cada día le costaba llevar más su cuerpo, y aliso las arrugas de su delantal, tomo la carta y su libreta donde anotaba los pedidos y se dirigió a la mesa con una sonrisa.

Se paró a la mitad del camino, un leve mareo le vino de repente, tomo aire y lo soltó despacio, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino.

Ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¡buenas tardes!-saludo correctamente, sin mirar a los presentes, enfocada en su libreta

"_Buenas tardes" "buenas tardes"_

La vos de la señorita calo en lo profundo de sus oídos.

Esa vos… esa vos se le hacía profundamente familiar… ¿cuánto tiempo anhelo volver a escuchar un hablar tan delicado?

¿Una vos que se convirtiera en melodía y que a la vez se tan chillona que provoque odiarla y a la vez, amarla?

Sonrió

Esa vos se parece mucho a la de… ¡esperen!

-¿Mimi?- pregunto Yamato al mismo tiempo que levantaba su cabeza y miraba a la chica delante de sus ojos, justo a su lado

Mimi, sorprendida, giro rápidamente la cabeza a la persona que pronuncio su nombre.

No porque la haya llamado, ya que en el delantal tenia abrochado un prendedor con su nombre.

Sino por la vos que la pronuncio

Lo miro y sus ojos se abrieron, su corazón, que hasta hace unos segundos latía con fuerza, se paró, se olvidó de respirar y el color huyo de su rostro.

Por instinto llevo sus manos a su vientre, abrazándolo o más bien tratando de ocultarlo, aunque le era imposible.

Achico los ojos, otra vez los mareos aparecían con más intensidad.

Ahora todo se movía

Se movía demasiado rápido, hasta ella se movía

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos

¿Qué hacía Matt aquí? ¿Por dios que hacia Matt aquí?

Ahora sus piernas reaccionaban y temblaban debajo de su peso.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla que era ocupada por Joichi, sentía que en cualquier momento se caía

Joichi se levantó rápidamente y con amabilidad sentó a Mimi en el asiento y corrió por un vaso de agua, ante las miradas sorpresivas de sus compañeros que no sabían que hacer

Matt estaba estático, parecía ido, si bien la había visto la otra vez, esta vez era distinto, ahora la tenía mucho más cerca, podía oler su perfume y ver, a pesar de todo, lo hermosa que estaba

Arrugo el ceño

Vio como Joichi se levantó y sentó a Mimi y corrió no sabe a donde,

ahora que la miraba bien, está un poco pálida y ¿shockeada?

Se aclaró la garganta para pronunciar de nuevo su nombre

-Matt-susurro la castaña, casi inaudible, antes de que la presión la venciera y la obligara a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

-¿qué ocurre T.k?-pregunto divertida la menor de los Yagami, recargándose en su espalda

El chico le sonrió- nada, solo pienso

-¿en qué? Si se puede saber- volvió a preguntar curiosa

-En el partido- mintió. En realidad estaba pensando que echaba mucho de menos a su hermano y más en días tan importantes como este.

Estaba a dos juegos de ganar la liga intercolegial de básquet y el tal vez no llegaría para dicho evento,

aunque también- miro para las gradas, las personas comenzaban a aglomerarse en las tribunas-

echaba mucho de menos a su "hermanita" – sonrió -

si ella estuviera se escucharía un gran alboroto y estaría con una enorme pancarta, que seguramente diría:

" ¡vamos T.k! Eres el mejor", o algo así, y estaría echando cantos de apoyo a dueto con Yolei

-sí, se ve muy rara la tribuna sin ella

T.k salió de su imaginación y miro sorprendido a la castaña de ojos cafés

-pero no te preocupes, que yo te echare porras como ella y mejor- dijo con humor y luego pensó unos segundos- aunque no sé si tan ruidosa… pero lo intentare

-gracias - respondió sinceramente luego de dedicarle una sonrisa

-¡cinco minutos, muchachos!- grito el entrenador

-debo irme-dijo el chico, dándole un fugas beso

–buena suerte

* * *

-¿familiares de la señora Tachikawa?-pregunto un galeno de mediana edad, muy bien parecido, con sus cabellos claros y unos profundos ojos grises

Matt salto de la silla cuando el medico pronuncio a Mimi.

Ya era hora que alguien se apareciera.

Hace hora y media que llegaron a esta… clínica, donde le arrebataron de sus brazos a la castaña y la llevaron a quien sabe donde

Desde entonces no hacía más que ir y venir por el pasillo y "agradecía" que estuviera en una clínica, sino tres cajas de cigarrillo estarían consumidas

-yo…yo soy su amigo- respondió dudoso, no sabía si era bueno decir la verdad o mentira. Mejor la verdad

-¿el que la trajo?- pregunto también dudoso el médico, la cara del muchacho se le hacía conocida

-si

-acompáñeme- ordeno el joven doctor y lo condujo por un pasillo, luego atravesaron una puerta donde estaba su escritorio y al lado de este una camilla

Se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio e invito a Matt a que se sentara enfrente de él

¿Por qué lo llevaba hasta allí? ¿Tendría algo grave Mimi?

-¿cómo esta Mimi?-pregunto inmediatamente, luego de sentarse

-está bien-respondió tranquilamente

El rubio dio un suspiro de alivio ¡qué alegría!

Ahora podía relajarse, tenía todos los músculos contraídos, pensaba que tenía algo grave, estaba demasiado pálida cuando la trajo

-pero… debe quedarse unos días internada-agrego

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿no está del todo bien?-pregunto temeroso, sentía como los músculos se volvías a contraer

-sí, está bien. Pero la señora sufrió un desmayo por tener la presión demasiado alta, producto de alguna impresión o de nervios.

Y la presión alta en los embarazos es un tanto peligrosa tanto como para el bebe como para la madre. Por eso hemos decidido tenerla unos días en la clínica para controlarla

El ojiazul escuchaba atento al doctor, no sabía que un embarazo fuera tan complicado

-necesitamos que contacte al marido de la chica- agregó sin saber la magnitud que sus palabras causarían en los sentimientos del rubio

Matt abrió grande los ojos, ¡es cierto! Mimi está comprometida y embarazada.

Una ola de tristeza invadió su ser

-¿joven? ¡Joven! Le estoy hablando-protesto el galeno al ver que no era escuchado

-¿eh?.. Disculpe ¿me decía?-se disculpó avergonzado

El medico lo miro ofendido un momento, para luego suspirar, parecía cansado

-si puede comunicarse con el marido, ya que necesitamos que nos firme unos papeles para su internación

-sí, seguro- respondió cabizbajo

¿Dónde encontraba al rubio desteñido? ¿Sería conveniente ver a Mimi y preguntarle?

Sería lo más lógico o ¿llamar al lugar que trabaja y pedirle esa información?

¿Trabajo?

¿Mimi trabajando? ¿Y más embarazada?

Esto es demasiado raro para ser cierto

-Puedo verla- dijo luego de aclararse la garganta

El medico lo medito unos segundos y luego accedió

-¡acompáñeme! Está en la habitación 205- se paró y abrió la puerta para que pasara Yamato y luego él

* * *

En la habitación 205 una niña embarazada, recostada en una camilla estaba más que preocupada y alterada, cosa que no era buena

-¡era Matt! Era Matt- dijo con vos angustiante- ¿qué hacia él ahí? Me vio, me vio, me vio- dijo de manera psicótica mirando todos los ángulos de la habitación

-según la enfermera fue él con… con esos chicos los que me trajeron hasta aquí- respiro

-ahora sabe que estoy embarazada y vendrá a verme y querrá saber quién es el padre y ¿qué le diré? No, no puedo mentirle ¿le tendré que decir la verdad?-agito su cabeza negativamente

- no, no, no, no. Prometí no hacerlo… por su bien ¿entonces qué hare?- se mordió una uña

- ¿si me escapo?... no, no sería conveniente, dijeron que tengo presión alta y eso puede afectar a mi bebe-aferro con fuerzas su abultado vientre a su cuerpo

-¿por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?-pregunto al aire ya derramando una lagrima

* * *

-¿205? 205, 210, 209, Debe ser por acá- murmuraba un rubio chico, dueño de unos hermosos ojos azules,

que estaba buscando la habitación de su embarazada amiga -206… ¡205!

-Mimi-susurro al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el picaporte, pero Luego de unos segundos la aparto

- ¿si mejor golpeo?- se preguntó mentalmente y prosiguió a golpear la puerta pero se paró a pocos centímetros de esta

- no, mejor entro directamente- dijo firme volviendo apoyar su mano en el asa y comenzó a girarla

-¡MATT!- el llamado de la vos conocida lo hizo volver a parar y mirara hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito

- Matt, aquí estas- dijo contento un jadeante Joichi. Al parecer estuvo corriendo ya que estaba más que sudado y su respiración entre cortada

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto el rubio cantante con el ceño fruncido, estudiándolo con la mirada

Respiro profundamente en busca del aire que le faltaba

- debemos irnos, los reporteros y las fanáticas se enteraron, no sé cómo, que estamos aquí y quieren entrar a como de lugar, si es que ya no entraron-

termino de hablar y volvió a respirar, necesitaba aire y un vaso de agua… con azúcar si es posible

-¿qué?-dijo sorprendido- no, váyanse ustedes, yo me quedo con Mimi, no la puedo dejar sola- dijo firme

-no te preocupes Matt-dijo Gon apareciendo desde el pasillo con el pelirrojo y JD que al igual que Joichi estaban agitados y sudados

- el prometido de la chica ya está aquí, él se puede hacer cargo. Nosotros huyamos

Otra vez el corazón del ojiazul se encogió al escuchar la palabra "prometido", lo había olvidado de nuevo:

Mimi está embarazada y comprometida y él en lugar de preocuparse debería estar más que enojado con esa niña por todas las cosas que les hizo vivir a sus amigos en estos meses

-¿dónde está?- se escuchó de una preocupada vos, que hizo despertar al rubio y centrar su vista en el recién llegado

- ¿dónde está?- volvió a preguntar dirigiéndose al grupo cantante

-aquí- dijo Yamato lo más serio posible sin despegar su vista de Michael

-¿Matt?-dijo sorprendido el recién llegado Michael, quien vestía una camisa y un pantalón de jean oscuro, acercándose a él y mirándolo curioso

- ¿Matt que haces aquí?-pregunto sin entender muy bien que hacia Yamato Ishida en ese hospital y

¿por qué sabia en que habitación estaba Mimi? ¿La había visto? ¿Él había sido el amigo que la trajo?

Cuando lo llamaron de la cafetería, pensó que era uno de los muchachos de ahí, nunca se imaginó que era Matt- ¿tú la trajiste?

-si –se limitó a decir Yamato mirándolo de arriba a bajo.

El chico tenía sus dotes, pero no era tan lindo como él

-¿está ahí?-señalo la puerta de la habitación 205, Matt asintió- ¿ya la has visto? ¿Como esta?

-el doctor dice que está bien, pero necesita que se quede unos días internada para poder controlarla… y para eso necesitan tu autorización- le explico el rubio

-¿Mi autorización?-pregunto extrañado el rubio de ojos verdes ¿para que necesitaran su autorización?

-sí, necesitan la autorización del marido para que puedan dejarla internada

-¿Marido?- pregunto aún más extrañado – ¿qué marido?

Matt lo miro más que serio, con odio ¿Acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Cómo que marido?

- Necesitan la autorización del marido de Mimi y del padre del niño, o sea tu- lo grito muy a su pesar

-¿Qué?-pregunto Michael aturdido-¿Qué?- volvió a repetir aún más confundido-¿yo marido de Mimi?

Matt veía la cara de confundido de Michael ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sorprendía?

Abrió grande los ojos acaso…

-¿tú no eres el marido de Mimi?

-no- Michael negó rápidamente- aunque no te niego que me gustaría serlo- agrego

El rubio primogénito Ishida sintió como su corazón salto dentro de su pecho,

Michael no es el marido de Mimi, o sea que no está comprometida- arrugo el ceño- ¿cómo que le gustaría serlo? entonces…

-¿tú eres el padre?-pregunto temeroso de la respuesta

El rubio estadounidense negó con la cabeza- no aunque también me gustaría serlo

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio ojiazul, entonces el desteñido no tiene ningún compromiso con Mimi… esperen ¿quién es el padre del niño?

-¿quién es el padre?

Comenzaron a escuchar gritos eufóricos, corridas y golpes que provenían de la planta baja

Gon sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda- ahí viene -dijo con vos temerosa contagiando el escalofrió a sus amigos

Vamos-ordeno JD corriendo al ascensor seguido del pelirrojo y Gon

-vamos Matt-lo alentó Joichi viendo que no se movía

-pero...

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- se escuchó un grito desaforado que obligo a Matt a correr por su vida al ascensor sin poder despedirse de Michael,

-¡chicas tomaron el ascensor! ¡Van al estacionamiento!-grito al parecer la líder del club de fans, quien tenía unos grandes pulmones

Todas marcharon escaleras abajo para ver si podían encontrar a su banda favorita

Michael se quedó pestañeando ¿que fue eso?

Todo aquello paso demasiado rápido ante sus atentos ojos

Negó con la cabeza

-ni modo- se dio vuelta para estar frente a la puerta y comenzar a girar el asa.

* * *

_Y? que les parecio? Valio la pena la espera?_

_Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo_

_Agradesco lo lindos comentarios que me dejan_

_**johita0310**__** , **__**Vitta Love**__**, **__**Princesa De Rosa**__**, **__**Sakura Kuran-Haruno**__**, **__**Roxa-XIII**__**, **__**0-aThErY-0**__** ,**__**Sakura Tachikawa**__**, **__**wca-camilo**_

_vitta- ¿por dónde andas? ¡Hace mucho que no charlamos! _

_Sakura kuran-haruko- me alegro que puedas respirar, y no te preocupes que seguramente te va a ir de maravilla, besos_

_Gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia y dejar sus comentarios, los cuales me hacen súper feliz, me hacen creer que soy una gran escritora n.n_

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré dentro de dos semanas_

_Nos estamos leyendo_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_krayteona _


	8. descubriendo un pastel

_Hola! Como están? Espero que estén muy bien y contentos._

_Yo estoy muy contenta porque estoy de vacaciones, por eso es que tarde en subirles el capítulo,_

_ es que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes, es que en las vacaciones hay tantos lugares para visitar y tengo que conocerlos todos y voy y vengo y no puedo subir…_

_ pero esta vez no tarde tanto. Pero igual les pido perdón por la tardanza._

_El capítulo de hoy me encanto hacerlo y como en mi país el 20 de julio fue el día del amigo,_

_ se lo quiero dedicar a una personita que conocí gracias a fan fiction…_

_ nuestra amistad es como un capullito de alelí ya que nos conocemos hace poco, _

_pero estoy segura que nuestra amistad se hará grande y hermosa como una rosa o como la flor del maíz. _

_Así que todo este capítulo te lo dedico a ti __**Vic **__espero que te guste… __**y feliz día,**__ otra ves_

_Y obviamente __**feliz día del amigo**__ para todos ustedes_

_No los entretengo más y doy comienzo a la lectura_

_Espero que lo disfruten_

* * *

Capitulo VIII

Descubriendo un pastel

-¡por fin!- dijo Yamato Ishida, acompañado de un largo suspiro, tirando en el sofá del camerino- por fin-volvió a repetir.

Estaba vestido de manera muy llamativa con unos pantalones de cuero ajustados de color negro, unos borregos del mismo color y una campera de jean negra sin una manga.

Y adornados por cinturones blanco y cadenas de metal

-fueron tres días muy largos- hablo esta ves Gon sentándose en el puf que había ahí- muy largos-volvió a decir,

vestía de una manera parecida pero en tonos rojos y bordo

-pero todo ya se acabó- dijo Lun sentándose en una silla- se acabó-repitió, el también vestía igual pero de color verde y negro

-pronto volveremos a casa- agrego Joichi bebiendo agua quien también vestía parecido pero en tonos marrones

-¡cierto! y poder estar en mi casita, en mi camita, con mi mamita- dijo emocionado el pelirrojo

-si la verdad que ser famoso esta bueno, pero estar en casa es lo mejor ¿cuándo volveremos?- pregunto inocentemente Gon

-yo creo que dentro de dos días. Ya terminamos con todas las presentaciones programadas- comento Joichi

-¿tan pronto?-pregunto Yamato asustado, todavía no había podido hablar con Mimi

Hace cuatro días que la había llevado al hospital, donde tuvo que salir corriendo por culpa de los fans y desde entonces estuvo ocupado ensayando y dando los conciertos.

Por suerte el de esta noche había sido el último y desde este momento comenzaban sus tan merecidas vacaciones

-¡ay! ¿donde están mis pichones?- se escuchó desde el pasillo la tan conocida vos de JD, provocando un escalofrió en los chicos

-¿alguien sabe por qué este hombre es nuestro representante?- se animó a preguntar, por fin, Gon

Los cuatro se miraron y soltaron un suspiro largo y amargo

-Por qué el padre de "la voz"- llamo a Yamato como lo llama JD y agrego con las manos el gesto de las comillas- nos recomendó a ese individuo-contesto Lun-porque según el…

-¡aquí están!- entro JD aplaudiendo e interrumpiendo inconscientemente la explicación del pelirrojo- ¡estuvieron geniales! ¿Escucharon como los aclamaban?

El próximo concierto tendrá que ser en el Madison Square Garden de tantas personas que asistirán y el próximo tendremos que recurrir a toda una ciudad para que entren nuestros fans.

¡Ay! Y los cd´s y los merchandising se venderán como pan caliente y seremos multi- híper millonarios- exagero con sus ojitos llenos de billetes.

El estaba vestido, bastante normalito aunque la lavanda no queda muy bien en un traje sastre…y menos debajo de una camisa dorada.

Ese hombre necesita un asesor de imagen

Los cuatro muchachos lo miraron y se miraron entre sí a este sujeto lo único que le importa es la plata…

-¿y por cierto cuando nos darás nuestra parte?- pregunto el muchacho de rastas solo para fastidiar.

Sabía que JD era muy ambicioso pero jamás le robaría dinero… aunque pensándolo bien quien sabe

-cuando volvamos a nuestro país, lógicamente-hizo una pose extraña- obviamente que el dinero ya está en las cuentas bancarias de cada uno, solamente les tengo que dar el numero- agrego

-que no se te olvide

- ¿por quién me tomas niño?-pregunto ofendido-¿que crees que soy…

Los golpes de la puerta pararon la pelea que venía en marcha, por suerte

-adelante-lo invito a pasar Yamato, agradecido por parar las continuas peleas infantiles de esos dos

-la limosina esta lista, pueden retirarse cuando gusten- les aviso un colaborador

-¡vamos!- dijeron al unísono Yamato, Joichi y Lun mientras salían corriendo de la habitación

Gon y JD se quedaron mirando unos cuantos segundos haciendo una pelea ocular

-Necesito un baño- dijo el portador del emblema de la amistad, metiéndose en la ducha y dejando que el agua caiga sobre su cuerpo

- mañana tendré que preguntarle a JD cuando partimos y tendré que buscar a Mimi ¿será conveniente hacerlo?-suspiro

- la ves que la vi se desmayó, seguramente había sido por la sorpresa que se llevó al verme, sobre todo porque descubrí que está embarazada

¿por qué no nos contó sobre su estado? -suspiro nuevamente- ¿quién será el padre? Michael me dijo que él no era, cosa que me alegro pero

¿quién será? Me gustaría saberlo, saber quien estuvo con ella… ¿Mimi vivirá con él? ¿Estará casada? Aunque Michael se sorprendió cuando hable de marido.

Tal vez todavía no se casaron… Pero ¿qué clase de hombre permite que su mujer embarazada trabaje? No es un pensamiento machista pero tiene una panza enorme

y creo que en cualquier momento va a parir… tal vez le haga falta el dinero. Pero ¿por qué llego Michael antes que él?- suspiro otra vez- tengo que averiguarlo…

* * *

-buenos días Yamato- saludo tímidamente una joven empleada del hotel

Matt que pasaba al lado de la chica reparo en ella cuando esta lo saludo

-buenos días- contesto más por educación que por otra cosa. Hoy sí que vestía normal, con unos jean clásico, una camiseta de mangas largas y zapatillas

Al recibir el saludo, a la chica se le subieron los colores a la cara y una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-oye, ¿sabes dónde están los chicos?

-si- contesto con aires soñadores, Matt Ishida le estaba hablando, le estaba hablando a ella- están en el comedor…

-gracias- le agradeció y salió corriendo al ascensor donde marco el piso cero, piso donde estaba la cafetería

Reconoció enseguida a sus compañeros de banda, todo gracias a JD que se puso una remera amarilla que solo un ciego no la vería y no estaba del todo seguro que así sea

-buenos días- saludo y tomo asiento en el lugar reservado para Él

-buenos días- saludaron al unísono los chicos

-al fin que te despiertas- le reclamo Gon

-¿qué hora es?- pregunto sin hacerle mucho caso a su compañero

-las doce

-¿las doce?-se sorprendió.Era tardísimo, aunque era normal que se levanten a esa hora, ya que anoche se acostaron pasadas las cuatro de la mañana- ¿tú a qué hora te levantaste?- le pregunto a Gon

-se levantó cinco minutos antes que tu-lo delato, como un niño, JD

-¡oye!-

-¿ya saben que van a ordenar?-pregunto una, demasiado amable, camarera

-¡SI!-contesto divertido el representante y cada uno pidió su orden

Luego de diez minutos de espera, la misma chica les trajo sus pedidos y comenzaron a devorar, no antes sin dar las gracias

-¿JD cuando volvemos a Japón?-pregunto el rubio luego de beber un poco de café

-mmm…. Pues no lo sé, todavía no reserve los pasajes, pensaba hacerlos hoy y sacarlos para mañana o pasado ¿que les parece?

-por mi está bien- contesto lun

-igual yo

-me parece bien

-está bien-respondió Matt luego de pensarlo unos minutos. Hoy se dedicaría a buscar a Mimi y hablar con ella

-gracias por la comida- agradeció y se paró de la mesa sin esperar que los demás terminaran de desayunar-almorzar

-oye Matt ¿quieres ir a nadar?-pregunto en traje de baño el chico de los bucles

Matt lo miro de arriba a abajo ¿con este frio?

-no gracias, voy a salir-contesto

-¿vas a ir a ver a Mimi?

-¿qué? no…- Joichi levanto una ceja- bueno si… quiero saber cómo sigue

-¿te preocupa mucho?-pregunto interesado

-no…-Joichi volvió a levantar la ceja-bueno si… es mi amiga ¿no?-contesto molesto por verse descubierto

-si… está muy linda, aunque siempre fue linda y el embarazo la puso más hermosa ¿no te parece?-pregunto con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Matt levemente se sonrojara

-sí, no se eh… me tengo ir ¡adiós!- Matt huyo, literalmente, de la charla con su amigo

Joichi lo siguió con la mirada, negando con la cabeza

El rubio cantante paro un taxi que pasaba justo por frente del edificio y se dirigió a la clínica donde está internada Mimi

-disculpe joven ¿a dónde se dirige?- lo detuvo un guardia de seguridad

- a la habitación 205, voy a visitar a una amiga-contesto rápidamente y emprendió el camino nuevamente

-lo lamento, pero esa habitación está desocupada desde ayer-lo detuvo nuevamente

-¿cómo? ¿No la iban a dejar internada?-pregunto Yamato preocupado ahora ¿dónde la encontraba?

-no lose, lo único que sé es que esa habitación está desocupada desde ayer. Si quiere puede preguntarle a las recepcionistas- apunto con el dedo a las señoras detrás del mostrador

-sí, gracias-contesto y emprendió el camino

-espere…-

¿Ahora qué? Pensó Yamato exasperado

-¿usted es Matt Ishida?

Suspiro. Por ahí venia la cosa

- si soy yo, cantante de teen age wolves ¿quiere un autógrafo?-se adelantó a preguntar antes de que le rogaran y lo entretenga por más tiempo

-sí, si no es mucha molestia-respondió tímidamente y le entrego un papel y una lapicera- es para mi hija Ann ella es fanática de ustedes,

fue al concierto y todo y cuando le cuente que estuve hablando con usted…

-tome- lo interrumpió, dándole la lapicera y el papel autografiado y se alejó lo más rápido posible. No quería ser descortés pero.. Que más daba

-gracias-grito el hombre muy feliz

* * *

Mimi tarareaba una canción de cuna, mientras intentaba tejer. Estaba haciendo una mantita para su bebe, el comienzo del tejido

era desastroso pero a medida que avanzaba estaba mejor que al principio.

Termino la hilera de puntos y extendió el tejido sobre la mesa ratona para ver el progreso.

Lo miro, lo miro y lo miro…

Se paró con trabajo, dejando ver su lindo vestido en tonos azules y rosa, y fue al revistero que estaba a unos pasos de ella.

De ahí saco una revista de tejido, volvió a tomar asiento y busco la página donde estaba una manta, la extendió sobre la mesa y comparto los tejidos

Arrugo el ceño

-¿por qué no me queda igual?- pregunto al aire en forma de berrinche

La manta que estaba en la revista estaba preciosa, se veía tan delicada y fina y la suya apenas se podía decir que era un cuadrado de hilos todos anudados entre sí.

Suspiro. Sí que no era buena para esto.

Volvió a mirar su manta y luego a su panza. Sonrió. No importa que no se parezca a la de la revista, a fin de cuentas esa manta la hizo un profesional

y ella apenas se podía llamar principiante.

Tampoco importaba que su manta pareciera un rollo de hilos. Ella lo estaba haciendo con mucho amor y eso era lo importante.

Además de que su bebe se lo agradecería cuando hiciera frio

Dejo la revista en el lugar que estaba. Y volvió para guardar el tejido en una canasta de mimbre junto con otros bollos de lana.

Ahora tenía antojos de comer algo dulce, algo dulce con crema y que además tenga chocolate.

Que mejor que un pastel de chocolate con cremas

-veo que tienes ganas de comer pastel. Glotón-hablo divertida con su bebe- entonces te lo preparare

y gracias a ti engordare más de lo que estoy- en forma de respuesta sintió una leve patadita la cual la hizo sonreír mucho mas

Fue hasta la cocina a revisar que tuviera todos los ingredientes. Se colocó el delantal y preparo todo para comenzar hacer el bizcochuelo

Luego de veinte minutos de preparación el bizcochuelo ya estaba listo para ser llevado al horno

Mientras el pastel se cocinaba iba hacer el relleno y la cubierta

-¡bien! Ahora necesito la crema- dijo una vez que metió el molde con la preparación al horno. Dentro de treinta minutos estaría listo.

Fue al refrigerador y busco la crema

-¿dónde está?-siguió buscando-¡aquí estas!-celebro victoriosa, sosteniendo entre sus manos el pote de crema- ¿pensante que te escaparías de nosotros?-hablo desafiante con la crema

Din dong (timbre)

-¿quién será?- se preguntó a sí misma. Volvió a dejar la crema a la heladera y fue a abrir la puerta mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal

Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba la persona que menos pensaba ver en esos momentos

Otra vez, el corazón se paraba, el aire costaba entrar a sus pulmones y el color volvió a huir.

Se aferró con fuerzas al asa y respiro fuertemente, no se iba a volver a desmayar

Vio que él se acercaba y su corazón acelero de golpe y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color

-¿estás bien?-pregunto con vos preocupada, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura, logrando que sus piernas flaquearan

No lo veía hace seis meses y su presencia causaba el mismo efecto en ella

Se apartó un poco

- si estoy bien- dijo con vos firme, tratando de ocultar que por dentro tenías ganas de ir corriendo a su habitación y echarse a llorare,

o peor tenía ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo como… como nunca lo había hecho antes- sus mejillas

se volvieron rojas al verse descubierta en esa clase de pensamientos y más en presencia de su bebe

-¡qué bueno!- contesto el aliviado, pensó que tendría que ir corriendo a llevarla al hospital –pensé que te volverías a desmayar

-si estoy bien, gracias- desvió la mirada para luego volver a mirarlo fijamente-¿cómo supiste donde vivo?

-¿no me vas a dejar pasar?- pregunto el mirándola a los ojos- tengo que hablar contigo y es mejor que estés sentada… por tu estado-dijo la última palabra

con un deje de reproche que fue notado por la castaña quien rápidamente levanto la mirada primero sorprendida y luego retadora ¿cómo se atrevía?

Miro para atrás, ¿sería conveniente dejarlo pasar?

- sí, pasa-que más daba no la golpearía ¿o sí?- ven por aquí-dijo una vez cerrada la puerta

Él la seguía por detrás y ella sentía miles de escalofríos recorrerle la espalda

- toma asiento, por favor- lo invito a sentarse en el sillón

De repente se acordó del pastel que estaba haciendo, miro el reloj de pared, faltaban 15 minutos para que esté listo

-ahora vuelvo-fue a la cocina a respirar ¿qué hacia Matt aquí? se volvió a preguntar, se sentó en una banqueta y apoyo sus brazos en el desayunador y su cabeza en estos

Respiro hondamente necesitaba tranquilizarse ¿qué hacía Matt ahí? Nunca se imaginó esta situación,

Matt apareciendo en la casa de Michael, buscándola y lo peor de todo sabiendo que está embarazada ¿que pensara de ella?

-agito su cabeza- no me importa lo que piense- se paró del asiento lentamente

Coloco en una tetera agua y la llevo al fuego, le invitaría una taza de te

Seguramente vino a averiguar cómo estoy y por qué me fui de japon y también, estoy segura,

querrá saber quién es el padre de mi bebe… aunque pensándolo bien… tal vez no le importe – bajo su mirada tristemente,

acordándose por que había huido y una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla

-¿está todo en orden?- pregunto Matt, entrando a la cocina logrando asustarla- disculpa, no quise asustarte

Mimi se dio vuelta lentamente, no sin antes limpiarse la rebelde lagrimilla que se había fugado de sus ojos

- descuida, esta todo en orden-respondió nerviosa- puse para que tomemos te sino te molesta-bajo la mirada apenada,

Matt la estaba mirando de una forma extraña, entre curiosa y …¿acusadora?

-no hay problema, me parece bien- contesto sin despegar su vista en ella.

Estaba preciosa, y Joichi tenía razón, esa pancita la hacía lucir hermosa…

¿Que huele tan bien?

-¿estas cocinando algo?

-sí, ¡AH!, la torta- y corrió, es decir camino un poco más deprisa de lo normal,

ya que eso es lo único que le permite hacer su estado, al horno que lo apago rápidamente y saco un esponjoso bizcochuelo de chocolate con un exquisito aroma, aspiro el aroma

-mmm… huele deliciosos- se dijo así misma

-¿tenías antojos?-pregunto Matt acercándose por la espalda y a través del hombro oliendo el pastel

Mimi se paralizo a sentir la respiración del rubio rosando su piel, la cual se erizo en seguida

¿Por qué todavía causaba ese efecto en ella? Sacudió la cabeza y dejo el molde sobre la hornalla y se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio

-si- dijo de manera retadora. Él no la iba a poner nerviosa, no de nuevo- ¿a qué has venido?-pregunto levantando la barbilla en forma orgullosa

-¡A verte!-dijo el ojiazul un poco avergonzado- y saber cómo estás. Por si no te das cuenta hace como…

mucho tiempo no tenemos noticias tuyas- iba a decir que hace ocho meses, pero eso sería como avisarle que estuvo

pensando en ella y contando con palitos, como los presos, hace cuanto tiempo que no la veía. Y eso no lo iba a permitir,

no le iba a mostrar su verdadero sentimiento- y cuando te veo ¡sorpresa! Tienes una enorme panza y no creo que sea por comer muchos pasteles-hablo irónicamente

-no creo que te importe lo que haya pasado en mi vida-apago la hornalla de la tetera, ya que esta le avisaba que el agua hervía

-te equivocas-se apartó de ella para darle paso a que busque las tazas- sino te acuerdas, soy tu amigo

-hahahaha, no me hagas reír- rio irónica sacando los sobrecitos de te-si no mal recuerdo tu nunca me soportaste- se paró en frente de él y coloco una mano en su inexistente cintura

-puede que un poco- dijo de manera divertida frente a la actitud berrinchuda que ponía la chica. No cambio en nada- eras demasiado chillona y extrovertida

Mimi se llenó de coraje ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas en su propia casa?

-y tú eres un arrogante, antipático, engreído, malhumorado y…y…- se cayó. No le convenía decir la última palabra

-¿y que?-la desafío de manera seductora, acercándose peligrosamente a ella

-y-y… y tonto- tartamudeo. Tenerlo cerca no era tarea fácil

Yamato levanto una ceja estaba seguro que eso no era lo que le quería decir

-toma…- le entrego la taza con un poco de agresividad logrando que algunas gotitas cayeran en la mano del rubio

-¡auch! Esta caliente- protesto soplándose la mano

-claro, ¿si no viste que el agua hirvió?- se sentó en el desayunador con su taza de té- agradece que no te lo tire en la cabeza

Matt la miro y negó con la cabeza. Lo hizo a propósito. Para luego tomar asiento en frente de ella.

Espero que Mimi terminara de echarle la mitad del pote de azúcar a su taza para poder agregarle él

-¿no vas a decorar tu torta?-pregunto luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida

-¿no te molesta?-desvió la mirada tímidamente, hace un tiempo que venía viendo el bizcochuelo, quería comérselo

-no, si quieres te ayudo y de paso platicamos

-¿de que quieres platicar?-pregunto desmoldando el bizcochuelo, todavía estaba caliente aun así salió sin ningún problema

-¿por qué te fuiste de repente?, sin decirnos nada- hablo con un deje de tristeza en la voz y en su mirada

Trago saliva ¿por qué le hablaba con ese tono? ¿De verdad le importaba?

- vine a visitar a Michael y decidí quedarme, no les avise por que no vi necesidad de hacerlo- saco la crema de la heladera y

comenzó a batirla con la batidora de mano, mientras echaba cacao para hacer una exquisita mousse de chocolate

Yamato la miro con una ceja en alto

– ¿No viste la necesidad?- pregunto incrédulo- los chicos estaban más que preocupados pensando que te pudo pasar algo malo

y ¿tú no viste la "necesidad" de avisarles a tus amigos donde estabas o al menos decir que estabas bien?- No podía quedarse callado estaba enojado.

Porque ella no vio la "necesidad" de avisarles vivieron momentos angustiantes

-pensé que no les importaba- mintió, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella, Yolei se lo contaba en cada mail que le mandaba,

pero ella no podía hacer nada, si les mandaba un mensaje seguramente querrían saber más cosas de ella, cosas que ella no podía contar

-¿pensé que no les importaba? Mimi somos tus amigos, claro que nos importa- dijo acercándose a ella, tratando de volver a la calma pero se le hacía difícil con esa chiquita

Mimi veía que se acercaba a ella y lo esquivo llevando la mouse a la heladera para que se enfriara, mientras iba a preparar el almíbar.

No dijo nada, no sabía que contestarle. Tenía razón en todo lo que le recriminaba a pesar de que no tenía derecho a juzgarla porque si "huyo" fue por culpa de él

Se formó un silencio tenso en el que lo único que se escuchaba eran la burbujitas del almíbar rompiéndose por el hervor

-¿por qué no nos avisaste que estabas embarazada?- rompió el silencio

Sentía la penetrante mirada ojiazul en su espalda. Decidió no mirarlo de frente si lo hacía seguramente le contaría todo

-tampoco vi la necesidad-dijo restándole importancia al asunto y apagando el fuego, haciendo como si nada

Matt la miro con cara de incrédulo, estaba jugando con su paciencia ¿tampoco vio la necesidad? Vamos si son amigos,

¿cómo que no vio la necesidad de contarlo? Si mal no recordaba Mimi contaba hasta lo que había comido en el recreo y ¿no va a contar algo tan importante como un embarazo?

¿Qué es lo que oculta?

-¿de cuánto tiempo estas?-volvió a romper el silencio que se había formado… va seguir indagando hasta saber más del asunto

Mimi lo miro cansada parece que tenía ganas de enterarse de su vida

Suspiro- ¿le contestaba?- si lo hacía seguramente vendría la pregunta que tanto temía

-¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?-pregunto separando las tres capas del bizcochuelo.

Tenía que mantenerse en movimiento y no ver esa mirada azulada que tanto le encantaba, porque ahí sí que perdería el poco valor que le quedaba

-¿por qué? ¿Te molesta que hablemos de tu embarazo?- pregunto intencionalmente

¿Por qué le hacía tantas preguntas? ¿Porque quería saber tanto de su vida?

Antes apenas sabía que existía y por más que se esté muriendo por contarle todo y abrazarlo y besarlo, no lo iba hacer.

Y se va a mantener firme, cueste lo que cueste

-no quiero hablar de mi vida con alguien que no le interesa lo más mínimo- se animó a decir,

desde que él llego preguntando por su visa, tenía atorado en la garganta esa frase. Miro al rubio con una mirada acusadora

-a mi si me interesa tu vida- respondió ignorando la mirada de la castaña

-si no mal recuerdo, cuando fui a hablar con tigo a tu casa me echaste y me dijiste que no te volviera a hablar.

Y una cuantas cosas más que no voy a repetir- baño las capas del bizcochuelo con el almíbar y fue a la heladera a sacar el mousse y el dulce de leche

Matt la miro, tiene razón pero él se arrepentía de haberla tratado mal. Este era el momento de pedir disculpas y de tragar el orgullo

-¡Mimi!- se acercó a ella- Mimi mírame- la tomo por el brazo haciendo que la castaña lo mirara

Mimi lo miro y se sorprendió de la mirada tierna que él le dedicaba, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar

-te pido una disculpas de cómo te trate en mi casa, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal- hablo sinceramente.

Después de todo a eso había venido, se había equivocado y como buen caballero que es reconoce sus errores y pide disculpas

- te pido por favor que me perdones- se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos.

Ahora sí que se desmayaba- sacudió su cabeza- no, no es el momento de desmayarse y actuar como una niña enamorada

- volvió a mirarlo a los ojos- ¡qué lindo que esta! Pensándolo bien se podría desmayar

y él la atrapara con sus fuertes brazos y la llevara a la recamara donde la posara en la cama y le depositara un

beso de amor, con el cual ella despertara y él la volverá a besar con más intensidad y más intensidad y…-volvió a

sacudir su cabeza y se alejó unos pasos de él, soltando sus manos.

Con su mente es mejor estar lejos de el…-suspiro y volvió a mirarlo, estaba esperando una respuesta- ¡le pidió perdón!

estaba arrepentido de como la trato- una pequeña felicidad sacudió el cuerpo de la ojimiel.

¡Le estaba pidiendo perdón! ¡Le estaba pidiendo perdón! Algo que espero escuchar hace tanto tiempo,

estaba arrepentido de como la había tratado…- quería gritar las lágrimas se comenzaban a aglomerando en

sus ojos –tal vez en todo este tiempo estuvo pensando en ella y en lo mal que se había comportado- pestañeo

rápido para que las lágrimas no cayeran y lo miro de reojo, la estaba mirando fijamente, estaba esperando una respuesta.

Lo volvió a mirar y se acordó del niño que era cuando lo conoció, siempre atento y responsable, aparentando madurez y

cargándose en la espalda todo los problemas del mundo - suspiro tristemente-tal vez si haya pensado en ella pero no de

la forma que ella hubiera querido- lo volvió a mirar y tomo aire para que el nudo de la garganta desapareciera

- de acuerdo, te perdono Matt-termino con una triste sonrisa que fue devuelta por una sincera por parte del rubio

-¡gracias!- fue lo único que dijo y se volvió a sentar en la banqueta para ver como Mimi terminaba de preparar el pastel

Cuando ella dijo te perdono sintió que se había sacado un peso de encima y ahora estaba mucho más liviano que antes,

ahora le faltaba averiguar quién es el padre de esa criatura y por qué, según le dijeron en la cafetería, vivía con Michael

-¡listo!- dijo Mimi contenta. Llamando la atención de Matt.

Había terminado de preparar la torta y había quedado satisfecha con los resultados

– ¿Quieres?- le ofreció tímidamente, luego de descubrir como el rubio la miraba fijamente

-me encantaría - contesto con una tímida sonrisa.

La castaña quedo sorprendida, Yamato estaba sonriendo demasiado y eso era algo raro en una persona

como el…-busco dos platos y cubiertos, partió la torta y sirvió una porción para cada uno

-espero que te guste - dijo entregándole el plato

Matt miro su porción de pastel y se acordó que a la princesa los pasteles le quedaban deliciosos, pero como

él es una persona demasiado tímida y arisca, no repetía por más que le ofrecieran, así como tampoco la felicitaba por lo rico que estaba, todo lo contrario a Tai, obviamente

Mimi por su parte llevo el primer bocado a su boca con suma deleitación y un gran mmm… salió de ella.

Había esperado un largo rato para tener un trozo tan delicioso entre su paladar y no lo iba a desaprovechar

Estaba por la mitad de su porción cuando levanto la vista y vio que Matt estaba mirando detenidamente el pastel, entonces recordó que él era el único que no repetía y el que jamás le decía si estaban buenos o no.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió obligándola a agachar la mirada, no debía haberle ofrecido y con eso obligarlo a comer

-¡esta delicioso! - dijo Matt terminando de saborear el primer trozo que se llevó a la boca.

Mimi lo miro más que sorprendida ¿qué había dicho?

-¿qué?

-¿que esta delicioso no te parece?

A la castaña se le formo una sonrisa, le había dicho que su pastel esta delicioso, se lo dijo por primera vez

-si - contesto tontamente, terminando de comer

Luego de ese momento se volvió a formar un silencio en el que cada uno saboreaba su trozo

-¿me dirás de cuantos meses estas?- se atrevió a preguntar tomando desprevenida a la castaña que se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo

-cof, cof, para, cof – tosió unos segundos hasta que logro recomponerse - ¿para qué quieres saber? -respondió con otra pregunta sin mostrar agresividad en estas

-para saber en qué mes de gestación esta una de mis… amigas y creo que a los chicos le interesara saber ese dato

Mimi se volvió a desilusionar, él, por él mismo jamás se preocuparía por ella

-estoy entrando a las treinta semanas- respondió sin mucho interés

-¿eso sería? - pregunto confundido, no era un experto en el tema

-serían más o menos siete meses y dos semanas, o sea que me falta mes y medio para que mi embarazo

llegue a término y podre conocer finalmente a mi bebe - explico Mimi muy concentrada sin darse cuenta en el dato que estaba dando

Matt la miro enternecido y con tristeza a la vez, cuando hablo de su bebe le brillaron los ojos y parecía muy feliz de tenerlo con ella

-ya te falta poco- hablo suave

-así es- respondió melancólica, faltaba poco…

-Y el padre... ¿quién es?-remato Matt, ya no podía esperar quería saber quién era el maldito que se había apoderado de ella. Quería saber

Mimi lo volvió a mirar, sabía que esa pregunta no tardaría en llegar ¿por qué se empeñaba en querer saber quién era?

Si a él seguramente le daba igual ¿porque la ponía en esta situación?

No le iba a decir la verdad, como así tampoco le iba a mentir

Él le pidió disculpas de como la trato pero no la ama y no lo va a obligar a quedarse con ella por él bebe

-mi bebe no tiene padre, solo tiene una madre que soy yo el no necesita de mas - respondió firme y

saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para responderle de esa manera- así que te pido por favor que no preguntes mas

Matt vio la determinación del rostro de Mimi y supo que era mejor no seguir preguntando, aunque ahora tenga más preguntas que hacer

-de acuerdo

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en donde muchas preguntas aparecían en sus cabezas y para sus desgracia ninguna respuesta

El ruido de la puerta lo saco de su mundo y lo devolvió a la realidad

-¡Mimi! ¡Ya llegue! - grito Michael avisando su llegada

-vino Michael-le aviso Mimi a Matt y salió de la cocina a recibirlo

Matt miro el techo y suspiro, parece ser que Mimi no confía lo suficiente en él, como para contarle algo importante como eso… tal vez en Michael confié… y a él le habrá contado… tengo que hablar con él

Salió de la cocina en busca de Mimi y Michael

-hola Mich - saludo alegre Mimi, estaba muy contenta de que su amigo haya llegado, así Matt dejaría de hacerles tantas preguntas

-qué lindo recibimiento - contesto igual de alegre dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿cómo han estado? - pregunto acariciando el abultado vientre de la castaña

-hola Michael - saludo seriamente el rubio cantante apareciendo por detrás de la chica

Michael se sorprendió por el invitado que tenían pero no le desagrado encontrarlo ahí, algo que hasta el mismo se sorprendió

-hola Matt que bueno tenerte aquí ¿cómo has estado? - le extendió la mano

-¡bien! Gracias - respondió el gesto no con tanta suavidad

-Matt vino a ver como seguía - comento Mimi un tanto nerviosa

El rubio estadounidense la miro y luego dirigió su vista a Matt

-¿y cómo la has encontrado?

-mejor - respondió serio

Mimi notaba demasiado tenso el ambiente y más estando en el medio de dos personas que se están matando con la mirada, en realidad una de ella estaba matando a la otra y no entendía bien por qué no era al revés

-¿qué les parece si nos sentamos?

Ambos deslizaron sus ojos a la pequeña castaña, por unos segundos se habían olvidado de su existencia y se limitaron a ir a sentarse en los sillones de la entrada

-cuéntame Matt ¿cómo siguen los chicos? hace mucho que no sabemos de ellos

-¡Están bien! -

-¡qué bueno! ¿y han podido volver al digimundo?

-no… la puerta se cerró definitivamente y si se abre puede ocasionar riesgos

-¡que lastima! - dijo realmente - ¿y tú como has estado? Escuche que eres muy famoso

Matt miro a Mimi, el rubio oxigenado tenía ganas de platicar pero si ella esta no puede preguntarle nada, necesita que Mimi no este y ¿cómo hacerlo?... agradeció a su cerebro por ser tan inteligente

-los invito a cenar - dijo de la nada

-¿qué? - preguntaron sorprendidos Mich y Mimi por la invitación tan repentina

-que los invito a cenar, ya se acerca la hora de la cena…- les explico

-¡oh! ¡Tienes razón! Yo acepto la invitación - dijo contento Michael- Así me pondrás al corriente de todo lo ocurrido en Japón

-claro - contesto sin mucha importancia y dirigió su vista a la castaña que yacía a un costado de la habitación -¿tú que dices?

La castaña suspiro, no quería salir y menos con Matt, pero tampoco tenía ganas de cocinar y ahora que mencionaron a la comida, tenía muchas ganas de comer una hamburguesa gigante, con papas y gaseosa

-de acuerdo. Pero si vamos a comer una hamburguesa - dijo con una tímida sonrisa

-me parece bien- contesto Yamato con una sonrisa más grande. Ahora tendría que ir a cambiar

-iré a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida - contesto más que contenta y fue "corriendo" a su habitación

Ambos quedaron mirando por donde se había oído la ojimiel

-¡están linda! - susurro Michael más para el que para Matt, aun así lo escucho y frunció el ceño ¿cómo se atrevía? Pero enseguida cambio la expresión por uno más amable si quería conseguir información debería ser un buen chico

-oye Michael - susurro el rubio, no sabía muy bien cómo empezar a preguntar sin levantar demasiadas sospechas

y sin demorar demasiado tiempo, ya que no lo tenía, opto por ir al grano disimuladamente, a fin de cuentas es el amigó,

no un súper amigo pero si un amigo que haría cualquier cosa por ella - ¿porque Mimi vive con tigo?- Michael lo miro con sorpresa algunos

segundos pero luego relajo la mirada, sabía que vendrían esas preguntas

-¿Mimi no te lo ha contado?

-no le pregunte, no quise ser indiscreto, tal vez se ofenda y lo que menos quiero es eso

-ya veo…- se quedó pensando unos segundos que para Yamato fueron como años, en donde se

turnaba en mirar por donde se había ido la castaña vigilando que no apareciera de repente y

a Michael esperando una respuesta – tal vez no haya inconveniente en que te lo cuente, ustedes son amigo

y si la viniste a ver es porque te importa - se acercó más a Matt a murmurarle- bueno como veras, vive con migo

desde que los padres de Mimi decidieron no enviarle mas dinero ni pagar el alquiler del departamento donde ella vivía

- ante la cara de incrédulo de Matt, el rubio estadounidense agregó - hicieron esto para obligarla a decir quién es el padre

de su hijo pensando que cortándole todo los víveres revelaría la verdad, pero se equivocaron ya que ella no quiso decir nada y juro que jamás lo iba hacer

-o sea que la dejaron en la calle y tu acudiste a su ayuda, trayéndola a vivir con tigo - pensó en vos alta, asombrado de lo que escuchaba-¿y por qué el padre del bebe no se hizo cargo de ella?

-bueno… eso es un poco difícil de responder…

-¿por qué?

-por qué no lo sé… Mimi no quiso decirme quien es el padre del bebe y yo respeto su decisión. Lo único que se es que

vive en Japón tal vez tú lo conozcas - pregunto interesado, tal vez él supiera quien es

Yamato lo miro ese dato no lo conocía, él pensó que el padre vivía por aquí, no que vivía en Japón ¿quién será? estaba

haciendo memoria y esforzando sus recuerdos para averiguar quién podría ser…

-¡ya estoy lista! - apareció Mimi con una flamante sonrisa, se había puesto

una camiseta de mangas largas, un chaleco y un pantalón largo, aunque era un poco incómodo estaba refrescando y con vestido le haría frio - podemos irnos cuando gusten

-¡bien vamos!-dijo Matt cuando apenas pudo apartar los ojos de ella, era imposible que se pusiera más linda cada día, hora o minuto

* * *

Llegaron a un restaurante de comidas rápidas, que para suerte de Matt nadie reparo en él

Luego de pedirse sus órdenes se sentaron en la mesa más apartada por las dudas, uno nunca sabe cuándo va a aparecer un alocado grupo de fans

La cena transcurrió bastante tranquila y normal, charlaron de temas banales o se dedicaban a averiguar la vida del otro, sin mucho éxito por parte de Matt

Mimi le preguntaba sobre los chicos y como había llegado tan lejos con su banda

Matt le comentaba las buenas nuevas: como el noviazgo de sora y Tai, cosa que ya sabía la castaña, pero escucharlo de la boca de él y ver que no guardaba rencor alguno, le daba una inmensa alegría… y en cada momento se preguntaba si debía o no decirle la verdad

También le conto como es que su grupo en tan poco tiempo se hizo conocido y los lugares que conocieron.

Mimi escuchaba atenta su relato, sí que tenía una linda vida, si ella le hubiera comentado lo del embarazo, seguro que esas cosas no pasarían

Luego terminaron de cenar y Michael se ofreció a llevarlo a su hotel, cosa que no causo ninguna gracia en Yamato pero igual acepto

-¡gracias por traerme!-dijo Matt abriendo la puerta del copiloto-Mimi espero que te comuniques con los chicos... Y con migo

-claro… lo hare - dijo no muy convencida

-Matt un gusto volver a verte-dijo Michael extendiendo la mano-espero volver a verte pronto

-lo mismo digo - extendió la mano dándose un cordial saludo

Bajo del auto y los vio marcharse con un vacío en el pecho, miro el edificio que tenía en frente- suspiro y entro al lugar-

El portero lo recibió y le aviso que el grupo lo estaba esperando en el comedor

Se dirigió hasta allí sin muchos ánimos

-¿dónde rayos te metiste? - grito JD apenas lo vio aparecer - me tenías preocupado - agrego haciendo una de sus poses dramáticas

Yamato lo miro irritado

-fui a conocer new york - mintió, no quería darle demasiadas explicaciones, de hecho no quería estar ahí

-¿y por qué no me avísate? - volvió a gritar - pudo haberte pasado algo ¿y-y… que hago yo sin mi voz? - Chillo exageradamente. Sin Matt la banda no tenía sentido

El rubio lo volvió a mirar exasperado

-voy a mi habitación - se limitó a decir y comenzó a emprender el camino pero JD lo detuvo

-ve a descansar. Pero te aviso que mañana a la tarde partimos a Japón

¿Tan pronto? Trato de disimular su sorpresa

-de acuerdo - dijo sin voltear y, ahora sí, emprender el camino al ascensor

Subió a su habitación y se ducho para poder dormir un poco más relajado

Se acostó y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar. Pero la imagen de la castaña embarazada acudía a su mente y la pregunta ¿quién será el padre? Lo acompañaba

-¿quién será? - pensó mientras dormitaba - tiene que ser de Japón, pero ¿quién será?

Según Michael ella vino embarazada de allá… casi ocho meses desde que se fue... ella me dijo que esta de treinta semanas

que es igual a siete meses y dos semanas o sea que… el padre del bebe efectivamente es japonés

¿Quién será? Trato de hacer memoria acordándose con quien andaba la castaña pero no se acordaba de nadie.

La noche que pasaron juntos acudió a su cabeza- abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama

-no… no puede ser

* * *

_Que les pareció? Valió la pena la espera?_

_Espero que haya cubierto sus expectativas y la verdad se va descubriendo poco a poco. Jajajaj_

_Creo que en alguna parte puse torta en vez de pastel, es porque aquí le decimos torta y la más común es de crema y dulce de leche, no sé cómo se hará en Japón pero creo que debe ser igual._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus mensajitos, son tan lindos que me hacen tan feliz_

_**Love-girl2015**__**, **__**johita0310**__**, **__**Princesa De Rosa**__**, **__**wca-camilo**__**, **__**0-aThErY-0**__**, **__**Adrit126**__**, Eliana, **__**SofiixBadgirl**__**, **__**Vitta Love**__**, **__**Roxa-XIII**_

_Gracias a todos por los mensajes_

_Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_krayteona_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Cómo están? Solamente me retrase un día en traerles el capítulo, estoy feliz por que pude cumplir con ustedes ¡qué bueno! merezco aplausos. Jajaja voy a tratar de cumplir, aunque no sé si pueda… pero voy a tratar_

_El capítulo de hoy es muy revelador, así que espero que lo disfruten y me envíen sus mensajes_

_No los entretengo más y doy comienzo a la lectura_

* * *

Capitulo IX

Mi hijo

-no… no puede ser - fue lo único que dijo antes de saltar de la cama

Fue a cambiarse y salió corriendo de la habitación

-no puede ser - volvió a murmurar en el camino al ascensor

Paro un taxi y se fue al lugar de donde nunca se tendría que haber ido sin la verdad

No puede ser, era lo único que decía su cerebro, no puede ser lo que él está pensando

Pero no había opción, tenía que ser así, no cabía otra posibilidad al menos que… no - sacudió su cabeza - no cabía otra posibilidad, estaba seguro… pero ¿porque no le había dicho nada? - sentía una punzad de dolor en la cabeza, el viaje lo estaba matando…

-señor, ya llegamos-aviso el chofer

-sí, gracias. Tome- le entrego un billete que ni siquiera miro el monto, estaba apurado - abrió la puerta…

-¡espere! - lo paro

-conserve el cambio - dijo Matt al borde de perder la paciencia

-¡gracias! Pero… ¿usted no es Matt Ishida? - pregunto inocentemente

El rubio suspiro

-no - grito y se alejó corriendo del vehículo, no tenia o más bien no quería perder tiempo dando autógrafos o charlar de su maravillosa vida de cantante

Por suerte en el hall del edificio, estaba el mismo portero que lo había dejado pasar antes, así que no tuvo ningún problema en ingresar

-buenas noches Matt ¿qué hace por aquí de nuevo? - pregunto de una manera confiada

Matt lo miro de mala gana y respondió de la misma forma

-Buenas noches. vengo de visita

El portero lo vio pasar con los ojos bien abiertos, en la tarde había sido una persona de lo más cordial, hasta le había regalado un cd autografiado y una remera de la banda, que no era de su talle pero no importaba, pero ahora se notaba bien molesto. ¿Que le había pasado?

Maldijo al ascensor por décima vez ¿es que no podía ir más rápido?

Chatarra

Sentía como la sangre pasaba por sus venas hasta su corazón, y como este bombeaba a más no poder, sentía que dentro de poco le saltaría del pecho… o se le hundiría

-¿y esta porquería no puede ir más rápido?- hablo enojado pateando la puerta

El sonido del ascensor, que significaba que ya estaba en el piso indicado, lo hizo agradecer

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la puerta donde vive Mimi

Respiro hondamente, tenía que tranquilizarse ante de llamar

Volvió a respirar y cerró los ojos…

Toco el timbre y espero hacer atendido…

Nada

Volvió a tocar otra vez…

Nada

En la tercera no despego el dedo del timbre. Y el sonido se hacía irritante

-ya va, ya va- se escuchó a un adormilado Michael del otro lado – ¡¿Matt? - pregunto sorprendido. Vestía una remera y un short verde que cumplían la tarea de pijama

No obtuvo respuesta, pero a cambio de eso recibió un leve empujón que lo hizo correr de la entrada

-¡oye! - Se quejó este

-¿dónde está?- fue lo único que dijo viendo la oscura habitación, que horas antes estaba alumbrada por la luz solar unos veladores de adorno

Por instinto se dirigió a la parte derecha de la casa, que había que atravesar un pequeño pasillo con dos habitaciones al costado de esta

Se detuvo ahí y miro las dos puertas… ¿en cual dormía?

Michael se había quedado asombrado por la inesperada visita de Matt, si hace cuatro horas lo habían dejado en su hotel

¿Por qué aparecía a estas horas de la madrugada? ¿Se había dejado algo? ¿Y por qué entro de esa manera?

Se despertó de sus pensamientos, cerró la puerta y siguió el camino que antes había hecho el ojiazul

Lo encontró mirando vagamente las dos puertas

-¿Matt que hace aquí? - hablo en susurro siendo consiente que Mimi dormía

Matt lo miro lleno de coraje

-tengo que hablar con ella – coloco su mano en el asa para comenzar a girarla, pero la mano de Michael lo detuvo

-espera… está durmiendo ¿no puedes hablar cuando se despierte? ¿O cuando salga el sol?

-no. Tiene que ser ahora - saco con fuerzas la mano de Michael y abrió la puerta

-espera… ¿qué te pasa?- entro siguiendo a Matt

Mimi escuchaba insistentemente el sonido del timbre en sus sueños

-mama atiende la puerta - hablo dormida. Escucho unos pasos en el pasillo y a Michael hablar con alguien - ¿Michael?-hablo entre sueños - ¿qué hace Michael en casa?

-_Matt _- escuchó decir a Michael

-¿Matt? - Pregunto Mimi aun somnolienta - ¿Michael y Matt vinieron de visitas?

-¿Matt?- se despertó de repente - ¿Matt? - pregunto otra vez - ¡Matt! - dijo asustada, tratando de escuchar la conversación que había afuera de su habitación

No escuchaba nada

-¿vino Matt?- se preguntó nuevamente, no entendía lo que pasaba afuera

Se sentó en la cama trabajosamente y se colocó las pantuflas, mostrando su rosado camisón de lino

_-¿Matt que haces aquí?_

Mimi miro asustada, en dirección a la puerta

- ¡Matt está aquí! - susurro nerviosa. Sentía que algo no estaba bien

-_tengo que hablar con ella_

Mimi se puso aún más nerviosa al terminar de escuchar esas palabras

¿De qué quería hablar con ella?

Tenía miedo.

Ya sabía de lo que quería hablar

_-espera… está durmiendo ¿no puedes hablar cuando se despierte? ¿O salga el sol? _

Mimi agradeció que estuviera Michael, él lo detendría y no dejaría que entre a su habitación y Matt entraría en razón y se iría por donde vino

-_no. tiene que ser ahora_

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

Sabía que Matt tiraría la puerta y la insultaría y luego le recriminaría y luego la odiaría…

Sintió una angustia en el pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos

Escucho el ruido de la manija y como las bisagras de la puerta hacían ese peculiar chasquido

Cerro los ojos y maldijo no poder moverse de esa cama, sabía que si lo hacia sus pierna, torpes no responderían y se caería

-Mimi - escucho la voz ronca y enojada de Matt llamándola

Michael, quien entro atrás de él, prendió la luz, ya que el receptor estaba al lado de la puerta

La luz ilumino la habitación y Matt, primero achico los ojos por la intensa luz y luego los abrió demasiado grande y lo que vio le hizo encoger el corazón y a la ves llenarlo de ternura

Ante sus ojos había una habitación pintada de celeste y decorada para albergar a un bebe, siguió recorriendo con su vista el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se chocaron con la persona que estaba buscando

-Mimi – volvió a llamarla

La castaña lo miraba con cara de perrito hambriento

-Matt -fue lo que apenas pudo decir, tenía un intenso nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar

-Mimi…- dijo de manera más suave, conmovido de lo que veía

Michael por su parte veía la escena de esos dos, asombrado ¿qué estaba pasando?

-¿qué? - pregunto en un susurro

Matt aspiro hondamente el aire de su alrededor y lo exhalo lentamente, se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas igualando las alturas, la miro a los ojos

-¿es mi hijo?-pregunto sin dar vueltas, aunque lo hizo en un susurro

Mimi lo miro a los ojos.

Dios

El momento que tanto había temido se presentaba en una situación que nunca se imaginó vivir

No estaba lista para responder. Todavía no era el momento pero no quedaba otra solución

-sí… - respondió soltando algunas lágrimas

ya lo dijo… ya lo dijo

Matt la miro y una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla derecha.

Va a ser padre, va a ser padre.

El niño que Mimi lleva en sus entrañas es suyo…

Es suyo

Mimi se sorprendió ante tal acto, se llevó una mano a la boca acallando una muda exclamación…

Matt estaba llorando, estaba llorando, no recordaba la última vez que lo vio llorar, pero estaba segura que fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Se arrodillo con dificultad delante de él, y limpio con suma delicadeza la rebelde lagrima que se había escapado… llenándose de ternura ante lo tierno que se veía Matt

Matt la miro asombrado e hizo lo mismo con las lágrimas de ella

Si antes estaba asombrado, ahora estaba híper-mega-archí asombrado, atónito, estupefacto, aturdido, confundido y todos los sinónimos de asombro que pudieran encontrarse en un diccionario

Michael no podía creer lo que sus oídos, limpios, escuchaban, ni lo que sus ojos, limpios, veían

¿Matt padre del hijo de Mimi?

Ahora sentía una punzada en su pecho…

Matt es el padre del hijo de Mimi… ese niño tiene un padre…

Ahora la opresión en el pecho era más fuerte

Esperen… ¿entonces él fue el canalla que la embarazo, la lastimo y la hizo llorar? Ahora estaba enojado… y dolido.

Ahora lo iba a escuchar ese cantante de rock barato

Miro hacia donde estaban los dos

No. Luego arreglaría las cosas con el… era el momento de ellos

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando que ellos tuvieran su momento, aunque eso le partiera el alma

-es tu hijo - volvió a repetir la castaña de manera suave y dulce

El rubio extendió sus manos para que ella, con su ayuda, pudiera parase

-gracias - dijo sin despegar su vista de esos ojos azules que la volvían loca

Matt no respondió, solamente la abrazo con delicadeza siendo consiente que su bebe estaba entre ambos

Mimi se sorprendió ante tal acto, pero respondió enseguida con una pequeña sonrisa

Días y noches añoro con que él la abrazara así…

Y se sentía tan bien…

Se sentía tan bien haber dicho la verdad, no importa lo que pase después, él tenía ese derecho y al verlo llorar le hacía saber que no se equivocó en decirlo, se equivocó en esconderlo y huir

El rubio por su parte estaba con muchos sentimientos mezclados, buenos malos

Aspiro el aroma que desprendía los cabellos de su acompañante, huele igual que esa noche… esa noche

Sonrió tímidamente

Esa noche donde engendraron a su bebe… su bebe

Se apartó lentamente de ella, mirando ese abultado abdomen, estaba enorme, seguramente su hijo era enorme… hijo… hijo… va a ser padre, dentro de un mes va a ser padre…

Mimi lo miraba, miraba como él veía su panza donde crecía su bebe, tenía un mirar tan cálido y raro en él...

Tomo una de sus manos y la llevo a su panza

El rubio ante tal acto quedo atónito pero enseguida relajo la mirada y acaricio con devoción esa panza…

-mi hijo - susurro.

A Mimi se le aguaron, de nuevo, los ojos al escuchar esas dos simples palabras.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era tan irreal, que temía que en cualquier momento se pudiera despertar… y jamás haberlo vivido

Se sentía tan bien

No podía creer que ahí, lo que antes era un plano abdomen, ahora era una bola…. Una bola donde crecía su hijo

Sonrió de lado

-por el color de la habitación me imagino que es varón ¿verdad?- se animó a preguntar

-si… es un niño… un niño muy lindo

Matt tomo las manos de ella y la llevo a sentarse en la cama

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunto mirándola a los ojos

Mimi agacho la mirada, ahora comenzaban las acusaciones

Suspiro

-quise hacerlo pero... tú me corriste de tu casa y no quisiste escucharme…

-¿cuándo fuiste a hablar con migo ya sabias que estabas embarazada? - pregunto sorprendido

Mimi asintió

Él la había tratado horrible

Agacho la virada avergonzado

-¡perdón! - Volvió a repetir mirándola a los ojos, ahora sí que se sentía realmente mal

Mimi sonrió enternecida

-ya te dije que te perdono

Matt la miro y también sonrió

-¿por qué no insististe?

Mimi se sorprendió. Es verdad ¿por qué no insistió?

Por qué él está enamorado de Sora

-tenía miedo-

Matt la miro. Después de como la trato ¿cómo no iba a tener miedo?

La envolvió en un cálido abrazo

-No te preocupes yo me voy a hacer cargo de ustedes - le susurró al oído - hoy en la tarde partimos a Japón y tu vendrás con migo

-¿qué? - dijo sorprendida, rompiendo el abrazo

-hoy en la tarde volvemos a Japón y tu vendrás con migo - repitió

-no… no puedo irme

-¿por qué no? - pregunto Matt interrumpiéndola - aquí no tienes a nadie - le recalco - y en Japón están tus padres, tus amigo y yo… no quiero estar alejado de mi hijo - hasta el mismo se sorprendió

-pero…

-no hay peros, vivirás con migo… al mediodía pasare a recogerte e oírnos directo al aeropuerto ¡estate lista! - fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un beso en la frente y acariciar su vientre para luego irse

-¿ya te vas?

-¿eh? - Matt se dio vuelta para ver a Michael que lo miraba en forma acusadora - si… disculpa, adiós

-espera… - dijo el ojiverde acercándose a el - ¿te la vas a llevar?

-es lo lógico…a hora que sé que es mi hijo, no voy a estar lejos de él… ni de ella…

Michael se sorprendió por el último comentario

– ¿La quieres?- pregunto sin sacar su vista de él

-¿eh? - a Matt le sorprendió el comentario ¿que si la quería?

Sonrió

Más de lo que él se imaginaba, sino nunca hubiera estado ahí

-si…- contesto agachando la mirada

Michael se lo quedo viendo un rato

-¡cuídalos! - le dijo antes de darle la espalda e ir a sentarse en un sillón

Matt lo siguió con la vista

-Lo hare - susurro para él y salió del departamento

En el ascensor se recargo en este y soltó un largo suspiro, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los abrió de repente ante la conclusión que había llegado… va hacer padre…

Va ser padre con 20 años

Llevo sus manos a sus dorados cabello y los arrastro por estos

En el departamento del rubio estadounidense amigo y enamorado secreto de Mimi.

Michael estaba sentado en el sillón, pensando en todo lo que se había enterado…

-Matt estuvo con Mimi - susurro adolorido

Todos sus sueños se veían rotos ante tal descubrimiento y eso era algo sumamente doloroso

Él amaba a la castaña

Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, sintió como una mano estrujaba su corazón

El soñaba con ser el primero… el único.

El que la llevaría al altar, con ser el padre de sus hijos con compartir una vida con ella

Sonrió de lado

Ahora sentía como esa mano apretaba más y más, estrujando su corazón y jugando con su dolor

Ahora ya no podía ser más el primero, porque alguien más lo fue… tampoco podría llevarla al altar…

Cayó sus pensamientos

¡Ella no está casada!- se dijo a si mismo con un deje de esperanza- y aunque no sea el padre del primer hijo, lo puedo ser de los demás y esa vida que soñé con ella se puede hacer realidad -sonrió ampliamente

En la habitación de Mimi

La castaña se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama jugando con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus sonrojadas mejillas…

No sabía si eran lágrimas de felicidad o tristeza o las dos juntas…

Había viso de nuevo esos ojos azules, tan parecidos al zafiro y se había desmayado susurrado su nombre, luego él había venido a su casa a buscar "información"… y la encontró, ahora sabe que es el padre del bebe.

Y ella que hasta había "huido" para que no se enterara, y como era obvio de esperar se va a ser cargo del niño y se la llevara de aquí

Levanto la vista y miro a su alrededor, toda la habitación...

Sonrió melancólica y se paró despacio…

Fue hasta la cuna y paso vagamente su mano por el barandal…

Suspiro

-aquí tienes tu cunita- le dijo a su bebe – Michael hizo todo esto por nosotros- hablo más para sí misma- nos regaló todo esto…- bajo su mirada- no lo podemos abandonar- miro hacia el techo limpiándose las lágrimas que caían sin para- aunque…- camino un poco más hacia su derecha, donde había una cómoda, abrió el cajón y saco un retrato, una foto de todos sus amigo- los extraño tanto…- toco el cuadro deteniéndose en cada rostro, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

Estaba en una contradicción… deseaba con toda su alma ir a ver a sus amigos, ir al lugar donde pertenece, estar con la gente que quiere… estar con él, pero también esta Michael y la vida que hizo estos meses en new york, no los podía dejar

Los golpes de la puerta la hicieron reaccionar, guardo rápidamente el cuaderno y con la misma velocidad, limpio las lágrimas

-adelante - dijo con vos ronca

Michael abrió la puerta, mas no entro

Se quedó parado observándola, sabía que estaba llorando, camino despacio hasta ella y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo,

-perdón- pidió disculpas luego de separase

-no tienes por qué pedirlo, tú me dijiste que no ibas a hablar de eso y yo te respete - deposito una mano en el vientre de la ojimiel - me alegras saber que tienes un padre - le hablo al niño con una sonrisa triste en sus labios - pero no te olvides de mi

Mimi tomo la mano del rubio

-nunca nos olvidaremos de ti, tu siempre vas a estar con nosotros

-lo sé... siempre estaré con tigo - hizo una pausa - me iré a Japón con ustedes

-¿qué? - levanto la vista sorprendida

* * *

-¡niño! ¿Dónde piensas que vas?

Yamato suspiro cansado ¡siempre lo mismo!

Giro sobre su eje y miro molesto a la persona que lo llamo: su loco representante

-tengo que ir a un lugar - todavía no le había contado la buenas nuevas y tampoco sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar. Igual estaba seguro que JD pondría el grito en el cielo y una apoplejía le agarraría

-¿estás loco? – Chillo - ¿sabías que dentro de tres horas sale el avión? - coloco sus manos en jarra

-si lo se… ustedes vallan sin mí y lleven mis maletas yo los alcanzo allá

-¿Qué? - chillo más fuerte - ¿a dónde tienes que ir? - exigió saber cómo novia celosa

Matt suspiro

- tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante… nos vemos a allá – se giró y camino hacia la salida haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del moreno

* * *

-¡creo que ya está todo! - hablo para sí misma Mimi.

Estaba guardando todas sus cosas en la valija, ya llevaba cuatro maletas: tres de ella y una del bebe.

Miro a su alrededor a ver si no faltaba algo por guardar… efectivamente faltaba algo… "su caja"

La caja mágica como decía ella, allí estaban todas las cartas que ella escribió desde que llego a new york… cartas para su bebe y para Matt

Saco la tapa y tomo la última carta que escribió: hoy a la madrugada, después de que Matt se fuera, le escribió esa carta a su pequeño…

El timbre de la residencia sonó

-_¡yo voy! _- escucho a Michael decirle

-hola Matt - saludo con una sonrisa, luego de abrir la puerta - pasa

-hola - el ojiazul pasó tímidamente, avergonzado por su comportamiento de la madrugada. Y miro de reojo las dos maletas apiladas a un costado

-¿y Mimi? - se atrevió a preguntar luego de un corto silencio

-en su recamara, preparando sus cosas… ahora la llamo. tu siéntate

-si

-¿meens puedo pasar? - pregunto luego de dar uno leves golpes a la puerta

-si Mich, pasa - hablo rociándose un poco de su perfume favorito

-¡que linda te ves! - le dijo él.

Se veía hermosa con el vestido de batista que tenía, era lila con lunares de colores

-¡verdad que sí! - y dio una vuelta sobre su eje, mientras una enorme sonrisa la acompañaba

-el ya llego-

-¿qué hora es? – pregunto encaminando a cargar su bolso de mano

-las doce

-¿me ayudas?

Michael tomo dos maletas y la arrastro hacia el pasillo, después que saliera la castaña, luego volvería por las otras dos

Matt se paró inmediatamente y corrió a ayudar a Mimi que traía el bolso, no pesaba nada ya que solo contenía cosas para el aseo personal y algún dulce que ella pudiera comer si le daba hambre, pero el igual insistió, no quería que hiciera fuerza aunque sea muy leve

-Mich está trayendo las maletas - le comento, solo por decir algo

¿Más maletas? - pensó Matt, en la entrada había visto un par ¿necesitaba más? - miro a la chica en frente de él y sonrió de lado-es Mimi - pensó como si eso justificara todas las rarezas del mundo

-¿cómo han estado?

-bien - respondió tímidamente, esto era raro y más raro sintió cuando el deposito una mano en su vientre y lo Aparicio con ternura y devoción

-¿estas lista? - pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-si…- se cayó.

Matt miro sorprendido el abdomen ¿que fue eso? Y luego la miro a ella con cara de susto

-Mimi… hablo temeroso

Ella sonrió. Claro Matt jamás lo había sentido

-pateo - hablo risueña

El rubio la miro como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera imposible

-¿pateo?

-si pateo

Al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos y una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-pateo – susurro - ¡pateo de nuevo! - dijo realmente emocionado al sentir otra patadita por parte del bebe

Lo que estaba sintiendo era algo único e inigualable

A pesar de que se enteró que va a ser padre, hace horas… lo que está sintiendo es algo verdaderamente único y es mucho mejor que cualquier tipo de recital

Michael lo miraba desde el pasillo, lo miraba con los ojos tristes y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Miro el piso... hacían una bonita pareja y pronto serán una familia

Volvió a levantar la vista

Aun así el luchara por el amor de la castaña

Volvió a la habitación a recoger las dos maletas que faltaban

Carraspeo para que Matt y Mimi se dieran cuenta de su presencia

Ambos lo miraron y se miraron…

Matt retiro las manos del abdomen y volvió a mirar a Michael

La burbuja de amor en la que estaban metidos se había pinchado. Mejor dicho la habían pinchado

Matt miro a las maletas y luego a las que estaban en el recibidor una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis ¿seis maletas?

-¿esas seis maletas son tuyas? - pregunto un poco asustado

Mimi miro las maletas… ¡cierto! Todavía no le había dicho nada

Miro al ojiazul como ¿recibiría la noticia?

Suspiro

- n-no… e

-estas cuatro son de ella - la interrumpió Mich, mostrando con el dedo las valija de la castaña un par de rosas y un par de lilas - estas son las mías - mostro las dos negras

Matt no entendía nada… por que Michael tenía dos maletas ¿acaso se iría de viaje?

El rostro de sonrisa embobada cambio radicalmente, por uno serio y fruncido

El rubio estadounidense vio la expresión cambiante del rubio cantante y supo que era el momento

-así es, me voy a Japón con ustedes - termino con una radiante sonrisa

Matt sentía la vena de su cien palpitar a más no poder y su cerebro pego un gran grito: ¡QUE!

¿Qué Michael iría con ellos? ¿Por qué?

Miro la sonrisa tonta de Michael, tenía ganas de pegarle, pasó sus ojos hacia Mimi, le regalaba una tímida sonrisa no muy convencida y ahí trato de calmarse

-Michael quiere estar al pendiente del bebe cuando nazca – hablo nerviosa tratando de apaciguar las aguas

¿Quiere estar al pendiente de SU hijo?

Él fue quien los cuido…- le dijo la vocecilla de su cerebro- él quiere estar con el bebe cuando nazca… tiene ese derecho…-

Matt suspiro, la vos que le hablaba, que no sabía quién era o no quería saber, tenía razón.

Michael acudió a ayudar a Mimi cuando él la dejo irse, cuando ella quedo sola

-¡qué bueno! - dijo el rubio con una falsa sonrisa. No le gustaba para nada la idea pero ¿qué podía hacer? - ¿ya estas lista?

-si….

-bien. Entonces vamos - se colgó el bolso en el hombro y agarro las dos valijas de Mimi, Michael hizo lo mismo…

* * *

-¡¿QUE? – grito sorprendido al borde de un colapso

Los tres muchachos miraron avergonzados a su representante, que con el grito llamo la atención de las personas. Luego miraron confundido al rubio que estaba al lado de la castaña embarazada y al lado el otro rubio

-¿en serio? - pregunto confundido Lun

-sí. Dentro de poco seré padre…- volvió a repetir Yamato

Los chicos se miraron confundidos

-bueno. Eh… ¡felicidades hermano! - felicito Gon dándole unas palmadas en la espalda

-¡gracias!

-felicidades para ti también Mimi - se acercó a ella y le deposito un beso en la mejilla - te ves hermosa

Gon miro a Michael a ¿él también lo tenía que felicitar?

El rubio estadounidense entendió a la perfección la mirada que le daba entonces dijo

- no te preocupes que yo no voy hacer madre ni tampoco padre

-¡uf! ¡Qué bueno!

Lun y Joichi repitieron el mismo acto: felicitaron a Matt y a Mimi mientras que JD los miraba celosos desde su posición

-¡como sabes que es tuyo? - hablo rápido en formas agresiva

Mimi lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que Matt y los muchachos lo miraron sorpresivamente

¿Y a este que le pasaba?

Matt le iba a responder pero la dulce castañita se le adelanto

-es de él.- hablo agresiva poniéndose en frente del representante y poniendo sus brazos en su cintura

¿Quién se creía ese… -lo miro de arriba abajo- ese hombre para dudar de su palabra?

JD la miro mas agresivamente pero no dijo nada, supo que no era el momento para atacar ya que se estaba ganando una gran mirada de odio por parte de su "voz", y lo que menos quería era pelearse con el

A los pasajeros se le informa que el vuelo a Japón… etc., etc.

-debemos irnos - hablo Joichi mirando atento a las miradas de odio que Matt le enviaba a JD- ¡vamos!- alentó a los chicos

-¿Michael te sientas con migo? -pregunto inocentemente Mimi. Quería hasta llegar a Japón estar con el

El rubio se sorprendió por la invitación pero no le desagrado

-claro

Matt escucho atento la conversación y sintió tristeza y rabia. ¡Él quería estar al lado de ella!

* * *

-Hoy llega mi hermano - hablo contento T.k, tirado en el pasto mirando el celeste cielo

-si… ¡hace mucho que no lo vemos! - respondo Kari al lado de el- podríamos ir a el aeropuerto ¿no? - pregunto emocionada levantándose, quedando sentada en el pasto

-si- respondió igual de emocionado y levantándose igual que ella- Aunque… mejor no- dijo luego de pensar unos segundos y al ver la cara de desconcierto de la pequeña castaña agrego - si vamos seguro que llamamos la atención y los fans se aglomeraran rápidamente y no creo que a mi hermano le agrade la idea

-tienes razón - dijo ella luego de entender la explicación

-¡hey! ¿Qué hacen? - apareció corriendo y gritando Davis con el uniforme de la secundaria - vamos a la escuela o llegaremos tarde

Ambos se sorprendieron por lo que decía el chico de cabellos revoltoso ¿desde cuando le importaba a Davis llegar puntual?

-no me miren así siempre llego puntual - se defendió ante la mirada extraña que le dedicaban sus amigo

Hikari ahogo una risita

-tienes razón. Vamos - se levantó del pasto con la ayuda de Davis y se sacudió su uniforme

T.k se rio por lo bajo

- vamos

* * *

_Que les pareció? Les gusto? Alcanzo sus expectativas?_

_Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encanto como quedo, es que no es por ser modesta pero ¡ay! Me gusto_

_Ya se supo la verdad ¿y ahora qué hago? ¿La dejo hasta acá?_

_Ustedes deciden, espero que quieran que la sigan jajaja_

_Muchas gracias a todos por los mensajes_

_**CherryMurder, **__**Camilo Brakmariano ishikawa,**__**Princesa De Rosa,**__**johita0310,**__**Vitta Love, **__**YamiVanHelsingValerius**_

_De verdad se los agradesco_

_Buena suerte y muchos besos_

_krayteona_


	10. ¿que, que, que?

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que estén de maravillas…

Antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora, la verdad que he tenido poquísimo tiempo con la universidad, el curso, el cumple de mi sobrino, la vida y demás actividades que hago el tiempo me dura nada… yo creo que el día debería durar 36 horas ¿no les parece? Así tendríamos más tiempo para dormir, leer fic, escribirlos y vivir como se debe…

No los entretengo más y que comience la lectura…

* * *

Capitulo X

¿Que, que, que?

-¡T.k!- hablo Matt, luego del rato de silencio que se produjo

T.k, quien traiga un pantalón largo de lino color café y una camiseta mangas largas de color verde, pestañeo tres veces en menos de un segundo, apenas su hermano termino de decir su nombre

¿Que estaban viendo sus ojos?

Se paró despacio y camino lentamente hacia ellos, quería verificar que no era una visión

-T.k-lo volvió a llamar, preocupado de la actitud de su pequeño hermano

Este pasó por el lado de él y ni siquiera lo miro, cosa que le desagrado.

T.k se detuvo en la chica que hace más de siete meses no veía

Se paró en frente de ella y la observo. Observo su rostro y los ojos se le aguaron al igual que ella

-¿Mimi?-susurro apenas

-T.k-dijo la castaña y se abalanzo contra el para darle un cálido abrazo

Lo había echado de menos

El menor de los rubios correspondió enseguida el abrazo

-Mimi - volvió a susurrar- te extrañe

-y yo a ti pequeño- le dijo separándose de él y tomando su rostro con las manos

-¿cuándo…? - se cayó al ver el cambiado cuerpo de su "hermanita"-¡Mimi!- dijo asombrado- ¿estas…?

Matt supo que era el momento, él hubiera preferido más luego pero bueno, se acercó y la abrazo por los hombros ante la sorpresa de T.k

Mimi lo miro confusa

-T.k. Mimi y yo…-respiro- vamos a tener un bebe

Al muchacho se le cayó la mandíbula y por poco choca contra el piso… pero luego de unos minutos de estar en un estado de shock, un ataque de risa estallo de su garganta

Matt y Mimi lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos ¿T.k estaba bien?

-T.k- lo llamo preocupado su hermano mayor

Tomo aire y se limpió las lagrimillas de los ojos.

Los miro esperando que lo que le habían dicho era mentira

-T.k, es verdad - hablo Matt adivinando el pensamiento de su hermano menor

-¡oh por dios!- se giró sobre sí mismo dándoles la espalda mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus dorados cabellos

-T.k…- lo llamo Mimi y este se giró y la miro con una sonrisa

-¿estás embarazada?- la castaña afirmo moviendo la cabeza. Miro a su hermano- ¿es tuyo?-este también afirmo con la cabeza un poco irritado por la actitud y la pregunta de T.k… este ensancho su sonrisa- ¿voy a ser tío?- el rubio y la castaña volvieron a afirmar con la cabeza y este se abalanzo dándole un fuerte a brazo a la futura madre de su futuro sobrino

Se separó de ella

–pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo es que ustedes?- dijo apuntando con el dedo a los dos- ¿son novios? -Pregunto incrédulo

Matt y Mimi se miraron de reojo y enseguida se sonrojaron

Miraron nerviosos a T.k

-eh…-comenzó a decir el rubio Ishida

-este…-lo siguió la embarazada

-eh…..-volvió a decir Yamato

T.k los miro y resoplo… no sabía muy bien que pasaba entre esos dos pero le alegraba tener de nuevo a su hermanita y más si esta con su hermano mucho mejor

-no importa… ¿te ayudo con las valijas?

* * *

Unas ves que Matt cerró la puerta, la castaña se quedó observando la habitación

Estaba igual que aquella ves…

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín

Camino hasta la cama y se sentó en ella

Las paredes seguían azules, con esas cortinas blancas, tan deprimentes, la cama seguía en el mismo sitio con el mismo cobertor azul, las dos mesas de noches con los mismos adornos: un velador, un reloj despertador, un cuaderno y un cuadro con una fotografía

Sonrió

Era una fotografía de T.k y Matt de pequeños, ¡se veían tan tiernos!

¿Así sería su bebe? ¿Tendría el cabello rubio o castaño? ¿Ojos azules o mieles? ¿Sería amable o gruñón?

Una carcajada se le escapó de sus labios, algo le decía que su niño se parecería a su padre… y eso sería un gran problema…

Dejo el cuadro en el sitio y siguió recorriendo la habitación con su mirada

Se paró con dificultad y fue hasta su valija, de donde saco las cosas para darse un delicioso baño y poder dormir más relajada

* * *

Se tiro en el sofá y bebió, bebió y bebió un vaso de agua con desesperación, parecía que hace años no tomaba liquido

Apoyo el vaso fuertemente en la mesa de cristal haciendo que este chillara

Se recostó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos y suspiro fuerte y largo.

Hace cinco minutos se había ido T.k y no antes de hacerle las mil y una pregunta, como era lógico de esperarse y los "cómo, donde y cuando",

no se hicieron esperar, como así tampoco las diversas expresiones que tomaba su rostro o los múltiples… "consejos", por no llamarlas regaños, que les daba

Fue difícil explicarle todo, ya que él sabia la mitad únicamente… fue difícil y cansador y a eso hay que sumarle el viaje… estaba hecho pelota

Escucho la puerta abrirse y maldijo a todos los dioses… él estaba cansado y todavía tenía que seguir explicando

Hiroaki, quien traía un pantalón de jean azul oscuro y una chaqueta negra, se sorprendió y alegro de encontrar a su hijo en frente suyo

Hace tiempo que no lo veía y echaba de menos la comida que le preparaba

-Matt -saludo emocionado- ¿cuándo llegaste?

El primogénito Ishida recibió el abrazo de su padre y luego volvió a su posición antigua

-hace unas horas…

-¡qué cara traes! - hablo divertido el hombre yendo a la cocina a buscarse un refrigerio y volver a la sala con su hijo

Matt lo miro sentarse… y un cosquilleo comenzó a hacerle en la mano

-¿cómo te ha ido?- hablo luego de beber un poco del líquido que contenía su vaso

-bien…- respondió sin importancia. Se lo tenía que decir ahora- ¿a ti como te fue en el trabajo?

-bien, cansado- contesto el hombre prendiendo el televisor

-¡aha!- lo volvió a mirar. Se lo tenía que decir… se lo tenía que decir… pero mierda que no le salían las palabras

-¿y que me has traído?- pregunto sonriente Hiroaki, mientras cambiaba de sintonía el televisor

-¡papa voy a tener un hijo!- soltó Matt, mirando detenidamente el perfil de su progenitor

Primero: Dejo de pestañear, ningún musculo de su cuerpo se movió, Matt por un instante tuvo miedo que su padre estuviera muerto ya que estaba seguro que el aire no entraba por sus fosas nasales

Segundo: el rostro pálido que tenía iba pasando rápidamente a un tono rojizo, Matt suspiro al ver que pestañeaba pero al mismo tiempo contuvo la respiración, la cabeza del señor Ishida giro lentamente y lo miro, lo miro fijamente a los ojos con una mirada que daba miedo…

-¿qué?-hablo con dificultad

¿Se lo repetía?

-voy a tener un bebe- hablo lento

Hiroaki lo volvió a mirar y mirar y mirar. Sabía que su hijo no era de hacer ese tipo de bromas… así que lo que le dijo tenía que ser verdad

Cambio el rostro por uno triste y confundido

Su hijo va a ser padre, padre con 20 años, va a tener un hijo… un hijo

Miro al rubio

Su pequeño Matt, su primer hijo… va a tener un bebe y él va a ser… abuelo, abuelo… ¿abuelo con 45 años?

-¿papa?-lo llamo Yamato preocupado tocando el hombro

-¡voy hacer abuelo!-susurro el hombre girando lentamente hacia el rubio-¿voy a ser abuelo?

Yamato asintió con miedo

Su padre estaba actuando extraño… aunque esa actitud debe ser normal en los padres-abuelos primerizos ¿no?

Hiroaki suspiro, ya no había remedio… aunque…

-¿y lo van a tener?

Yamato se sorprendió por la pregunta ¿cómo que si lo iban a tener?

Si ya casi que estaba caminando él bebe, aparte el jamás haría una cosa así y estaba seguro que Mimi mucho menos y menos faltándole tan poco para verlo…

Miro enojado a su padre ¿cómo le preguntaba tal estupidez?

-si…

Hiroaki volvió a suspirar y apago el televisor

-¿quién es la chica?- pregunto, ya que no encontraba, quien podría ser la madre de su nieto… nieto

-es…

-¿Matt?- se escuchó la vos suave de Mimi por el pasillo.

El ojiazul, miro de reojo a su padre que se paralizo al escuchar la vos de una mujer y se paró inmediatamente yendo al encuentro de la castaña

-Matt- dijo la chica llegando al living

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto tiernamente

-¿es ella?- pregunto un impresionado señor Ishida ¿de cuantos meses ya estaba? Y el preguntándole si lo iba a tener ¡que pregunta tonta!

Mimi miro al padre del rubio y sus mejillas se tiñeron enseguida de carmesí, y no solo por que traía pijama

Matt tomo suavemente su mano y la guio hasta el sillón

-papa ella es Mimi ¿la recuerdas?

El hombre asintió levemente aun sorprendido por la niña que tenía en frente

-ella es la madre de tu nieto- dijo depositando una mano en su vientre

Al padre Ishida se le saltaron los ojos…

Mimi, según su hijo, una niña odiosa, caprichosa, mimada, histérica y muchas otras cosas más… ¿embarazada de Matt?

Sonrió de lado

Según T.k y hasta el mismo, Mimi es una chica muy cariñosa y atenta además de ser bonita. Era lógico que su primogénito se enamorara de ella

Se paró y miro a la chica

- pues ¡felicidades!-dijo abriendo los brazos

Mimi entendió el mensaje, sonrió tímidamente y correspondió el abrazo

- ¡gracias!

Matt miro enternecido y complacido la escena

-¿y cuánto falta para que sea abuelo? No es por ofenderte pero déjame decirte que tienes una panza enorme

Mimi sonrió y se sonrojo por el comentario tan halagador del abuelo de su bebe

-¡papa!- lo regaño Matt- ya va a entrar a los ocho memes

-¡¿ocho meses? ¿Y yo recién me entero? ¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

* * *

-hola Michael ¿cómo has estado?

-bien y ¿usted?

-¿cómo esta Mimi?

-justamente por ella la llamaba

-¿qué le paso? - pregunto preocupada la madre de Mimi

-Tranquilícese no le paso nada… o al menos nada grave- dijo Michael sentándose

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estamos en Japón!

-¡¿qué? ¿Cómo que están en Japón? ¿Dónde están?

-apareció el padre de su nieto y quiere hacerse cargo del bebe y la trajo a vivir con él. Yo estoy hospedándome en un hotel-conto el rubio estadounidense

-¿apareció?-pregunto incrédula- ¿la trajo a vivir con él? dime en que hotel estas que voy para allá

* * *

-¿papa?-pregunto un adormilado Matt restregándose los ojos

-¡buen día hijo!- lo saludo el hombre que estaba poniendo la mesa para el desayuno

-¡aquí está el café! ¡Oh! ¡Buen día Matt!- dijo tímida la castaña apareciendo con una tetera

- ¡buen día!- hablo sonrojado el muchacho, sentándose en la mesa- ¿a qué hora te levantaste?- le pregunto a la castaña una vez que el padre se fue a la cocina

-hace un rato…

-¡Mimi siéntate que yo llevo todo!- grito Hiroaki desde la cocina

La castaña obedeció y se sentó al lado del rubio

Se formó un silencio incomodo en el que la castaña jugaba con sus manos y el rubio miraba por la ventana ¿que decía?

-¿Dormiste bien?

-¡aquí estoy!- apareció el señor Ishida trayendo consigo una bandeja con tres platos

-este es para ti- se lo entrego a Matt- este es para ustedes- se los dio a Mimi que a modo de agradecimiento le sonrió- y este es para mi

Se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar no antes de dar las gracias

* * *

-¡buen día, hermano!- saludo la pequeña Hikari que estaba con el uniforme del colegio, a su hermano mayor – ¿qué sucede?

Su hermano, que todavía estaba con el pijama un shot y una remera de tono rojos, estaba sentado en la mesa dándole leves golpecito al celular

-desde anoche que estoy intentando comunicarme con Matt y el desgraciado lo tiene apagado- protesto dejando el teléfono en la mesa

-¿y por qué no lo llamas a la casa?-pregunto como si nada Kari, mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de manzana

-¿A la casa?-pregunto incrédulo Tai- Kari, Matt está al otro lado del mundo ¡como lo voy a llamar a la casa!

Kari lo miro con una ceja en alto

-Matt llego ayer

A Tai se le salieron los ojos

-¿cómo que llego ayer?- grito Saltando de la silla y corriendo al teléfono

-¿por qué no me aviso?… y se hace llamar mi mejor amigo- le pregunto a su hermana mientras esperaba que le conteste. Ese Matt hacia las cosas como al se le ocurrieran

Kari trago lo que estaba comiendo

-te querrá dar una sorpresa- hablo divertida. Tomo su mochila ante la mirada acecina que le enviaba Tai- ¡adiós!

-_hola_

-¿por qué no me avisaste que llegaste?

-_estoy bien, gracias por preguntar ¿tu como estas? Tai_- ironizo el rubio

-¡muy bien! - sonrió. Era tan fácil hacerle olvidar las cosas- oye ¿y mis dulces?- se acordó porque lo llamaba

- _¿la comida es lo único que te importa?_

-en parte lo es, porque si no como me muero de hambre y si me muero de hambre no soy feliz y si no soy feliz las personas que me quieren no son felices y si ellos…

-_ya para Tai_-protesto Yamato- _no seas exagerado. Tú jamás te podría morir de hambre, tienes reserva de sobra_

-¡ey! ¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

-_nada, nada_

-¿y mis dulces?- volvió a reclamar el Yagami

-_aquí están, sanos y salvos… puedes venir a buscarlos cuando gustes_

-¿en serio?- se le iluminaron los ojitos con una gran sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

-_si…_

-ya voy para allá

-_ok… NO_- grito Matt antes de que el moreno cortara- _no_

-¿no? ¿Qué te pasa?

-_no… no puedes venir…_

-¿por qué?

_-porque tengo una sorpresa para ustedes y quiero que estén todos juntos _

-¿de verdad Matt? ¿Qué es?- pregunto más que emocionado

_-te dije que es una sorpresa, si te la digo no es más sorpresa_

Taichí se rio

-es cierto… entonces esta tarde nos vemos en la casa de Sora ¿está bien?

-_me parece bien. Necesito que estén todos_

-no te preocupes yo me encargo- hablo con una flamante sonrisa -adiós- y colgó sin dejar que su amigo respondiera. Volvió a marcar un número que ya se sabía de memoria

-_¿diga?_

-hola señora Takenouchi soy Tai ¿esta Sora?- hablo con respeto. La madre de Sora todavía no sabía que eran novios

_-¡hola Tai! Enseguida te la paso_

-sí. Gracias

-_hola Tai_- hablo risueña la chica

-hola sora- a Tai se le formo una tonta sonrisa en su rostro- ¿cómo estás? – Ya se le olvido para que la llamaba

-_bien ¿y tú?_

-bien… ¿y que hacías? Ah Sora- se acordó para que la llamaba- ya volvió Matt…

_-¿volvió Matt?-_pregunto incrédula del otro lado

* * *

-¿Mimi puedo pasar?- pregunto Matt dándole leves golpecitos en la puerta

-sí, pasa- dijo la castaña sentada en la cama, teniendo una foto en sus manos

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto preocupado el rubio, mirando a la castaña que estaba hipnotizada viendo la fotografía

-todo esto es muy raro- se confesó

-¿raro? ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el tomando asiento

-esto- dijo la castaña mientras abría los brazos, mostrando toda la habitación

-¿tiene algo de malo mi habitación?- pregunto Matt preocupado, él la veía muy linda

Ella rio

-no tu habitación, sino que estoy haciendo yo en ella, eso es lo raro- hablo nerviosa jugando con las manos

Matt la escuchaba atento

- No es correcto que yo este acá… -se cayó no sabía cómo seguir expresándose…

El entendía a lo que ella se refería… no quería seguir abordando el tema, ya que tampoco tenía palabras para decirle, por ahora había que obviarlo

-ya casi es la hora ¿por qué no te alistas?- pregunto él mientras se paraba e iba hacia la puerta

-¡Matt!- él se volteo y la ojimiel bajo la mirada- ¿tú crees que ellos querrán verme?- hablo despacio

Yamato se volvió a sentar

-ellos son tus amigos y te han extrañado mucho… estoy seguro que se pondrán muy felices de verte- paso un brazo por los hombros de la castaña y la atrajo hacia él

Mimi levanto la vista ante el contacto y casi se olvida de respirar, aunque sus mejillas tomaron color bastante rápido…

Matt estaba ¡sin remera! No tenía camiseta o cualquier tipo de prenda o de tela que cubriera su escultural cuerpo…

Matt supo que su torso sin vestir causaba efecto en Mimi y al parecer del bueno ya que sus mejillas estaban más que sonrojadas y corrió enseguida su vista a sus manos que jugaban inquietas entre ellas- sonrió- al parecer todavía causaba algo en ella y eso le agradaba, le agradaba y mucho.

Se separó de ella, verla así le provocaba un cosquilleo en varias partes de su cuerpo que por el bien de su hijo y hasta de él mismo debía ignorarlas

-vine a buscar una camisa- hablo rápido y fue hasta la cómoda a buscar una camisa

-e-eh s-si- tartamudeo, sentirlo cerca no era tarea fácil. Suspiro

El ojiazul se abrocho rápido la camisa, no quería incomodarla más de la cuenta. Le podía ser daño al niño

-¿tú ya estas lista?- la castaña asintió levemente. Ya tenía puesto un vestido largo en color rosado y vivos verde. con la ayuda de él se paro

-¡vamos!-quiero ver la cara que pondrán todos cuando me vean llegar-hablo divertido Matt

Mimi solo sonrió y salió de la habitación agarrando su chaqueta. Ya estaban en otoño y el frio se hacía sentir

* * *

-¿dime quién es?- exigió saber la señora Tachikawa luego de que Michael le abriera la puerta

-Matt Ishida- hablo sin dar muchas vueltas, no eran necesarias

Mímico abrió enormemente los ojos y la mandíbula casi rosa el piso

-q-¿qué?-hablo con dificultad- ¿qué me estás diciendo?-se llevó una mano a la boca y tomo asiento

La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría

-Matt Ishida es el padre de su nieto-volvió a repetir Michael tomando asiento

-¡lo sabía!- dijo la mujer enojada luego de reponerse- lo sabía, sabía que era de ese chiquillo, pero me negaba a creerlo…-miro a Michael- sabía que Mimi estaba enamorada de él, pero no pensé que fuera tan tonta como para caer en sus encantos…

El rubio bajo la mirada, le dolía saber que Mimi amaba a otro

-¿en dónde están viviendo?-hablo ella

-en la casa de él

-¿en la casa de él?- repitió indignada. El rubio asintió- pero ahí no tiene las cosa necesaria como para el bebe ¿dónde va a dormir? ¿Qué se va a poner? Aparte ¿él con quien vive?- hablo alterada.

A pesar de que estaba enojada con Mimi y tener que negarle su apoyo económico y sentimental, se preocupada por ella, al fin y al cabo era su única hija, su princesa… que ahora iba a tener un principito.

Todos los meses le enviaba dinero a Michael para que él ayudara a Mimi y comprara las cosas necesarias para su futuro nieto

-No se preocupe -la calmo- recuerde que él, ahora es una súper estrella del rock y cuenta con el dinero suficiente como para atender al bebe y a Mimi y… la verdad no se con quien vive…

La señora castaña se llevó una mano a la boca mientras pensaba

-recuerdo que una vez Mimi me conto que él vivía con su padre, ya que su madre se había ido llevándose consigo al niño pequeño, T.k, que es un amor de persona… ¿tú piensas que se casaran?- hablo luego de unos minutos

Al rubio la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

-n-no se… -espero que no- pensó

-debemos impedirlo- hablo firme parándose del asiento- ese chiquillo no puede estar con ella, la va a lastimar… de nuevo, la va a lastimar a ella y al pequeño- hablo exageradamente haciendo caras trágicas- ¡Michael debemos impedirlo!-tomo las manos del rubio y lo miro suplicante

Él la miro seriamente ¿impedirlo?

-¿cómo? -salió en un susurro de sus labios sin querer

La mujer sonrió complacida

-¿tú quieres a mi hija?

El asintió avergonzado

Ella sonrió aún más

-entonces conquístala, has que se enamore de ti y que olvide a ese muchacho que no es digno de ella… yo te apoyare

él la miro, vino hacer justamente eso y lo va hacer, la va a conquistar y se la llevar nuevamente a estados unidos y ahí serán una familia los tres lejos de cantantes y de todos

Sonrió

-lo hare

* * *

-tu hermano ya se retrasó diez minutos- le regaño Tai, quien traía un pantalón de jean y una camiseta mangas largas, al pobre de T.k que tenía un pantalón color camel y una suéter verde

-ya debe de estar por llegar. Hermano- hablo Kari en defensa del rubio quien estaba vestida con un pantalón violeta y una camisa es tono pastel

-¿qué sorpresa nos traerá?- hablo emocionado Davis, quien vestía un conjunto deportivo

-espero que me haya traído un lindo chico americano - hablo babosamente Yolei con los ojos en formita de corazón, ella vestía un pantalón en tono caqui con una camisa verde y un pañuelo rojo, que según ella le daba mucha onda a su look. Aunque enseguida miro a su izquierda, en donde estaba sentado su novio que la miraba celosamente- aunque no creo que encuentre uno más lindo que tú, ken -y le lanzo un beso volador, causando enseguida el sonrojo del muchacho, quien vestía elegantemente como de costumbre en el

-no sé cómo todavía la aguantas - le dijo Davis quien se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Yolei, además de un zapatazo y las risas divertidas de sus amigos

-¡auch!- se quejó sobándose la cabeza

-¿qué clase de sorpresa nos traerá? - volvió a preguntar Sora ignorando la pelea de sus dos amigos

T.k sonrió

Él ya se imaginaba que sorpresa era, de hecho ya la había visto ayer- miro a sus amigos- estaba seguro que ninguno se podía llegar a imaginar que era o mejor dicho quién era

Kari lo miro de reojo, T.k estaba muy sonriente ¿qué le pasaba?

-¿por qué sonríes tanto?- hablo divertida la pequeña Yagami

T.k la miro sorprendido, no sabía que lo estaba mirando

-porque estoy feliz – le respondió

Y la castaña pareció conforme ya que su sonrisa se amplió acompañando al rubio Takaishi

Y mágicamente el timbre de la casa de Sora sonó

-yo voy- hablo Taichí parándose del asiento

Todos se acomodaron para recibir a la persona que los había hecho reunir y ver, por fin, la tan esperada sorpresa

-Ya era…- se cayó al abrir la puerta y sus ojos recorrieron embobados a la muchacha que tenía en frente

Se detuvo en sus ojos más que impresionado

-hola Tai - saludo sonriente Mimi, aunque con un deje de timidez

-¿m-mi-Mimi?- tartamudeo el moreno, que estaba tieso como una estatua, por la sorpresa

-¿te vas a quedar ahí o nos vas a dejar entrar?- pregunto el rubio acercándose a Mimi

El moren reacciono ante la voz de Yamato

-¿Matt? - pregunto sorprendido y luego dirigió su vista a Mimi y luego a Matt y luego a Mimi y siguió mirando de hito en hito, impresionado, a las personas que tenía en frente

-se te saldrán los ojos- lo molesto Matt

-¿Mimi? -volvió a preguntar

De verdad estaba impresionado, Mimi, su amiga, estaba con una panza enorme acompañada de Matt… ¿qué hacían Mimi y Matt juntos?

-Tai ¿por qué tardas tanto? - pregunto la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta – ¿Tai?-pregunto extrañada, su novio parecía una estatua que se reposaba en la manija de la puerta y miraba fijamente hacia el exterior

Se acercó un poco más para chusmear y su corazón se paró de golpe para luego darle paso a las diversas emociones que estaba sintiendo

-¡Mimi! - grito, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga

* * *

Los chicos que estaban en la sala pararon la oreja, como los perritos, al escuchar el grito de Sora

-¿dijo Mimi?- pregunto desconcertado Izzi, quien vestia un pantalón negro y una camisa en color violeta, mirando a los presentes

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!-grito Yolei mientras corría hasta la puerta

-¿Mimi?- pregunto esta vez Jou, que vestía un pantalón de jean y un suéter blanco con líneas rojas, más perdido que el resto

Todos se pararon y fueron hasta la puerta a ver que ocurría

-¡Sora!- abrazaba la castaña a la pelirroja mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Mimi- hablo apartándose de su abrazo y tomándola de los hombros, mientras la inspeccionaba con la mirada- ¿qué te sucedió?-pregunto angustiada

-¡Mimi! - grito Yolei una vez que la diviso, e igual que Sora corrió para abrasarla, no antes de darle un buen empujón a Tai para que se corriera del medio

-¡pero mírate! ¡Estas enorme!- grito la peli morada sorprendida del estado de Mimi- en las fotos luces más flaquita

-¿Mimi? - preguntaron los demás viendo a su embarazada amiga

-¿Mimi que te paso? - pregunto horrorizado el chico de cabellos pelirrojos

-¿por qué no nos dejan pasar?- pregunto Matt sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¡¿Matt?

* * *

-¡¿WATT?- grito horrorizado el dueño del emblema del valor- ¿qué hicieron? - volvió a gritar con los ojos bien abiertos, en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas

-tranquilízate Tai- hablo tranquila Sora, sobándole la espalda para que se pudiera tranquilizar.

Este giro la cara y la miro horrorizado

-Sora, Mimi esta em-ba-ra-za-da - hablo como si la pelirroja no hubiera entendido nada- va a tener un bebe y… y, y de Matt

-lo se Tai, deja de ser tan dramático - lo regaño.

Ella también estaba sorprendida con la noticia, más porque se supone que en ese tiempo Matt estaba enamorado de ella ¿cómo es que estuvo con Mimi? Pero aun así, con todas las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza, no dramatizaba como Tai

-¿cómo ocurrió?- exigió saber mirando fijamente al rubio

Mimi era una de sus mejores amigas y él la quiere muchísimo, siempre la considero como a una hermana que debía de proteger

Enterarse de que está embarazada le cayó como un balde de agua fría y más por él creyó que ella era de las que llegaban "nuevitas" al altar

Abrió grande los ojos

-¿él te obligo?- le pregunto a Mimi

-no la obligue- le grito Matt ruborizado

-hermano ya déjalos tranquilos - lo regaño Kari parándose de su asiento y yendo para donde estaba la castaña sentada en compañía de Matt - me alegra que hayas vuelto… ¡felicidades por tu bebe!-dijo sonriente mientras la abrazaba

-¡gracias Kari!- se separó y fue abrazar a Matt

-a ti también felicidades Matt- lo abrazo- ¡cuídalos! Tendrán un hijo precioso

Y como Kari los demás también felicitaron a los futuros padres dándoles besos y abrazos

-¡felicidades princesa!-le hablo Tai un poquito molesto

-¡cuídalos Ishida! O te matare - y abrazo a su amigo luego de la amenaza- felicidades

-¿y de cuantos meses estas?-pregunto el futuro doctor Jou Kido, sobándole el abdomen a Mimi

-ya voy a entrar a los ocho meses - contesto risueña, había demasiadas manos tocándola

-¿y que voy a tener? ¿Un sobrino o una sobrina?- pregunto entusiasta el rubio Takaishi

-si Mimi ¿qué tendrás? Todavía no me lo has dicho- pregunto Yolei que la abrasaba de costado, hacia como media hora que estaba pegada como garrapata arriba de Mimi

La castaña sonrió ampliamente y miro el rostro de todos sus amigos que la miraban expectante, los había extrañado tanto, miro de reojo a Matt que estaba sentado al otro costado de ella, él también la miraba con una sonrisa

-¡adivinen! - dijo aún más sonriente y enseguida todos empezaron hablar uno arriba del otro, tratando de adivinar que sexo iba a tener él bebe de Mimi… aunque no había muchas opciones

-¡esperen!- los paro- si hablan todos juntos no los entiendo

-¡yo lo voy a descubrir!- dijo triunfante Yolei, sacándose la cadenita de oro que colgaba de su cuello.

Todos la miraron con una ceja en alto

-¿y como lo sabrás?- la molesto Davis- oh… ¡eres bruja!- grito mientras Yolei le regalaba una mirada de rayos láser

-¡cállate!- se ajustó los lentes y acomodo su pelo suelto detrás de los hombros - con esto…-mostro la cadenita - esto me dirá lo que tendrás Mimi

La castaña la miro con las dos cejas levantada y un tanto horrorizada ¿cómo lo haría?

Esta Yolei tiene las ideas más extrañas

Tomo la cadenita por la punta dejando el dije en un extremo y lo acerco lentamente al abdomen de la castaña, ante la atenta mirada de todos…

La cadenita comenzó a moverse paralelo al piso, iba y venía, iba y venía, hacia ese constante movimiento y Yolei no tuvo más dudas, miro atentos a sus amigos y luego a la futura madre

-¡tendrás un varón! - hablo segura con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes

La castaña la miro sorprendida y asintió levemente ¿cómo lo hizo?

-¡sí! -grito victoriosa

-¡eres bruja!- agrego nuevamente Davis, aunque esta vez lo hizo en un susurro, por la dudas no sea cosa que lo quiera convertir en sapo

-¿cómo lo supiste?-pregunto confundido el superior Jou

-¡es un secreto!

-así que tendré un sobrino- hablo feliz el futuro tío

-¿otro Matt en este mundo?- pregunto alterado Tai- ojala se te parezca a ti

Matt se acercó y le dio un coscorrón por hablar de más

Mimi negó con la cabeza y sonrió aún más, a ella no le molestaría tener otro Matt, es más le encantaría…. Tener un niñito necio que no le gusten las caricias ni los besos y cuando ella lo abrazara él la quitaría gruñendo y ella lo apretujaría aún más

* * *

Tai miro de reojo a su novia la pelirroja que se encontraba a su lado

Estaba observando concentradamente la pared de enfrente

-Sora - la llamo suavemente, pero esta ni se inmuto- Sora- volvio a repetir obteniendo el mismo resultado

Suspiro y chasqueo sus dedos en frente de la chica, despertándola de su ensoñación

-¿qué ocurre Tai?-pregunto mirándolo sorprendida

-nada… ¿qué te ocurre a ti?

La pelirroja se acomodó en el sillón y miro el cielo raso

-pienso… pienso en Mimi- lo miro- me parece tan extraño todo esto

-sí, lo sé a mí también – miro el techo igual que ella-se va por ocho meses y vuelve embarazada y enzima de Matt ¿alguien me puede decir cuando paso eso? Si se mataban con las miradas

Sora sonrió por el comentario del moreno

-no hace falta enamorarse para hacer "eso"- susurro a su lado

-¡Sora!- grito horrorizado con las mejillas tintadas de color, aunque eso dio paso a una sonrisa pícara con la cual ella se ruborizo

-¿tú crees?- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente y acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Sora comenzó a inquietarse en su asiento ante la singular mirada que le regalaba el chico e intento escapar, pero en un rápido movimiento él se lo impidió haciendo que cayera al sillón nuevamente

Ella lo miro entre asombrada y temerosa

-¡te amo!-susurro el, antes de acercarse a su boca y comenzar un romántico beso que se hizo demasiado corto ya que la pelirroja lo deshizo

-¡yo también te amo!- y se acercó a él para continuar lo que había empezado

* * *

-¿segura que no quieres ayuda?- pregunto por enésima vez el rubio Ishida

-ya te dije que no- volvió a repetir Mimi

-¿segura?-volvió con su insistencia

La castaña lo miro ¡estaba embarazada no enferma!

-¡ok! Está bien- se resignó Matt y fue a sentarse en el banco que coloco estratégicamente para vigilarla

La castaña estaba cocinando carne acompañado de algunos vegetales

Se estaban cocinando en el horno y ahora estaba preparando una exquisita mousse de chocolate

-¡oye Matt!- lo llamo la castaña luego de guardar el pote este la miro y la alentó a que continuara- creo que debería hablar con mis padres y arreglar las cosas con ellos… o al menos conseguir un trabajo- lo dijo en apenas un susurro

-me parece bien que quieras arreglar las cosa con tus padres, no es bueno que estén peleados- se paró y camino hasta ella- ¿pero para que quieres conseguir un trabajo?

Mimi retrocedió dos pasos y desvió la mirada, la estaba mirando muy insistente y lograba intimidarla

-este… bueno…-trago saliva ¿porque la miraba así? - lo que tengo ahorrado no me durara toda la vida y un bebe necesita cosas….

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- se acercó más a ella logrando que retrocediera y chocara con la heladera. Sintiéndose acorralada- un bebe necesita cosas y yo se las voy a dar- la tomo suavemente de los hombros- te dije que me voy hacer cargo y no voy a permitir que trabajes

Mimi lo miro entre sorprendida y agresiva

-¿por qué no puedo trabajar?- hablo amenazante soltándose de su agarre - no voy a depender de nadie y mucho menos de ti y tampoco voy a vivir acá el resto de mi vida no sería justo… no sería justo para tu padre, ni para ti, ni para nadie- fue hablando mientras avanzaba haciendo retroceder al rubio

-pero no puedes trabajar en tu estado, te recuerdo que estas em-ba-ra-za-da - dijo el avanzando hasta ella pero Mimi no retrocedió quedo firme en su lugar con la frente en alto haciéndole frente al rubio

-pero…

-te recuerdo que es mi hijo el que llevas ahí-apunto con el dedo el abdomen y ella bajo la mirada-y yo me hare cargo de ustedes- se acercó y tomo su rostro con las manos logrando tensar el cuerpo de la castaña, que con el solo roce de él se olvidó de todo- y no te preocupes…- hablo mientras rozaba su nariz contra la de ella- que pronto nos iremos de aquí- termino de hablar y fue acercando lentamente su boca con la de ella

La castaña cerro los ojos al sentir el leve roce de sus labios y se dejó llevar por el embriagante beso que le estaba dando el rubio… abrió su boca dejando que el explorara mas allá, dejando que sus lenguas jugaran entre ellas

Llevo sus manos a la nuca de Matt, atrayéndolo más a ella y el beso se profundizo aún más…

Ahora no estaba ebria, ahora estaba perfectamente sana e iba a recordar este beso por el resto de su vida… ya que era un beso tan… tan… tan mágico, tan perfecto, tan él…

Los leves golpecitos que sintió en su panza le hicieron recordar que no estaban solos y al parecer Matt también lo sintió ya que fue el quien rompió el beso… su bebe iba hacer un niño muy celosos

La miro de reojo y la vio mordiéndose el labio inferior, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada tímida, llevo rápidamente sus manos a su abdomen y lo acaricio,

El sonrió complacido, había vuelto a probar el sabor más dulce que se encontrara en toda la tierra, lastimas que las cosas deliciosas son altamente adictivas- la miro de nuevo- y él ya se había vuelto adicto a ella y no se conformaría con ese beso solamente, él iría por más

* * *

-hola Mimi ¿cómo han estado?-

_-¡hola Mich! Muy bien ¿y tú?-_ respondió contenta del otro lado

-bien gracias ¿qué hacían?-

-_estoy en la cama leyendo... He visto a los chicos_- contesto emocionada

-¡qué bueno!-contesto falsamente, la verdad que no le interesaba mucho- oye Mimi ¿te importaría si nos viéramos mañana? Es que hace un día y medio que no los veo y los extraño- hablo tímidamente

La castaña soltó una risita

-_y nosotros a ti… ¿en donde te gustaría? ¿O quieres que pase por el hotel?_

- si puedes pasar por mí, recuerda que no conozco bien la ciudad

_-de acuerdo, entonces a las once de la mañana pasare por ti, así almorzamos juntos ¿te parece?_

-me parece perfecto… entonces hasta mañana

_-hasta mañana_-

Espero que ella colgase para cerrar el teléfono

Lo abrió nuevamente y un busco un numero en la agenda

Espero a ser atendido

_-dime…_

-ya está todo listo. Mañana a las once

-_perfecto gracias_

-adiós

-_adiós_-

Colgó y dejo el celular en la cama, mientras él se tiraba en esta

-Mimi - murmuro –espero que funcione

* * *

Que les pareció? Valió la pena la espera? Espero que sí y que haya cubierto sus expectativas… me causo mucha gracia escribirlo y espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolos

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos, por sus tan adorados mensajes, fueron muy tiernos y lindos, me hicieron sentir una gran escritora jajajajja

YamatoXDawn -Vitta Love -Princesa De Rosa -kinaaquagirl -CherryMurder- Adrit126- Eliana- johita0310 -jaruna-chan –naolin-

Gracias de verdad…

YamatoXDawn: deja de cambiarte el nombre tan de seguido que si no me confundo… pensé que no te había nombrado y te iba a poner de nuevo… XD

Buena suerte y muchos besos

Krayteona


	11. ella se va, el se va

_Hola! Cómo están? _

_Perdón, perdón, perdón… si lo sé, tarde muchísimo pero toda la culpa es del maldito tiempo que no tengo… _

_He estado súper ocupada y todavía no me desocupo pero me he tomado mi tiempo y he escrito… jejejjee_

_Lo que pasa, les cuento para los que no saben, estoy estudiando diseño de indumentaria y el sábado 12 de noviembre tendré mi primer desfile con dos conjunto de mi colección… y como se darán cuenta hacer las prendas no es muy sencillo que digamos y menos si son ropa diseñada por uno mismo… y después del desfile viene lo peor, pero por ahora no quiero hablar de eso jajaja_

_El tercer domingo de octubre acá es el día de la madre, por eso este capítulo va especialmente dedicado para mi mami, aunque sé que nunca lo va a leer por que a ella estas cosas mucho no le gustan y pese a que cuando miro mis animes o leo los mangas o los mismos fics, me dice que estoy un poco loca, me apoya en todas las decisiones que tomo y es la que compra mis mangas y mis locuras de otaku, jajajaja_

_Ah me olvidaba este capítulo me salió un poco largo no mucho pero va en compensación, espero que no los aburra _

_Bueno, no los entretengo más y doy comienzo a la lectura_

_Que lo disfruten_

* * *

Capitulo XI

Ella se va, él se va

-¿cómo puede T.k dormir en esta cama?-pregunto Yamato adormecido dando vueltas en la cama de su hermano menor

Se sentó y dio un largo suspiro mientras se restregaba un ojo

-¡es imposible!- tomo el reloj despertador que yacía en la mesita de su derecha y verifico la hora

-¿ya son las once?-pregunto sorprendido-¿cómo es que dormí tanto?

Se levantó y por inercia fue a la izquierda de la habitación donde, supuestamente, debería haber un baño

-¡mierda! Cierto que no es mi habitación- y salió de esta rumbo al baño

Hizo lo que tenía que hacer e iba volver a su habitación para recoger las cosas para darse un baño, cuando los ruidos de la cocina llamaron su atención

-¡cierto que Mimi está en la casa!-susurro y fue rumbo al lugar donde escuchaba los ruidos.

Se sorprendió encontrar una cabellera rubia igual a la suya

-¿T.k?-pregunto apoyado en el umbral ¿qué hacía T.k tan temprano?

Este se dio la vuelta y miro contento a su hermano

-¡hola hermano! ¿Quieres desayunar? -ofreció con una gran sonrisa, típica de el

-si…- respondió desconcertado-¿y Mimi?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor

Takeru lo miro divertido y comenzó a servirle el desayuno: una taza de café con unos huevos y algo más

-se ha ido…

-¡¿qué? - grito Matt se había ido ¿A dónde?

-sí, se ha ido a visitar a su amigo Michael- hablo tratando de ocultar las ganas de reírse

-ah… que bueno- suspiro aliviado. Por un momento pensó que se había ido y que…- ¿qué?- volvió a preguntar estático

-que se fue a visitar a su amigo Michael, no sabía que había venido con ustedes ¿por qué no nos contaron?

-¿qué se fue con Michael? ¡Mierda!- mascullo entre dientes molesto ¿qué hacia Mimi con Michael?

El rubio menor lo miro serio entregándole el plato de comida

Espero a que Matt se sentara en la mesa para luego tomar asiento en frente suyo

-¿tengo monos en la cara? ¿O qué? -hablo enojado el rubio mayor

Hace unos minutos que su pequeño hermano lo miraba detenidamente

El dueño del emblema de la esperanza ahogo una risita divertida y miro serio a su hermano

-¿tú quieres a Mimi?

Al ojiazul la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y a causa de eso se ahogó con lo que estaba comiendo

Tosió para bajar la comida y lo ayudo con un poco de líquido y unas ves recuperado fijo su vista en su pequeño hermano

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto como si nada

-porque todavía no me lo has contestado… sé que mi futuro sobrino no ha sido muy esperado, un error, que nunca tendría que haber sucedido si hubieras usado protección o mejor aún, no la hubieras tocado- acuso a su hermano mayor

El otro día le había preguntado lo mismo y el primogénito Ishida se las arregló para desvariar la conversación y el acepto hacerse el tonto por que Mimi se encontraba en la casa y capaz escuchaba algo. Pero hoy no se lo iba a dejar pasar

Matt lo miro con una ceja en alto ¿qué le quería decir? ¿Depravado? ¿Acosador?

-tu eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho, pero Mimi también es como una hermana para mí y a ella también la quiero…-le explico antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir la boca

-¡tú quieres a todo el mundo T.k!- interrumpió con las dos cejas en alto-¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

Takeru achico los ojos ¡él no quería a todo el mundo!

-ustedes dos, son personas muy importantes para mí y no me gustaría que se lastimaran, que lastimaras a Mimi- bajo la mirada- otra ves

Yamato abrió grande los ojos… lastimar a Mimi, ¿otra ves? La frase rondo por su cabeza, suspiro, T.k tenía razón él ya la había lastimado ¿que debía de hacer para no volver a lastimarla?

-¿tú la quieres? - volvió a preguntar mirándolo decisivo

Matt suspiro. T.k era muy persistente cuando quería

-es… es muy difícil de responder- respondió tratando de dar por terminada la pregunta

-pues trata de hacerlo fácil

Volvió a suspirara, sí que era persistente

-si…-contesto de una vez, rindiéndose

Vio como el brillo inundaba los ojos de su hermanito y la sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más

-¿entonces son novios?-pregunto radiando de felicidad. El rubio mayor podría jurar que T.k brillaba

Se pasó la mano de la cara despejándose ¿porque T.k tenía que hacer tantas preguntas? ¿Por qué tenía que responder cuando apenas se levantaba? Sus neuronas recién estaban despertando

-no… -contesto serio levantándose y con él, el plato y la taza del desayuno

Los llevo para lavar seguido de su pequeño hermano

-¿y tú quieres ser él novio de ella?-

Escucho la pregunta atrás suyo y enseguida soltó la taza que tenía en sus manos, cayéndose al lavado y por suerte no rompiéndose

Se giró para mirar a su gran incomodidad

T.k sonrió y puso su mejor carita de niño bueno y Yamato suspiro resignado ¡debería quitarle las copias de las llaves!

-no es algo que yo deba decidir T.k- hablo lavando los platos

-y si tu no lo decides ¿quién lo decidirá?

Estaba dicho lo golpearía, no importaba que fuera su hermano

-¿no crees que eso lo tiene que decidir ella?

El pequeño ojiazul se quedó pensando unos segundos y Yamato sonrió aliviado… ya no le preguntaría más cosas

Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y el miedo comenzó a recorrer sus nervios, T.k estaba sonriendo de una manera muy espelúznate

-¡ya está! Yo te ayudare hermano, estoy muy feliz que mis hermanos estén juntos y se quieran- sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes

Yamato alzo las cejas "hermanos" "juntos" dicho así suena raro… bastante raro

* * *

-¡buenos días! ¿Me podría comunicar con Michael Washington?- hablo educadamente Mimi a la madura recepcionista

-¡Mimi!-escucho un grito de una voz conocida y no dudo en girarse para verlo

Michael se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa mientras estiraba sus brazos para darle un cariñoso abrazo

-¡Mich! - hablo recibiendo el afectuoso abrazo- ¿cómo has estado?

-¡extrañándolos! - hablo separándose de ella y sosteniéndola por los hombros- ¿ustedes cómo han estado?

-bien… dentro de todo- susurro como si nada bajando la mirada- bien ¿dónde quieres comer?- pregunto levantando el rostro y mostrando una gran sonrisa

El rubio rio divertido su amiga se había vuelto una glotona

-no se… lo que tú quieras, pero antes debo ir a mi habitación ¿me acompañas?

-por supuesto-

Fueron rumbo al ascensor y apretaron el botón que los llevaría al piso donde estaba la habitación de Michael

Mimi miro de reojo al muchacho

Estaba jugando con sus manos y movía insistentemente el pie derecho, en señal de nerviosismo

Mimi achicó los ojos ¿porque estaba nervioso?

-Michael…- y el pitido del ascensor la interrumpió

-vamos…- dijo él dándole el paso primero a ella de manera caballerosa- es por aquí

Y la condujo hasta el final del pasillo

Llegaron a la puerta blanca y Michael no se movía en frente de esta

Mimi lo notaba cada vez más nervioso ¿qué le ocurría?

Coloco su mano temblorosa en el asa dorada y comenzó a girarla lentamente

-Michael…- y se vio interrumpida nuevamente

-pasa Mimi- la castaña asintió y paso por el umbral

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación y sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca, cuando encontró con una figura enfrente

-ma… mamá- hablo entrecortado con los ojos cristalinos

La mujer que estaba sentada, camino y se paró hasta quedar en frente de su hija

-Mimi...-fue lo único que dijo y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, un cálido abrazo

-mamá- volvió a pronunciar ya con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

La señora Tachikawa rompió el abrazo y sostuvo con sus manos el rostro de su hija

-mi niña- hablo de manera dulce mirándola de la misma forma y hasta con lágrimas. Miro el abdomen de su hija, primero se sorprendió, pero luego miro enternecida y hasta orgullosa de como crecía su futuro nieto

-mamá -volvió a hablar la ojimiel limpiándose las lágrimas-perdóname

La señora se sorprendió y bajo la mirada apenada y triste, Mimi le pedía perdón y ella no tenía nada que perdonarle, la que actuó mal fue ella no Mimi

-hija- hablo limpiándose las lágrimas-no tengo nada que perdonarte... Perdóname tú a mí

La castaña se sorprendió y volvió a abrazar a su madre, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente

-vamos hija, deja de llorar-susurraba suave mientras acariciaba su espalda-ven vamos a sentarnos- y la guio hasta un sillón que había en la habitación

Michael se mantuvo al margen del encuentro, viendo todo desde afuera, lo único que hacía era rogar que su plan funcionara

-veo que mi nieto está muy grande-hablo viendo el abultado vientre– Michael me conto quien es el padre- le aviso viéndola a los ojos

La dueña de los ojos ámbar ahogo una exclamación y miro horrorizada a su progenitora quedándose sin palabras

Mímico extendió su mano y acaricio enternecida el rostro de Mimi

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-eh… eh… mamá- la castaña estaba sin poder articular palabra. Que su madre supiera que Matt es el padre la dejaba helada

-no te preocupes… ya sé quién es y yo te había dicho que cuando lo supiera volverías a tener nuestro apoyo…-

Mimi la miro extrañada ¿qué es lo que le estaba queriendo decir?

La señora entendió la mirada y rio por lo bajo

-puedes regresar a casa- le contesto para despejar sus dudas

Si Mimi antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba... Anonadada, estaba en shock…

¿Qué clase de bicho le había picado a su madre? Hace unos meses la odiaba por haberse embarazado antes de casarse… en realidad la odiaba por haberse embarazado de otro que no fuera Michael…

La miro a los ojos

Tenía una mirada sincera y la sonrisa lo corroboraba, su madre no sabía mentir

Tal vez era cierto que le tendría que haber dicho antes quien era el padre y ahorrarse todas las discusiones y angustias que ese tema traía

Pero antes ella estaba más dolida por las palabras de Matt que por los de su madre

-Y Mimi ¿qué dices? ¿Volverás a tu casa con mamá y papá?

Mimi salió de sus cavilaciones y miro a su madre, no sabiendo bien que contestar

-eh… bueno… este… yo- bajo la mirada apenada.

Eso era lo que ella quería, volver a su hogar pero… dejar la casa del rubio le provocaba… ¿angustia?

¡No importa! Ella se tenía que ir de ahí, así él podría seguir con su vida mucho más fácil, y ella también…

Aunque...

Con el beso de ayer… se dio cuenta que ella lo seguía amando de la misma forma que hace nueve años, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, cuando vio sus ojos azules por primera vez

Suspiro tristemente,

y sabe que él la sigue usando igual que esa noche.

La pena la inundo nuevamente y volvió a mirar a su madre que la seguía mirando con esa sonrisa tan sincera. Tenía que volver

-si…-

Mímico se abalanzo a abrazarla, sabía que Mimi iba a aceptar, la parte uno del plan ya estaba dando resultado

-entonces ya podemos ir a buscar tus cosa para que te instales hoy mismo en casa y mañana ¡saldremos de compras!- hablo con demasiada exaltación rompiendo el abrazo y parándose del asiento

- ¡vamos! -Le dijo a la castaña viendo que esta no se movía y que tenía la mirada perdida-¿Mimi?

La castaña miro a su madre con una falsa sonrisa ¿que era esta opresión que estaba sintiendo?

-si… de acuerdo- se paró con dificultad y camino dos pasos, pero se detuvo por el ruidoso grito de su madre

-NO… mejor yo voy a buscar tus cosas y tú te vas a pasear con Michael ¿te parece?- la madre de Mimi estaba muy exaltada, pero bueno, eso era normal en ella

-¿qué?-arrugo el ceño- no mama tengo que hablar con Matt y decirle que me voy de su casa y…

-yo se lo diré cariño- interrumpió dulcemente, acariciándole la mejilla- yo le diré que te vendrás a vivir con nosotros y que luego valla a hablar contigo en casa ¿te parece?- termino con una radiante sonrisa

-Pero…

-hija quiero hablar con el padre de mi nieto, todavía no he podido felicitarlo

-pero podemos ir las dos…

-pero si tu estas no podremos hablar como es debido cielo

-es verdad Mimi- hablo por primera vez el rubio estadounidense- deja que vaya tu mamá a hablar con Matt y tú y yo paseamos ¿acaso no quieres pasear con tu amigo? - pregunto haciendo un falso puchero, la castaña lo miro debatiéndose entre lo que el le decía y lo que su corazón decía

-claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo…

-entonces no se diga mas- interrumpió nuevamente mímico- tú te iras con Michael a pasear y cuando terminen te iras a casa donde encontraras todas tus cosas- y sin decir más la mujer salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Mimi dijera algo mas

-¿vamos?- le pregunto el chico tendiéndole el brazo a la estupefacta castaña

* * *

Matt se detuvo a mirar el reloj 13:30 horas ¿era conveniente llamarla?

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón mirando fijamente el reloj de pared

¿La llamaba o no la llamaba? Esa era la cuestión

Se paró del sofá decidido y fue en busca de su celular.

Tenía derecho de preguntar cómo se encontraba su hijo y como se encontraba la madre de este

Abrió el teléfono y al mover una teclas se dio cuenta que no tenía el número de la princesa

Bufo molesto

No le quedaba otra que llamar a su queridísimo hermano

¡Le daba ocupado!

-¡mierda T.k! ¿Por qué no contestas?-pregunto molesto, se volvió al reloj 13:45 horas. Bufo más molesto

T.k tiene entrenamiento hasta las 14.30 horas. ¡Bendita sea su suerte!

¿Ahora que hacia?

¿Lo llamaba a Tai? No. Taichí se reiría por no tener el numero de teléfono de la castaña, hasta a él le parecía ridículo ¿cómo es que no le pidió su número?

Sora… sora si lo puede ayudar, ella no se burlaría d él

Tomo de nuevo el teléfono, pero cuando iba a marcar los golpes de la puerta lo hicieron detener

Se dirigió molesto ¡Él quería saber dónde estaba Mimi!

Abrió la puerta de mala manera, y nada de este mundo lo preparo para ver lo que tenía en frente suyo

-hola-hablo desabrida la mujer delante de él, que además lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Hola- susurro el muchacho no muy convencido ¿qué hacia la madre de Mimi ahí?

-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto con el mismo tono de vos anterior

-eh…-Matt miro dentro de la casa y luego la miro ¿por qué lo miraba así?-pase- y se apartó de la entrada para que la señora pasara- siéntese

La mujer castaña miro con desprecio la habitación y con suma fuerza se sentó en un sillón

-Mimi no está… pero si gusta…

-he venido hablar contigo-lo interrumpió de manera firme

El rubio abrió grande los ojos ¿de qué quería hablar?

-estuve hablando con Mimi- comenzó ella al ver que el rubio no decía ninguna palabra- como te abra contado estuve muy enojada con ella por lo que hizo. Yo no crie una hija para que se revolcara con cualquiera-hablo despectivamente mirándolo de arriba a bajo

Yamato achico los ojos y se sonrojo levemente, mas no dijo nada y dejo que ella continuara

-estuve muy enojada cundo me entere, pero entre en razón enseguida y le pregunte quien era el padre, pero ella se negó a confesarlo- movió la cabeza negativamente como si recordara el momento- entonces decidí quitarle nuestro apoyo hasta que me confesara quien la había… embarazado- hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos- sé que tú eres el padre de mi nieto- hablo sin ningún sentimiento y mágicamente la seriedad de su rostro dio paso a una de felicidad- ¡como ya se quién es el padre mi linda Mimi va a regresar a casa!

-…-

La mujer lo seguía mirando con esa mágica sonrisa

-¿qué?- susurro Matt, procesando la información

La mujer se paró elegantemente

-¿dónde están las cosa de Mimi?-pregunto volviendo a mirar la casa con otra encantadora sonrisa

-¿para qué quieres las cosas de ella?-pregunto el rubio. No entendía bien la conversación… o no quería entenderla

La mujer lo miro indignada y arrugo el ceño

-Mimi va a volver a vivir con nosotros-hablo pesadamente, cansada de estar hablando con ese muchacho

¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se ira a vivir con ellos? ¿Y él? Miro a la mujer ¿por qué vino ella y no Mimi?

-¿y Mimi'- susurro todavía no saliendo de su estado de emoción

La señora Tachikawa sonrió victoriosa, como esperando que él preguntara por ella

-Mimi no ha querido venir, decidió que era mejor que yo pasara a buscar sus cosas, así ella podría estar más tiempo con Michael y recuperar el tiempo perdido- le dedico una radiante sonrisa, cargada de intensión - y así evitar verte…

Mimi no ha querido…- el cerebro del rubio proceso la información una y otra vez, no dando crédito a lo que oía ¿Mimi no ha querido venir? ¿Se quería ir de la casa? ¿No quería verlo? Una sensación de tristeza invadió su ser ¿qué había pasado para que ella tomara esa decisión? Si la noche anterior habían platicado de lo más ameno… la noche anterior

"no voy a depender de nadie y mucho menos de vos y tampoco voy a vivir acá el resto de mi vida, no sería justo…no sería justo para tu padre, ni para vos, ni para nadie"

Recordó esa parte de la conversación y la tristeza lo invadió aún más, Mimi quería irse de su lado, no había duda- miro a la mujer que lo miraba expectante

-¿dónde están sus cosas?- volvió a repetir impaciente

¿Se las daba? O ¿esperaba que Mimi viniera a buscarlas?

-lo lamento pero no se las daré-hablo decidido- si Mimi quiere sus cosas que venga por ella y que me dé una explicación

La señora Tachikawa lo miro incrédula y enojada

-ella no va a venir ¿no entiendes? Trate de ser amable contigo pero parece que no funciona. Ella no te quiere ver, me pidió por favor que viniera para no verte más la cara, demasiado tiene con llevar un niño que tenga tu misma sangre…

El rubio se quedó pasmado con lo que le decía la mujer, tanto que no sabía si el oxígeno entraba por sus vías respiratorias

-si no me quieres dar las cosas, puede quedártelas, le compraremos nuevas- hablo cansada de la situación y comenzó su marcha hacia la puerta- ah se me olvidaba, no quiero que te acerques a ella, recuerda que no quiere verte, ahora lo tiene a Michael y a ti nunca te necesito ni te va a necesitar, ahórrale los disgustos y mantente lo más alejado posible- y dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, temiendo que la seriedad que estaba empleando con el chico se callera en cualquier momento

Jamás le gustaron las mentira pero por su hija haría esto… y mucho mas

-¿por qué?- susurro el atónito rubio- ¿por qué?-se dejó caer en el sofá afectado por las palabras y tratando de buscar una explicación a esta repentina huida de Mimi

¿Por qué había mandado a su madre por sus cosas? ¿Por qué no dio la cara? Demasiadas pregunta que por ahora no tenían respuestas

* * *

-¿Mimi? ¡Mimi! ¿Mimi me estas escuchando?- pregunto por quinta vez el rubio estadounidense a su amiga castaña, que jugaba vagamente con el helado

-¡¿qué? ¿Qué ocurre Michael?- pregunto sobresaltada por los chasquidos de los dedos de su amigo en frente de su rostro

-¿estás bien?- pregunto observándola atentamente, algo le preocupaba- es la quinta vez que me dejas hablando solo- hablo en forma infantil, haciendo un pequeño puchero que causo gracia en Mimi haciendo una pequeña sonrisa

-lo siento Mich- hablo realmente apenada- pero es que… no debí dejar que mi mamá valla por mis cosas… debí haber ido yo

-¿qué es lo que te preocupa? No creo que tu mamá lo mate- hablo divertido. La castaña le medio sonrió- además ella tiene cosas que hablar con el…

-¿qué cosas?-pregunto curiosa

-pues… eh… no sé, no me ha dicho- trato de sonar seguro

La castaña lo miro intrigada

-¿Que hacías con mi mama?- pregunto al cabo de unos segundos

A Michael la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero supo disimularlo muy bien

- Me había llamado para ver como estabas- ante la cara incrédula de la castaña agrego- algunas veces me llamaba para averiguar por ti, espero que no te moleste…- hablo con la miraba baja, la castaña estaba anonadada pero no dijo nada, entonces el rubio continuo- y en esa llamada le conté que estábamos aquí en Japón y quiso arreglar las cosa con tigo, después de todo es tu madre y te quiere mucho…

Mimi le sonrió tímidamente y volvió a fijar su vista en el helado que se derretía poco a poco en la copa cristalina, se llevó una cucharada a la boca y la saboreo con asco

Dejo escapare un largo suspiro

Michael la volvió a mirar. Sentía las manos hecha agua por el sudor, nunca pensó que mentir sería tan difícil

Pero por el amor de ella haría eso y mucho más

* * *

-hola hermano ¿cómo estás?- hablo simpáticamente en número 11 del equipo de basquetbol

-_dame el número de Mimi_- hablo rápidamente el mayor de los rubios Ishida

-¿qué?- pregunto ya que no entendió nada de lo que le dijo su hermano

Yamato suspiro

-_dame el número de Mimi_- repitió más calmado

- ¿y para que lo quieres?- indago el pequeño

-_necesito hablar con ella y no tengo su número_- hablo impacientado- _no hagas tantas preguntas_

- los siento hermano, pero no tengo su número… todavía no se lo he pedido

-¡¿_cómo que no lo tienes_?- grito del otro lado

-tranquilo, no lo tengo ¿cómo es que no tienes el número de teléfono de la madre de tu hijo?

- ¡_olvídalo_!- y corto el teléfono enojado con su hermano y consigo mismo

-¿era Matt?-pregunto Hikari que estaba sentada al lado de T.k, bebiendo un refresco

-si… y estaba enojado. Quería el número de Mimi pero no lo tengo ¿Tu lo tienes?

Movió la cabeza negativamente

-¿habrá pasado algo malo?- pregunto preocupada

El rubio Takaishi cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho su novia ¿y si había pasado algo malo? ¿Y si le había pasado algo al bebe y Matt no sabía nada de Mimi?

Se paró rápidamente del asiento y Kari lo miro extrañada

-¿y si paso algo malo Kari?-le pregunto a ella preocupado

-tranquilo T.k- se paró al lado de el- vamos a la casa de Matt y le preguntamos que ocurre

Y los dos corrieron hasta la casa del mayor

* * *

¡Otra vez! Otra vez lo dejaba hablando solo…

Él estaba pensando en ella y ella estaba pensando en aquel. ¡No es justo!

-¿por qué tan pensativa Meems?- hablo dulcemente, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de gritarle, zarandearla y volverle a gritar, hasta que deje de pensar en el rubio cantante

La chica lo miro sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta cuando dejo de prestarle atención

-lo siento Mich, pero sigo pensando que fue mala idea dejar que mi mamá valla por mis cosas- hablo triste tomando asiento en un banco del parque de Odaiba, la caminata que habían tenido le hizo doler los pies. En su estado no está para caminar

- ¿por qué Meems?- pregunto resignado sentándose al lado de ella

La castaña suspiro agotada, pensar no era para ella

- Es que… es que… es que tengo mis dudas en volver a mi casa- se confesó- no sé si será buena idea

Michael la miro asombrado

-¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿No era lo que querías en estados unidos? ¿Que tus padres te volvieran a hablar?

-si… pero, es todo tan extraño, que estoy confundida- hablo afligida tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

El rubio la miro con pena y se atrevió a abrasarla, le provocaba tanta ternura

-Tranquila Meems, vas a ver que volviendo a tu casa todo se va a mejorar- la consolo

La castaña lo miro

-¡ayer Matt me beso!- le confeso

Michael la soltó rápidamente como si quemara y la observo con la cara más seria que pudo ¿que había dicho?

-tal vez tengas razón. Debo volver a casa- hablo apenda

* * *

¡Un estúpido! Eso es lo que es ¡un estúpido! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió pedirle el número de celular? ¿Cómo ha nadie se le ocurrió pedirle el numero? ¿Ahora que hacia?

Se sentó de mala gana, con recorrer la habitación no ganaba nada, bueno si, desgastar el piso

-Mimi-murmuro

Todavía no podía creer las palabras que le había dicho su ¿suegra?

Es que le parecía tan ilógico, bueno ilógico no, bien lógico era lo que estaba pasando

Ayer ella le planteo la idea de irse... Pero pensó que con el beso, algo, se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos

¿A demás por que no vino ella a buscar sus cosas? Tal vez era cierto que no lo quería ver ¿pero por qué?

El insistente sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus tan amargas cavilaciones y de muy mala gana atendió

-¿_A qué se debe tan cordial saludo_?- ironizo el tecladitos de la banda

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto cansado, no estaba de humor

-_ te aviso que JD nos quiere a TODOS reunidos dentro de treinta minutos en el estudio_

-¿qué?-chillo irritado

-_lo que oíste Matt, nos vemos en media hora en el estudio_- y corto antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir quejándose

Colgó el teléfono enojado y soltó un gran suspiro

¿Y ahora qué diablos quería JD?

El no estaba para arreglar asuntos de la banda, él quería hablar con Mimi

Suspiro cansado. Ni modo… tenía que ir a esa maldita reunión y solo lo hacía porque el fue el culpable de que se haya formado la banda

Tomo su chaqueta y salió, cuanto más rápido llegara más pronto terminarían y más rápido podría hablar con Mimi, mejor dicho conseguir su número de teléfono

* * *

-¿por qué no usas tu llave?-pregunto inocentemente Kari, hace quince minutos que estaban en frente de la puerta del departamento del padre y del hermano de su rubio compañero

-creo que será lo mejor- le dedico una sonrisa y busco en los bolsillos de su mochila la llave de la casa. Abrió sin problemas la puerta y como pensaba Kari y hasta el mismo, la casa estaba deshabitada ¿dónde se habrá ido su hermano?

¿Paso algo malo? la angustia se iba apoderando de su pecho

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerzas las malas noticias llegan pronto

* * *

La castaña soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro hace diez minutos que Michael se había ido, un poco obligado por ella, y la había dejado en la puerta de su casa y todavía no se decidía por entrar

Es que era todo tan raro…

Hace tres días que había llegado a Odaiba, un poco obligada y otro tanto gustosa y su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles ¿cómo serlo?

Si hace ocho meses huyo de Japón, hace dos semanas Matt la encontró y hace tan solo tres días que vive con él ¡vive con el! Y para colmo ayer la beso, la beso dejándola aún más confundida y eso no es todo, su madre aparece de la nada y le propone volver a vivir con ellos, eso en otro momento sonaría fantástico pero ahora… se siente tan confundida que no sabe qué hacer…- abrazo con fuerzas su vientre- y más la tenía preocupada el asunto de que su madre haya ido a hablar con Matt y a juntar sus cosas ¿el que pensaría de ella? ¿Que había huido? ¿Que no lo quería ver?- pensó con horror- tengo que hablar con el- dijo decidida dándose la vuelta, pero un sonido extraño la hizo detener- pero antes comeremos algo- hablo con su bebe e ingreso a la residencia

-¡bienvenida!- canturrearon los señores Tachikawa a su princesa

-¡bienvenida a casa pequeña!- su madre la abrazo fuertemente- te estábamos esperando

La castaña le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y luego miro a su padre que la miraba entre sorprendido y enternecido con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo echaba de menos, y corrió a abrazarlo, ambos perdiéndose en un abrazo de padre e hija

* * *

-¡hello! ¡Hello!- entro saludando con ambas manos JD, con una voz demasiado chillona

- ¿por qué nos has citado?-pregunto irritado el dueño de los ojos azules

JD se subió los lentes de sol y miro irritado al rubio

-hola ¿no?-ante la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Matt simplemente se encogió de hombros y trago saliva

-bueno los he reunido por que les tengo una maravillosa noticia- hablo feliz sentándose en un sillón que había por ahí- tenemos un concierto benéfico en ¡TOKIO!-grito emocionado con las manos arribas

-¿qué?- gritaron los cuatro muchachos, tres de ellos por felicidad y el otro por descontento

-lo que escucharon mis pichones… su maravilloso representante, ósea yo, les arreglo para que participen en el mega evento solidario que se realizara en el new Tokio, ¿escucharon? ahora si serán unos artistas con tosas las letras- grito a todo pulmón, el hombre que vestía desastrosamente, fiel a su desastroso estilo

-¿qué arreglaste que?- pregunto anonadado Yamato… esto no le podía estar pasando, si mal no recordaba el evento que se realiza en el new Tokio es dentro de dos días y ellos habían acordados quince días de vacaciones… además de que todavía no podía

-¿Matt estas sordo?- pregunto a modo de broma Gon, haciendo que los demás se rieran menos el aludido, por supuesto

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada y miro seriamente al hombre morocho, que por respeto le decía representante

-habíamos acordados tener quince días de vacaciones no puede ser que no salgas con esto ahora- reclamo

-¡nos han invitado! ¿Que querías que hiciera? Decirles ¿no gracias, desperdiciamos la maravillosa oportunidad que nos están dando porque estamos de vacaciones?-hablo irónicamente, mirando a los otros chicos como pidiendo ayuda

-¡es verdad Matt! Esta es una gran oportunidad para nosotros… siempre soñamos con estar en el new Tokio. No la podemos desaprovechar- hablo Joichi

-si no se dan cuenta dentro de un mes ¡seré padre! y hace menos de una semana que ¡me he enterado! Todavía no tengo resuelto los problemas- hablo desesperado, a ver si lo entendían

-el festival dura tres días, prometo que luego les daré un mes de vacaciones…- hablo suplicante el loco representante- a demás no sabes si ese chiquillo es tuyo- susurro bien bajito

-¡por favor Matt!- suplicaron a la vez los chicos

Yamato los miro a la cara a cada uno de ellos-suspiro resignado

-de acuerdo ¿cuándo nos iremos?

-¡esta noche!-exclamo feliz JD, saltando de su asiento para abrazar al rubio que al ver las intenciones lo empujo con fuerza y salió por la puerta sin despedirse del grupo

-¡a las nueve de la noche te esperamos en el aeropuerto!- grito haciendo morisquetas con sus manos

* * *

-¿T.k que ocurre?-atendió molesto el celular

-¿pasa algo hermano?-pregunto entre asustado y preocupado

-no T.k, ¿qué quieres?-metió la llave de su casa en la cerrada para abrir

Takeru trago saliva. Su hermano estaba enojado

-estoy en tu casa y...-se cayó al ver entrar a su hermano quien inmediatamente corto el teléfono y lo miro negando con la cabeza

-pensé que le había ocurrido algo malo a Mimi por eso vine… -le explico

Yamato se sentó soltando un suspiro

-no te preocupes. Mimi está bien… creo- hablo recostándose

T.k lo miro con una ceja en alto

-¿estás bien? ¿Paso algo?

Matt largo otro suspiro y el rubio menor entendió que su pregunta estaba demás

-¡esta noche me voy a Tokio!- dijo sin sentimiento en la voz- a presentarme en el festival de new Tokio y no creas que no estoy contento por eso, estoy feliz- agrego al ver a su hermano mirándolo raro y a punto de agregar algo

-entonces… ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? Y ¿Mimi dónde está?- pregunto, no entendiendo la cara de preocupación de su hermano. Tal vez la preocupación era por Mimi

-se ha ido…-dijo con el semblante triste

-¿a dónde?-susurro- yo he visto sus cosas aquí

-¡hola Matt!- saludo la pequeña Hikari interrumpiendo, sin querer, a los hermanos

Matt la miro y le hizo un ademan con la cabeza

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto acercándose a los muchachos y sentándose al lado de T.k

-Mimi se ha ido- le contesto T.k

-¿qué?-pregunto incrédula- ¿a dónde?

-eso mismo me lo pregunto yo- y ambos tortolitos miraron al rubio mayor para que les diera más información

Matt largo otro suspiro

-su madre ha venido a hablar con migo y me ha dicho una sarta de estupideces, aunque…me duela reconocerlas, creo que son verdad

-¿qué?-preguntaron los menores

-¿la madre de Mimi estuvo aquí?- pregunto sorprendido Takeru

-¿qué te dijo?-pregunto más curiosa Kari

Yamato les contó lo sucedido.

Tanto el rubio como la castaña se quedaron con los ojos y la boca bien abierta

-no creo que sea cierto lo que te haya dicho la señora mímico con respecto a Mimi- dijo seguro T.k

Kari lo miro preocupada y luego lo miro a Yamato

-tal vez…-susurro- tales si sea verdad- dijo sorprendiendo a ambos rubios- no todo, pero si la mayor parte

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunto T.k atento

-recuerden que Mimi se fue a estados unidos y nos ocultó su embarazo, si tu no la hubieras encontrado, tal vez jamás te hubieras enterado que eras padre y tu tío y yo… tía-agrego con una sonrisa- por lo que me ha contado T.k-mirada asesina a T.k por parte de Matt- tu… casi te la traes a la fuerza, cosa que te agradecemos- agrego al ver que el rubio fruncía el ceño y estaba a punto de abrir la boca interrumpiendo su explicación- pero no reparaste lo que sentía ella, tal vez está mejor con sus padres… ustedes no son nada y yo en su lugar y conociendo a Mimi no es algo agradable esta situación

Matt bajo la mirada pensante, Kari tenía razón… tenía razón

¿Pero por que no vino ella a plantearle la situación?

Miro el reloj, no tenía más tiempo… quería hablar con ella, debía hacerlo. Tenía que saber si lo que le había dicho mímico era verdad… además él debía confesarle sus sentimientos y debía saber si eran correspondidos

Se paró del sillón y escucho a su hermano llamándolo pero lo ignoro y se fue a su habitación que por dos días fue de ella

T.k miro a Kari triste

-¡yo estoy seguro que Mimi jamás diría esas cosas!-hablo T.k

- Pero tal vez si quería irse a su casa

-¿por qué no vino ella por sus cosas?

La pequeña se encogió de hombros

-no lo sé…tal vez no quería verlo

T.k no quedo conforme con la respuesta y se paró en busca de su hermano

* * *

Matt sacaba las prendas de los cajones y las acomodaba, por no decir las tiraba, en la maleta…

Cuando iba a buscar una chaqueta se encontró con las maletas de ella…

Las observo un largo tiempo y decidido se acercó a ellas, abrió una con cuidado y sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa.

Con cuidado tomo una prenda del interior, una pequeña prenda, la miro detenidamente y sonrió

Era una pequeña remerita de color azul Francia con la estampa de un bajo en color plateado y negro, la misma que se había encontrado en esa tienda, cuando la vio por primera vez luego de seis meses

La apoyo con cuidado en la cama y siguió hurgando en la maleta

Miro el reloj justo cuando sus manos se encontraron con un sobre de color marrón

Sin pensarlo lo abrió y reviso su interior, sus ojos se iluminaron al instante

La ultima ecografía que se había hecho Mimi, estaba en sus manos

Sentía como su pecho se llenaba de orgullo al ver como su bebe estaba cómodamente en el vientre de su madre

Toco la ecografía con sus dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír

-mi bebe-susurro conmovido. No se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de lo que ese pequeño causaba en el

Ese pequeño, que ni siquiera conocía personalmente estaba causando múltiples sentimientos en él, sentimientos tan profundos y dulces

Era hermoso

Se sentó en la cama y quedo observando la imagen

Dentro de un mes ya lo podrá conocer…

Se echó para atrás y quedo mirando el techo

-Mimi… Mimi tengo que hablar con tigo

Volvió a mirar el reloj 6:55 ¿cómo es que pasa tan rápido la hora?

Guardo la ropa del bebe en la maleta e iba a guardar el sobre pero cambio de opinión, mejor la guardaba en la suya

Guardo sus cosas rápido y se aseo lo más rápido que pudo a las 7:30 horas ya estaba listo

-¡ya me voy! ¡Le avisas a papa! Adiós Kari- y sin esperar respuesta salió en busca de un taxi

-¡adiós!-susurraron los dos extrañados y luego se miraron

Debían hablar con Mimi

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa estaba acostada en su cama, mirando el techo vagamente mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas, la limpio con fuerza enojada con ella misma por llorar pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa, esa era la única manera que tenía para liberar la opresión que tenía en el pecho, a causa de la historia que le conto su madre

Hoy fue hablar con Yamato, este la recibió mal humorado, enojado y de mala manera y cuando le planteo que Mimi volvería a vivir con ellos, se enojó tratándola horriblemente y diciéndole cosas de su hija que ella, por pudor, no volvería a repetir, pero que le aseguraban eran horribles

Cuando ella quiso defenderla él le arrojo todas las prendas de ella en la calle… y a la madre de Mimi le pareció un acto humillante juntarlas. Por eso las dejó ahí, llegando a su casa con las mano vacías y diciéndole que mañana irían a comprar una nuevas

Mimi volvió a limpiar la rebelde lágrima que caía, hace un rato que sus padres la habían dejado, por fin, sola y era ahora cuando podía descargarse

Volvió a pensar en la conversación que tuvo con su madre… la historia que ella le conto

Y algo le decía que la historia no andaba bien, no sé por qué pero algo en su interior se lo decía…

Es que era imposible creer que Matt actuara de esa manera… siempre fue un chico border, serio malhumorado, pero respetuoso con las personas mayores… y más debe serlo con la abuela de su hijo

Se acomodó mejor en la cama y acaricio tiernamente su vientre

Debía llamarlo y arreglar las cosa con el… eso es lo que haría, tanteo la mesita de luz para encontrar el teléfono

Lo encontró y apretó la tecla de llamada, esperaba que mantuviera el mismo número

El contestador la atendió e inmediatamente corto… volvió a probar y lo mismo

Se quedó mirando el teléfono… era seguro que lo tuviera apagado, tal vez para no hablar con ella…

Sentía un nudo en la garganta

Ella quería hablar con el

Cerro con fuerza la tapita del teléfono… si él no quería hablar con ella, ella tampoco

Dejo el celular donde estaba y se acomodó mejor para dormir

Lo que le dijo su madre era verdad… tal ves

* * *

_Que les pareció? Les gusto? Valió la pena la espera?_

_Ay espero que les haya gustado…_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus lindo mensajes, me encantan… es que me emociona tanto cuando leo uno y más cuando creen que soy una gran escritora… hacen que mi hego suba hasta las nubes n.n_

_De verdad muchas gracias_

**_CherryMurder__ ; __Vitta Love__; __YamiVanHelsingValerius__; __Adrit126__; __Sakura Tachikawa__; yo mismo aqu y ahora; __Martha-digilove__; __yul1smile_**

_Espero seguir cntando con su apoyo_

_Si mas que decir se despide como siempre_

_Muchos besos y buena suerte _

_krayteona_


	12. preparando un viaje

Hola! Cómo andan? Verdad que no tarde mucho?

Les cuento que en el desfile me fue muy bien, la verdad que fue una grata experiencia, ahora sé lo que siente un diseñador tras bambalinas, bueno casi, yo creo que un diseñador profesional debe estar lleno de asistente y demás y yo estaba solita con todo… pero bueno, me ha gustado.

Este capítulo me divirtió mucho hacerlo y espero que lo disfruten…

Nos los entretengo más…

.

* * *

Capitulo XII

Preparando un viaje

Ding dong

-¡yo iré!- canturreo Mímico, avisando que ella abriría la puerta

Estaba tan feliz de que su pequeña, por fin, estuviera con ellos, ella y su futuro nieto, un bebe para mimar y estrujar…

Pero la cara de alegría se esfumo al ver esa cabellera dorada

-¿qué haces aquí?- susurro saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para no ser escuchada

Takeru abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa

-este… he venido a visitar a Mimi- hablo con un poco de duda, la mirada que le estaba ofreciendo la mujer no era muy agradable

La señora Tachikawa achico los ojos y miro reprobatoriamente al muchacho

-¿No le he dicho a tu hermano que no se le acerque?

-sí, pero a mi hermano, no a mí, por lo tanto puedo venir a visitarla- la enfrento dudando de su accionar

-¡error! La advertencia va para ti también… ¿no te das cuenta que Mimi no los quiere ver? ¿Por qué le hacen esto?

-si ella no nos quiere ver ¿por qué no me lo dice a mí? ¡Quiero que ella me lo diga!- hablo decidido tanto que hasta el mismo se sorprendió

-¡por qué no quiere! ¡Ahora largo! Tú y tu hermano traten de no hacerse a ella y lo mismo va para tus amigo- hablo seria abriendo la puerta para meterse a dentro

-¡MIMI!- grito el rubio llamando a la castaña

La señora se sorprendió y cerró rápidamente la puerta

Fue hasta donde estaba el ojiazul para que se callara la boca

-¡MIMI!-volvió a gritar esquivando a la mujer que venía decidida a callarlo. Si Mimi no quería verlo que se lo dijera ella misma

-¡cállate!- hablo bajo la mujer- cállate

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto la ojimiel desde el umbral, viendo sorprendida la escena.

Estaba en el comedor almorzando amenamente con su padre cuando escucho que alguien la llamaba, a principio no reconoció la voz, pero con el segundo grito supo que era T.k

Enseguida se levantó seguida de su padre y lo más rápido que pudo llego a la puerta

Mímico perdió el color de su rostro y hasta de todo su cuerpo cuando escucho la voz de su hija atrás suyo

En cambio T.k sonrió abiertamente mientras corría a abrazar a su hermanita

-¡Mimi!- la abrazo fuertemente como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

-¿T.k?- pregunto perpleja la castaña mientras a abrasaba, por inercia, al rubio

-¿déjala!-grito furibunda la mujer castaña, mientras se acercaba a ambos

Mimi soltó a T.k y miro curiosa a su madre

-¿mamá?-miro a T.k que se desprendía de ella- ¿qué ocurre?

-tu madre me ha dicho que no quieres…

-¡mentira!-mentira volvió a gritar interrumpiendo al muchacho- vamos Mimi, este chico solo ha venido a insultarnos- mintió mientras la empujaba para adentro

-¿T.k?-pregunto aun confundida dejándose arrastrar por su madre

-¡Mimi!-volvió a llamar, obligándola a detenerse- tengo que hablar con tigo

-No- grito la mujer deteniéndose y mirando acusadoramente a T.k- ¿vete de aquí?

-¿qué ocurre?-volvió a preguntar estupefacta ¿por qué su madre trataba así a su hermanito?

-nada cariño. Ve adentro- hablo nerviosa- ¡llévatela!- le grito a su marido que miraba aún más sorprendió la escena

-no, mama- se soltó con fuerza del agarre de su madre a su brazo y se acercó decidida a T.k- ¿qué pasa T.k?

-Mimi tengo que hablar con tigo

-sí, dime- hablo mirándolo preocupado

T.k miro a la mujer que le tiraba rayos láser con la mirada y luego a Mimi que lo miraba preocupado

-tu madre me ha dicho que no me querías ver, que no nos querías ver ¿eso es cierto?- hablo entre acusador y apenado

-¡mentira!-volvió a gritar acercándose, no iba a permitir que ese niño arruinara su plan- mentira yo jamás diría eso

Mimi miro acusadoramente a su madre y luego a T.k

T.k jamás mentía, ella lo conocía bien y su madre… tampoco mentía pero ahora se comportaba muy extraño

-¿eso es cierto?-le pregunto a los dos

-si

-no

Y ambos se miraron fulminándose con la mirada

-mamá ¿por qué le has dicho eso a T.k?- sabía que en este caso su madre mentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos

-yo no le he dicho…-trato de defenderse pero Mimi la interrumpió

-¡mama!

-¡yo no le he dicho nada! Y si le quieres creer a él en vez de a tu madre, pues hazlo-y entro corriendo a la casa con unas falsas lágrimas de cocodrilo

El señor Tachikawa que permanecía en la puerta miro a su mujer y la regaño con la mirada

-¡entra a Mimi!-le ordeno con el rostro fruncido, mientras se iba a la cocina

El hombre miro a través de la ventana a su hija que se hallaba hablando con T.k y luego por donde se había ido su esposa.

Suspiro y volvió a sentarse en la mesa a terminar lo que estaba comiendo

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo mi madre?-le pregunto preocupada

T.k miro hacia la casa y observo como el señor Tachikawa observaba a través de la ventana, luego miro a Mimi

-¿podríamos hablar en otro lado? Tengo miedo que tu mamá salga con un cuchillo-dijo entre temeroso y hasta con un poco de humor

Mimi giro el rostro para mirar su casa y luego miro al rubio

-sí, vamos

* * *

Mímico iba y venía, iba y venía, no hacia UN día que su hija estaba en su casa y ya las cosas se estaban complicando ¿porque tenía que aparecer ese chiquillo a querer hablar con Mimi? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que complicar las cosas? ¿Ahora que tipo de mentiras le estaría diciendo?

Suspiro

No le diría ninguna mentira, le diría la verdad… y ahora ella ¿qué haría? Quedaría como la mala de la película, cuando el único malvado es ese cantante de cuarta que abuso de su pequeña

Se sentó en la butaca de la isla de la cocina. Ahora tendría que idear otro plan

Corrió al teléfono y llamo a la única persona que la podría ayudar

* * *

Se adentraron al parque y se sentaron en un banco que estaba debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo, pese a que ya era otoño, las hojas se mantenían lo bastante verde y algunas florecillas quedaban por ahí

Mimi miro de reojo a Takeru, desde que salieron de su casa no dijo ni una sola palabra

-¿qué fue lo que te dijo mi mamá?- volvió hacerle la misma pregunta

T.k levanto el rostro y la miro

-me ha dicho que tu no me querías ver, que no nos querías ver… ¿es verdad?- pregunto mirándola tiernamente

Mimi abrió grande los ojos y se apresuró a decir

-¡no!-respondió moviendo la cabeza negativamente- no es verdad T.k ¿cómo le voy a decir que no te quiero ver? Si tú eres mi hermanito- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla tiernamente

T.k le sonrió

-entonces también ¿quieres ver a mi hermano?-pregunto esperanzado

Mimi abro, aún más, los ojos

-s-si ¿por qué no quería verlo?-respondió no muy segura

T.k vio la cara de sorpresa de la castaña y entendió todo… acá había gato encerrado

-¿por qué te fuiste de la casa?- pregunto desconcertando aún más a la chica

-eh…-bajo la mirada apenada- mi mama me permitió volver a casa y…y creo que es mejor que yo esté en mi casa- levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿y por qué no has ido tu a buscar tus cosas y hablar con mi hermano?- la ataco con otra pregunta

-m-mi mama se ofreció ir por ellas y quería hablar con…-cayo y luego miro a T.k confundida- ¿que… que fue lo que le dijo mi mama a Matt?- pregunto cayendo en cuenta de las preguntas de su pequeño hermano político

El rubio sonrió de medio lado

-le ha dicho que tú no querías volver a verlo… y que demasiado tenías con llevar a mi sobrinito

La castaña abrió demasiado los ojos, tanto que estaba segura que se le caerían de sus cuencas

-¡¿qué? -chillo-¡yo…yo no he dicho eso!-se defendió parándose-¡ahora entiendo por qué quería hablar con él! ¡Para decirle mentiras!- grito llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas que pasaban por ahí

El pequeño ojiazul miro avergonzado a las personas que miraban raro a la chica e inmediatamente se paro

-tranquila Mimi, siéntate- y la obligo a sentarse sosteniéndola por los hombros

La ojimiel se quedó unos segundos pensativa

-mi mama no miente- susurro tiste

-¡yo tampoco miento!- hablo el pequeño, no atacándola pero si haciendo que ella entendiera

La castaña lo miro sorprendida y luego con culpa

-yo no he dicho…

-lo se…-la interrumpió tranquilizándola

Mimi volvió bajar la mirada

-¿qué más dijo?- pregunto mientras acariciaba vagamente a su pequeño a través de su vientre

-nada relevante

-¿y que dijo Matt a todo eso?- pregunto preocupada por la opinión del rubio padre de su hijo

T.k la miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió

-obviamente no creen en lo que dijo tu madre, pero le sorprendió que hayas dejado que ella vaya a buscar tus cosas sin antes hablar con el…

-¡iba a hacerlo!-protesto Mimi- luego hablaría con el… de hecho anoche lo estuve llamando a su celular y lo tenía apagado… él tampoco quiere hablar con migo

T.k sonrió aún más y la castaña achico los ojos

-¿qué es tan graciosos?-pregunto curiosa

-Matt intento comunicarse con tigo pero… no tenía tu número, y yo tampoco lo tengo y bueno... Nadie lo tiene-hablo un tanto divertido

La ojimiel lo miro curiosa y luego arrugo el ceño

-Yolei si lo tiene- le dijo un tanto ofendida y molesta consigo misma ¿cómo no le dio el número a Matt?

Ahora era T.k el sorprendido, había creído que su hermano se había comunicado con todos los chicos, pero parece ser que se olvidó de la peli morada ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Si en todo este tiempo siempre estuvo a la ofensiva cuando de Matt se trataba

-bueno… creo que Matt no le pediría tu número a Yoley a menos que quisiera estar muerto

Mimi se sorprendió por el comentario y luego se hecho a reír… recordaba perfectamente en los mail que Yolei le mandaba como le contaba en un mínimo párrafo las discusiones con el rubio y como le aseguraba que si ella no estuviera enamorada de él lo borraría de la faz de la tierra, aunque fuera un pecado hacerlo

-tienes razón- le aseguro y luego se paró dificultosamente- iré hablar con el

-Mimi… Matt no está en casa

-¿no está? ¿Dónde está?

-bueno…- T.k se rasco la cabeza- se ha ido a Tokio

-¿qué?-chillo sorprendida

-se ha ido a Tokio por que la banda se va a presentar en el New Tokio

-¿en el New Tokio?-chillo Mimi aún más fuerte, sorprendida que Matt tocara ahí… si mal no recordaba en ese festival se presentaban lo mejores y solo los mejores. Estaba impresionada

T.k sacudió la cabeza, Mimi lo había dejado sordo

-s- si- hablo todavía con los oídos zumbando

-¡wow!- exclamo con una gran sonrisa, jamás pensó que la banda de Matt fuera tan importante

Estaba feliz por el rubio

Se sentó de nuevo y miro el perfil de su amigo y rápidamente frunció el ceño

-y ahora ¿cómo hablare con él?- protesto infantilmente

T.k miro la pose berrinchuda de su amiga y sonrió, aunque estuviera embarazada y a punto de ser madre, seguía comportándose como una niña

-no los se… trata de hablarle por teléfono…

-si tienes razón… luego intentare llamarlo… pero espero que esta vez me conteste-hablo amenazante apuntando el dedo anular hacia el rubio Takaishi

-si te atenderá- hablo temeroso y la castaña le regalo una radiante sonrisa

-T.k ¿puedes llevarme a la casa de tu hermano? Es que ahí quedo la maleta de mi bebe y necesito los estudios que me hice para mostrárselo al nuevo doctor

-si claro- se paró y le tendió la mano para que ella se parara-¡vamos!

-pero… ¿podríamos ir en taxi?-pregunto inocentemente y T.k se hecho a reír

* * *

-¡Michael! Al fin que me atiendes, ha ocurrido algo terrible- exagero la señora Tachikawa en una pose muy dramática

-_¿qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le paso a Mimi?_- pregunto desesperado

-¡ha venido Takeru y le ha contado todo!- le conto más dramática

-_¿qué?_– pregunto desorientado-_ ¿Mimi está bien?_- volvió a preguntar temeroso

-si… pero se ha enterado de todo ¿ahora qué hacemos?-seguía con su dramatismo, casi al borde de la histeria

Michael respiro aliviado, por un momento pensó que algo, realmente, grave le había ocurrido a Mimi y al bebe

-¿Michael sigues ahí?- volvió a preguntar con su histeria

-_sí ¿qué paso?_-pregunto más tranquilo ignorando lo nerviosa que se encontraba la señora

-ha venido el pequeño Takeru y se ha llevado a Mimi seguramente para contarle todo ¿ahora qué haremos? Ella nos odiara- llorisqueo

-_tranquilícese_-trato clamarla mientras rápidamente pensaba en una solución-_ no es tan grave después de todo. Pídale perdón he invente una historia convincente y por ningún motivo me nombra ¿escucho?_

Mímico sorprendida lo escucho atenta

-s-si… de acuerdo

-_luego pensaremos en otro plan_- hablo tranquilamente

-de acuerdo ¡gracias!- y se despidió de él más relajada

-¿qué es lo que estas tramando Mímico?- la mujer se sobresaltó por escuchar la voz de su marido atrás suyo

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo como si nada pasara

-nada cariño- y salió de la cocina rápidamente

Le había mentido a su hija y ahora a su marido, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy mala

* * *

Se tallo el ojo derecho, mientras intentaba abrir el otro, pero la luz solar lo obligo a volverlo a cerras

Pestañeo rápidamente para lograr acostumbrarse a la penetrante y molesta luz

Una vez cumplido su objetivo se giró del lado izquierdo de la cama para mirar la hora

¡14:00 horas!

Se levantó sobresaltado y tomo el reloj entre sus manos, volviéndolo a mirar

- ¿14:00 hs?- se preguntó sorprendido- ¿cómo pude dormir tanto?- se preguntó volviéndose acostar- que raro que JD todavía no haya venido a molestarme. O ¿será que no lo escuche?- se preguntó aun más extrañado

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, comenzó a escuchar los gritos de JD por todo el piso

-¡me quede dormido! ¡Me quede dormido!- gritaba el hombre desesperado, mientras corría de una punta a la otra del pasillo, despertando a los chico y a algún otro inquilino

Yamato que ya estaba en el umbral, reía divertido por la escena al igual que sus compañeros de banda

-¿se quedó dormido?- pregunto Gon a Matt, sus habitaciones quedaban al frente

-¡a si parece!- contesto divertido por la escena

-¡pero si son las 14:00 horas!- protesto. ¿Por qué JD armaba tanto alboroto? si todavía era temprano

Matt negó con la cabeza, no estaba Taichí con él, pero tenía un buen reemplazante

JD dejo de pasear por el pasillo, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus "pichones" se reían de él además de que ya estaban despiertos

-¿qué hacen ahí?- grito fastidiado, él se quedaba dormido y ellos mirándolo como si fuera temprano- vallan a ducharse ¡en diez minutos los quiero listos!- grito aún más fuerte corriendo hacia su habitación

El rubio entro rápidamente a su habitación todavía divertido por la escena, JD era todo un personaje.

Se sentó en la cama y prendió su teléfono celular. Desde anoche que subió al avión lo tenía apagado

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas.

Todas de Tai -Pensó- seguramente ya se había enterado de su sorpresivo viaje y quería regañarlo por no invitarlo

Efectivamente eran de Tai… pero no todas, cosa que lo sorprendió

Había tres llamadas de un número que el desconocía

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de solo imaginarse que una loca fanática haya conseguido su número y ahora comience a acosarlo, todavía más… o peor que Jun lo haya conseguido

Volvió a mirar el numero

-tres llamadas pérdidas- murmuro, estaba seguro que si era Jun, no habría solamente tres llamadas perdidas… y si era una fanática… menos

Luego averiguaría de quien era, por ahora la ducha lo espera… y el almuerzo también

* * *

Mimi recorrió con la mirada la azulada habitación y sonrió tímidamente

-Ahí están tus valijas Mimi- le aviso T.k apuntando con el dedo las maletas

La castaña se acercó a ellas seguida por Takeru que se sentó en la cama

Mimi al mirarla de cerca sonrió. Estaban como ellas las había dejado

-mi mama ma ha dicho que Matt tiro mis cosas a la calle- le conto divertida

El rubio abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa. La madre de Mimi se ha vuelto toda una mentirosa

-como veras eso no es cierto

-tienes razón- y con trabajo se arrodillo frente a la maleta violeta y comenzó a abrirla- mira T.k ¿no es linda?- le mostro la misma remerita que Matt había visto

T.k se arrodillo inmediatamente para verla

Sonrió ampliamente

-¡son como las remeras que usa mi hermano!- hablo feliz

-¿verdad que si? Por eso la compre… la vi y me acorde de el- hablo sonrojada y T.k sonrió aún mas

-¿todavía quieres a mi hermano?- pregunto inocentemente, en realidad fingiendo inocencia

Mimi lo volvió mirar sorprendida y se sonrojo levemente

-eh… eh- comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa. T.k le estaba regalando un sonrisa un poco siniestra- ¿por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto segura como si la pregunta no la hubiera afectado

Takeru levanto una ceja sin perder la sonrisa. Ella también intentaría evitar sus preguntas

-mira que no me doy por vencido- le aviso pícaramente y Mimi resoplo derrotada

Eso era verdad. Takeru era un chico encantador pero cuando quería descubrir sus "verdades" sí que era persistente

-¿tú qué crees?- le pregunto revolviendo las cosas del bebe

- ¡respóndeme tu!

Mimi lo miro con una ceja levantada y se arrastró a otra valija

¿Qué diferencia había si ella se decía o él lo decía?

-si- contesto derrotada- ¿sabes que eres muy insistente? Y si no te quisiera tanto te golpearía

Rio divertido

-si –respondió orgulloso

Mimi sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras abría otra valija

-¿y cuando se lo vas a decir?- pregunto emocionado mirando a la chica

-¡no puede ser!- hablo desesperada

-¿qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupado

-¡no está!- hablo con la misma desesperación

-¿que no está?- volvió a preguntar

-¡no está!- volvió a decir revisando una vez más las valijas

-¿que no está?- se agacho para estar a la altura de ella

Mimi se pasó la mano, nerviosa, por la cara

-los análisis que me hice… no puede ser que los haya dejado haya, estaba segura que los traje- hablo conteniendo el llanto

Ella pensó que las había guardado junto con las demás cosas del pequeño… pero al parecer se equivoco

-¿estas segura que no están?- pregunto el ojiazul ayudándola a buscar y de repente a su cabeza llego la tarde de ayer…

Cuando siguió a su hermano para hablar con él, lo encontró revisando la valija de Mimi, estaba a punto de interrumpirlo, cuando lo escucho murmurar

-Matt- susurro

Mimi levanto la cabeza para mirarlo extrañada

-tal vez los tenga Matt- le planteo

-¿Matt?- dijo la chica achicando los ojos- ¿y que hace Matt con los análisis de mi bebe?- le grito ahora molesta

T.k parpadeo dos veces

-este… no se…- hablo asustado- también es su bebe… y tal vez quería velo- hablo no muy convencido

¿Qué hacía Matt llevándose los estudios de Mimi? ¿Acasos e creía doctor?

Mimi relajo la mirada y lo miro pensante y luego una timida sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Si Matt tenía los estudios de su pequeño era, tal vez, porque le importaba…

Pero ¿qué haría sin los estudios? ¿Cómo el doctor podría controlarla?

-¿y ahora que hare?-pregunto desanimada doblando unas ropitas

T.k la miro apenado

-¿cuando tienes…?- pero el timbre lo interrumpió, la miro extrañado- ¿quién será?- se paró a atender la puerta

-¡hola T.k!- saludo alegre un castaño acompañado por una linda pelirroja

-hola- les contesto el muchacho un poco asombrado por la inesperada visita de ambos

-¿porque tu hermano no nos avisó que se iba?- le pregunto amenazante Tai una vez dentro del departamento

T.k pestañeo dos veces intimidado, muchas veces Tai lo trataba de esa manera y todavía no se podía a acostumbrar

-Tai no vinimos a regañar a T.k… vinimos a preguntar sobre Matt y Mimi- lo trato de calmar ayudando al rubio

-¡hola sora!- saludo alegre Mimi, al ver a una de sus más queridas amigas

-¡Mimi!- exclamo la pelirroja abrazándola- ¿cómo estás?-pregunto rompiendo el abrazo

Le parecía tan extraño ver a su amiga embarazada… siempre supo que Mimi sería la primera, luego de casarse, claro está, pero bueno se adelantó un poco además que ahora su amiga se veía tan feliz , pronto va a tener un sobrinito

-¡Hola Mimi!- saludo el moreno corriendo a sora y abrasando a Mimi- ¿cómo estás?- pregunto eufórico abrasándola más fuerte

-T -Tai… nos aplastas- respondió la castaña con un hilito de voz

Tai se había vuelto muy fuerte

-¡oh! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó rascándose la cabeza- ¡wow! ¡Cada día estas más gorda!- la miraba de arriba a abajo, estaba enorme y eso que Mimi siempre ha sido flaquita

La castaña se sonrojo levemente y sora le dio un fuerte codazo a Tai…

El siempre tan sutil

-¡auch! ¡Sora duele!- se sobo el brazo adolorido mientras hacia un pequeño puchero infantil

-¡deja de ser tan sutil!- ironizo enojada con el muchacho- lo siento Mimi, pero no estas gorda, estas preciosa…

-gracias sora pero creo que Tai tiene razón, estoy un poco gorda- y Tai miro a sora con superioridad, orgulloso por que la castaña le diera la razón

-Lo ves sora ¡tengo razón!- se defendió el moreno mientras se escondía detrás de Mimi ya que la pelirroja lo fulminaba con la mirada

- pero- enfatizo- estoy gorda porque mi bebe esta creciendo fuerte y sano-

Ahora era sora la que lo miraba con la barbilla en alto y con superioridad, mientras el moreno se avergonzaba levemente

Sora negó con la cabeza y se volvió a mirar T.k que miraba con una sonrisa la escena que estaba montado

-Kari nos ha contado que Matt participara en el New Tokio… ¿tú crees que nos podría conseguir entradas?-hablo ahora emocionada

-no sé, ¡creo que sí! ¿Piensas ir a verlos?

-si… bueno no… bueno si, precisamente no a él solamente… es que se va a presentar T. M. Revolution y…

- ¿T. M. Revolution va a estar en el new Tokio?- interrumpió la chica embarazada

-si-contesto radiando de felicidad la pelirroja

-debemos ir a verlo- afirmo con una sonrisa sosteniendo las manos de la pelirroja

-¡debemos conseguir las entradas!- gritaron las dos a la ves mirando a T.k

- bueno…

-¿que tiene Takanori que no tenga yo?- se quejó Tai interrumpiendo a T.k y mirando fijamente a las chicas

-pues…-comenzó sora

-¡todo!-grito emocionada Mimi- tú no tienes comparación con el, Tai- alego la muchacha mientras les daba una palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consolación

-¿de verdad…sora?- le pregunto a la muchacha con la cabeza gacha y desprendiendo un aura deprimente

Sora sonrió enternecida y miro reprobatoriamente a Mimi

-¡claro que no!- y se acercó a él para abrazarlo

-eres una mujer embarazada, deberías comportarte. ¡Le contare a Matt!- la amenazo, escudándose, esta vez, con sora

La castaña le saco la lengua y acaricio a su bebe atreves de su abdomen

-¿quieren que le pregunte?- pregunto el rubio que se sentía ignorado

-no es necesario- contesto tranquila la castaña- soy la madre de su hijo, así que debe darnos estradas y además tiene que darme las ecografías ¡sora!

-¡dime Mimi!

-avísales a los demás que mañana nos iremos a Tokio-

-¡sí! - chillo emocionada- ¿pero no deberíamos sacar los pasajes antes?- pregunto luego de darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle

-cierto ¿podrías encargarte de todo?-

-¡por supuesto! No te preocupes, hoy a la noche te llamo- se volvió a su novio- vamos Tai - y lo agarro de la mano para jalarlo para que se fueran. Estaba muy emocionada y no quería perder tiempo

-adiós Mimi, adiós T.k- grito el moreno antes que la puerta se cerrara

Mimi los miraba con una sonrisa mientras T.k lo miraba preocupado, giro el rostro para ver a su hermanita

-Mimi…- la llamo pero el timbre volvió a interrumpirlo nuevamente

Abrió y se volvió encontrar con la pareja de morenos

-no podemos llamar a Mimi sin su número- hablo sora

-¡es verdad!- exclamo y anoto rápido su número en una hoja que encontró- es ese

-¡ok! Nos vemos- y salió por el pasillo, jalando nuevamente a Tai

-adiós- y T.k volvió a cerrar la puerta

-¿Mimi estas segura?-pregunto T.k

La castaña lo miro y le sonrió

-sí, tengo que recuperar los análisis de mi bebe, además de hablar con tu hermano y ver a T. M. Revolution -le giño el ojo- bueno… creo que es hora de irme y hablar con mi mamá

-te acompaño- se ofreció el chico abriendo la puerta para que la chica pasara

-¡gracias!- una vez afuera miraba el piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos. El rubio la miro atento luego de poner llave a la puerta-pero antes… ¿podríamos ir a comer algo?

-de acuerdo ¡yo invito!- debería empezar hacer estas cosas por su hermanita y sobrinito

* * *

-¡FAN-TAS-TI-CO!- puso énfasis en cada silaba, mientras que aplaudía como un loco, el organizador del evento más importante que tiene Japón- ¡me-en-can-to! Tus chicos son fantásticos- le dijo a JD que estaba sentado al lado de el

-¿verdad que si?- dijo este muy orgulloso

-si además son unas linduras…- dijo realmente emocionado poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia el escenario seguido, obviamente, de JD no sea cosa que le quieran robar a su rubio

- ¡estupendo muchachos!- los felicito una vez arriba del escenario- ¡ustedes cerraran el evento!

-¡wow!-dijeron los cuatro, cinco en realidad, asombrados que les haya tocado cerrar el evento, ese puesto les corresponde a los mejores

-¡genial!-grito Gon chocando los cinco con sus amigos

-¡sí!- acompaño lun, igual de contento

Yamato miraba a todos con una sonrisa

¡Cerrar el evento!

Jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, se imaginó cerrar el evento

Eso era grandioso… lástima que no tenía con quien compartir su felicidad…

Deslizo sus hermosos ojos hacia el suelo

Recordó que no habían dejado de ensayar desde las tres de la tarde, hace cinco horas… necesitaba un descanso… y hablar con T.k y llamar a Tai

-¿podemos ir a comer?- pregunto Gon adelantándose a su pregunta

-no- respondió horrorizado con la idea- nos hemos levantado tardísimo y todo se atrasó y tú ¿quieres ir a comer?

-pero no hemos comido nada- apoyo lun, muerto de hambre

-¡no!

-es verdad JD no hemos comido nada, nos hará mal además que necesitamos descansar, mi vos necesita descansar-pidió el rubio cantante

-¡de acuerdo!- acepto sin pensarlo, si su maravillosa voz se lo pedía el accedía gustoso- pero mañana nos levantaremos temprano ¡Ahora a comer!

* * *

-¡mama!- la llamo Mimi

- mama- volvió a repetir el llamado a no encontrar respuesta

Se dirigió a la cocina a ver si la encontraba ahí

-mama- la llamo una vez que la diviso de espaldas

La señora se tensó al escuchar la vos de su hija, no la había escuchado entrar absorta en sus pensamientos

Apoyo, con cuidado, el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar unas verduras y con esta hacer la cena

Despacio se giró, estuvo ensayando toda la tarde, le tenía que salir lo más normal posible

-¿sí?- pregunto un tanto ofendida, mirándola con la barbilla hacia arriba en una pose de arrogancia

La castaña frunció el ceño y achico los ojos, su madre actuaba como la victima

-¿por qué les has dicho esas cosas a Matt?- le pregunto sin rodeos

La señora se volvió a tensar y deslizó su mirada al blanquecino piso de cerámica y miro apenada a su hija, como cuando un cachorrito pide comida… con esos mismos ojitos

Mimi abrió grande los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberle hablado así

Sacudió la cabeza

No debía tenerle pena, ella no era la victima

-¿por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Matt?- volvió a preguntar

-hija - susurro acercándose lentamente, sin mirarla-perdóname-le rogo con los ojos cristalinos

Mimi se volvió a desorientar

-ma-ma

-perdóname hijita- acaricio con ternura la mejilla de su pequeña- no quería mentirte, solo quería protegerte, pensé que ese chiquillo te quería lastima, que todos ellos te querían lastimar

-mamá- coloco su mano arriba de la de su madre que todavía reposaba ahí-ellos no me hacen daño, ellos me quieren-bajo su mirada apenada-y Matt… es el padre de mi bebe, no queras que no tenga padre ¿verdad? - pregunto acariciando con ternura su abdomen

La señora de ojos ámbar sonrió tímidamente

-si es verdad, no quiero que mi nieto no conozca a su padre- mintió siendo ahora ella la que acaricie la panza de la castaña- ¿me perdonas?

-claro mama…pero no vuelvas a decir esas cosas ¿está bien?

-está bien pequeña- abrazo a su hija

-tengo que ir a buscar mi teléfono, sora dijo que me llamaría-le aviso con una radiante sonrisa luego de romper el abrazo

-¿sora? ¿La has visto?- pregunto volviendo a donde estaban las verduras que estaba picando

-si

-¿y para que te llamara?- volvió a preguntar picando las verduras

-bueno… es que mañana nos iremos a Tokio

Mímico se rebano el dedo al terminar de escuchar a su pequeña

-¡auch!- chillo viendo correr el hilo de sangre que amenazaba en manchar las verduras, rápidamente lo saco de ahí y lo llevo a la canilla para que el agua limpiara la herida

-¿estás bien mama?- se acercó preocupada

-sí, solo fue un cortesito- miro el dedo cortado, todavía seguía escurriendo sangre mesclada con el agua

-traeré una bandita- rápido fue hasta el botiquín del baño

La señora castaña suspiro sin despegar la vista de su herida

-¡aquí esta!- se acercó a ella y le ayudo a ponerse la venda

-¡gracias!- le sonrió y Mimi le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿y a que piensas ir a Tokio?-pregunto volviendo a cortar las verduras, restándole importancia al asunto

-iré hablar con Matt

-¿qué?- dejo el cuchillo a un costado, no quería seguir sufriendo cortaduras

-iré hablar con Matt, se presentara en el New Tokio ¿te acuerdas que el año pasado fui? Va a estar T.M. Revolution- hablo rápidamente

-ah- fue la vaga respuesta

-ahora iré a buscar mi teléfono- beso el rostro de su madre y fue hasta su habitación

-se va a Tokio, se va hablar con ese muchacho, tengo que llamar a Michael

Llego a su cuarto y verifico si tenía alguna llamada de sora, no tenía ninguna que le perteneciera a la pelirroja, pero sí de la niña más loca que conocía: Yolei

Dio a remarcar

_-¡¿por qué no me has atendido?- grito- ¿dónde andabas sin tu celular? ¿Y como es eso de que Matt se fue a Tokio y no te llevo?_

Mimi alejo el teléfono de su oído, si seguía escuchándola gritar lo más seguro era que su oído sangrara

_-¡Mimi contéstame!_

-Yolei ¡por favor! Le vas a romper el tímpano a mi bebe- exagero

-¡_kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_ grito aún más fuerte- _¿cómo esta mi sobrino_ _más hermoso?_

La castaña sonrió

-bien, adentro mío

_-si me lo imaginaba… Escúchame estuve pensando en unos nombres súper bellos, hice una lista para que elijas_

-¿son bonitos?- pregunto con terror

Los nombres que se le ocurrían a Yolei no eran muy bonitos que digamos

-_¡pues claro!- _aseguro - _ah me olvidaba ¿cómo es eso que Matt esta_ _en Tokio? ¿Y sin ti?_

Mimi resoplo

-es una larga historia… luego te la cuento ¿sora te aviso?

-¡_sí_!-volvió a gritar y Mimi tuvo que apartar el teléfono de su oreja, con ese grito le rompió dos neuronas- _va a tocar T.M. Revolution, ¡no_ _lo puedo creer! Le conviene a Matt darnos entradas si sabe lo que le conviene_

La ojimiel rio

-Yolei tengo otra llamada, debe ser sora- le aviso luego de escuchar un pitido

-_oh, habla con ella, nos vemos mañana. Que descansen_- y corto toda eufórica

-¡adiós!- se despidió en un susurro masajeándose el oído. Yolei debería dejar de gritar-¡hola sora!

-_hola Mimi, ya arregle todo. Mañana al mediodía partimos a Tokio_

-de acuerdo sora, gracias

-_de nada Mimi. ¡Por T.M. cualquier cosa! nos vemos. ¡Besos!_

-besos- corto el teléfono con una sonrisa

Mañana hablaría con Matt y vería a T.M. Revolution

Suspiro enamorado

T.M…

* * *

-¡hola! Necesitaría reservar un vuelo para mañana a Tokio

-_tenemos para el mediodía señor, ¿le parece bien?- _aviso la vos de una mujer luego de chequear en la computadora

-me parece bien

-_¿a qué nombre se lo separo?_

-Michael… Michael Washington

.

.

.

* * *

Que les pareció? Les gusto?

Espero de corazón que sí, y que se la hayan pasado bien leyéndolo,

Me parece que tengo que hacer una aclaración: T.M. Revolution, es un cantante japonés, su nombre es Takanori y es el que canta la canción de Rurouni Kenshin, heart of sword, no recuerdo bien pero me parece que es el tercer ending que tiene el anime. La primera vez que escuche la canción me enamore de su voz y desde ese entonces lo sigo. Si quieren saber más de él me pueden preguntar o pueden recurrir al maravilloso internet que siempre nos da respuesta a todos.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… son muy lindos gracias

**tefy.1202- CherryMurder- jaruna-chan- Vitta Love- cotyli -0809m**

Buena suerte y muchos besos

Krayteona


	13. buscando habitaciones

Hola! Como les va?

Como pasaron la navidad? Bien lindo? Espero que si,

yo tenia que haber subido el capitulo hace unos días pero no pude… jejeje este debería haber sido mi regalo de navidad, pero bueno no pudo ser, aunque puede ser un regalo atrasado…

aunque en realidad para estas fechas se suponía que tenia que haber muchos capítulos mas en donde la navidad se tenia que hacer presente…

pero en fin ya están de vacaciones? Yo, gracias al cielo y a mi kami lindo,

ya estoy disfrutando de estos meses de relax aunque para irme de paseo falta un tiempito…

Bueno espero que este capitulo les agrade… lo hice con mucho amor…

Que tenga un hermoso fin de año y un magnifico principio del 2012,

esperemos que este año se presente con el pie derecho, con mucha paciencia,

con muchos días de relax, con muchos profesores que nos quieran y no nos obliguen hacer tarea extracurricular…

les deseo un excelente 2012!

No los entretengo más y que disfruten la lectura…

* * *

Capitlo XIII

Buscándo habitaciones…

-Mimi- grito Yolei mientras corría para reunirse con sus amigos que la esperaban hacia un buen rato

-Yolei – le correspondió el afectuoso abrazo

- hola Mimi ¿como estas?- hablo ken

-¡hola ken! Bien y ¿tu?

-¿somos los últimos en llegar?- pregunto la niña de lentes separándose de su amiga y colgándose del brazo de su novio, mientras miraba alrededor

-no, aun falta Tai, sora, Kari y Davis-les comento T.k

Él se había encargado de recoger a Mimi, Jou e Izzi venían juntos, Yolei y ken recién llegaban

-¡que raro!-ironizo la peli morada-seguro que Tai se acaba de levantar y Davis ni te cuento-critico a los muchachos

-¿que dices de mi?-escucho la agitada vos de Davis atrás suyo

Yolei lejos de inmutarse por la llegada del chico se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo y si era necesario golpearlo

-¿pe…pero que te paso?- pregunto sorprendida

Davis estaba todo sudado, mugriento y envuelto en unas cosas rara que parecían ¿ramas?

-no sabes lo difícil que es esconderse de mi hermana, nombrar a Matt parece que le da poderes mágicos-hablo temeroso luego de esperar que la agitación se le pasara

Jun, no se como, se entero que Davis junto con sus amigos irían a Tokio, mejor dicho al new Tokio ¿porque? Porque los teenage wolves se presentarían ahí…

Y por supuesto puso el grito en el cielo al saberlo

¿Como puede ser que la presidenta del grupo de fans mas importante de los teenage wolves, no se haya enterado de dicho recital?

Obviamente puso manos a la obra y se comunico con todas sus chicas para que la ayudaran atosigar a Davis para poder sacarle información

El capitán del equipo de futbol, gracias al cielo, leyó la mente perversa de su hermana y comenzó una carrera sin fin hacia el aeropuerto, con algunos contratiempos

-¿se ha enterado?- pregunto Izzi mirando para todos los lados a ver si aparecía por ahí

-si, pero logre escaparme… creo

Ken lo miro con pena, tener una hermana así no debía se muy sano

-¿quieres que te acompañe a asearte?-le pregunto luego de darle una mirada al lugar para ver, como estaban haciendo todos, si aparecía jun por ahí

-¿tu crees?-pregunto como si estuviera perfectamente vestido, limpio y perfumado

-¡Yo te recomiendo que te asees!- grito Yolei siendo la única que se animara a decirle lo mal que lucia

El clon de Tai la fulmino con la mirada y luego miro al resto que tenían una gotita en sus rostros

-¿ustedes creen...?-pregunto y ellos asistieron con la cabeza- de acuerdo-acepto de mala gana, tomando su valija y yendo a los baños, seguido de ken

-¡no tarden mucho!- les grito Mimi.

Faltaban quince minutos para que llamaran a los pasajeros y los chicos todavía no aparecieron

-¿a quien le gritas Mimi?-pregunto Hikari apareciendo con su hermano y cuñada

-a Davis y a ken- sonrió

-¡ya era de que llegaran!- les regaño Yolei-seguro es culpa tuya ¿no? ¿Porque nunca puedes levantarte temprano?- lo regaño a Tai y este la miro como si hubiera dicho una grosería

-¿levantarme temprano? ¿Y desperdiciar horas valiosas de sueño? Eso, jamás- contesto bien orgulloso- a demás ¿a quien se le ocurre volar tan temprano?

-¡Tai! ¡Son las once de la mañana! ¡Eso no es temprano!-le informo Izzi

-¿a no?

-¡no!

-¿a que hora querías volar?- le pregunto sora- este me parecía una buen horario, a demás de que todavía tenemos que buscar un hotel

-¡¿tenemos que buscar un hotel?- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-¿como que todavía tenemos que buscar un hotel?- pregunto al borde de la histeria el superior Jou

-es que… es que… -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos todo sonrojada y nerviosa- es que me olvide de reservar uno, hoy me di cuenta de mi error-habló con los ojitos de un corderito degollado

-ay amiga…- la consoló Yolei- por estar tanto tiempo con este cabeza de chorlito, se te pego lo tonto

-¡ey!-se quejaron los dos

-y por lo que veo estar tanto tiempo con ken no te sirvió de nada, de inteligencia no te contagiaste- se burlo Tai- ¿o será que ken no es muy inteligente?- se pregunto haciéndose el filosofo, tocándose el mentón

-¡ken es muy inteligente! Y yo también

-¿porque gritas?- pregunto un aseado Davis apareciendo con ken- se te escucha desde los baños

-es que Tai me esta diciendo cosas feas - se colgó del brazo de ken y comenzó a mirar todo el aeropuerto- ¡ah!-grito llamando la atención de los demás- ¿ese no es Michael?- pregunto en el mismo tono de voz

Mimi, al igual que el resto, giraron inmediatamente su cabeza en la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Yolei

-¡si es Michael! ¿Que hace aquí?-pregunto extrañada

¿Que hacia Michael en el aeropuerto? Acaso ¿se volvería a new york? ¿Se volvería por que ella no le estaba prestando atención? La culpa la embargo. Desde que llegaron a Japón no paso nada de tiempo con su amigo, salvo ayer pero prácticamente lo ignoro ¡ignoro a su mejor amigo! Ahora si que se sentía realmente fatal ¡pobre Michael!

-¡hola chicos!- Saludo alegre Michael que se aproximaba a ellos a toda prisa. Los había visto desde la entrada pero no quería acercarse hasta que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia- ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto como si nada, sabiendo realmente lo que estaban haciendo

-¡nos vamos a Tokio! ¿Y tu?- le conto Tai simpáticamente

-¡que casualidad! Yo voy a ir al new Tokio- hablo animadamente- ya que estoy acá me pareció una buena idea, Mimi siempre me hablaba de esos conciertos

-¿de verdad?-hablo esta ves Yolei- nosotros vamos a ir a ver a Matt… bueno, en realidad no a Matt sino a T.M. Revolution, la que va a ver a Matt es Mimi- hablo rápido de la emoción

Michael miro a la chica que lo miraba avergonzada, ya sabia que Mimi iría a ver a Matt… pero como le dolía confirmarlo

-pasajero con destino a Tokio por favor acercarse…

-¡vamos nos están llamando!-aviso el mayor del grupo

Todos asistieron y se dirigieron al lugar, Mimi se atrasó unos pasos y alcanzo a Michael

-¡hola Mich!- lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa

El chico se la devolvió

-¡hola Meems!

-disculpa por haberte avisado, la verdad es que- bajo su mirada apenada- no me acorde. De verdad lo siento- se disculpo realmente apenada

El chico ojiverde la miro triste, ya se lo imaginaba.

Estando ella aquí, con sus amigos… era obvio que se olvidaría de el… por eso tiene que apurar las cosas para poder llevárselas, si no lo hace rápido, Matt podría llegar a confesarle sus sentimientos y ahí si que la perdería para siempre… y eso no lo va a permitir

-¡Descuida!- se apresuró a decir para que ella no notara su cambio de humor- pronto estarás con migo ¿verdad?- pregunto inocentemente, mientras le sonreía

Sin darse cuenta se sonrojo ¿Michael la estaba mirando seductoramente? Además que la pregunta le pareció una proposición con doble sentido

Agito la cabeza rápido, estaba imaginando cosas, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo para cerciorarse de que había sido su imaginación y no lo encontró

Rápidamente miro hacia adelante y no estaba, miro hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba, parado mirándola de una manera extraña, incomodándola

Se acercó despacio hasta él

-Mich...- susurro no muy convencida

-Mimi- hablo serio el muchacho colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Este era el momento, su momento, tenia que aprovechar, sino la oportunidad se le iría de las manos

-¿que… que ocurre?- pregunto con un hilo de voz ¿porque la miraba así?

-Mimi…-tomo aire para darse valor ¿porque le resulta tan difícil?- yo quería decirte que…- miro el piso derrotado, no podía… "vamos Michael, mil veces has ensayado este momento, tienes que hacerlo" se alentó mentalmente, volvió a levantar la vista con un deje de esperanza. La miro a los ojos, esos ojos color miel tan dulces y puros, desvió su verde mirada a los labio de ella, los quedo contemplando ¿cuantas noches soñó con probarlos? ¿Cuantos días deseo saborearlos? Estaba seguro que tendrían gusto a miel… y serian deliciosos. Cerró los ojos. ¿Y si la besaba? Volvió a abrir sus parpados y miro a la chica atentamente, tal ves besándola ella entendiera sus sentimientos, se lamio el labio inferior y fue descendiendo poco a poco con la intención de tocar los rosados labios de la chica

-Michael- susurro despacio, con miedo, quedándose tiesa en el lugar ¿que se supone que estaba haciendo el rubio?

El aliento de la chica golpeo en su rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos y con ello recuperar la cordura. Estaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios, ¿y si lo intentaba de nuevo? Aparto la vista de ellos y la dirigió a los ojos color miel, que lo miraban nerviosa y con duda. Sintió escogerse su corazón ¿porque lo miraba de esa manera? ¿Tan mal hubiera sido besarlo?

-Michael…- volvió a susurrar Mimi y el chico negó con la cabeza, aparto sus manos de los hombros de ella y los traslado a su espalda para darle un abrazo y así, tal ves, disimular su vergonzoso comportamiento

-te extrañe Meems- lo dijo tratando de camuflarse

Mimi se quedo parada en el lugar, observando como el rubio se alejaba de ella, luego miro el cristalino piso sintiéndose culpable ¿que fue todo eso? Volvió a levantar la vista, Michael ya no estaba, giro sus ojos hacia los costados, veía la gente pasar a toda velocidad y se acordó que estaba en el aeropuerto y si no se daba prisa, perdería el vuelo

* * *

Las dos horas que separaban a Odaiba de Tokio pasaron bastante rápido, sobre todo para Tai que apenas su trasero toco el asiento se quedo dormido y para levantarlo tuvieron que tirarle agua y algo mas… Obviamente se levanto un poco aturdido y ahogado…

El superior Jou y ken se dedicaron a leer, el segundo siendo interrumpido constantemente por la hermosa muchachita peli morada, ya que estaba aburrida

Sora por su parte se había puesto los cascos, por dos razones: la primera para escuchar la maravillosa voz de T.M. Revolution e ir preparándose para el magnifico recital y la segunda para no escuchar los "amorosos" ronquidos de su novio ¡por dios parecía que hace años no dormía!

Kari y T.k, lo mas alejado para que Davis no lo molestaran, hablaban de cosas triviales…

Izzi se sentó al lado de Mimi y ambos conversaban amenamente de la vida del otro, esto ayudo a la castaña a olvidar, por un momento, la situación vivida con Michael y también superar los nervios que estaba sintiendo por que pronto vería a su adorado rubio

Y a Michael no le quedo de otra que sentarse con Davis y hacerse el dormido para que el castaño no lo molestara y poder pensar en un nuevo plan, aunque ya se estaba dando por vencido… Mimi no reacciono muy bien a su casi beso

Una vez que todos recogieron sus maletas, se encontraron en el hall del aeropuerto

-¿Michael tu ya has reservado hotel?- pregunto sora preocupada, apoyada en el brazo de Tai

-si, reserve junto con el pasaje ¿ustedes ya reservaron?

-aun no- hablo nuevamente sora un poco avergonzada- ¿tu crees que nos puedan dar habitaciones?

-no lo se, pero podrían averiguar

-Si tienes razón- hablo mas animada la chica pelirroja- por que no habría de tener habitaciones ¿no?- les pregunto optimista a todos

-esperemos que tenga habitaciones- dijo paranoico el superior Jou, temiendo no encontrar una habitación y tener que dormir en la calle ¡no!

-lo lamento pero todas nuestras habitaciones están ocupadas- hablo educadamente la joven recepcionista del hotel donde Michael se hospedaría

-¡gracias!-se despidió sora desanimada ¿en donde tenia la cabeza para olvidarse de reservar hotel?

-¿y que dijo?- pregunto un animado Tai, aunque por el rostro de la chica ya se lo imaginaba

Sora negó con la cabeza

-hay muchos hoteles por aquí, vallamos a preguntar en alguno- propuso Mimi, acercándose a la pelirroja

-vallamos a uno que esta a mitad de cuadra- propuso Izzi

-adiós Michael, nos vemos luego- se despidió Mimi, actuando como si nada pasara

-adiós Michael, ¡luego nos vemos!-se despidieron los demás

-adiós-se despidió desanimadamente, él no quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado

* * *

-¡disculpe señorita!-llamo sora a la ocupada recepcionista del hotel que quedaba a media cuadra-¡señorita!- levanto el tono de voz

-…

-¡señorita!-repitió el llamado, ofendida ya que la recepcionista la estaba ignorando- ¡señora!- grito la pelirroja , ahora si llamando la atención de la mujer

La mujer de unos treinta años de edad se paro de su asiento y miro, con el ceño fruncido, de arriba a bajo a la muchacha en frente suyo. Tomo nuevamente asiento y volvió a su "tarea" como si nada

Sora, indignada, miro con el entrecejo fruncido a esa… mujer

¿quien se creía?

-¡señora!-grito furibunda apoyando con fuerzas sus manos en el mostrador

La mujer la volvió a mirar mas enojada que antes

-¡no soy señora!-recalco- apenas tengo veinticinco años- aclaro echando su negra melena a su espalda

La pelirroja rodo los ojos cansada ¡dios dame paciencia! Inhalo y exhalo antes de hablar

-¡disculpe señorita!-recalco el "señorita" amablemente- ¿usted cree que me pueda atender? Si es muy amable por favor

La "señorita", que ni ella se creía que tenia 25 años, miro por un minuto a la chica

-de acuerdo ¿que quieres?

-¿tiene habitaciones disponibles?

-no-respondió al instante

Y la vena que sora tenia palpitando en su cien aumento, peligrosamente, su ritmo

-¿esta segura?- pregunto con una forzada sonrisa, tenía ganas de arrancarle el cabello

-si. No tenemos ninguna habitación disponible, todas ya están ocupadas. Y si me permites tengo que seguir trabajando- y volvió a teclear que sabe que cosa, volviendo a ignorar a la dueña del emblema del amor

Podría jurar que en lugar de arrancarle el cabello, le arrancaría el pescuezo

Volvió a inhalar y exhalar el aire y se marcho del lugar dignamente

-¿que te ha dicho? -Pregunto una embarazada Mimi, sentada en las escaleras del hotel

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza decepcionando a todos

-preguntemos al que esta haya- propuso T.k apuntando con un dedo a un edificio que claramente se podía leer hotel "Haru"

-vamos- dijeron todos animados nuevamente

No paso ni cinco minutos cuando la desanimada pelirroja salió del lugar y antes de que le pregunten algo negó con la cabeza volviendo a decepcionar a todos

Siguieron buscando hoteles en donde la negativa, a hospedarlos por la falta de hoteles, no se hacia esperar

-¡tengo hambre!- se quejaba por decima novena ves Tai

-¡yo también tengo hambre!-se quejo también la castaña tocándose su vientre- ¡tenemos hambre!

-si Mimi tiene hambre, deberíamos comer algo- hablo el mayor del grupo

Todos accedieron felices, aunque la mayoría no lo quería reconocer, como Tai, tenían demasiada hambre además que el cansancio de caminar una hora ya se hacia notar

Se acercaron a un restaurante, en donde el lujo no se hacia presente pero el olor de la comida hacia que ese detalle no importara

Acercaron las tres últimas mesas que quedaban libres para que entraran todos con comodidad incluyendo las molestas maletas

Al cabo de unos minutos, en donde ya estaban acomodados y los que habían ido al baño volvieran, apareció un joven muchacho con la carta en la mano y se las entrego

-disculpe- hablo educadamente sora- ¿podría decirme donde hay un hotel cerca de aquí?- le pregunto al mozo ya que hace veinte minutos pasaron, por el que parecía ser, el ultimo

El joven mozo de cabellera ondulada y facciones fuertes medito un segundo antes de dar su respuesta

-dos cuadra a la izquierda hay uno… pero no creo que encuentren habitaciones disponibles

-¿porque?

- todos vienen a ver el new Tokio- y dicho esto se fue a encargar las ordenes

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunto dramáticamente el superior Jou, tocando su rostro con ambas manos

-debe haber uno que tenga habitaciones- hablo esperanzadamente Tai

- no creo- negó con la cabeza sora- hemos pasado por diez y todos están repletos

Todos colocaron su mano derecha sobre su mentón y tomaron una postura pensante con los ojos puestos en la nada

-¿y si le pedimos a mi hermano que nos consiga un hotel?- propuso no muy seguro el único rubio del grupo

Los chicos lo miraron por un segundo y luego se miraron entre si no ¡era mala idea!

-pues llámalo ¿que esperas?- grito taichí

T.k enseguida tomo el teléfono y marco el número de su hermano, espero a que lo atendiera pero nada,

Volvió a marcar… nada

Volvió a marcar… y la mirada de esperanza se iba apagando poco a poco

-Matt no atiende

-debe estar ocupado luego intentas- dijo sora

Y el pequeño rubio asintió con la cabeza, al terminar de comer lo volvería a llamar

* * *

El negro escenario se levantaba imponente frente a la vista de cuatro muchachos que lo miraba con los ojos brillosos lleno de esperanza

Parecía un sueño…

Mañana…

Mañana seria el gran día en donde, por fin, se podrían consagrar como una gran banda en su país y el mundo los oiría, ahora, mucho mas fuerte

Se froto las manos contra su pantalón de jean gastado.

No era la primera ves que se presentaban en un escenario en Japón y ya se habían presentado en varios escenario del mundo… de hecho ya llegaron a tocar a new york pero...

Se miro las manos sudorosas que temblaban sin parar. Volvió a mirar el escenario y todo el lugar

Sonrió

Esto era diferente, realmente diferente estaba en el ¡new Tokio!

Sintió una molestia en el bolsillo de su pantalón pero lo ignoro contemplando más a fondo el escenario

Subió las escaleras que lo separaban de esa majestuosidad y miro desde la altura el predio que mañana estaría lleno

Volvió a sentir las vibraciones de su teléfono y no le quedo de otra que atender

-dime T.k- atendió desganado, no es que no quería hablar con su hermano pero ahora estaba contemplando su sueño

-_hola hermano ¿estas ocupado_?

-un poco… pero ¿que quieres?

-_bueno… veras_

_-¡estamos en Tokio y no tenemos en donde hospedarnos!-_grito taichí rápido arrebatándole el teléfono a Takeru

-¿Que?-pregunto sorprendido por el cambio de vos y por el grito ¿T.k cambio la voz?

-_estamos en Tokio y no tenemos donde hospedarnos_ -volvió a hablar T.k, que en un milagroso intento logro arrebatarle el teléfono a Tai

Matt pestaño seguidamente

-¿T.k?-pregunto más que extrañado

-_si soy yo Matt, Tai me había sacado el teléfono_-le explico

-ah…- respondió no muy convencido- ¿como es eso que están en Tokio?- pregunto luego de comprender las palabras de su hermano menor

Y T.k le explico el motivo por el cual estaban en Tokio, evitando nombrar a Mimi, para que sea una sorpresa, y evitando a T.M. Revolution, para que no se pusiera celoso…

-veré que puedo hacer-contesto sin muchos ánimos, iba a preguntar por Mimi pero el tono de colgado comenzó a sonar, miro el teléfono con una ceja en alto y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Levanto la vista y… ¿no había nadie? Y ¿los demás? Volvió a mirar achicando los ojos

-¡Matt!-escucho su nombre y enseguida giro la vista de donde provenía el grito.

Era Joichi que lo llamaba con una mano en alto haciéndole señas para entrar a una puerta un poco oculta

* * *

-¿que te dijo?-pregunto emocionado Tai

Nada seguro

-debiste decirle que Mimi esta con nosotros, así nos conseguía mas rápido las habitaciones- llego a la conclusión Davis y todos lo miraron anonadados. Tenía razón, milagrosamente ¡tenia razón!

-no se preocupen ¿en que hotel esta hospedado Matt?- pregunto la castaña con un plan en mente

-debe estar en el "Hana"- respondió Izzi- es el mas importante que tiene Tokio

-¡Muy bien!- dijo la chica embarazada poniéndose de pie- vallamos al Hana en busca de nuestras habitaciones

El enorme hombre moreno de traje oscuro y lentes del mismo color, se tomo el trabajo de levantar sus gafas y con su achocolatada mirada miro de arriba a bajo a los niños digielegidos

-¿como dijo?- pregunto no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar

Mimi arrugo el ceño y carraspeo enojada

-queremos ver a Matt Ishida- hablo tranquila pese a que no le agradaba la forma en que eses hombre la miraba, parecía que estaba burlándose de ella

El hombre sonrió divertido. Le seguiría el juego, miro atrás suyo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer

-¿a si? ¿Y quienes son ustedes?

Mimi arrugo aun más el entrecejo y se encuadro delante del hombre. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo

-bueno… vera- acerco rápidamente a T.k a su lado y lo tomo del rostro- este lindo chico rubio es Takeru Takaishi, el hermano menor de Matt- lo soltó y agarro a Hikari- esta niña es Hikari Yagami es la cuñada de Matt- ahora tomo a Tai- él es taichí Yagami, el mejor amigo y concuñado de Matt

El hombre arrugo el ceño fastidiado.

Mimi agarro del brazo a la pelirroja

-ella es sora Takenouchi, es la novia de su mejor amigo, ah y la mejor amiga también-la soltó y miro a los que quedaban y luego al hombre que la miraba confundido e irritado- yo soy Mimi Tachikawa futura madre de su hijo- meneo su vientre y luego lo apunto con el dedo- este pequeñito, que todavía no me decido a como llamarlo, ¡es su hijo!

El hombre abrió sus ojos asombrados… valla que capacidad de mentir tenia esa niña

-¿le quedo claro? o ¿quiere que le siga explicando quienes son los demás?- hablo rudamente, poniendo sus brazos en jarra y levantando socarronamente la barbilla

El custodio la miro horrorizado y aguantarse los nombres de uno… dos… conto mentalmente cuantos chicos quedaban sin "presentar"

-¿Shon que haces?- lo llamo un hombre mucho más corpulento pero de tez pálida y sin lentes oscuros que dejaban apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes

Shon, como se llama el custodio morocho, enseguida giro su vista hacia su jefe

-enseguida voy- le aviso luego dirijo sus ojos, que enseguida tomaron seriedad, a Mimi- vallasen ahora mismo y vuelvan cuando tengan una historia mas creíble- y sin decir mas atravesó la puerta de cristal que daba al lujoso hall

La castaña lo vio alejarse con los ojos llenos de llama y roja de la furia pero ¿quien se creía…?

¡La llamo mentirosa! Y nadie llama mentirosa a Mimi Tachikawa

Giro tenebrosamente su cuerpo hacia sus amigos

-T.k- llamo seriamente y el muchacho con dificultad trago saliva y se acercó a ella- llama a tu hermano- ordeno con la vista fija en el horizonte. Ese hombre la llamo mentirosa y no se lo iba a perdonar

Takeru asintió temeroso y miro al resto que miraba de la misma manera la pose extraña que había optado la castaña

-¿que ocurre T.k?-pregunto el rubio bebiendo un poco de agua, ahora estaba mas tranquilo, habían visto lo que seria su escenario mañana y habían practicado como seria su show, aun faltaban algunos detalles menores, pero JD, gracias a Matt, accedió a dejarles la noche y lo que queda de tarde libre. A sí que el rubio estaba recostado sobre la limosina blanca mientras hablaba con su hermano

_-¿pudiste conseguirnos habitaciones?_

-T.k recién salgo de ensayar, espera a que llegue al hotel y te aviso

_-¿te falta mucho?-_ hablo impaciente del otro lado

Matt suspiro y miro por la ventanilla para verificar por donde estaban

- no, no falta tanto, ya estamos por llegar. Mira ya estamos por el estac…- cayo de golpe al ver en la entrada del hotel un pequeño bulto de personas-¿T.k que hacen ahí?

-_hola hermano_- lo saludo con la mano ya que había visto la limosina acercándose por la esquina

-ve al estacionamiento- le ordeno antes de cortar

-¿ese era Matt?-pregunto incrédulo Tai

T.k asintió

-dijo que lo esperemos en el estacionamiento ¡vamos!- se encaminaron al estacionamiento que quedaba a la vuelta de la entrada principal

-¿T.k que hacen…?- Matt salió del vehículo y comenzó a regañar a su hermano cuando sus ojos divisaron una hermosa castaña embarazada- Mimi- susurro atónito

-¡necesitamos habitaciones!- se acercó taichí a Matt con una brillante sonrisa y comenzó a palmearle la espalda

El rubio cantante dueño del emblema de la amistad apenas sentía las fuertes palmadas que le daba el castaño, todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en la pequeña adoradora del rosa

Mimi sintió la dulce mirada que le regalaba Matt y su cuerpo se estremeció tiñendo sus mejillas de color

-Matt- lo llamo acercándose despacio

Todos se quedaron viendo fijo como Mimi se acercaba al rubio, nadie movía ni un musculo

El cuerpo del rubio reacciono ante la suave voz de ella y sin querer se ruborizo. Sin duda su nombre el los labio de ella sonaba mejor

-necesitamos habitaciones- y dicho esto todos dejaron su pose de estatua y apareció en su cabeza una gran gotita. Esperaban algo, sin duda, más romántico

Yamato también reacciono y por inercia giro el rostro hacia atrás, mirando la limosina, y luego a ella. El también espero algo más romántico

- JD… ¿puedes conseguirles habitaciones?-le pregunto a su representante sin perder de vista a Mimi

JD que todavía estaba en estado de shock, viendo la escena desde el auto, afirmo frunciendo el entrecejo ¿como hizo para aparecer esa chiquilla acá? ¿Y por qué le tenía que buscar habitaciones para ella y para los fastidiosos amigos que lo único que hacen es pedir entradas gratis ocasionando una perdida en el presupuesto?

-¡vamos a dentro!-los invito Yamato llevándolos hasta adentro

-¿como es que vinieron a Tokio sin reservar habitaciones? Pregunto desconcertado el rubio

-fue idea de sora- la acuso con el dedo Davis desligándose de cualquier responsabilidad

-¡ey!-se quejo la aludida-¡fue idea de Mimi! ¡Ella quería venir!- la acuso

-¡sora!- se sonrojo levemente- fue culpa tuya no reservar hoteles… y tu también querías venir

-fue culpa de Tai que me distrajo y por eso me olvide de reservarlo- se defendió

-entonces fue culpa de Tai- afirmo la castaña dándole la razón

-¡oigan! Yo no quise ver a T.M. Revolution- se defendió, burlándose del guapo castaño

Las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada y para suerte de Tai, JD hacia acto de presencia

-¡no hay habitaciones!-dijo con una sonrisa- ¡lo siento!

-¿no hay…?-pregunto preocupado el superior Jou y el representante negó con la cabeza haciendo que todos se preocuparan mirándose entre si, ahora ¿donde se hospedarían? Ya eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y ya estaba anocheciendo

-¿por qué no se quedan en nuestras habitaciones?- pregunto Joichi haciendo que todos los miraran sorprendido y JD con la mandíbula en el piso- no creo que puedan conseguir habitaciones y menos a estas horas

-no es mala idea- alego Yamato- tenemos cinco habitaciones, nos arreglaremos bien

-¿están seguro?- pregunto no muy convencido Izzi

-si… quédense- los invito Gon

-¡de acuerdo! Entonces subamos a descansar que me muero de sueño y de hambre- hablo alegre taichí, ya dueño de casa

-¡vamos!- los invito Yamato y todos se pararon y fue en ese momento que los ojos de Mimi divisaron algo, o mejor dicho alguien y su mirada pasiva se transformo en una llena de ira

-¡esperen!- los paro

Tomo a Matt de la mano y lo arrastro hasta esa persona que vilmente la había llamado mentirosa

-señor- hablo de manera altanera tomando con fuerzas la mano del rubio, que miraba sus manos tomadas mientras iba tomando un tono carmín en sus mejillas

El custodio morocho de la puerta, dejo de hablar con su colega y miro a la chica sorprendido

-¿ve que si conozco a Matt Ishida?- le mostro las mano agarradas y se dio la vuelta dignamente para ir a lo que seria su habitación

Shon parpadeo sincronizadamente… al parecer la chica tenia razón

-Mimi ¿lo conoces?- pregunto extrañado el ojiazul, todavía tomando sus manos

-él no nos dejo entrar y me trato de mentirosa- le aclaro enojada

Yamato aguanto las ganas de reírse y la miro tiernamente ¿era su imaginación o su panza estaba mas grande? Sonrió de nuevo. De lo que estaba seguro era de que cada día estaba mas hermosa y mas Mimi…

* * *

-esta es mi habitación, ¡ustedes pueden dormir aquí!- les ofreció Joichi a las chicas, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver el amplio cuarto

-esta bien ¡gracias!- se inclinaron levemente para agradecer al chico

-yo duermo aquí… ¿quien dormirá con migo?- pregunto Gon viendo a los chicos

-creo que yo y Davis- se rasco la nuca Tai

-entonces Jou e Izzi dormirán con migo- dijo lun mostrando su habitación

-Nosotros dormiremos contigo, JD- le anuncio Joichi abrazando a T.k y a ken

JD, obviamente, los miro horrorizados ¿compartir la habitación con esos…?

-¿por qué no duermen en la habitación de Matt?- pregunto, aunque luego tomo una postura pensante ¿si le dejaba su habitación a esos tres y se iba a dormir con el rubio? No era mala idea

-porque el dormirá con Mimi- dijo pícaramente el chico de rastras, destrozando los sueños de JD que iba a protestar pero la voz de Tai lo hizo callarse

-esos dos tiene cosas que arreglar

-¿quienes tiene cosas que arreglar?- pregunto Matt seriamente, le daba la impresión de que estaban hablando de ellos

-eh...- Tai se rasco una oreja nervioso ahora ¿que decía? Y por la cara de Matt, si decía que estaba hablando de ellos, probablemente, lo mataría

-nosotros tenemos que ir a arreglar las cosas para ir a dormir-lo salvo sora

Mimi les sonrió tiernamente

-¿ya repartieron las habitaciones?

-si, tú dormirás con Matt- le comunico Gon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Mimi y Matt abrieron enormemente los ojos

-¿que?- pregunto estupefacta… que alguien la pellizcara

-que tu dormirá con Matt… mira esta es su habitación- le comunico Gon con una sonrisa, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación del rubio

-pero- miro desesperada a Matt, buscando una explicación

El rubio se encogió de hombros, el no sabia nada, pero… le agradaba la idea

-pronto serán padres ¡que no te de pena!- la alentó Gon, haciendo que se vuelva roja y comenzó a empujarla hasta la habitación del rubio

-si no quieres dormir con el, puedo dormir yo- se ofreció JD como novia celosa mirando de reojo a Mimi y despertando todas las alarmas en Matt y haciendo que mirara suplicante a Mimi

La castaña achico los ojos y miro raro al sujeto. Luego miro a sus amigos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros ¡seguro que lo hicieron apropósito!

-esta bien, dormiré aquí- accedió derrotada. Todos asintieron conformes

* * *

Desde que entraron a esa habitación, luego de cenar hacia más de quince minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna y mucho menos hubo contacto visual

Yamato miraba con insistencia la noche de Tokio a través del ventanal de cristal y Mimi hacia un buen rato que había entrado al baño,

Estaba en el espejo mirándose y preguntándose como debía empezar. Respiro profundamente, se mojo la cara y se volvió a mirar

-¡ánimos!

Matt miro preocupado la puerta del baño, hacia tiempo que había entrado ¿si estaba descompuesta?

-¿Mimi?- se atrevió a preguntar acercándose

Cuando termino de decir su nombre. La chica abrió la puerta del baño y lo miro con sorpresa para luego desviar su mirada a cualquier parte que no fuera el

Yamato carraspeo y bajo la mirada derrotado pero la levanto enseguida, ¡él no se daba por vencido y mucho menos sin pelear!

-Mimi - susurro suavemente tocándole el hombro mientras la miraba fijo

La chica se estremeció ante el contacto y lo miro asustada

-Matt- susurro

El rubio suspiro, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Saco la mano de ella y se dio la vuelta para ir al ventanal

-Matt- lo llamo Mimi tímida y el ojiazul detuvo su camino- ¿tu… tu tienes los análisis de mi bebe?- pregunto no muy segura… pero por algo debía empezar ¿no?

Matt negó con la cabeza desilusionado y se dio la vuelta para mirarla

-nuestro bebe- la corrigió- si, los traje con migo… no me los habías mostrado y sentí la curiosidad de verlos

La castaña levanto su ámbar mirada y sonrió

-creí que los había dejado olvidados en new york

Matt afirmo levemente y de ahí no dijo mas nada, un tenso silencio se formo en el ambiente

-Matt- lo volvió a llamar sin mirarlo

-dime- hablo sin despegar su vista del ventanal. Tomando su postura de chico frio, tan característica en el

La castaña hizo un mohín con la boca y se mordió la comisura del labio

-Matt- lo llamo nuevamente colocándose detrás suyo ¿en que momento había llegado?

El rubio la miro con curiosidad

-lo que te dijo mi mamá no es cierto- hablo Mimi mirando insistentemente sus manos

Matt sonrió levemente

-ya lo sabia – respondió serio- ¿porque te fuiste? - le recrimino duramente

La castaña abrió grande los ojos y luego los achico ¿que clase de tono era ese? ¿Le estaba recriminando haberse ido?

-era… era lo lógico ¿no?- hablo no muy segura ¿porque estaba tan insegura de sus palabras?

Yamato despego rápidamente su azulina mirada de la noche de Tokio y la poso en la pequeña calamidad que tenia en frente

-¿Lógico?- una rubia ceja se paro sobre su frente- ¿y por qué no has venido tu a buscar tus cosas?- volvió a reclamar levantando el tono de voz

Mimi agacho la mirada apenada ¡el tenia razón! ¡Tenia razón!

-lo… lo lamento- pidió perdón avergonzada mientras sus ojos se hacían líquidos- tenia que haber ido yo pero… - lo miro a los ojos e hizo un puchero que para Matt fue tana adorable y a la ves lo hizo sentir tan culpable- mi mamá insistió… me dijo que quería hablar contigo de mi… de nuestro bebe y al final termino diciéndote mentiras. Perdón

Matt torció la cabeza y la miro tiernamente, cualquier rastro de enojo que había sentido ya se había esfumado… no tenia por que ponerse a llorar pero aun así se veía adorable

Delicadamente limpio con su pulgar la rebelde lagrima que caía por esa sonrojada mejilla y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa cargada de vergüenzaa y dulzura

Mimi lo miro extrañada pero enseguida correspondió a la sonrisa aunque mas tímida

-ya me imaginaba que las cosas que había dicho tu madre eran mentira-acaricio la mejilla de la chica y deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a los pequeños hombros de ella- ¿porque te fuiste de la casa? No habíamos quedados en eso

La castaña lo miro apenada y sorprendida, estaba utilizando un tono de voz muy dulce

-yo creí que era mejor…

-Mimi- la interrumpió- te amo

.

.

.

* * *

Que les parecio? Les gusto?

Este es mi regalo de año nuevo… espero que les guste

Muchas gracias a todos que leen mi historia y aquienes me dejan mensajes. Muchas gracias!

**YulySmile-****Vitta Love**** - ****Sakura Tachikawa**** - Estefania -****CherryMurder- ****Martha-digilove**** - ****Arashi Shinomori**** -****AnarchyReira**

**.**

muchas gracias!

Espero que nos leamos pronto…

.

.

Buena suerte y muchos besos

krayteona


	14. te amo

Hola! Como andan? Ay pero que vergüenza con ustedes, hace cuanto que no publico capitulo? Ya ni me acuerdo…

Pero no fue a propósito, sino fue a fuerza mayor jajaja

Estuve de vacaciones, creí que me iba a alcanzar mas el tiempo y fue todo lo contario… el día no me alcanzaba para nada… también me fui de vacaciones y me desconecte de todo y todavía no me puedo conectar del todo… de hecho hay muchas historias que tengo por leer, así que pido paciencia…

Ya empecé las clases así que espero ponerme al corriente en estos días ya que no dan mucha tarea…

Igual les pido paciencia y mucho apoyo…

No los distraigo mas con mi complicada vida, jajaja

* * *

Capitulo VX

Te amo

_-Mimi- la interrumpió- ¡te amo!_

Se animo.

¡Ya esta!

Ahora falta la respuesta de ella…

…

¿Porque no contesta?

Yamato levanto la vista y dio gracias al cielo por tener reflejos rápidos.

En un rápido movimiento atrapo el cuerpo inconsciente de la castaña

-Mimi- la llamo asustado palmeándole el rostro- ¡Mimi! –repitió el llamado subiendo el tono de voz

La alzo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama donde la deposito cuidadosamente

¡Debería ir a buscar un medico!

Corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió con toda velocidad y…

Yamato arrugo el ceño

-¿que hacen ahí?

Tai se levanto a toda velocidad, rasándose la nuca mientras lo miraba divertido, Sora y Yolei lo imitaron

-nada, pasábamos por aquí y se me cayo una moneda- mintió haciéndose el que buscaba la moneda

-¡nosotras lo estamos ayudando!- dijeron las chicas buscando también, la falsa moneda

Matt subió una rubia ceja

-¿todos?- pregunto por la multitud de personas que estaban en el pasillo ¡oh casualidad! afuera de su habitación

Los ex niños digielegidos, los chicos de la banda e inclusive JD se rascaron la nuca imitando a Tai

-¿que le paso a Mimi?- pregunto preocupado T.k, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación y viendo a la chica tendida en la cama

-¿la golpeaste?- grito enojado taichí acercándose a los rubios y mirando a la castaña inconsciente

Matt que estaba viendo a Mimi, arrugo el ceño

-no -negó casi en un grito- ¡se desmayo! JD ve a buscar un medico- lo mando y el moreno protesto enojado.

¿Porque tenia que buscar un medico para ella? La miro a través de las cabezas que lo miraban impaciente y preocupado. Estaba pálida ¿si estaba muerta?

Se alarmo, mejor iría a buscar un medico, no sea cosa que se muera y por causa de eso quieran suspender el show. ¡No!

-pero tu tienes la culpa Matt ¿como le vas a decir que la amas sin prepararla primero?- lo regaño Gon

Matt lo fulmino con la mirada, corrección los fulmino con la mirada

-¿nos estaban espiando?-pregunto amenazante

-Matt por favor no es el momento- hablo Sora acercándose preocupada a la castaña inconsciente seguida de Yolei, Kari y T.k

-¿Mimi?-la sacudió

-Matt ¿donde tienes el botiquín?- pregunto T.k preocupado

El rubio se acercó a los pies de la cama

-en el baño- contesto por inercia

T.k fue corriendo al botiquín, consiguió alcohol y con la ayuda de sora hicieron que Mimi lo oliera

Todos miraban atentos la escena, como si de la mejor película se tratara

La castaña comenzó a moverse lentamente, se sentía pesada, agotada, todo le daba vueltas… quiso abrir los ojos pero la luz artificial del cuarto no se lo permitió. Intento nuevamente abrirlos pero esta vez más despacio, aunque la luz tuvo el mismo efecto…

Comenzó a escuchar voces, poco se acordaba de lo ocurrido

En un vano intento quiso sentarse en la cama pero unas manos se lo impidieron alegando que debía descansar ¿descansar?

-¡aquí esta el medico!

¿Escucho medico? Llevo las manos asustadas a su vientre y respiro tranquila, su bebe todavía estaba ahí ¿que había pasado?

-dejen espacio para que pueda respirar…

Esa voz… esa voz se le hacia maravillosamente conocida

-esperaremos afuera-la misma voz femenina que la detuvo hace unos momentos se volvió a escuchar

Alguien se acercó, lo supo por el hueco que hizo en la cama y por qué la pequeña luz que entraba por sus ojos medio abiertos, ya no estaba…

Alguien levanto, con cuidado, su parpado derecho y con una luz potente hizo que la pupila se contraiga, era una luz cegadora.

Hicieron el mismo procedimiento con el ojo izquierdo, ahora podía ver menos que antes

Pestañeo seguidamente, quería ver lo que ocurría

Sintió como escuchaban su respiración y como controlaban su pulso al igual que su presión

¿Que ocurría?

Ya la luz no molestaba tanto

-¿esta bien? Doctor

Esa voz, esa maravillosa voz, era de Matt… de Matt

Los recuerdos de hace unos momentos acudieron a su cabeza como una fotografías y fue ahí cuando entendió todo

_-Mimi… ¡te amo!_

_-¡te amo!_

_-¡te amo!_

¡Oh por Kami!

Matt le había dicho que la ama… esto era un sueño, tenia que serlo…

-¿Mimi?- escucho la preocupación en la voz del rubio que la miraba con desesperación

-Matt -susurro sentándose en la cama con cuidado siendo ayudada por el doctor

-¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto el medico delante de ella

Asintió con la cabeza y el doctor se paro de la cama conforme

-¿se encuentra bien? Doctor- volvió a preguntar Yamato acercándose a la puerta con el doctor

El medico asintió

-esta en perfectas condiciones tanto ella como él bebe. Se habrá desmayado por el ajetreo del viaje. Deje que descanse un poco, que coma bien y que se hidrate mucho…

El rubio estrecho la mano del galeno y lo despidió mientras le habría la puerta para que saliera

En el pasillo múltiples cabecitas se asomaron para ver a Matt despedirse del doctor, una vez que este dio dos pasos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta para ver como seguía la castaña… pero antes de que eso ocurriera el rubio le cerró la puerta en la cara

Tenia cosas que arreglar con Mimi y no iba a permitir interrupciones

-¡Matt! – grito Tai golpeando con fuerzas la puerta

-¡Tai!- lo regaño la pelirroja- deja de golpear que Mimi tiene que descansar

-pero me cerro la puerta en la cara- hablo ofendido

-es mejor que nos vallamos a descansar-propuso T.k ignorando el berrinche de su cuñado

-recuerda que ellos tiene cosas que arreglar- le recordó sora arrastrándolo por el pasillo

-Mimi- murmuro Matt acercándose a la cama- ¿te encuentras bien?

La castaña asintió sin mirarlo

-Matt -murmuro casi inaudible

Un silencio tenso reino la habitación

Miro sus manos, que estaban fuertemente cerradas en un puño. Levanto la vista para mirar al rubio que le daba la espalda

Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirar sus manos

¿Fue cierto lo que dijo Matt? O ¿fue producto de su delirio?

Volvió a míralo, se notaba tenso…

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, apretó con fuerzas sus manos y rezo en silencio

-¡te amo!- dejo que esas dos simples y complejas palabras escaparan de su boca, cerrando los ojos al decirlas

Hace mucho tiempo que las tenía guardadas… desde la primera ves que lo vio… hace más de nueve años

Matt, que estaba mirando por el ventanal con los puños apretado y maldiciéndose internamente por no ser mas romántico y por dejar que su corazón le ganara a la razón.

Al escuchar esas dos palabras sintió como su corazón daba un brinco de felicidad dentro de su pecho y sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera, mientras una boba sonrisa hacia acto de presencia

Giro su rostro para mirarla y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más

Corrió al lado de ella y no pudo evitarlo… la beso

Un beso cálido, tierno, lleno de amor.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos, ella ruborizada, el más feliz no podía estar

Tomo su rostro con las manos y la acerco para que sus frentes se tocaran, permanecieron así un largo rato, en donde el silencio y ellos era la mejor compañía que podían pedir

* * *

Sintió unas molestas pataditas en su interior, trato de ignorarlas pero eran demasiado fuertes como para hacerlos, además que sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba: su bebe tenia hambre y quería comer ¡ahora!

Sonrió entre sueños. Ese niño era muy demandante

Abrió lentamente los ojos, desde que quedo embarazada, gracias a las lagañas apenas podría abrir los ojos sin que alguna se le metiera adentro

Reprimió un bostezo y se tallo el ojo izquierdo

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior no se hicieron esperar y llegaron a ella rápidamente

Sonrió enternecida y busco en la cama la causa de su felicidad

Sonrió aun más, aunque un poco avergonzada

Matt la estaba mirando con sus penetrantes ojos azules

¿Desde cuando estaba despierto?

Se había levantado hace un rato y no tenía intenciones de volver a dormir, pese a que anoche durmió muy poco.

Quería contemplarla

Quería ver como dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos… bueno no entre sus brazos pero si entre sus sabanas. Sonrió pícaramente

Sino estuviera embarazada, si podría estar en sus brazos, en otras condiciones, claro esta…

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas

-¡buenos días!-saludo Yamato a la castaña que se acababa de levantar, con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa

Mimi le sonrió tímida y bajo su mirada apenada

-¡buenos días!-lo saludo en apenas un susurro

Matt la miro enternecido. ¿Era posible que cada día se pusiera más linda? Se levanto con cuidado de la cama, la notaba incomoda y lo que menos quería era eso… incomodarla

-¿a donde vas?- pregunto con miedo

El rubio achico los ojos y la miro extrañado

-¿iré a bañarme quieres venir?- pregunto con una picara sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano, pese a que ya sabia la respuesta pero Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo dicho y por un momento tuvo miedo de que Mimi se desmayara

La castaña estaba roja, rojísima… y movía la cabeza, negativamente, de un lado a otro con una velocidad considerable

¡Que no se desmaye! Era lo único que pedía el rubio

Espero a que Matt entrara a bañarse y, por fin, pudo respirara

Se abanicó la cara con las manos, hacia calor, o mejor dicho tenia calor

Se acomodó en la cama y miro el cielo raso ¿ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Miro la puerta del baño, se escuchaba como el agua caía, seguramente, por el cuerpo fibroso del rubio

Volvió a mirar el techo sonrojada, anoche le dijo que la amaba y ella, después de mucho tiempo, le confeso sus sentimientos… pero ahí quedo todo, nadie propuso nada

Volvió a mirar la puerta del baño. ¡Te amo! esas dos palabras volvieron acudir a ella ¿porque no le propuso ser novios entonces?

Volvió a mirar el techo, tal vez no quiera compromisos… meneo la cabeza negando su teoría

Si le había dicho te amo, era por que lo sentía, Matt no decía esas cosas por vicio…

Sonrió y acaricio su vientre, seguramente estaría planeando algo súper romántico para proponerle una relación

-¡tener una relación!- susurro perdiéndose en sus pensamientos ¡esto era un sueño!

Sintió otra vez unos leves golpecitos en su vientre ¡cierto que su bebe tenia hambre!

De un salto se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia su valija de donde saco la ropa que se pondría luego

Iría a bañarse al cuarto de las chicas, miro una vez mas la puerta del baño, ya no se escuchaba agua

Se apresuró a sacar todo lo necesario, no quería estar cuando el rubio saliera del baño, por que seguramente lo haría con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, los colores acudieron nuevamente a su rostro, y si lo veía así estaba segura que se podría morir….

* * *

-¿Mimi? -pregunto una adormilada Hikari que veía nubloso a la persona que tenia en frente, suponía que era ella por la enorme panza que tenia

La castaña la empujo de la puerta y paso rápido al cuarto ¡estaba en pijamas! No podía dejar que nadie la viera así, toda despeinada

La pequeña castaña con el empujón dado se despertó completamente y miro con interrogación a su amiga

-¡Mimi!- exclamo cerrando la puerta

Mimi se sentó en el sofá blanco que estaba improvisado como cama… ahí había dormido la pequeña Yagami, dedujo

-¡ay Kari!- hablo emocionada apretando contra su pecho las cosas que había traído para ducharse- ¡me dijo que me ama!- le conto aun mas emocionada conteniendo las lagrimas

Kari grito de felicidad y se acercó corriendo para abrasarla

Anoche, a pesar de que escucho claramente la confesión de su rubio cuñado, que se lo contara Mimi era totalmente distinto, por que no había escuchado la respuesta de la castaña… ahora se enteraría

-¡Mimi eso es maravillosos! ¿Y tu que le has dicho?- tomo asiento al lado de ella

-¿porque gritan?- pregunto enojada Yolei tapándose con un cojín la cara

-¿que paso?- pregunto alterada sora, sentándose en la cama, y mirando con terror la habitación

-perdón no quise despertarlas… pero estoy tan emocionada- hablo Mimi tratando de tranquilizarse y no gritar tanto

Yolei tiro el almohadón que tapaba su cara y se sentó rápido en la cama mirando con los ojos bien abierto a sora que tenia sus ojos igual que la peli morada y juntas dirigieron su vista al sillón, lugar donde proveía la voz

-¡Mimi!-gritaron las dos saltando de la cama

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, tocándole la frente para ver si tenia fiebre

-si sora, tranquila- con delicadeza aparto la preocupada mano de su amiga

-Mimi vino a contarnos que Matt le dijo que la ama- interrumpió la menor del grupo, mas emocionada que la misma Mimi

Yolei levanto una de sus cejas morada ¿por eso tanto escandalo?

-Kari si ayer escuchamos cuando Matt se lo dijo ¿no te acuerdas?- pregunto molesta ¡eso ya era noticia vieja!

Mimi abrió sus ojos al igual que su boca por la sorpresa

-¿estaban escuchando?- reclamo en un chillido

La peli morada se dio cuenta que había metido la pata, y no le quedo de otra que tapar su enorme bocata con ambas manos mientras veía a las chica para que la ayudaran

-¡lo sentimos Mimi! No quisimos escuchar, pero queríamos saber lo que pasaba- hablo Kari explicando lo inexplicable

Mimi se encogió de hombros y sonrío a sus compañeras de aventuras

-¡no lo puedo creer! ¡Son una chusmas!-las acuso apuntando con el dedo- pero seria muy hipócrita si me enojara con ustedes por eso- las chicas respiraron aliviada y se sentaron en los lugares libres del sillón

-¿eran ustedes la que estaban cuando me desmaye?- las chicas asintieron

-¡Mimi cuéntanos que le respondiste!-hablo desesperada Kari. Ella quería saber más de la historia, aunque ya se lo imaginaba

Mimi la miro anonadada ¿desde cuando Hikari era tan impaciente? Y por la cabeza se le cruzo a su castaño amigo… seguro venia de familia

La castaña embarazada le relato lo que ellas se habían perdido con todo, lujos y detalles

-¡ah!- grito como una loca yole, cuando Mimi llego a la parte de que había dormido con el rubio

-¡no grites!- la reto Hikari, tapándose una oreja, la tenia al lado de su oreja gritando sin parar…

-pero… pero- respiro- es genial ¡es tan lindo que se quieran! Entonces ¿ya son novios?- pregunto con la misma emoción

La castaña Tachikawa desvió su mirada al suelo y negó con la cabeza

-¡aun no! Pero estoy segura que hoy me lo propondrá- hablo con una radiante sonrisa pese a no estar muy segura

Sora la miro dudosa

-¿estas segura? - pregunto tratando de no sonar aguafiestas, como la mayor de grupo tiene que ser precavida

Mimi suspiro

-¿tu que crees sora?- respondió con otra pregunta. Si la pelirroja dudaba era por algo

Sora negó con la cabeza y se acercó a su amiga sonriente

-¡eso espero! ¡Si no lo matamos!- bromeo logrando que las chicas riera y la apoyaran. Acaricio ese abultado abdomen que desde hace un rato se venia moviendo por falta de comida

La castaña le sonrió a las tres ¡eran una amigas perfectas!

-me iré a bañar, así bajamos a desayunar por que mi pequeño tiene hambre -les aviso entrando corriendo al baño

-¡hey Mimi!- gritaron, las tres, hacia el baño

-ve a bañarte a tu cuarto- reclamo Yolei queriendo tirar la puerta a bajo

Si la castaña se entraba a bañar, iban a tardar horas en desayunar… y ella tenia hambre

* * *

-¿Mimi?- pregunto Matt saliendo del cuarto de baño, que a diferencia de las deducciones de Mimi, el rubio salió completamente vestido y arreglado

Busco con la mirada a la madre de su hijo…

No estaba

En lugar de ella se encontró con una nota de elegante caligrafía, sonrió, de tinta rosa

"_Matt, nos fuimos a bañar al cuarto que ocupan las chicas. Nos vemos en el desayuno"_

Sonrió tontamente al terminar de leerla

Miro el techo… hoy empezaba el gran concierto, y con ello una nueva vida… una vida junto a ella

Se acomodó su rebelde flequillo rubio y cerro la puerta de su habitación

Mimi dijo que lo esperaría en el comedor, así que allá se dirigía

Cuando paso por la habitación de Joichi fue inevitable no mirarla y tentarse a golpear… pero se contuvo. Ya la vería a bajo

Siguió su camino al ascensor pero una voz lo detuvo

-Matt- grito JD caminando rápido- ¿a donde vas?- pregunto cuando estuvo cerca

El rubio lo miro de arriba hacia a bajo que le había pasado

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mirando las marcas violáceas debajo de sus ojos

JD suspiro cansado y se recostó sobre la blanca pared

-los muy cretinos me hicieron dormir en el piso- escupió con odio- ni siquiera una frazada me dieron

Matt lo miro aun mas extrañado

-¿porque hicieron eso?- no es que le importara, pero si mal no recordaba T.k, ken y Joichi durmieron en su habitación y ellos son personas buenas y educadas

-¡por que perdí en las cartas!-grito llorando desconsoladamente- no soy bueno en eso y me hicieron trampa

El ojiazul enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza, dándole la espalda

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto demandante el sujeto detrás suyo

-a desayunar- contesto como lo mas obvio del mundo

JD miro la hora

10:00 horas.

Luego miro al rubio y volvió a mirar el reloj

¡Ya se acordó por que lo andaba buscando!

-¿a donde crees que vas?- grito furioso arrastrándolo fuera del ascensor

- ¿Que te pasa?-pregunto enojado acomodándose la camiseta que traía puesta- te dije que voy a desayunar

-no hay tiempo. Comerás en el auto ¡espérame aquí!- le aviso apuntándole con el dedo, mientras iba corriendo tocando las puertas de los chicos

-¡Gon, lun! ¡Despiértense!- grito aturdiendo a toda la manzana

-¿no hay tiempo para que?- pregunto exasperado el rubio viéndolo correr

JD se paro de golpe y le lanzo una mirada tan fría que hasta a él le dio escalofríos

-¿que no sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó acercándose tenebrosamente con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado

Matt trago saliva y retrocedió unos pasos afirmando con la cabeza, se detuvo al chocar con la pared

-hoy comienza el new Tokio

-¡exacto!- grito enojado, haciendo gestos con las manos- ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

El ojiazul pensó su respuesta

-hoy nos presentamos

-¡exacto!-volvió a gritar- ¿sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?

-JD ¿nos estabas llamando?- apareció por detrás Joichi, lun y Gon, este ultimo bostezando

Inmediatamente el representante se giro para verlos y sus ojos se transformaron en fuego al ver como estaban

-¿que hacen así vestidos?- pego un grito aturdidor

Los tres abrieron bien grandes sus ojos y se tomaron fuertemente de las manos, y hasta uno de ellos comenzó a rezar...

JD cuando quería era aterrador

-¿saben que día es hoy?- repitió su pregunta

Los chicos se miraron extrañados y asintieron con la cabeza

-¿me pueden decir porque todavía están en pijamas?

-¡por que residen nos levantamos!- contesto Gon como lo mas obvio del mundo

JD le envió una mirada aterradora y conto hasta tres

-vallan a la limusina- hablo con un tono de voz demasiado tétrico que hasta daba miedo contradecirlo

Joichi trago saliva con dificultad y con un hilito de vos trato de hablar

-pe…pero…

- a la limusina- lo interrumpió con el mismo tono de vos

* * *

-apúrense chicas. Tenemos hambre- se quejo por novena vez en un minuto la niña Tachikawa

-¡espera Mimi! Si no te hubiera venido a bañar acá y haber tardado la hora que tardaste ya estaríamos desayunando- la reto sora, como un madre reta a su hija

-las esperare en el comedor- le aviso ofendida, antes de cruzar la puerta y las chicas asintieron levemente

Chasqueo la lengua enojada y camino con paso firme al ascensor

Antes de llamarlo miro a tras suyo

¿Ya estaría abajo?

Sonrió tontamente al acordarse de el…

Apretó el botón rojo y espero el ascensor impaciente. ¡Quería verlo!

-¡Mimi!- se giro para encontrarse con la persona que la llamaba tan alegremente

Se imagino que seria alguno de sus amigos y no se equivoco

T.k estaba en frente de ella acompañado por ken

-¡buenos días!- los saludo con una radiante sonrisa

-¡buenos días!- correspondió al saludo- ¿mi hermano?- pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

La castaña se sonrojo levemente

-debe estar en el comedor- respondió adentrándose en el ascensor seguida por los chicos

-¿debe? ¿No estaba contigo?- pregunto extrañado

-si pero me fui a bañar al cuarto de las chicas y él se quedo bañando

-¡ah! Y ¿Kari?- pregunto emocionado

-se esta preparando para bajar- contesto divertida saliendo del ascensor

La cabellera roja de Izzi se veía a través de todas esas cabezas que comían y conversaban amenamente

-¡buenos días!- saludaron los recién llegados a Izzi y a Jou, quienes respondieron con una sonrisa

-¿Matt no ha bajado aun?- pregunto sentándose, no controlando las ganas de verlo

-¡ya se ha ido!- le informo el superior bebiendo un sorbo de café

-¿¡que! ¿A donde?

-al estadio. Fueron a prepara las cosas para la noche-esta ves fue Izzi el que hablo-JD se los llevo arrastrando- le informo con una sonrisa divertida, Acordándose del momento.

La castaña miro desilusionada la entrada del restaurante ¡quería verlo!

-¡buenos días!-grito en forma de saludo el interactivo taichí, que se acercaba con gran rapidez a la mesa acompañado por las chicas y Davis-¿como estas Mimi?-tomo asiento al lado de la chica y le apoyo una mano en el hombro

-bien, gracias- respondió correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amigo

El moreno ensancho su sonrisa

-¿ya eres la novia de Matt?- pregunto radiando felicidad

-¿q-que?- fue lo único que pudo articular la sorprendida castaña que miro acusadoramente a sus amigas, corrección, miro acusadoramente a sora ¡le había contado todo!

Sora arrugo el ceño, por la mirada que le enviaba Mimi estaba segura que la castaña pensaba que ella le había contado algo a Tai

-yo no dije nada- se defendió

Mimi abrió grande la boca, si ella no había dicho nada entonces ¿quien fue?

-¡él estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta!- acuso a su novio apuntándolo con el dedo

Ahora fue el turno de Tai en sorprenderse. Otra ves, SU novia ¿lo acusaba? Esto meritaba pensar…

-¿que?- volvió a chillar Mimi, no creyendo que además de las chicas Tai también se pusiera a escuchar…

Esperen.

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados a sus demás amigos

-¿ustedes también estaban espiando?

Los cuatro chicos restante se miraron entre si y luego la miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y un tanto sonrojados ¿desde cuando le hacían caso a Tai? Por su culpa se habían vueltos unos chusmas… aunque valió la pena

-lo sentimos Mimi- se disculpo Takaishi- pero Tai nos obligo

-¡es verdad! Nos amenazó en comerse tosa nuestra comida si no lo ayudábamos a espiar- mintió, en parte, Izzi ayudando a T.k para que toda la culpa recayera en el líder

Tai estaba anonadado mirando con ojos de pez a sus futuros ex amigos

¿Como se atreven a echarle toda la culpa a el?

El solo había, en una charla que va y viene, sugerido la idea y fueron ellos, los que ahora lo apuntan con el dedo índice, los que lo habían incitado para que escuchara. No fue toda su culpa ¡malditos ex amigo!

Mimi miraba muy concentrada la seria expresión de su amigo.

Sonrió

-descuida Tai, no te matare- rio divertido ante la mirada asesina que el moreno le daba- sé que no toda fue culpa tuya- le susurro a el solo

El moreno sonrió. Mimi si que era una amiga ¡no como esos!

Miro a todos ofendidos y luego recayó en algo

-¿y Matt?-la pregunta iba exclusivamente para Mimi, a los demás no les hablaría por un buen tiempo

La castaña ensancho su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Taichí era demasiado infantil

-se ha ido a ensayar

-¿que? ¿Tan temprano?- escandalizo- ¿nos dejo las entradas para la noche?- recalco en lo mas importante

Mimi abrió la boca para contestarle pero se cayó al ver que no tenia que decir… miro con interrogación a sus dos amigos madrugadores

Jou e Izzi se miraron curiosos

-A nosotros no nos dejaron nada

La expresión de todos se transformo

-no se habrá olvidado de dejarnos las entradas ¿verdad?- pregunto una preocupada Yolei clavándole las uñas a ken

Taichí enseguida tomo su teléfono y dio a remarcar

* * *

-¿que quieres Tai? Estoy ocupado- enfatizó la ultima palabra malhumorado

-_¡que genio!-_ ironizo el moreno-_te llamaba…_

-tu también estarías así si tuviera hambre- le grito.

JD les dijo que desayunarían luego ¡gran mentira!

Salieron del hotel y pasaron por muchos, muchísimas cafeterías y no pararon en ninguna, ni siquiera para mirarlas de lejos

- ah y si me llamas para las entradas, no se preocupen, vengan una hora antes del recital y tendrán sus lugares- hablo un poco más relajado ya que a lo lejos divisaba a JD con unos cafés en las manos

_-¡ok! ¡Adiós Matt!-_ respondió el moreno y corto su teléfono

-JD- grito acercándose a su loco representante- ¿puedes apartar lugares para mis amigo?- pregunto metiéndose en la boca lo que parecía ser una dona

Al representante le salto la vena de la cien y un extraño tic le ataco el ojo ¡malditos amigos!

* * *

-no puedo creer que dentro de cuatro horas veamos a T.M. Revolutión!- chillo Yolei emocionada danzando felizmente

-y a Matt- agrego Kari, acordándose de su cuñado. Si no hubiera sido por el no tendrían entradas, así que un poco de mención se merecía

Yolei la miro como si hubiera dicho una palabrota

-queras decir que Mimi va a ir a ver a Matt- la corrigió

Hikari rodo los ojos divertidos y dirigió su mirada hacia Mimi, quien miraba a la peli morada toda sonrojada

-¿que te vas a poner? Mimi

La castaña se sobresalto por la pregunta, miro a la responsable.

-¡un vestido! Es lo único que me entra-respondió mostrando el vestido blanco con negro que tenia en sus manos

-es muy lindo Mimi- festejo sora acercándose para examinarlo.

Era un vestido, como comúnmente se conoce, corte Marilyn. Se amarra al cuello dando un leve escote. El color predominante es el blanco bordado con cuencas negras y un cinturón debajo del busto en color negro. Un vestido muy monocromático y hermosos, no ideal para una noche de recital pero le queda perfecto y eso es lo que cuenta

-¡es muy tierno!- grito Yolei tirándose en la cama y tirando su conjunto al aire

Un pantalón de mezclilla azul y un straples violeta

-¿estará bien esto?- pregunto no muy segura por su elección

-si Yolei, recuerda que Mimi tiene que estar linda por que es su noche de compromiso- bromeo sora abriendo su valija y buscando algo mientras que la chica se reía por lo sonrojada que se encontraba la castaña mayor- ten- le extendió un cinturón plateado que por lo ancho que era, parecía una faja, con una gran hebilla- con eso lucirás genial

Yolei no lo dudo, recolecto su ropa y fue corriendo al espejo a ver que tal quedaba todo el conjunto armado

La verdad que el cinto le daba la fuerza que el conjunto necesitaba y estaba segura que unos zapatos del mismo tono que el cinturón quedaría realmente fantástica… lastima que no había traido unos plateados, los únicos que trajo eran negros. Ni modos

-¡queda bien!- observo Hikari colocándose detrás de la chica tratando de encontrar un espacio en que mirarse la blusa que se pondría en la noche

Una blusa de una tela combinada: gasa y satén en tono negro

Todavía no se decidía por un pantalón corto o uno largo del mismo color

-¿te pondrás unos zapatos negros?- pregunto sora y las tres asistieron, pese a que la pregunta iba para Kari.

Sonrió

- me parece que hoy todas tendremos algo negro- y saco dentro de sus brazos el vestido tubular que estaba escondiendo

Las chicas la miraron, se miraron y comenzaron a reír

Al parecer todas usaran zapatos negros esta noche… black shoes

* * *

-¡esta lleno!- grito escandalosamente JD entrando al camerino de los teenage wolves

-¡no grites!- se quejo Gon acercándose al recién llegado

-JD ¿ya llegaron mis amigos?- pregunto impaciente Matt

El representante puso los ojos en blanco. Rogaba por que no vinieran

-no, no los vi todavía- respondió saltando de la alegría

-recuerda traer a Mimi atrás del escenario, no quiero que la lastimen- lo miro serio recordándole lo que ya le había dicho antes

-si -rezongo el mayor mirándose al espejo acomodándose su larga cabellera

El celular del rubio comenzó a sonar

¡Era taichí!

-dime Tai

-_estamos a una cuadra y esta infestado de gente- protesto_

-¿de verdad?

_-si, y hay muchas chicas locas con banderas y vinchas tuyas, Matt- el rubio sonrió- estoy segura que estas son mas locas que jun- el rubio desapareció la sonrisa y un escalofrió le recorrió su espina dorsal ¡Kami quiera que no!_

-entren por el otro lado. Ahí estará JD esperándolos ¿de acuerdo?

-_listo Matt ¡nos vemos ahí!_

-JD, ¿podrías ir a recibir a mis amigos?- el aludido le mando una mirada aterradora, poco le importo al rubio que loe stuviera maldiciendo.

* * *

-¡ahí esta JD!- grito Tai apuntando con el dedo al pelinegro mientras apuraba el paso junto a los demás

El representante de los teenage wolves soltó un juramento en voz baja y sonrió forzadamente a esas sanguijuelas chupa paciencia y dinero, sobretodo

-¡lee!-llamo a un muchacho castaño que estaba detrás de él, con un cuaderno en una mano y un radio en la otra- lleva a estos chicos a los lugares que te pedí que reserves hoy temprano

-si- asintió tímidamente el muchacho de ojos verdes- acompáñenme

-Mimi- grito JD llamándola a la castaña que seguía a sus amigos

Se paro y miro curiosa al hombre que la llamaba

Este la miro de abajo hacia arriba e hizo una mueca de desagrado

La ojimiel se encogió de hombros y arrugó el ceño mientras miraba su vestido ¿que tenia de malo su vestuario?

-sígueme

* * *

-¡hola mi amor! ¿Como estas?- pregunto de manera empalagosa a la persona que la llamaba por teléfono

_-bien ustedes ¿como están?_- trato de sonar cariñoso, pero era mas que evidente su amargura

-bien, muy bien… nuestro hijo esta creciendo fuerte y sano- se froto su vientre y respondió con una sonrisa, pese a que notaba la amargura de su prometido

-_que bueno- fue una respuesta sincera - dentro de un mes vuelco justo para la fecha del parto_

-¡que alegría! ¡Me has dado una noticia estupenda! ¡Estoy ansiosa por que llegue el momento!-

-_si yo también- suspiro cansado- mañana te llamo. ¡Cuídala!_

-¡adiós mi amor!- volvió a sonar cariñosa, pero en cuanto escucho el sonido de colgado tiro con todas sus fuerzas el teléfono, que cayo en la cama rebotando en esta- ¡maldito!- le grito al aparato, cuando en realidad se lo decía a la persona que acababa de hablar-maldito- volvió a gritar furiosa. Tirando todo lo que aparecía en su camino

-deja de armar tanto escandalo- la reto firmemente su madre que la miraba desde el umbral de la puerta

-¡él no me quiere!- le grito más fuerte- ¡y lo odio por eso!

Su madre negó con la cabeza

-eso no debería importarte. De amor no se vive, se vive de dinero y recuerda- se acercó a ella y el tomo fuertemente del rostro obligándola a mirarla- que él tiene mucho, mucho dinero

Se soltó con brusquedad del agarre de la mujer y la miro con odio, con odio y con los ojos brillosos

-¡ya se! Pero ¿que hare?- grito desesperada mirándose en el espejo

La mujer de blanca cabellera sonrió socarronamente

-no te preocupes que tengo todo arreglado!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Que les pareció? les gusto? Valió la pena la espera?

Espero que haya cubierto sus expectativas y mas…

.

Como siempre les agradezco sus tan lindos comentarios, siempre me hacen sonreír y tener ganas de escribir más…

**jaruna-chan**** - ****0809m**** - ****Arashi Shinomori**** - ****YulySmile**** -****AnarchyReira**** - ****tefy.1202**** - ****Natsuki Aiko**

**.  
**

buena suerte y muchos besos

krayteona

.

.

.


	15. una vida juntos

Hola! Cómo están?

Ahora sí, ahora si les traigo el que debió ser, lamento la confusión y agradezco a los que me hicieron ver mi error… de verdad gracias

Es que si hubiera sido por mí lo hubiera dejado así y ni cuenta me daba… lo siento

Lo que paso es que yo ya tengo todo escrito y me confundí al subirlo… pero aquí está el que debió ser…

Espero que les guste

Los cantantes que aparecen en el "New Tokio" son los que cantan en los opening y ending de Digimon, la única excepción es T. M Revolution que es el que canta en Rurouni Kenshin…

Espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Capitulo VX

UNA VIDA JUNTOS

-¡Espérame aquí!- le pidió JD a Mimi, dejándola en medio de un pasillo cerca de una puerta que decía en letras claras y tinta negra "teen ages wolves"

Mimi obedeció insegura, estaba un poco inquieta y nerviosa… estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien por que

Comenzó a leer a lo lejos los carteles de las puertas, que suponía, eran los camerinos de los artistas invitados

Al lado de los "teenage wolves" se encontraba la de Joichi Wada

Sonrió

Esperaba que cante "Butterfly".

Miro al frente y ahí estaba claramente escrito Takayoshi Tanimoto

Suspiro

Ese hombre tenía una voz esplendida, sobre todo cuando cantaba "One vision"

Siguió leyendo los nombres de los demás aristas y detuvo su vista al final del pasillo "T.M. revolution"

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo

¿Sería mucho atrevimiento tocarle la puerta y pedirle un autógrafo y sacarse una foto?

Avanzo unos pasos decidida a hacerlo pero la voz, a su espalda, de un hermoso rubio dueño de unos ojos hipnotizante y una vos tremendamente varonil, la detuvo

Si sus mejillas antes estaban rojas ahora hervían, sentía que pronto le quemaría la carne

Se abanicó con las manos en un vano intento de conseguir aire

Se giró despacio. Ahora sí, podía morir tranquila.

Sus mejillas se iban calcinando poco a poco, que digo las de sus mejillas las de todo su cuerpo ¿es que ese hombre podía ser más guapo de lo que era?

Se deleitó recorriéndolo con la mirada

Tenía puesto unas botitas de cuero arriba de unos pantalón de jean oscuro todo rotosos, una camisa azul que era cubierta por un saco de color negro decorada con tachas y cadenas y para completar, su cabellera rubia estaba más desprolija de lo normal dándole un marco perfecto a su felina mirada…

-¿Mimi?- pregunto extrañado, la veía demasiado roja y acalorada acaso ¿tendría fiebre?

Se acercó preocupado a ella para verificar lo que pensaba, pero ella en un rápido movimiento se aparto

-¿sí?-hablo tratando de sonar normal

-¿estás bien?

Asintió rápido con la cabeza mientras reía nerviosamente ¿por qué debería estar nerviosa?

Yamato sonrió tímidamente y sin tratar de intimidarla la recorrió con la mirada

Lentamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín ¡lucia preciosa!

En un rápido movimiento se encontraba al lado de ella acariciando a su pequeño y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La castaña, se sorprendió y altero, lo tenía demasiado cerca. Pero cuando él la miro con esos ojos cristalinos la paz y la calma regreso en ella permitiéndole perderse en esa laguna sin fin

Lentamente se acercó a su rostro depositando en sus labios el más suave y corto beso que se hayan dado, fue solo un roce de labios

Yamato sonrió cuando ella despego sus tímidos labios de los de él, hubiera preferido que sea más largo y más intenso pero por ahora estaba bien

-¡ven!-hablo tomándola de la mano y guiándola atreves del pasillo.

La llevo a tras del escenario, lugar donde ella miraría todo el show

-te quedaras aquí ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto amablemente acomodando un rebelde mechón que se había salido de la diadema negra

-de acuerdo-afirmo tontamente sin soltar la mano del chico

Si por el fuera se quedaría así toda la vida pero…

-¡debo irme!- le aviso dulcemente depositando un beso en la mejilla

El "New Tokio" abrió con la impresionante voz de Kouji Wada cantando "Buterfly", una canción que hizo vibrar el estadio junto a unos habilidosos bailarines, siguió con algunos de sus clásicos para terminar con "With the Will".

Luego de él se presentaron Ayumi Miyazaki cantando "break hearet", una canción por demás hermosa, y al igual que Wada canto sus grandes éxitos acompañado por la multitud

Mimi miraba maravillada como la hermosa Ai Maeda, una de sus cantantes favoritas, interpretaba "my tomorrow".

La mitas de la grandiosa noche había llegado de la mano de "Wild child bound" cantando "evo". Al finalizar su show se hizo un párate para que la euforia del publico descansara y Mimi corriera al camarín del rubio

Golpeo con fuerzas la puerta

-¿qué ocurre Mimi?-pregunto el rubio asustado, viéndola en el estado que estaba

-¡el baño!-grito la chica empujándolo y corriendo al baño

El ojiazul pestañeo seguidamente, al igual que sus compañeros que vieron un rayo pasar

-¡lista!- hablo relajada cerrando la puerta del cuarto de baño

-¿estás bien?- volvió a preguntar preocupado el rubio

-ahora si- respondió sonriente- Matt no sabes lo lindo que esta el show- le conto emocionada tomándole de las maños

Matt le sonrió enternecido

-si lo estamos viendo por aquí- le mostró la pantalla plasma por la que estaban viendo el show

Mimi miro sorprendida el televisor para luego mirar con ojos soñados la habitación

No se había dado cuenta de lo enorme y lo cómoda que era. Sí que lo estaban tratando como a unas estrellas

-que hermoso-murmuro encantada con el lugar-me iré a seguir viendo el show- se acordó que todavía faltaba más por ver

-Te acompaño-la sonrisa seguía presente en el rubio

La segunda parte del "New Tokio" daba inicio con el gran Takayoshi Tanimoto cantando "juken sentai"

Mimi sonreía divertida, cuando Takayoshi llegaba al estribillo su bebe se movía

Tanimoto cerró su actuación con "One visión" y obviamente el estadio estallo acompañándolo. Termino agradeciendo al público por el apoyo dado

Ahora Yolei miro a Sora que la tenían a su izquierda sosteniéndole la mano, la pelirroja le sonrió abiertamente y Hikari que estaba a su derecha levanto el pulgar

Ahora sí, las tres se miraron y sincronizadamente lanzaron un grito al aire que fue tapado, más bien se fundió, con el griterío que producían las demás chicas

Ahora venía el turno de "TM Revolution"

Mimi miraba embobada como el cantante subía las escaleras y se paraba en el medio del escenario mostrando su estrafalario atuendo, bueno en realidad no era tan estrafalario…

Tomo el micrófono en sus manos y saludo al público que gritaba como loco y aumento más la intensidad cuando se comenzó a escuchar la melodía de "Heart of sword"

**_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_**  
**_Yoake no mama de, koesou de Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_**  
**_Konya mo mata, sure chigai_**

_En mi soledad la batalla estallara_

_Me he enfrentado siempre en la obscuridad_

_Mas si sigo en pie de seguro perderé_

_y otra noche lejos te veré_

El rubio estaba detrás de una columna, observando atento los movimientos de la castaña quien movía el pie derecho al ritmo de la canción

Trago saliva nervioso, después de mucho meditarlo se animó a avanzar

Se paró a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella, quien ni cuenta se dio que estaba siendo observada

-Mimi- la llamo con vos ronca

La castaña giro asustada, estaba tan concentrada mirando a T.M Revolution que no se dio cuenta de nada

-¡Matt!-exclamo mirándolo

_**Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo**_  
_**Naku naru kekka only no tsuna watari**_

_**Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa**_  
_**Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso raku ni Naru**_

_Ya aprendí a dominarte si lo puedes apreciar_

_Parece que mi discreción te llegara a molestar_

_Disciplina y constancia van dañando mis sentidos_

_Pero al final, idiota es todo lo que tengo que decir_

-Mimi- volvió a nombrarla, no le salían palabras más que su nombre

La miro a los ojos, la notaba extraña, notaba ansiedad en ellos

Miro más a ella de ella y se encontró con un apuesto castaño dando su show

Desvió su mirada así el suelo reprimiendo sus celos

La ansia en sus ojos se debían a que quería ver a Takanori cantando… Tai lo dijo, vinieron a verlo especialmente

Apretó con fuerzas sus puños tratando de aliviar sus celos pero era imposible

-¿Matt?-pregunto impaciente

El rubio la miro fríamente, sabia que era tonto ponerse celoso por el cantante ese, pero no podía evitarlo

La catana abrió los ojos sorprendida, Matt la estaba mirando muy feo

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto extrañada achicando los ojos

**_Atsukute tsurai_**

**_jibun wo kakushite_**

**_mijikai toki wo ikiteru_**

_¿Cómo puedes dañarme?_

_Acaso te tengo miedo_

_Yo no solía fallar antes de ti_

El rumio la miro acusadoramente y desvió su mirada a cualquier parte, debía controlarse

Ella ya le había dicho que lo amaba y lo único que sentía por Takanori era un gran fanatismo como muchas de sus fans lo sienten por el

¡Pero demonios! Menuda gracia le hacia

Respiro hondamente. Iba a actuar como si nada pasaraDebía relajarse, además después de esto venia su show

_**Hitori de wa tooi ashita wo**_  
_**Yoake no mama de koesou de**_

_**Hottokeba hashiru omoi yo**_  
_**Yume mo mata sure chigai**_

_En mi soledad la batalla estallara_

_Me he enfrentado siempre en la oscuridad_

_Meditando trato de calmar mí sentir_

_Pero el llanto no deja de surgir_

Corto los centímetros que los separaba de ella y la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente

Tembló ante la mirada de él, una mirada azulada con muchos tonos de negro

Cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir la deliciosa presión que ejercían los labios de él sobe los suyos.

Sin querer y con toda intención entre abrió los labios para que el tomara posesión de toda su boca

El sonrió ante tal acto y gustoso profundizo el beso mientras escuchaba de fondo la canción

**_Kanpeki to chau jinsei no shuushi_**  
**_Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_**

**_Shinu made ni tsukaikiru un no kazu_**  
**_Semete jibun de dashiire wo sasete_**

_El equilibrio y el control son siempre fundamental_

_Sin embargo tus ojos lo podrán evaporar_

_Quisiera ver como logras enfadarte frente a mí_

_Mas la suerte me estampa contra el suelo sin piedad_

Se separaron por la falta de aire pero si dependiera de ellos no le importaría morir ahí mismo

-¡Mimi!-la volvió a llamar apoyando su frente en la de ella y sin quitar su mano derecha de su cuello ni mucho menos la de la cintura

Volvió a la realidad con el aliento d él, lo miro fijo esperando saber que era lo que quería

-sé que no es el mejor momento… ¡estamos atrás de un escenario! Pero siento la necesidad de decírtelo-murmuro cada palabra mirándola a los ojos

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto un poco temerosa

Trago saliva y despacio se fue arrodillando en el piso

-¿que hac…?- cayo cuando el tomo su mano. Estaba tan húmeda

-¿quieres casarte con migo?- lo pregunto de una manera tan dulce y especial que a la chica se le hizo imposible… no derramar lagrimas

**_Wakacchainai_**

**_kimi nara dou ni demo_**

**_rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_**

_Parece que no sabes_

_Puedes sanar mis dolores_

_Mi victoria esta en verte sonreír_

-¡Matt!-trato de hablar pero las lágrimas no la dejaron continuar

-¡Mimi! ¿Te encuentras bien?- se paró asustado y la tomo de los hombros

¡Maldición! Se había olvidado de prepararla antes. ¡Que no se desmaye! Rogo por lo bajo

La castaña asintió con la cabeza

-si-se secó algunas lágrimas para luego sonreír

Matt respiro tranquilo. Al parecer estaba todo bien

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto nuevamente para cerciorarse, pero esta vez con una voz más tranquila

-¡Sí!-volvió asentir-¿qué dijiste?- quería volverlo a escuchar. Tenía miedo de que todo fuera su imaginación

Matt desvió su mirada y trago saliva sintiendo como los colores subían a su cara. ¡Cuando actuaba sin pensar era mejor!

Carraspeo y la miro fijo nuevamente

-¿quieres casarte con migo?

**_Nando kimi ni ketsu mazuitemo_**  
**_Modottekichau aijou ni_**

**_Shinjikaneru utaretsuyosa yo_**  
**_Konya mo soutou nemurenai_**

Sufrimiento puedo resistir sin dudar

Aun si tu recuerdo atrae hacia mi

Perforado por tu malicia y desdén

Este amor se mantiene en pie

La castaña sonrió ¡estaba feliz! Trato de esconder su felicidad en una cara seria y lo miro angustiada

-¡Matt!-lo llamo seria. Helándole la sangre al rubio y logrando que se encogiera de hombros-no puedo aceptar tu proposición-le respondió igual manera

Yamato quedó atónito sintiéndose un tarado por no entender, si anoche le había correspondido sus sentimientos y todo parecía marchar a la perfección ¿había cambiado de parecer?

-¿por qué?-pregunto con la vos queda y con un nudo en la garganta

-¡¿porque todavía no somos novios?!-le aclaro con una pícara sonrisa

Y Yamato casi se cae de espaldas

_**Nando nankai kurikaeshitemo**_  
_**Modottekichau ai dakara**_

_**Butsukatteiku kesunu omoi wo**_  
_**Semeru hou ga suji chigai**_

_Se repite como un eterno espiral_

_El perfecto, así es el amor_

_He fallado pero me atrevo a asegurar_

_Que tu enojo va tirando de mí_

Cuando pudo reponerse la miro seriamente con una pizca de picardía, logrando que Mimi se pusiera nerviosa

Se acercó peligrosamente a ella y a escasos centímetros de su boca le susurro

-¿sabes que para casarse no hace falta ser novios?

-sí, pero me parece que no es bueno saltearnos tantos pasos–explico simpática, embriagándose con el aroma varonil adelante suyo

El rubio exploto en una sonora carcajada

-¿no crees que eso lo deberíamos haber hecho antes?-pregunto cuando pudo calmar su carcajada

La castaña inflo sus mejillas enojadas pero enseguida comenzó a reír

Sonaba demasiado irónico lo que dijo… aunque aun así quería respetarlo

**_Hitori de wa tooi ashita wo_**  
**_Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_**

**_Aishou yori mo fukai futari wa_**  
**_Sure chigatte kamawanai_**

_En mi soledad la batalla estallara_

_No he podido vencer en la oscuridad_

_Sé que un día tú me podrás alcanzar_

_Ese sueño me alienta a luchar_

El rubio dejo su risa y se acercó aún más a la chica, tomándola de la cintura, lo que provoco que Mimi dejara de reír y lo mirara

-entonces…-hablo seductoramente, colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-¿quieres ser mi novia?- y no hubo mejor respuesta, para él, que un beso de amor por parte de su princesa...

* * *

-¿vas a volver a la casa de tu madre?-pregunto Matt a Mimi

Dudo unos momentos antes de contestar

-no… no estuvo bien que te dijera esas cosas ¿quién me asegura que no lo va a volver hacer?- le pregunto mirando de costado

-pues… no lo sé, pero por mi está bien que vengan a vivir con migo- hablo radiando felicidad

La castaña arrugo el entrecejo y se sentó en la cama- ¿y quien dejo que voy a vivir con tigo?

Matt la miro sorprendido sin saber que decir

-eh… eh… ¿no quieres?-pregunto luego de estar un rato tartamudeando

La castaña inflo sus cachetes de una manera muy graciosa

-¿desde cuándo los novios viven juntos?

El rubio padre de su hijo, al terminar de oír la pregunta sonrió sonoramente… Mimi tenía cada ocurrencia

Se secó una lagrimita que salía de su ojo

¡Por dios! Hace mucho que no se reía tanto, pronto comenzaría a dolerle el estomago

Suspiro y trato pero no pudo mirar serio a su novia

-¡yo conozco a muchos!-respondió aguantado la risa

Mimi lo miro con el ceño arrugado

-¿a si?-comenzó a preguntar desafiante, no gustándole la idea de que él se riera de ella-¿y a cuantos conoces que se fueron a vivir a los 4 días de serlo?

Matt cayo su risa y pensó antes de dar su respuesta, parecía que Mimi, una vez más, tenía las de ganar

-¿ves?-sonrió triunfante-tengo razón… será mejor que vivamos separados

-¡pero Mimi!-se quejó negándose a perder-ya falta poco para que nazca nuestro bebe, si te ocurre algo estando sola ¿qué harás?

Ya entraría en los nueve meses y era cuestión de horas para que su bebe se decidiera a salir

Estando sola no tendría quien la lleve de urgencia a algún hospital y escucho decir que las horas previas a dar a luz son dolorosamente espantosas

Con ese dolor no podría moverse y necesitaría ayuda, además de la idea de vivir con Matt le parecía encantadora

-quiero tenerlos cerca-susurro en su oído tiernamente- por favor

¿Cómo podría negarse a tal ruego? Ella no es de piedra…

-de acuerdo-sonrió con una fingida resignación

El rubio sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, realmente estaba feliz

Cuando regresen a hokkaido comenzaría a buscar un departamento

* * *

Hace aproximadamente una semana que el "New Tokio" había terminado, dejándole a los teen age la fama completa y con ello una larga lista de eventos por realizar, pero como lo prometió JD, muy a su pesar, los eventos esperarían hasta que los chicos volvieran de sus tan merecidas vacaciones

Mimi había vuelto a su casa, en compañía de Matt, únicamente para decirles a sus padres que viviría con el rubio y luego que naciera el bebe se casarían

A su madre casi le agarra un soponcio y su padre contenía las lágrimas de emoción. ¡Su pequeña pronto se casaría!

En este momento, la famosa pareja estaba recorriendo, en compañía de un inmobiliario, un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, era un departamento agradable, vistoso y acogedor

-¡muy acogedor!-murmuro la castaña al oído del rubio. Ese no era lugar para cuidar un bebe

-sh…-la cayo divertido. Tenía razón pero el hombre estaba pegado a ellos, si la escuchaba podía ofenderse-¿no tiene algo más grande?-le pregunto al vendedor como quien no quiere la cosa

Con este era el tercer departamento que veían y entre los tres la diferencia era milimétrica

-¿no les gusta este?-pregunto extremadamente sorprendido, imposible de que no le agradara la vivienda que había elegido para ellos

-¡siiii!-extendió irónicamente la palabra-pero como vera, pronto daré a luz. Necesitamos algo muuuucho más grande

El hombre de cabello cano miro detenidamente a la chica

-pensé que estaba gorda-se sinceró-vengan les mostrare otro

-¿m-me dijo g-gorda?- Pregunto furiosa

Después de recorrer muchos departamentos, Tachikawa e Ishida encontraron el perfecto

-¿qué te parece?-pregunto a su novia que veía maravillada el lugar

-me encanta-confirmo

Por fin habían encontrado el lugar que estaban buscando….

Por fin habían encontrado su hogar…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por leer!

Buena suerte y muchos

Besos

Krayteona


	16. uno mas

Hola a todos! Feliz 2014! (aunque en mi país todavía falta unas horas en japon ya es nuevo año jejejej y eso es lo que vale)

Como han pasado navidad? Se han portado super bien y santa Claus les trajo muchos regalos?

Por mi parte este es mi regalo! Espero que les guste

* * *

Capitulo XVI

UNO MAS

-¡¿lo sientes?!-chillo alegre Mimi, mirando y sintiendo como su bebe se movía dentro de su panza

-¡parece un futbolista!-Yamato la acaricio-¿no te duele cuando hace eso?-pregunto curioso, acomodándose mejor en el sofá

-no, pero molesta un poco-arrugo su nariz y lo miro a los ojos-ya estoy acostumbrada y me encanta. Cuando nazca lo voy a extrañar adentro mío

Yamato sonrió enternecido y la acomodo mejor en sus brazos

-pero lo tendrás contigo, y por fin lo vamos a conocer… ¿no te parece mejor?

-¡sí! ¿Cómo será?- dejo que saliera su aire soñado

-¡rubio y chillón!- comento divertido. La castaña lo miro sin entender- rubio por mí y chillón por ti

-¡yo no chillo!-grito defendiéndose, aunque al terminar de quejarse se dio cuenta que mucha razón no tenia

Matt comenzó a reír, con Mimi todo era demasiado divertido y no veía la hora de tener a su bebe en sus brazos

* * *

-¡Dale taichí! ¡Déjalo!-se quejaba impaciente la pelirroja Takenouchi dentro del auto de su novio

Al parecer a la carcacha, digo auto, se le congelo no sé qué cosa impidiéndole que el auto arranque y hace más de una hora que el testarudo de Tai está intentando que ande, pero no se daba cuenta que eso era imposible

-¡vámonos en taxi!-pidió ya enojada azotando la puerta del auto

-¡Sora!-la reto Tai, mirándola con el ceño fruncido-me rompes el auto. Ten más cuidado- protesto verificando si Sora le había hecho una abolladura

La chica achico los ojos indignada. Miro la recién azotada puerta

-¿sabes que tienes que comprarte un auto nuevo?-le pregunto malhumorada, colocando sus brazos en jarra

El moreno abrió exageradamente la boca

-¿cambiar a mi bebe?-le hizo gestos despectivos con la mano y abrazo al auto-no te preocupes pequeño nada ni nadie nos va a separar, ni mucho menos esta bruja-hablo cariñosamente con el auto, apuntando a la chica

Rodo los ojos cansada,

Suspiro,

Se remango las mangas de la abrigada campera y en un solo movimiento en donde utilizo toda su fuerza despego a Tai del auto

-¡nos vamos en taxi!-le grito en la oreja, negándose a aceptar un pero

-pe… pe… pero-se cayó al ver la fulminante mirada que con mucho cariño y amor sora le enviaba

* * *

-¿habrá pasado algo malo?- pregunto dudosa la castaña embarazada, acariciando su vientre

-¿por qué lo preguntas?-la miro extrañado su novio, quien lavaba la vajilla del desayuno

-¡por qué Tai nunca se pierde una invitación a comer!

Yamato soltó una carcajada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Mimi tenía razón. Aunque…

-pero recuerda que él no es bueno madrugando-le recordó no sabiendo muy bien si Tai prefiere comer o dormir

Ahora fue ella quien rio

-¡tienes razón! pero Sora venía con él, no creo que le haya permitido dormir-termino de hablar soltando un bostezo

-¿estas cansada?

-un poco… me he desacostumbrado a madrugar

-¿por qué no te recuestas?- se sentó al lado de ella, colocando su brazo alrededor de ella, la castaña lo miro sorprendida, no por la acción, sino por todo

Hace dos semanas que convivían juntos y parecía que habían compartido una eternidad.

Era todo tan normal

Se levantaban, preparaban el desayuno juntos, salían a comprar, reían, se abrazaban caminaban de la mano y se besaban con tanta naturalidad….

Como si hubieran sido novios desde hace años y no de tan solo una semanas. Ni al mes llegaban pero estaba segura que le costaría demasiado separarse de esta nueva vida

-¿Mimi?-el muchacho chiscaba los dedos delante de la chica-¡Mimi!

-¡te amo!-fue lo primero que dijo al volver a la realidad y encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la miraban curiosamente

-¡también te amo!-contesto con una sonrisa antes de besarla

Todo era tan normal

-me parece que te hare caso y me iré a dormir

-¡de acuerdo!-sonrió ayudándola a parar ya comparándola a su habitación-que descanses

Le dio un tierno beso antes de irse

Miro a su derecha donde la puerta entreabierta lo invito a pasar

Encendió la luz y sonrió divertido

Hicieron un excelente trabajo y quedo mucho mejor que la habitación que preparo Michael en los estados unidos

Una habitación perfecta para su bebe

Una sonrisa apareció al acordarse del día de la decoración

Tai sí que era bueno para pintar, lástima que era un quisquilloso de primera, "ay me duele la mano", "ay me duele esto" "ay me duele lo otro"… así estuvo todo el día

Pobre el superior Jou el sí que no servía para nada que no tuviera que ver con medicina, se subió a las escaleras y le dio vértigo, casi se desmaya además de que por poco no se le cae la pared encima…

Izzi es y será un genio con unos cablecitos que encontró formo un móvil de lo más hermoso, estaba seguro que a ningún diseñador se le hubiera ocurrido algo así

Las chicas se encargaron de elegir todos los muebles del bebe, además de las ropas de los juguetes, del baño, de… de tantas cosas que vieron y le parecieron adorables

Y T.k, su pequeño hermano T.k, sí que era un bueno para nada

Mira que ir a escudarse con Mimi diciendo que la ayudaría a cocina, así poder salvarse de pintar

Manos mal que estaba Davis y cuando vio que este se acercaba a la pequeña Hikari, volvió corriendo a hacer cualquier cosa, nada productivas, pero cosas al fin

Ken y Codi, ellos si se merecen el premio mayor, fueron lo que primero llegaron y los últimos en dar por terminada su tarea

Con amigos así va hacer mucho más fácil aprender hacer padre

-¿Sora tú crees que todavía nos esperen para desayunar?- Pregunto preocupado Tai caminando rápido al lado de su novia

-¿tú qué crees?- le contesto enojada tocando el timbre que correspondía a la residencia Tachikawa Ishida- Matt somos nosotros- le hablo a través del portero

-yo creo que Mimi si me guardo sus deliciosas galletas- hablo como un niño pequeño subiendo al ascensor

-¡Vaya ya era hora!- los recibió Matt en el umbral de la puerta, abriendo sus brazos con fingida amabilidad

-¡hola Matt! ¡Yo también te he extrañado!- lo abrazo Tai burlándose de la ironía de su amigo

-¡quítate!- lo empujo irritado entrando a su vivienda seguido por sus amigos

-¿y Mimi?- pregunto Sora no encontrándola en la sala

-¡siéntense!-ofreció con medio amabilidad y con media ironía ya que Tai ya estaba siendo uso del sillón y de la mesita de luz como cómoda- está descansando- le respondió a Sora

-¡Tai quita los pies!- lo reto la pelirroja sentándose a su lado

-¿quieren desayunar?-pregunto el dueño de casa, caminando hacia la cocina, del parte del moreno era obvio la respuesta

-si- festejo Tai aplaudiendo con las manos-muero de hambre

-¡no hagas escandalo!-lo voleo a retar Sora-¡Mimi duerme!

-¡bueno!- se quejó Taichí malhumorado. Sora lo estaba retando demasiado- iré a ver si Matt necesita ayuda-dijo para salvarse de las retadas de Sora y para ver que había de comer

En la cocina

El rubio estaba calentando algo

-Matt ¿te ayudo en algo?-se sentó en la banqueta de la isla

-¿quieres chocolate? Mimi preparo el que te gusta- ignoro la pregunta de su amigo, sino quería limpiar demás era mejor que Tai no tocara nada

-¡sí!-volvió a festejar el moreno con estrellitas en los ojos y saliva saliendo de su boca Matt lo miro raro y Sora lo volvió a retar

-¡no grites! Tai me llamo mi mama, necesita ayuda en la tienda-entro a la cocina

-pe… pero yo todavía no he desayunado y Mimi me preparo mi chocolate- hablo el nene de 5 años

Sora arrugo el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros

-no vine a llevarte-le aclaro antes de que haga una pataleta- voy yo a la tienda de mama y ¿luego me recoges?-hablo su niña nueva

Tai respiro aliviado, podría disfrutar de su chocolate tranquilo

-claro yo te paso a buscar

-ustedes arreglan lo que quieren hacer para navidad y luego nos avisan

El rubio y el moreno se miraron ¿ellos planear algo para navidad?

-con Mimi-aclaro al ver las caras. A ellos no les dejaba planear nada

-si es así, si-Yamato respiro aliviado-ven te acompaño porque no creo que la súper maravilla que te conseguiste de novio lo haga-dijo mirando a su mejor amigo devorando las exquisiteces que Mimi preparo antes

Sora soltó una risita

¡Tenía razón!

Pero aun así lo amaba

-no se olviden de los adornos ¿ok?- le recordó cruzando la puerta

-no te preocupes que dentro de un rato se despierta Mimi y a ella se le ocurren cosas buenas

-¡nos vemos a la tarde!

-¡hasta la tarde Sora!- la despidió cerrando la puerta pero en lugar de caminar se quedó agarrando el asa dorada. Algo cruzo por su cabeza en ese momento, haciéndolo recordar algo que lo ponía tenso.

Cerró los ojos

Todavía no le había comprado el regalo a Mimi, no quería que ella lo viera, por eso no lo había hecho.

Dejarla sola no era una opción.

Miro atrás suyo tal vez Tai lo podía ayudar…

-Tai-llamo al muchacho que estaba embelecido saboreando el muffins de chocolate- ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-le pregunto sin que este le prestara atención

-¿mh? ¿Qué?-hablo terminando de masticar su delicia-este muffins esta delicioso

-¿me puedes hacer un favor?-repitió su pregunta exasperado

-depende-respondió con superioridad, dándole otro mordisco al muffins. Se sentía tan superior cuando alguien lo necesitaba

Yamato arrugo el ceño, esa actitud no le agradaba

-¿me lo puedes hacer o no?- trato de tener paciencia pero era imposible

Ahora fue el turno de Tai en arruga el ceño. Ese tonito no le gustaba para nada. Dejo el pirotin usado a un costado y se acomodó en la silla para mirarlo mejor

-¿me lo puedes hacer?- volvió a preguntar antes que al moreno se le ocurriese abrir su boca para decir incoherencias – ¡recuerda que Mimi hizo los muffins que estas comiendo!-le recordó para que se dejara de hacer el importante

La boca del moreno, mágicamente se convirtió en una perfecta "o" de indignación, iba protestar pero al ver la torre de bizcochuelo qué se apilaba deliciosamente frente a el hizo que cerrar su boca

-¿que necesitas? Estoy a tus ordenes-hablo educadamente tomando un sorbo de chocolate

Matt sonrió. Tai era muy predecible

-necesito que te quedes con Mimi hasta que yo vuelva

-¿y a dónde vas?

Miro atrás suyo y se acercó lo suficiente al moreno

-iré a comprarle el regalo de navidad a Mimi

-¿mi regalo?-pregunto dándole un mordisco a los muffins de vainilla

Matt achico los ojos

-¿te parece poco regalo andar comiéndote MIS muffins?-los de vainilla eran suyos

-no son tuyos Mimi los hizo especialmente para mí-hablo de forma fanfarrona

¿Mimi haciendo muffins para él?

¡Jah eso le gustaría!

-¡no lo creo! ¿Te quedas?

-¡si! ¡Pero trata de no tardar mucho!

-¡de acuerdo! Gracias- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, tenía que apurarse

Llamo al ascensor varia veces apretando el botón, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, tardaría en ir y venir elegir y comprar el regalo 45 minutos

Puso en marcha el vehículo azul y emprendió su carrera

Esperaba que taichí no hiciera mucho ruido al comer

Estas horas eran ideal para ir a comprar la gente iba a sus trabajos y poco se detenía en el shopping

Estaciono el vehículo en la playa y se apuró en llegar al primer piso donde habitaban las múltiples tiendas femeninas

Ya tenía visto el regalo, una mariposa con brillantes, Mimi también la había visto y le había encantado

Trato de divisar la joyería desde su ángulo, pero no había señal de ella. Debería ser del otro lado entonces

Apuro su paso distraído en su objetivo, no dándose cuenta de la gente a su alrededor, cuando ¡oh casualidad! Se choca con una simpática chica que al parecer era una loca fanática de los "teenages wolves", ya que la mochila y la vincha que traía lo demostraban

Matt miro asombrado su merchandansing, orgullosos de lo que habían causado, aunque pronto supo que eso no era bueno y con un poco de impulso trato de escapar… trato. Ya que al segundo que se separó para correr la linda fanática grito eufóricamente, alertando a todo el shopping que el líder de la banda del momento estaba rondando por ahí

Esto dio como resultado que una gran, gran, GRAN muchedumbre de adolescentes, niñas, mujeres y hombres corriendo detrás de él, quien maldecía internamente no haberse disfrazado o haber tenido un poco de cautela. Para la próxima lo iba a tener en cuenta

* * *

-¡ay!- se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerzas. Sentía una terrible punzada en su vientre que no la dejaba descansar en paz

-¡ay!-volvió a murmurar quejándose del dolor que a cada minuto se volvía más intenso

Levanto con pesadez sus brazos y despacio los acerco a su abdomen

Acerico su panza intentando calmar el dolor, pero bien sabía que eso iba hacer imposible

Otro quejido salió de sus labios

Su vientre estaba duro como una piedra y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar

Otra punzada más, otro intenso dolor y un quejido involuntario lleno la habitación

* * *

-Mimi cocina cada día mejor-felicito el moreno a la encargada de prepararle las exquisiteces que tenía en frente suyo y del televisor

Se había cansado de comer solo y que mejor compañía que la tele para ese momento, así que agarro toda su comida y se instaló en el living. Prendió a su preciada a miga y sintonizo un partido de futbol que no había visto y según lo que le comentaron estuvo muy interesante

Y la verdad que no se habían equivocado, era una ida y vuelta impresionante, donde la rapidez y precisión eran fundamentales para no caer

No podía despegar la vista del televisor, sentía que si lo hacía se perdería de algo relevante y eso que ya sabía de antemano el resultado, un…

-¡AY!

Salto, literalmente, del sillón tocándose el pecho de la impresión, su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿que fue eso? Se preguntó internamente asustado mirando para todos lados

-¡ay!

Volvió a escuchar con más miedo ¿qué era eso? Se parecía a un alarido de una mujer

Un fantasma

Pensó con terror, un fantasma de una loca mujer lo quiere poseer…

Se quedó en silencio tratando de no hacer ruido y agudizo su oído para escuchar mejor

Se volvió a escuchar el mismo alarido. Junto sus manos a punto de rezar, cuando se dio cuenta que en la casa no estaba solo

Pego un grito corriendo a la habitación de Mimi

-¡Mimi!

Entro con violencia al cuarto de la chica preocupado de que algo malo le haya pasado

-¡ay!-volvió a quejarse tomándose con fuerzas el vientre-duele-hablo con mucho dolor girando en la cama

Tai respiro aliviado de que no haya sido un fantasma y se acercó a la chica

-¿Tai?-la pregunta salió retorcida de sus labios

-¡si Mimi!, soy yo ¿qué tienes?-pregunto despacio mirándola preocupado. Mimi estaba pálida como un papel

-duele-volvió a quejarse apretando los dientes

-¿qué te duele?-pregunto dulcemente acomodándole el cabello que caía sobre su rostro-¿te duele el estómago?

-mi bebe-

-¿qué?-pregunto desconcertado-¿te duele tu bebe? Mimi no te entiendo

-mi bebe-volví a repetir con dificultad, intentando comunicarse con el distraído de Tai-ya viene

-¿qué?-su cara de desconcierto lo decía todo. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Mimi-¿que ya vienen?- le pregunto despacio para no romper su paciencia

-mi bebe ya quiere nacer-grito con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-¿qué?-grito cayendo a la realidad mirándola aterrado-¿cómo que ya quiere nacer?-pregunto alterado mirando para todos lados sin saber que hacer

-llámalo a Matt-volvió a gritar- ¡Matt!

El moreno se puso aún más nervioso ¿ahora que hacia?

-¡no está!

-¿cómo que no está?-grito paranoica

-¡no está! se fue a comprar-hablo sin saber que decir

-llévame al hospital-hablo más histérica

Tai frunció el ceño ¿llevarla al hospital?

¡No!

¿Por qué a él se le ocurre quedarse solo con una mujer embarazada a punto de parir?

-ayúdame-le pidió queriéndose parar de la cama, tenían que ir ahora ya que el dolor había disminuido

Salió de su estado de desconcierto y como pudo trato de ayudarla, aunque no quería la tenía que llevar al hospital

-vamos-dijo una vez que ella se paro

-¡ay!-volvió a grita más fuerte que las otras veces

-¿estás bien?-Tai estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado y alterado y consternado. Ya empezaba a sudar frio el también

-Si-le contesto apretando los dientes, conteniendo el dolor-¡vamos!

-¿estas segura? Esperemos a Matt-no quería hacerse cargo de la situación. Era demasiado

-¡Tai!-toco con su mano su pantalón y se la mostro al chico-no podemos esperar

Tai miro la mano de Mimi y perdió el color al instante

-quita eso de mi rostro-grito alejándose de la chica y apoyándose en la pared a punto de desmayarse

La castaña miraba atentamente a su amigo, temía que en estos momentos ella tendría que socorrerlo a él. Y sabía que era imposible

-vamos al hospital-le hablo jadeante caminando como podía. Además de tener su vientre duro sentía como el líquido corría por su pierna y eso la ponía más nerviosa-¡vamos Tai!

El moreno todavía no reaccionaba estaba demasiado asqueado como para mirarla a la cara, pero no podía quedarse ahí, haciendo nada. Tenía que ser un hombre y ayudar a su amiga…

Aunque después de vomitar

-¡espérame aquí!-le aviso corriendo al baño

-¡Tai vamos!-grito Mimi un tanto desesperada y divertida por su amigo aunque también dolorosa

-Mimi creo que me voy a morir-exagero el moreno tomándose la barriga con las manos

-bueno pero primero llévame al hospital. ¡Ay!-volvió agrita agudamente

-¡vamos!-hablo rápido todo atropellado tomándola de los hombros y arrastrándola hacia la salida

-¡ay! Tai despacio que duele-se quejó dolida-Taiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¿qué?-le grito exasperado. Debería llamar a Matt y que él se hiciera cargo del problema

-ve a buscar mi bolso…-cada vez que hablaba parecía que el dolor aumentaba

-¿tu bolso? ¿Que no estas por parir ya?-le pregunto, mejor dicho le grito-vamos Mimi

-pero… -y ya no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Tai ya la había subido al ascensor y este iba rumbo abajo

-¿dónde está tu auto?-pregunto ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez que tocaron la vereda y el frio los invadió

¡Maldición!

Cierto que no lo había traído y todo por culpa de Sora

-no lo traje. Debemos ir a buscar un taxi

-¿cómo que no lo trajiste? ¡Tai duele!-se quejó con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-tranquila Mimi-trato de consolarla-ven vamos-la tomo de la mano y la condujo hasta la calle, en donde tuvieron más de un problema en conseguir taxis, parece que hoy no era el día de Tai

Gracias al cielo y a todos los dioses que andan rondando por ahí, un buen samaritano con un auto de taxista, auxilio a los amigos castaños llevándolos inmediatamente al sanatorio, que por suerte no quedaba a más de unos minutos de ahí

* * *

-¡Ven ken por aquí!

-si Yoley estoy atrás tuyo

-pero apúrate, que quiero comprarle ese osito al bebe de Mimi

Ken y Yoley estaban recorriendo amenamente el shopping de Odaiba, estaba habiendo sus compras navideñas y autorregulándose cosas, cuando de repente una manada de personas paso delante de ellos como una ráfaga de viento, que logrando despeinar el perfecto peinado de ken

-¿pero qué?-pregunto Yoley sorprendida, cuando una cabeza rubia paso detrás de ella-¿Matt?-grito escandalizada ¿qué hacia el rubio ahí?

-sh…-la cayo tapándole la boca y mirando paranoicamente a su alrededor-no grites -susurro enojado

-esas chicas te están persiguiendo-afirmo ken con lastima

-sáquenme de aquí-suplico con las vos estrangulada

Ken y Yoley se miraron, luego miraron al rubio suplicante y otra vez se miraron, no les quedaba otra que ayudarlo, a fin de cuentas era su amigo

-¡ponte esto!-se apuró en sacar una gorra de sus bolsa de compras

-¿qué?-pregunto Matt mirando el objeto rosado que le alcanzaba

-¿qué? El rosa es un bonito color-alego Yoley poniéndole ella misma el gorro y una bufanda haciendo juego

-esto es de chica-protesto bajito

-quieres que te descubran-amenazo la chica enojada por quejarse de su buena voluntad-ven ahora vámonos-lo acerco a ella y lo coloco en el medio de los dos. Tenían que llegar hasta el estacionamiento

-¿qué haces aquí?-ataco con su primera pregunta Yoley

Matt la miro por rabillo del ojo de mala manera ¿que se supone que hace en un centro comercial?

-estaba por comprarle un regalo a Mimi…

-¡ay que tierno!-lo interrumpió-¿y que le compraste?-volvió con el interrogatorio

Matt la volvió a mirar

-no pude comprarle nada

-¿porque?-escandalizo la chiquilla-¿pero no viniste para eso?

¿Yoley es o se hace?-se preguntó internamente observándola

-sí, pero un grupo de personas me impidió hacerlo por que en lugar de estar eligiendo el regalo de Mimi estaba corriendo como un loco para poder preservar mi integridad física-le relato como si fuera una linda historia de fantasía

-¡ah!-le contesto sin mucha importancia-¿y Mimi?

Yamato la iba a matar

-se quedó en casa con taichí-y en ese momento, como si fuera que lo hubieran invocado comenzó a sonar su celular- hola Tai

-mimiestaportenerasuhijo-hablo atropelladamente poco entendiéndose lo que decía

-¡¿qué?!

-mimiestaportenerasuhijoatuhijo- volvió a hablar de la misma manera

-¿Tai? ¿Tai? ¿Qué ocurre? No te entiendo…

-Mimi… tu hijo… nacer

-¿qué?-Tai estaba hablando muy… esperen…-¡¿qué?!

-¡Mimi está por tener a tu hijo!-grito cansado de no ser entendido

-…

-¿Matt?-pregunto Tai no teniendo respuesta

-¿Matt?-pregunto esta ves ken mirándolo preocupado

-¿Matt?-fue el turno de Yoley en preguntar.

Matt estaba duro como una estatua sosteniendo fuerte el celular

-voy hacer padre-hablo saliendo de su ensoñación-Mimi ya va a dar a luz-explico sintiendo como los nervios subían por su cuerpo-¿Tai dónde están?

—en la clínica que se atiende Mimi. Ven rápido por favor-ahora se lo escuchaba angustiado

-si ya salgo para haya- colgó el teléfono-Mimi va a tener al bebe-le hablo a sus acompañantes más nervioso que antes

-¡vamos Matt!¡ Yo te llevo!-se ofreció ken tomándolo de los hombros y arrastrándolo hasta el auto porque si esperaba que Matt se moviera, el chico ya tendría novia… -¿Yoley?-pregunto no encontrándola a su lado y a su vez buscándola con la mirada. La encontró a unos metros atrás de ellos-¿Yoley que haces ahí?-le grito para que escuchara

* * *

-Mimi va a tener a su bebe-susurro-¡ah!-grito asustando a las personas a su alrededor-¡voy hacer tía!-grito más fuerte llena de felicidad-¡ken voy hacer tía!-esta vez el grito iba para su novio que la miraba con una sonría

-¡sora atiende por favor!-el pobre de taichí estaba que largaba lagrima de los nervios. Hace veinte minutos que había llegado a la clínica donde se la llevaron a Mimi a quien sabe dónde.

Desde ese momento no sabe nada de su amiga ni del bebe. No sabía si estaban bien o estaban mal, y eso era lo que lo tenía peor. Mimi había entrado con unos dolores terribles que hasta el mismo lo sentía. Nadie se había acercado a él para decirle nada y cuando quiso ir a preguntar no hubo nadie que le supiera responder. Y encima estaba solo, Matt todavía no llegaba, Sora no le responde y si hermana tiene el teléfono apagado. Debería llamarlo Izzi o a T.k pero está demasiado nervioso que no sabe que decir

Colgó el teléfono y busco en la agenda el número de Izzi

-¿atiende Izzi?-rogo internamente-hola Izzi, Mimi va a tener a su bebe y yo estoy solo en la clínica, lo estoy esperando a Matt pero…

-¿Tai?-se escuchó la voz sorprendida del pelirrojo interrumpiendo el monologo- ¿Tai estas bien?

¿Porque todos le preguntaban lo mismo? Es obvio que no se encuentra bien

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Hablar sin parar cansa

-¡Izzi! ¡Mimi va a tener a su bebe!- la voz le salió demasiado estrangulada

-¿dónde estás?

-en la clínica que se atiende ella cerca de la casa de Matt

-ok, ya voy para allá

Se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Esto era demasiado estresante

Miro el cielo raso peinándose el cabello para atrás.

Ojala que Mimi esté bien y su bebe también

* * *

-ahhhh…

-señora por favor deje de gritar-trataba, en vano, de calmarla una enfermera encargada de tomarle la presión

-¡pero duele!-le grito quejándose-¿dónde está Tai?

-¿el chico que vino con usted? ¿Es su marido?- pregunto con un tono soñado que a la castaña le desagrado bastante

Mimi la fulmino con la mirada

-no tengo tan mal gusto-grito ofendida- mi novio es alguien mucho más lindo, además de que Tai es el novio de mi amiga- lo último lo grito extendiendo la a. tener contracciones era lo más doloroso de la vida

-¡está en el hall!-le respondió agresivamente, ya se estaba cansando de esa niña gritona-llamare al doctor

* * *

Se bajó del vehículo tropezando con el cordón de la vereda

-¡mierda!-se bajó apurado corriendo hacia la entrada sin importarle dejar a tras a ken y a Yoley

Entro por la puerta desesperado buscando una cabellera marrón que le diera información sobre Mimi

¿Dónde está? entro un poco más a la clínica para tener una mejor visión

-disculpe señ…-lo interrumpió una joven recepcionista que al verlo, obviamente, reconocerlo quedo embobada observándolo

-¿disculpe, no vio a una chica embarazada entrando con un chico de cabellos castaños?- pregunto tomándola de los hombros

La chica salió de su ensoñación parpadeando rápidamente

-¿eh? ¿Ah? ¡Sí! Está en la parte de maternidad-contesto suponiendo y sin estar segura, nombro a una embarazada debería estar en maternidad

-¡gracias!-grito Yamato ya corriendo hacia las escaleras que diviso desde la entrada

La chica siguió pestañeando no creyendo que Matt Ishida estuviera en el hospital donde trabajaba

El rubio cantante se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera, dándose cuenta que no sabía dónde quedaba maternidad. Miro a sus espaldas arrepintiéndose porque no le había preguntado donde quedaba maternidad, ahora tendría que volver a preguntar

Miro adelante suyo parecía que las escalera que lo llevaban arriba eran menos que las de ir para abajo

Ni modos subiría y averiguaría, tal vez tendría suerte y estaría Tai por ahí

Miro por todos lados con la esperanza de que fuera ahí, pero al parecer su suerte no era muy buena, miro arriba, tal ves era el segundo piso subió la escalera pero nada ¿Dónde quedaba maternidad? Su teléfono comenzó a sonar asustándolo

Por suerte lo llamaba Tai, un desesperado Tai

-¿dónde demonios estas?

-¡buscándote!

-estoy en el segundo piso, apúrate que tu hijo ya está por nacer, el medico vino a buscar al padre-le relato un poco, solo un poco, mas aliviado

-¿qué? -Grito desesperado- yo estoy en el segundo piso

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos diviso una cabeza castaña, una azulada, una morada y una pelirroja ¿pelirroja?

-¡Matt! Apúrate-le grito Yoley haciéndole señas

-¿qué paso Tai?-pregunto cuando estuvo cerca

-ven-Yolei lo tomo por el brazo y lo arrastro hasta donde decía "quirófano"

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto asustado

La peli morada no le contesto y golpeo la puerta con fuerza

Hasta que le abrieron le pareció una eternidad

-aquí está el padre-se lo entrego, literalmente, a una enfermera quien enseguida le dio una bata y varios elementos descartables

-¡apúrese por favor! Su hijo ya va a nacer-le explico mientras él se ponía las cosas-sígueme

Atravesaron una puerta que los llevaba al pasillo

Los gritos de Mimi se escuchaban por todos lados, cosa que lo aterro

-¡Mimi!

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Pues asta aquí llego!

Que les parecio? les gusto? Merece tener otro capitulo?

Quiero agradecer sus hermosos review, que me encantan jejejej

Nos vemos

Buena suerte y muchos besos

krayteona


	17. kasuki

Hola! Como están todos?

Yo Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capitulo, ya el numero 17 wow!Me parece mucho y más porque llevo mucho tiempo publicando, es como una historia sin fin… jejeje no se preocupen que va a tener un fin…

En fin antes del final se tiene que solucionar varios problemas…

No los entretengo más

* * *

Capitulo XVII

KASUKI

-¡es hermoso!

-¡se parece a ti!-le dijo Mimi, mirando hipnotizada a la pequeña criatura que estaba dormida en sus brazos, la cual le transmitía mucha paz que reflejaba en toda la habitación

-¿te parece?-pregunto con un orgullo a la vista tomando su celular

Mimi sonrió despacio asintiendo con la cabeza

-¿quién es?-pregunto sin dejar de ver a su hijo

-¿no te imaginas?- le contesto con otra pregunta guardando el tono despacio

Volvió a sonreír

-diles que pasen

-¿segura?-

Levanto la vista y sonrió a abiertamente

Los golpecitos en la puerta no se hicieron esperar. Matt corrió abrirla. No quería que despertaran al niño

Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con sus padres ahí parados

-¡papa! ¡Mama!-fue lo único que pudo articular. ¿Qué hacia ellos ahí?

-¡felicitaciones hijo!-lo abrazo fuerte su padre dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo- ¿dónde está esa pequeña luz que ha llegado a nuestras vidas?

Matt, aun sorprendido, abrió más la puerta para que pudiera pasar y ver al pequeño

-¡felicitaciones!- se volvió a escuchar la voz del padre de Matt hacia Mimi, quien pronto cargo al niño y su risa lleno la habitación

Matt miro a su madre, se la notaba nerviosa e incómoda. Se dio la vuelta para ir con Mimi pero la voz de ella lo detuvo

-¡Matt!-fue un susurro. El la miro y ella le brindo una tenue sonrisa-¡felicitaciones hijo!- su saludo fue tímido y vergonzoso

Y Matt se la quedó mirando, en sus ojos esa mujer reflejaba más de lo que decía

Con vergüenza y timidez se acercó a el hasta darle un pequeño abrazo, apenas lo tocaba con sus brazos, pero era todo lo que ella sentía que estaba permitida hacer

-ma… mama-hablo sorprendido dejándose abrazar. Su cuerpo estaba duro de la emoción

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no lo abrazaba su madre?

Ya lo había olvidado

-¡hijo!-lo abrazo más fuerte, esta vez conteniéndolo en sus brazos, un abrazo que hace mucho tiempo no le daba. Ya se había olvidado de cómo era tener a su primogénito en sus brazo-¡hijo!-volvió a repetir dejando que las lágrimas recorran su rostro-¡perdón!-sabía que no era el momento, pero, sino lo hacía ahora muy difícilmente lo haría después

Matt dudo por un momento ¿perdón? ¿Su madre le estaba pidiendo perdón? Sus ojos se aguaron y se aferró a ese cuerpo que una vez le dio la vida

Tanto Mimi como Hiroaki miraban enternecidos la escena que se presenciaba a delante de sus ojos, algo único e irrepetible para los dos. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron… esto era algo épico

Hiroaki miro a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos y le regalo un beso en la frente

Este niño ya hacia milagros

* * *

-¿cuánto piensan tardan?-protesto la mama de Mimi con los brazos en jarra-debimos ser los primeros-lo regaño a su marido que la miraba divertido

-¡tranquila cariño! Ellos tienen el mismo derecho que nosotros-trato de tranquilizarla

-¿el mismo derecho que nosotros?-repitió enojada, convirtiéndolo en una sarcástica pregunta-¡por favor!-se dio la vuelta para ver como los chicos se acercaban a una pareja-¡ya era hora!-dijo para si acercándose a ellos

-¿cómo es?

-¿es rubio o castaño?

-¿tiene ojos azules o marrones?

Los chicos lo atosigaron de preguntas apenas lo vieron llegar

Es que todos estaban tan ansiosos por conocer al primogénito de sus grandes amigos

Estaban todos a la espera que ninguno se dio cuenta que ambos venían de la mano, excepto Takeru que se quedó de piedra al verlos, pero no dijo nada…

Su sobrino traería buenas cosas…

Después de los padres de Matt pasaron los señores Tachikawa y luego de ellos el tío T.k con la tía Kari y así fueron pasando de a grupos de a dos. Los últimos fueron taichí y sora

Tai todavía no se podía recuperar de lo vivido horas antes

-¡permiso!-apareció sora por la puerta dándole pequeños golpecitos a la ya abierta

-¡Sora!-se alegró Mimi de verla y más feliz se puso al ver a su castaño amigo-¡Tai!

-¡felicitaciones Mimi!-la saludo Tai acercándose a ella-¡felicitaciones amigo!- abrazo a su gran amigo

-¡gracias Tai!-le dijo sinceramente el rubio, no solo por la felicitaciones sino por traer a Mimi a la clínica. El moreno le respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes

-¡es hermoso Mimi!-le dijo sora cargando con cuidado al pequeño bebe de pelusas rubias

-¡a ver!-se acerco Tai a ellas-al ver al pequeño Ishida sonrió más ampliamente-no sabes lo que me has hecho pasar bebe-le hablo simpático causando las risas bajas de todos

-¡gracias Tai!-fue el turno de Mimi en agradecerle lo que su amigo había hecho por ellos-pero la próxima ves ni se le ocurra dejarme sola con el-le dijo a su novio y amiga

Ambos rieron

-¡ey!-se quejó Tai recordando el papelón que había hecho pero ¿qué podía hacer? A el nadie lo preparo para tremenda corrida

-sora si algún día piensas tener un hijo con él, llámame a mi primero, créeme te seré más útil-se rio la princesa al ver la cara de gruñón que puso Tai

Sora volvió a reír

-¿y cómo lo llamaran?-pregunto curiosa mirando atenta a ese gordito que tenía los ojos cerrados y los cachetes colorados

-mmm… -Mimi mirto a Matt como pidiéndole permiso y el asintió con la cabeza- nos gusta Kazuki

-¡Kazuki Ishida!-repitió Tai poniendo una cara poco agradable

-¡me encanta!-lo interrumpió sora antes de que diga cualquier estupidez

Tai las miro sin entender, sonrió ampliamente al descubrir a que se refería sora

-¡es verdad! A mí sí me gusta ese

Los chicos rieron Kazuki era el nombre más bonito que encontraron y con el significado más acorde a su hijo…

"Paz y esperanza"

Sora comenzó a sentir como el cuerpito que sostenía con delicadeza pero firme entre sus brazos se movía despacio buscando el olor a su madre… sonrió enternecida al verlo hacer un puchero y comenzar a llorar, ya que por lo visto había reconocido la diferencia de aromas

Con cuidado se lo acerco a la madre y Mimi gustosa lo recibió entre sus brazos

-¡ven hijo!-lo cargo acercándolo a su pecho

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos-propuso sora para no incomodar a Mimi

-¡adiós!-se despidieron desde lejos-mañana volveremos-le aviso escoltados por Matt a la puerta

-al fin solos-hablo el ojiazul recargándose en la recién cerrada puerta

Hoy había sido un día de locos y estaba realmente cansado

Mimi sonrió

-¡al fin solos!-repitió mirando a sus bebe

Permitieron que Yamato se quedara en la habitación haciéndole compañía. La noche transcurrió tranquila, salvo que al reciente llamado Kasuki se le ocurría llorara a cada hora, ya sea porque tenía hambre, estaba sucio o simplemente quería estar cerca de su madre escuchando su corazón

En verdad…

Fue una noche difícil. Una primera noche de padres

-¡Matt ve a desayunar! ¡Necesitas darte una ducha!-le dijo Mimi suave meciendo al bebe entre sus brazos

-después voy Mimi-le contesto restándole importancia-¿tan mal olor tengo?-hizo una broma. No quería dejarlos solos a pesar de que moría de hambre y de cansancio, pero quería estar por si ella necesitaba algo, como dormir por ejemplo. El escucho como en toda la noche ella estaba pendiente del niño. Seguro debe estar cansado

-¡ve por favor! ¿Que nos puede pasar?-le pregunto cómo leyéndole el pensamiento. El también tenía unas importantes ojeras violáceas debajo de sus hermosos ojos

-no quiero dejarlos solos. No me eches por favor-se acercó a ellos y le dio un beso al bebe y luego a ella

Le sonrió enternecida por la confesión y esta vez fue ella quien lo beso

Un beso que rozaba lo suave y dulce que era Mimi

Se escuchó un interrumpido carraspeo, bien intencional, se separaron asustados y se encontraron con la desaprobatoria mirada de la mama de Mimi en la puerta

-mama-se enderezo la castaña cargando bien al niño

-¡buen día hija! ¿Cómo amaneció mi nietito?-se acercó a ellos dándole la espalda a Matt. Quien giro los ojos por la acción. Esa mujer lo estaba ignorando

-mama-le hablo incomoda la castaña haciéndole entender que saludara a Matt

-¡buenos días señora!-ironizo el rubio a sus espaldas. Sea como sea esa señora debía saludarlo ahora él era el padre de su nieto así que eso los convertía en familia ¿no?

Mímico se giró a mirarlo

-¡buenos días!-saludo como si nada regresando a tomar al niño

-hola bebe. ¿Hija cómo has pasado la noche?-pregunto cariñosa acariciando su rostro, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos le aseguraban que no muy bien

-¡acostumbrándome!-hablo acostándose en la camilla-Matt ve-insistió, ahora estaba su madre no tenia de que preocuparse

El rubio se encogió de hombros. Tenía hambre y su futura suegra lo estaba mirando muy, demasiado, feo. Debería irse y volver cuando se fuera

-¡de acuerdo! Pero solo iré a desayunar-advirtió antes de salir de la habitación

Bajo despacio por las escaleras encontrándose en la puerta a sora y a Tai

-¡Matt!-lo saludaron al unísono apenas lo vieron llegar

-chicos-contesto el con una sonrisa

-¿qué tal la noche?-pregunto taichí con una amplia sonrisa, golpeando su hombro en forma burla

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿a dónde vas Matt?-cambio de tema sora

-¡a desayunar! Mimi quedo con su madre

-¡uy! ¡Te acompaño!-se puso contesto el moreno. El tenía hambre

Matt y sora lo miraron, la última con una gota en su cabeza, hace menos de una hora que había desayunado

-¡bueno!- se resignó a decirle algo, con taichí no había caso – ve con Matt y yo voy a ver a Mimi. No se demoren- aviso adentrándose más

-¡bien!¿ A donde me vas a invitar?

* * *

-¡sora!-

Se dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba. Se encontró a la madre de Mimi en el hall del pasillo que se dirigía a las habitaciones

-¡señora mímico! - la saludo-¿Mimi?

-la doctora la está atendiendo. Me pidió que las dejara solas

-¡ah!-fue el vago comentario que dijo mirando hacia donde estaban las habitaciones

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas y la señora mímico se sintió culpable por eso

-¡sora!-hablo despacio esperando que ella la mirara- ¡ven!-la tomo de las manos y le sonrió dirigiéndola hacia los sillones que estaban en el hall. Se sentaron- ¡lo siento!-se sincero

La pelirroja la miro sorprendida, pero enseguida cambio su expresión por una cálida

-lamento todo lo que te dije, sé que te habré lastimado pero te pido que me entiendas. Recuerda que para mí, eres como una hija ¿podrías perdonarme?

Ensancho su sonrisa

-¡esta todo olvidado y perdonado!

Mímico se acercó y la abrazo con fuera dejando atrás todo lo malo

* * *

-¡muy bien Mimi! Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo y tal vez te de el alta-hablo amistosa la doctora que la atendió los últimos meses y que ayudo a nacer al bebe-mandare a una enfermera para que traiga tus medicamentos, recuerda tomarlos a horario ¡cuídate!-y dicho esto salió a atender a sus demás pacientes, mas precisamente a una madre que ayer también había tenido a su bebe pero a diferencia esta era una nena, estaba justo a la habitación al lado de Mimi

Cuando salió la doctora Mimi giro su cabeza para ver a su angelito que dormía y sonrió

-¿justo ahora te pones a dormir?-lo reto a modo de chiste sintiendo todo el cansancio en su cuerpo

-¡buenos días señora!-saludo una amable enfermera entrando a la habitación-¡pero que bonita bebe!-alago al bebe sin percatarse que era niño

-buenos días-correspondió la castaña un poco dudosa si decirle que no era bonita sino bonito.

Iba a decírselo cuando la vio mirando atenta a su hijo, tenía una mirada extraña, una mezcla de dulzura y… ¿miedo?

-¡es hermosa!-la escucho murmurar tomando al niño en sus brazos

Mimi achico los ojos ¿qué estaba haciendo?

La mujer beso al niño en la frente y lo acuno contra su pecho

Cerró los ojos

Parecía disfrutar el momento

Abrió sus ojos despacio y Mimi tuvo miedo, su mirada reflejaba un sinfín de emociones que Mimi apenas pudo reconocer, pero que le enfundaba mucho temor

La enfermera se dio cuenta que era observada y miro a la madre del niño que llevaba en brazos

La castaña no tuvo dudas esa mujer estaba loca

Trato de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca

-¡toma!- la enfermera le arrojo un bolso que al caer en la cama su contenido cayo en esta

Mimi se asombró de lo que eran, había billetes esparcidos por su cama.

La miro pero ya era tarde vio como esa mujer salía por la puerta con su niño en brazos

-¿que… que hace?-susurro con el miedo subiendo por su garganta-¿qué hace? Volvió a repetir

Bajo de la cama saliendo rápido afuera del cuarto, miro para ambos lados del pasillo ¿dónde estaban? Corrió hacia las escaleras pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ascensor marcaba que había bajado

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y la desesperación hizo temblar sus piernas

Miro las escaleras y no lo dudo, las bajo corriendo, pero en el descanso del primer piso cayo, su cuerpo todavía no estaba preparado para correr

Se apoyó en el barandal y trato de levantarse pero la vista se le nublo y la hizo flaquear

Se sostuvo con fuerzas respiro hondo

-¡mi bebe!-susurro bajando las escaleras como podía, pero otra vez sus piernas fallaron y ya no pudo continuar

Las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo fueron bajando una por una sin detenerse

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?-un enfermero apareció en su ayuda

-¡mi bebe!-le grito reaccionando con la cara llena de lágrimas-¡mi bebe!-volvió a repetir pero está ves costándole más ya que se tomó de la baranda e intento pararse

-¿qué?-el enfermero se acercó a ayudarla, no entendiendo lo que decía. Miro las vestimentas de la chica. Traía un camisón era seguro que estaba internada-¿cuál es el número de su habitación?

Le pregunto cargándola en sus brazos, ya que la mujer no podía moverse

-No-se zafo del agarre-¡mi hijo!-la desesperación se escuchó en su voz-se lo llevaron

El enfermero la miro preocupado

-¿su hijo? ¿Qué le paso a su hijo?-pregunto con calma

-se lo llevaron, una mujer… una enfermera entro a mi habitación y se lo llevo-las palabras salían atropelladas de su boca

-¿una enfermera?-su rostro estaba más desconcertado que antes, negó con la cabeza-¿dónde está su habitación?-hablaría con la enfermera de piso de esta extraña mujer tal ves su hijo había muerto

Mimi lo miro a los ojos y rabia salió de ellos

-le estoy diciendo que me robaron a mi hijo-le grito-¡quiero a mi hijo!- volvió a gritar más fuerte para que toda la clínica se enterara de que se llevaron a su hijo-¡Matt!-llamo enderezándose con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas

El enfermero arrugo aún más su entrecejo y la miro negativamente, iba hablar pero otro grito por parte de la chica lo interrumpió

-¡Matt!-camino dos pasos en dirección a las escaleras

-¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto griterío?-pregunto una regordeta enfermera con cara de pocos amigo

-¡mi hijo!-le grito Mimi nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas- se llevaron a mi hijo

-¡haga silencio!-la reto- ¿no se da cuenta que está en un hospital?

Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar de sus ojos

¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? Se habían llevado a su hijo

Ignoro a la mujer volviendo a gritar el nombre del rubio

Tenía que ser fuerte, tratar de subir esas escaleras, buscar a Matt e ir a encontrar a su hijo

Volvió a caminar hacia las escaleras con la mirada desaprobatoria de los enfermeros

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi!-otro grito se venía escuchando bajar las escaleras-¡Mimi!-sora y mímico corrían alarmadas por los gritos y al encontrarla en el estado en que estaba se abalanzaron sobre ella

-¿Mimi que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el niño?-su madre la miraba preocupada

-mama-se abrazó a ella volviendo a llorar-mama

-¿qué paso?-miro angustiada a los dos enfermeros no encontrando respuesta en ellos

-¿qué paso Mimi?-pregunto sora mirándola atrás de mímico

-sora ayúdame-se separó de su madre para tomar con fuera a la pelirroja-¡se lo llevaron! ayúdame a encontrarlo

Tanto la cara de sora como la de mímico se desfiguraron, mirando con horro a Mimi

-¿Mimi que dices? ¿Quién se lo llevo?-pregunto la señora al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Mimi estas segura?-sora era la que se mantenía más firme

-si…

-¡no! En esta clínica no se roban a los niños-la enfermera se metió defendiendo al lugar que trabaja

Sora y Mimi la miraron para luego mirarse entre ellas

-¿qué fue lo que paso?-la voz se le atoro en la garganta

Se sorbo la nariz y se secó las lágrimas encontrando un poco de paz en la ayuda de su amiga

-sora, entro una mujer vestida de enfermera, se lo llevo… no pude hacer nada, sora,-se sostenía con fuerzas de su amiga

-dije…-

-cayese-sora cayo de una manera poco educada a la mujer enfermera-mi amiga está diciendo que le robaron al niño y usted esta acá en lugar de avisar a los de seguridad-hablo con firmeza-no te preocupes Mimi, encontraremos a Kasuki

Con los gritos de Mimi y de sora ya medio hospital estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Y los comentarios no se hacían esperar

-Tai, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo?-pregunto cierto rubio entrando a la clínica luego de desayunar

-¿ah?-el moreno estaba más concentrado en terminar de comer su chocolate que poniéndole atención a su amigo

Matt lo miro serio sintiendo una opresión en su pecho

-están diciendo que se robaron a un bebe-cerro los ojos por unos instantes-vamos a ver como esta Mimi y mi hijo- corrió hacia el ascensor sintiendo cada vez más la opresión en su pecho… tenía miedo

-¡Matt tranquilo!-Tai apoyo su brazo en el hombro de el-Mimi esta acompañada y tu hijo bien protegido-lo trato de tranquilizar con una enorme sonrisa

Era obvio que el rubio estaba nervioso el contante movimiento de su pie chocando el piso lo decían todo

Matt le sonrió de lado saliendo del ascensor para que el aire se le cortara ahí mismo

Mimi estaba sentada, abrazada por su madre en el hall del piso, sora estaba al lado de ella tomándole la mano con firmeza

Mimi estaba sin el niño, sin su hijo

-¿mi… Mimi?-la voz se le atoro en la garganta al verle la cara ¿dónde estaba su hijo?

De repente sus oídos no estaban escuchando, solo su vista estaba enfocada en esa castaña que corría en dirección a él, venía con cara de dolor, con desesperación en su mirada, sintió como era abrazado, como le hablaba… pero no lograba escucharla

Parecía un sueño en donde el único presente es su subconsciente y los demás son productos de su imaginación

Sentía como era apretado en ese abrazo y como las lágrimas de ella humedecían su camiseta. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y negó con la cabeza

-Mimi- volvió a repetir saliendo de su ensoñación, para escuchar los alaridos de ella

Una súbita desesperación subió a su garganta y tomo con fuerzas a la chica al punto de hacerle doler

-¿dónde está Kasuki?-la pregunta salió demasiado agresiva

Mimi lo miro con susto y con dolor también

-Matt se lo llevaron-

Eso basto para que su agarre disminuyera, no teniendo fuerzas en sus brazos y cayendo a sus costados

-¿qué paso?-trato de mantener la calma esperando escuchar algo que valiera la pena de por qué su hijo no estaba en sus brazos

-Matt se lo llevaron… ayúdame a encontrarlo, una mujer…

-¿por qué no hiciste nada?-le grito interrumpiéndola mirándola con odio-¿por qué no hiciste nada Mimi?-su voz salió alterada

La chica lo miro sorprendida, sintiendo como se desarmaba por dentro, bajo su mirada sin dejar de llorar

-porque soy una estúpida-salió suave de sus labios casi como un susurro inaudible

Sus piernas volvieron a fallarle, pero no logro tocar el piso, Tai la sostuvo estas ves

-¿Mimi estas bien?-pregunto alarmado-¡Matt cálmate!- le hablo al rubio luego que Mimi asintiera

-¿qué me calmes?-lo miro incrédulo-¿pides que me calme? Se llevaron a mi hijo-camino nervioso de un lado a otro- Mimi… ¡ah!-pego un grito y golpeo la pared tras suyo, asustando a Mimi y al resto

El tenía que descargar la tensión, Tai se acercó a su lado tratando de mantener la calma

-¡cálmate por favor! No lograras nada poniéndote así

-¿y que quieres que haga?-cerro los ojos con fuerzas tapándose la cara

Tai lo abrazo

-¡tranquilo!-su labio tembló aun así no dejo que sus lágrimas salieran, prefirió que su amigo llorara tranquilo

* * *

Miro fijo a la criatura entre sus brazos, todavía no podía creer tenerla con ella

Noches enteras estuvo soñando con este momento. Tener una hijita de él… cerro los ojos con fuerzas evitando que las lágrimas se le escaparan, tener un hijo con el… pero que saliera de su propio vientre, no así… comprando una criatura de cualquiera esperando que el algún día la ama y tuviera hijos con ella de verdad

-deja de pensar tonterías-escucho hablar a su madre y la miro sorprendida. Su madre la tomo de la barbilla con fuerzas-esta beba es tu hija-le aclaro

Ella asintió leve y baja del auto. Miro el edificio donde Vivian, uno de los más caros de la zona, ya con mirarlo se sabía que era costoso y que las personas que Vivian en el eran de un alto poder adquisitivo, desbordaba lujo

Sonrió de costado con nostalgia mezclada con rabia

Ese penhouse, a donde estaba subiendo con su nueva hija, lo consiguió gracias a eso, a fingir un embarazo del que no estuvo muy de acuerdo.

Miro para su costado. Su madre

Su madre la convenció de eso, asegurándole que tendría el amor de ese hombre que tanto anhelaba. ¡Mentira! Lo único que consiguió fueron lujos para sostener el nivel de vida al que su madre estaba acostumbrada, al que alguna vez tuvieron que renunciar cuando su padre murió y dejo todas esas deudas como herencia

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, mostrando la sala de estar. Lo miro detalladamente como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y entro con una gran desconfianza

Volvió a mirar el bulto que cargaba. ¡Ahora era madre!

Se sentó en el sillón y deshizo a la criatura de sus mantas

Sonrió.

Estaba durmiendo cálidamente desconocida de todo… la acuno contra su pecho sintiendo el calor de ese bebe, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar

El ruido del teléfono rompió ese mágico momento, despertando de la ensoñación a la chica y del sueño profundo al bebe, quien comenzó a llorar

-¡hola!-atendió sin ver quien era, estaba más ocupada tratando de calmar al niño

-¿Kasumi?-

Reconoció en seguida la voz y tuvo que sostener fuerte al niño para que no cayera. Acomodo el teléfono en su hombro y apoyo la oreja

-¡mi amor!-utilizo el común, y cariñoso, saludo que utilizaba normalmente para disimular los nervios-¿cómo estás?

-ese llanto… ¿ese llanto es de mi hija?-

Kasumi cerró los ojos y sonrió con calma, la voz llena de emoción de él la reconfortaban

-si- no pudo esconder su emoción

-pero...¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿por qué no me aviaste?

Sonrió enternecida

-nació de sorpresa, el parto se adelantó y hoy recién nos dieron el alta, entenderás que no pude llamarte antes- su mentira estaba bien preparada desde antes, sabia con detalle lo que tenía que decir

El desconcertó de él era evidente tanto que se quedó sin palabras

-¿amor?-llamo ella al no escuchar respuesta

-yo… yo ya estoy aquí, en Japón, estaba yendo a mi casa pero… voy a la tuya quiero ver a mi hija…

-¿ya… ya estás aquí?-tartamudeo se suponía que llegaría en una semana

-sí, ahora nos vemos-y corto antes de que ella pudiera decir algo mas

Colgó el teléfono con una tonta sonrisa, luego de seis largos meses lo vería de nuevo, estaba llena de felicidad…

Pero el insistente llanto del niño la saco de su trance

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-pregunto mirándolo llorar, se paró para calmarlo entre sus brazos-calma hija. ¡Papa va a venir a verte!- le hablo como si eso lo tranquilizara, pero no funciono el niño lloraba aún más fuerte

-¿por qué llora?-apareció su madre

-¡no se! comenzó a llorar y no se calma

-debe de tener hambre querida hija- el sarcasmo se notaba en su voz

-¡a si!-hablo distraída abriendo el bolso donde había guardado las cosas que compro para la niña. Con un poco de dificultad fue sacando las cosas, mientras su madre la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¡dame!-le quito el bolso y busco ella misma la leche y el biberón, debería calentar la leche también. Se exasperaba en tener que hacer de todo, su hija era una inútil

Volvió con la leche caliente y se la entrego, el niño seguía llorando y ella, en vano, intentaba calmarlo. Le acercó el biberón a la boca pero el niño no quiso agarrarlo

Se lo acerco nuevamente pero lo rechazo aumentando su llanto

-¡no quiere!-la miro suplicante, buscando una ayuda en su madre

-¡dámela!- su madre respiro hondo y tomo al niño, lo subió y olio su pañal verificando sus suposiciones-¡está sucia! Cámbiala-ordeno entregándoselo

Kasumi puso su mejor cara de asco y tomo al niño de igual manera

Su madre arrugo el entrecejo

-recuerda que es tu hija. Y nada debe darte asco-le recordó sentándose en el sillón

Ella la miro sin entender con la cara asqueada

Agarro mejor al niño entre sus brazos y con dificultad preparo para cambiarlo encima de la mesa de cristal

-¿quién llamo?-pregunto su madre cruzando las piernas

La chica apoyo al niño en el cambiador y contesto

-¡era Takayoshi! Enseguida viene- la felicidad no le cabía en el cuerpo

Su madre se sorprendió ¿tan rápido habían pasado seis meses?

-¿no era que llegaría dentro de dos semanas?- recordó de pronto, que si él llegaba ahora no le daría tiempo de conseguir los papeles necesario para demostrar la maternidad de su hija…

-mama- fue un susurro que apenas logro escucharla.

La miro pálida con los ojos abiertos mirando a la niña

-¿qué sucede?- se acercó a ver y su corazón se paró en ese momento. Adelante suyo no tenía a una niña, tenía a un varón. Rápido y con violencia le saco el gorro de la cabeza, esa criatura tenia bien visible las pelusas rubias- no puede ser-negó con la cabeza, cuando el niño comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

-mama-volvió a susurrar no saliendo de su trance. ¿Por qué tenía a un niño? Ella había comprado a una niña, ella quería una niña

La mujer mayor se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Ella había comprado a una beba de cabellos oscuros no un niño de cabello rubio

Agarro su bolso y tomo su teléfono, justo cuando este comenzó a sonar

-¿me puedes explicar que es lo que tengo aquí?-hablo enojada como si supiera de que estaba hablando

-tu hija todavía no vino a buscarla-le respondió la voz masculina que susurraba cada palabra

-¿qué?-la pregunta salió como un mal eco-no puede ser- volvió a repetir su expresión sabiendo que todo había salido mal- ¿en qué habitación estas?

-en la 210. Ya te lo había dicho. ¿Porque todavía no vino?-se escuchó reprocharle

Corto el teléfono sin darle explicaciones y miro seriamente a su hija

-¿a qué habitación entraste?- la tomo del brazo libre con fuerzas

- a la que me dijiste-contesto con asombro- la 209

La mujer dejo de agarrarle el brazo para mirarla

-eres una estúpida-le grito fuerte-era la 210

Kasumi miro asombrada a su madre

-no-susurro estupefacta-no puede ser-negó con la cabeza

No podía ser real todo esto. No…

Se cayó al sillón con el niño en brazos y miro a la criatura

Sus ojitos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boquita se abría en un llanto desconsolado. Se lo acercó a su pecho conmovida por lo que veía

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-fue apenas un susurro casi inaudible, una conversación entre ella y él bebe. Aun así su madre escucho

-lo cambiaremos-hablo mirándola duramente-junta todo que...

-¡no podemos!-interrumpió gritando, mirando con horror a su madre. No le podía sacar a su hijo de nuevo y después tener que acostumbrarse a otro bebe. Agacho la mirada al ver como su madre la observaba-Takayoshi está a punto de llegar… no nos dará tiempo-se escuco como una buena posibilidad

Su madre la miro como no teniendo en cuenta ese detalle. No podían volver a arriesgarse, ir a buscar a la beba que compraron implicaría volver al hospital, devolver al bebe….

Su rostro perdió el color y tuvo que sentarse para no caer

Si ellas tenían un bebe que no compraron, quiere decir que lo robaron, que se lo robaron a una mujer que no tenía idea de todo esto…

-la policía-susurro despacio saliendo de su trance

-¿qué?-pregunto la chica mirando preocupada a sui mama

-la policía ya debe estar enterada de todo esto

Kasuki se tapó la boca con su mano libre para ahogar un grito

La preocupación se sentía en el ambiente un plan que pudo ser perfecto se echó a perder por un simple descuido

-¿que... Qué hacemos?-pregunto con miedo

Su madre la miro con furia y le iba a contestar de la misma manera pero el timbre se hizo escuchar como así el teléfono de kasumi

Un mensaje había llegado

Ambos se miraron con horror sabiendo quien había llegado

* * *

Que les parecio?

Les gusto

Espero que si…

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes

Buena suerte y muchos besos

krayteona


End file.
